Mares em Revolta
by Amanda Dumbledore
Summary: Completa! HG, RH. O sétimo ano de Harry em Hogwarts tornase mais sombrio e se aproxima de sua inevitável conclusão. O Lorde das Trevas e um amor negado batalham por lugar em sua vida.
1. Prólogo Ajeitando a Cena

**Mares em Revolta**

**N/A: **Meus queridos leitores! Aqui está o início atormentador do terceiro conto em meus confuso mundo de Harry Potter. Esta é a história de Harry e Gina, com talvez um pouco de Rony e Hermione no meio como bônus.

Esta história pode ter um pouco mais suspense do que as duas anteriores... Embora ainda veremos. Estou sempre aberta para críticas construtivas. sorrindo significativamente para o botão de comentários

TAMBÉM – eu escolhi classificar essa fic como "R" 'restricted', agora "M", de 'mature content', porque provavelmente haverá certa violência e sugestões/implicações de relacionamentos "adultos". Melhor prevenir do que remediar, certo?

E sem mais delongas – _Mares em Revolta_.

**N/T – **Odeio contrariar a Eleanor, mas eu também preciso falar um pouquinho antes de começarem. Essa fanfic, por ter sido um grande sucesso em inglês, chegou a ter ENORMES notas da autora respondendo reviews; enquanto eram poucos, achei que seria interessante mostrá-los a vocês. Mas não quero ficar ocupando o espaço da página com isso, a não ser que seja um aviso relevante para vocês. Ao mesmo tempo, não posso prometer traduzir esta fic tão rapidamente quanto fiz com a Incógnitos (_Undercurrents_): 23 capítulos em cerca de três meses. Esta é uma fic muito mais elaborada e de capítulos maiores; portanto, raramente poderei publicar mais de um capítulo por semana (sim... Acabou a festa!), entretanto, farei o possível. Espero que gostem.

**_Prólogo – Ajeitando a Cena_**

Harry Potter encarou a figura à sua frente. Atirou as palavras do feitiço de corte, e assistiu com profunda satisfação uma ferida profunda se formando logo no centro do corpo de seu oponente.

"_Finite_", ele finalmente disse, baixando as mãos. "_Reparo_". O boneco batera com tudo na parede e agora estava parado sobre seus pés, tão bom como novo.

Suspirando profundamente, Harry caminhou até a janela, passando uma mão por seu cabelo úmido. Tinha conseguido um belo cheiro com todo aquele suor, pensou, e fez uma careta. Precisava de um banho. Ele encostou um ombro sobre o batente da janela e deu uma olhada no lado de fora.

Havia apenas mais algumas semanas de escola, ele pensou. Algumas preciosas semanas lhe restavam para que ele praticasse e honrasse suas habilidades. Deu outra olhada no fantoche. Ele não poderia usar magia na casa dos Dursley até seu décimo sétimo aniversário, o que significaria tempo demais sendo vulnerável.

Harry bufou. Voldemort não iria procurar por ele na casa dos Dursley, disso ele tinha certeza. Afinal, havia todas aquelas varinhas e coisas a mais, sem falar da maldita magia sobre a qual Dumbledore lhe contara cerca de um ano atrás. E também, Voldemort era de certa forma exibicionista, ele decidiu. Gostava de um drama, demonstrar poder, apavorando e machucando tantos quanto possível. E francamente, aquilo só teria atenção suficiente se ele fosse pego em Hogwarts ou ainda em Hogsmeade.

Esfregou exasperado sua nuca, pensando. Ele não poderia praticar magia durante o verão, ou pelo menos durante a maior parte. Os cantos de sua boca se curvaram ao contemplar mentalmente o que poderia fazer a Duda _depois_ de 31 de julho. Nesse meio tempo, ele teria que encontrar outra forma de se preparar. Poderia ler alguma coisa, talvez convocar algo. Ainda teria que pensar mais sobre aquilo.

Ele suspirou de novo, dando uma olhada nos jardins floridos lá fora. E ali estava o motivo para ele estar na Sala Precisa naquele grandioso dia de primavera, enquanto seus amigos estavam todos lá fora, à beira do lago. Reconheceu a forma alta e desengonçada de Rony perseguindo Simas pela grama, e teve que sorrir. Ao menos eles estavam se divertindo. Atrás deles, Hermione estava sentada, provavelmente escoltando os dois, enquanto sorria como uma idiota. E ao lado dela...

Gina. Os olhos de Harry pousaram um momento a mais sobre a garota dos cabelos de fogo. Ela era a grande razão pela qual Harry decidira se isolar tanto em sua vida sugada. De todas as pessoas que Voldemort poderia usar contra ele, para destruir e arruinar, uma garota que ele gostasse seria a número um. E ali estava ele, com dezesseis anos, quase dezessete, escrupulosamente evitando todos os encontros e qualquer possível traço de relacionamento. Seus lábios se crisparam.

Então ele respirou bem fundo e soltou o ar, lentamente. Deu uma olhada no relógio, e praguejou em silêncio. Ele tinha uma detenção com McGonagall em quinze minutos, e ela o mataria se ele aparecesse cheirando como estava naquele momento. Sem mencionar que provavelmente ela exigira saber como ele ficara daquele jeito. Agarrando sua mochila, esqueceu o dia de primavera ao sair da sala, calculando o quão rápido poderia correr.

--------

Gina Weasley estava sentada sobre a grama dos jardins e sorria maliciosamente enquanto Rony gritava outra vez de aborrecimento, por ser de novo vítima da "prática" de Dino e Simas. Eles alegavam estar fazendo sua tarefa de casa, embora um número surpreendente de feitiços tomasse o rumo de onde estava Rony. O irmão dela estava resmungando e ficando cada vez mais vermelho até que ele finalmente explodiu.

"Ei! Parem, seus paspalhos, ou vou mandar vocês em caixas de fósforos para a Torre da Grifinória!", ele afinal berrou quando um Feitiço Prolongador de Cabelo o acertou no topo da cabeça. Hermione estava gargalhando como uma idiota enquanto tentava reverter aquele último percalço, mas sua mão estava oscilando de forma alarmante.

Gina apenas ria enquanto observava os dois. Senhor, haveriam duas pessoas mais feitas uma para a outra do que Rony e Hermione? Ela era a única pessoa capaz de o enfurecer a acalmar ao mesmo tempo, e ele era o único que sabia como fazê-la rir e chorar. Ela observou Rony se submeter ao feitiço de reversão, e suspirou um pouco. Francamente, ela não ficaria surpresa se ele deixasse os garotos continuarem o enfeitiçando apenas para que Hermione continuasse a rir.

Olhando em volta, ela reconheceu sua amiga Cara a cerca de três metros de distância. Ela estava olhando naquele momento para o garoto que estava deitado com a cabeça em seu colo, e sorrindo por alguma coisa. Gina assistiu àqueles dois, sentindo uma emoção melancólica atravessá-la. Cara conseguira seu homem e não o deixara escapar de maneira alguma. Ela e Draco haviam passado por muita coisa juntos; Cara quase morrera. E agora Draco Malfoy, o estudante mais assustador da escola e que fazia os primeiranistas tremerem quando ele passava, estava deitado sob a sombra, num ensolarado dia de primavera, com a cabeça sobre o colo de sua namorada.

Olhando à sua volta, Gina viu que muitas pessoas estavam tomando vantagem do tempo quente para arrumar parceiros. O flerte estava no ar conforme garotos e garotas riam e se provocavam e corriam entre si pelos amplos relvados.

Ela balançou a cabeça e pegou sua mochila. Havia apenas um garoto com quem ela queria fazer aquilo, e ele ainda insistia em desaparecer por grandes espaços de tempo, ainda resistindo a lhes dizer o porquê. Ela tinha suas suspeitas, claro, mas ainda não fora capaz de arrancar coisa alguma dele.

Ela folheou o livro fino que pegara na biblioteca e começou a ler. Harry estava determinado a protegê-los todos de alguma coisa, e tanto quanto ela podia ver. Ela e Hermione já haviam juntado suas cabeças para pensar naquilo, e mais ainda. Mas estavam ambas incertas sobre o quê ele estaria resistindo a contar. Havia algo, algo que ele mantendo exclusivamente para si, que Harry se recusava a dividir. E algo que o estava levando a passar muito tempo sozinho, sempre retornando com um olhar austero que precisaria de mais meia chora da conversa humorada de Rony para desfazer.

Ela virou uma página e continuou a ler. Mas ela era uma Weasley e, droga, aquele garoto não se livraria com tanta facilidade. Ela o ajudaria, quer ele quisesse, quer não. Gina se ajeitou mais confortavelmente na grama. Ela só tinha que descobrir como faria isso.


	2. Bem vindo de volta

**Mares em Revolta**

_**Capítulo Um – Bem vindo de volta**_

Severus Snape franziu a testa asperamente para seu próprio reflexo. "É uma droga de Festa de Boas Vindas, não uma reunião de Comensais da Morte", ele murmurou para si mesmo. "O que eu sou, um grifinório?"

"Ei, essa me ofendeu", uma voz feminina replicou alegremente para ele do outro cômodo.

Ele bufou e resistiu ao impulso de murmurar qualquer coisa sob a respiração. Sonora de alguma forma desenvolvera tanto os ouvidos que o impediam de resmungar qualquer afronta infantil sem que ela escutasse. Ao invés disso ele vestiu seus robes negros e tratou de sair do banheiro, passando para seu quarto.

Sua mulher sorriu para ele de onde estava, sentada sobre a cama, prendendo o último grampo que juntava sua capa por cima das vestes professorais. "Vamos, vamos, Severus", ela ralhou. "Você age como se estivesse indo ao seu funeral. São apenas alunos."

Ele olhou-a, afetado. "Alunos que me odeiam e te amam, e adorariam me transformar num ingrediente para qualquer das minhas próprias poções", ele murmurou. A luz das tochas encantadas na parede refletiu sobre o grampo na mão dela, conforme ela erguia os braços para prender o longo cabelo. Severus se descobriu assistindo-a com grande satisfação.

Pondo de lado todos os seus protestos e resmungos, ele nunca se sentira tão cegamente, bem, _feliz_ como se sentira do dia em que colocara aquele anel no dedo dela. O anel da família Snape era uma peça delicada, uma onda de opalas e esmeraldas envolvida em ouro que se adequava a ela mais do que qualquer outra coisa que ele pudesse ter pensado.

Era mesmo muito bom, ele pensou, tê-la completamente daquele jeito. Sem mais ter que esconder dos alunos, sem mais ter que defendê-la do nada, como se não fosse nada sua. Não, Sonora agora era verdadeiramente _sua_.

Seus lábios se curvaram à este pensamento, e ele não pode resistir a baixar a vista para sua própria mão. E ela se entregara a ele tão livremente, simplesmente o informara de que ele também pertencia a ela. Seu sorriso se alargou. E que noite fora aquela...

"Severus, querido?", a voz dela cortou-o docemente. "Se você já terminou de fantasiar, nós _temos_ uma festa para ir."

Severus baixou bem a vista até sua esposa, algo bastante fácil de fazer, considerando que ela tinha bem uns trinta centímetros a menos que ele de altura. "Pensei que fosse eu quem estava te esperando", lembrou-a antes de oferecer a ela um braço. "Agora que você está pronta...", tentou-a.

Sonora cerrou os lábios para ele. "Oh, e quem é que estava acovardado no banheiro, conversando com o espelho?", ela disse, sorrindo largamente, para depois ficar na ponta dos pés e dá-lo um beijo doce e tenro. Ele saboreou-a por um momento antes de gentilmente colocá-la de volta sobre seus próprios pés, tendo certeza de que ela segurava a bengala.

"Bem, vamos acabar logo com isso", ele disse com um suspiro. "Estou certo de que Dumbledore pretende se esforçar ao máximo para tornar esta noite o mais apavorante possível."

Sonora riu enquanto eles saíam da sala de aula. "Certo, certo", ela disse, claramente rindo dele e mais claramente ainda se divertindo à beça com isso. "Ele é apenas um velho gentil e adorável." Riu de novo ao ver Severus bufando. Inferno sangrento, aquela seria uma noite quase impossível de suportar.

----------

Harry Potter esticou os pés sob a mesa e vistoriou o Salão Principal com satisfação. Inferno sangrento, era bom estar de volta. Não importaria o que acontecesse durante o ano letivo, não importava o quão ruim ficasse, tudo que era necessário era um verão com os Dursley para se lembrar de como era ótimo ser um bruxo.

Sorriu para si mesmo enquanto Rony murmurava alguma coisa sobre haver um inferno inteiro só de primeiranistas, e que não fora tão demorado assim com eles, e se McGonagall não podia simplesmente fazer a droga do favor de se apressar, afinal havia gente faminta ali. Claro, o verão se tornara muito mais interessante desde que ele completara dezessete anos. Seu aniversário fora lembrado por um ataque violento de corujas incluindo um adorável pacote vindo de Fred e Jorge Weasley. Eles o informaram de que como seu parceiro silencioso agora-maior-de-idade, era sua tarefa testar algumas novas invenções e reportar sobre seu funcionamento. Eles não achavam que qualquer dos efeitos pudesse ser permanente, acrescentaram, mas seria melhor tentar os vermelhos naquele seu primo gordo, apenas por segurança.

Duda passou o resto do verão apavorado demais ao comer qualquer coisa, e conseqüentemente perdera um pouquinho de peso. Coisa essa que não o impediu de oscilar entre diversos tons de carmesim, brotar asas pela parte de trás de sua cabeça, crescer um nariz de três metros e meio e falar em babilônio antigo por cerca de uma semana. Tia Petúnia estivera histérica por semanas, Tio Valter berrara e ameaçara, também perdendo um pouco de peso. Fora o melhor verão de sua vida.

Finalmente, ele se cansou da doce vingança que estava arrancando de seus parentes, e os informou uma semana antes de ir embora que pararia com as armadilhas se simplesmente o deixassem em paz. Eles usaram tal atitude como vingança, sem nem mesmo cruzar os olhares com ele por qualquer corredor da casa.

O Chapéu Seletor estava em "P", agora, e Hermione estava sibilando para que Rony ficasse quieto e não arruinasse seu primeiro dia como Monitor Chefe. Francamente, Harry não ficara surpreso ao ver seus amigos nomeados para as maiores honras. Hermione fora sempre a favorita, e Rony, bem, não havia ninguém melhor para juntar as pessoas e guiá-las do que ele. Seu amigo discutira com ele ao ouvir isso, alegando que Harry deveria ter conseguido o distintivo, mas Harry o endireitara. Seu trabalho era lutar, não liderar.

Amanda Tuttle acabara de ser selecionada para a Corvinal, e Harry olhou em volta, curioso para ver se alguém teria mudado durante o verão. Malfoy estava espalhado elegantemente na mesa da Sonserina, observando os procedimentos com olhos estreitos e frios. Seus colegas de Casa pareciam mais sombrios e severos do que antes, se possível. Sentiu uma pena momentânea pelos primeiranistas selecionados para lá. Não seria fácil.

A Lufa-Lufa e a Corvinal, ele ficou feliz em ver, não estavam com ninguém faltando. Nenhum aluno morrera durante aquele verão, algo sobre o qual ele estava se certa forma muito impressionado. Então, novamente, aquilo não foi mais uma surpresa completa. Ele tinha a sensação de que Voldemort estava esperando, esperando por ele.

E ali na Grifinória... Lançou olhares afetuosos por seus colegas. Os irmãos Creevey, Simas e Dino, Lilá e Parvati, Neville. Todos rostos familiares, sorridentes e felizes por estarem de volta. Rony e Hermione, sentados um de frente para o outro e discutindo de novo aos sussurros, e Gina e Cara murmurando sobre qualquer coisa por trás das mãos. Tudo parecia bom.

Ergueu os olhos para a mesa dos professores e estudou os rostos ali. Gui estava de volta como professor de Defesa, um pequeno milagre. Hagrid estava sólido e acomodado a um canto da mesa, Flitwick e Sprout estavam sussurrando, e descendo para o outros extremo da mesa, Snape e a Professora Stone estavam assistindo a Seleção.

Os olhos de Harry captaram um traço de algo diferente ali, entretanto, e seus olhos se estreitaram. Seria aquilo... Por um breve segundo, foi uma brisa fria cruzando sua mente, e seus olhos se arregalaram. Oh, inferno, o velho bastardo fizera.

Harry cutucou Rony com o cotovelo, interrompendo a briga. "Oi", Rony murmurou para ele, aborrecido. "Se importa?"

"Olhe para Snape", ele disse de volta, olhando para Hermione e apontando com cuidado para a mesa. "Está vendo?"

Rony examinou a mesa principal. "Vendo o quê? Inferno sangrento, cara, você está começando a ficar esquisito com essa coisa de ver e saber tudo.", seu melhor amigo grunhiu.

Hermione tinha as sobrancelhas juntas ao tentar decifrar a mensagem de Harry. "Do que você está falando, Harry, eu não vejo coisa alguma."

Ele sorriu e se inclinou sobre Gina e Cara. "Vocês duas estão vendo?", ele perguntou, cauteloso para manter sua voz casual e comum, sem mais emoção que o comum. Ele aprendera algumas coisas aquele verão, sobre como se manter sólido e impenetrável. "Olhem para Snape."

Neville também ouvira, e agora havia um pedaço inteiro da mesa da Grifinória examinando cuidadosamente o Mestre de Poções. Este, em retorno, percebeu que estava sendo encarado e retribuiu os olhares.

"Eu não vejo...", Gina começou, franzindo a testa. Logo em seguida, a Professora Stone percebeu o que estava acontecendo e sorriu. Um sorriso grande, satisfeito e divertido. Ela disse algo para Snape que o fez fechar mais o rosto e ficar mais sombrio do que nunca, e então ergueu uma mão, acenando para eles. Sua mão esquerda. Com um brilho.

Hermione engasgou, bem como Gina e Cara. "Oh, meu Deus", sua amiga sussurrou, antes de olhar para Harry e sorrir radiante. "Ele _não fez isso_."

Harry sorriu malicioso. "Acho que estamos prestes a ouvir um discurso de Dumbledore sobre como ele realmente _fez_."

Gina gargalhou. "Oh, Snape vai odiar isso", ela disse, com certa alegria. O Mestre Poções até podia não ser tão malvado quanto fora no passado, mas ainda não era o professor favorito de ninguém. Bem, talvez ninguém com a exceção de Draco, e seria mesmo uma competição dura com a Professora Stone ainda assim.

Rony parecia vago, Neville perplexo, e as outras pessoas começavam a sussurrar. "Eu não entendi", Neville disse. "Do que vocês estão falando?"

Gina riu e passou um braço pelos ombros de Neville, sentado ao lado dela. "Neville, velho amigo, velho colega, você é um garoto e conseqüentemente dono de poderes inferiores de percepção", ela o informou. Harry sentiu a onda fria em seu estômago, e teve que parar um segundo para controlar-se. Ele gastara tempo e esforço demais naquele verão para falhar agora que estava de volta a Hogwarts. Hermione e Cara sorriram afetadas enquanto Rony chiava, como sempre fazia quando estava insultado.

"Foi Harry quem apontou o que quer que seja para vocês", Rony disse, soando na defensiva para todos que ouviam.

Gina sorriu mais. "Harry é especial", disse. Harry inclinou-se para trás e assistiu enquanto todos se posicionavam em sua luta garotos x garotas, enquanto outros pensamentos se desenhavam em sua mente. Era uma coisa perigosa, aquela que Snape fizera. Francamente, Harry não entendera como ele conseguira, se realmente se importava. Claro, a Professora Stone não podia subir muito mais nas prioridades de Voldemort, já provavelmente entre os dez primeiros desde os eventos de dois anos atrás; talvez Snape achasse que não poderia piorar as coisas mais ainda do que já estavam.

Enquanto isso, a Seleção terminara e McGonagall levara o chapéu. Dumbledore estava agora em pé, prestes a começar seu discurso.

"Bem vindos de volta para outro ano em Hogwarts", o diretor disse, olhando em volta com um sorriso. Harry o observou, lembrando-se do quanto fora intimidado por aquele velho em seu primeiro ano. Pensara que Dumbledore sabia tudo. "Serei breve, já que suspeito que muitos de vocês estão mais do que ansiosos para começar o verdadeiro negócio desta noite." Aqueles olhos azuis cintilaram. "Em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria de dar mais boas vindas ao Professor Weasley que aqui continua, que passará mais um ano com as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas." Harry se juntou a seus colegas de Casa, e de fato à maioria da escola, nos aplausos a Gui. Francamente, eles estavam todos gratos por ele não ter morrido nem chegado perto. Seus professores de Defesa tinham sempre a tendência de sumir da face da Terra.

"Em segundo lugar, eu gostaria de parabenizar o Monitor e a Monitora Chefe, ambos vindos da Grifinória este ano. Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger." Harry aplaudiu mais do que qualquer um, enquanto seus amigos ali estavam, Rony da cor de um tijolo e, Hermione, serena e sorridente.

"Finalmente", Dumbledore anunciou assim que os dois se sentaram mais uma vez, Harry incapaz de resistir a cutucar Rony, divertido. "Tenho um anúncio muito agradável." Harry sorriu afetado e observou Snape, que parecia querer escorregar por sua cadeira e ficar invisível. Oh, sim. Isso seria bom.

"Sou o mais satisfeito em cumprimentar de volta os Mestres de Poções, depois de um verão muito agitado", Dumbledore disse. Snape continuava tentando desaparecer. "Este verão, tive o grande privilégio de estar presente à ocasião mais alegre, um momento de profunda emoção e sentimentos sinceros." Snape não conseguira afundar mais, a Professora Stone o segurara pelo braço. "Eu falo, claro, do casamento de nossos queridos Professor Snape e Professora Stone, que será agora conhecida pelo nome de seu marido. Estou certo de que a escola irá querer se juntar a mim nos desejos de felicidade para o casal."

Houve um silêncio mortal no salão enquanto cada queixo caía e cada par de olhos estava fixo incredulamente em Snape. Harry quis rir, mas se controlou ao ver o silêncio em todo o salão.

Então Draco Malfoy se levantou graciosamente e, em pé e só, começou a aplaudir. Harry se pôs sobre seus próprios pés e se juntou a ele, certo de que era o suficiente, aplaudir. Apenas para ver o olhar de Snape.

Numa onda, então, o resto dos alunos começou a se levantar e aplaudir, conforme voltas de gritos de aprovação enchiam o salão. A Professora Stone, ou melhor, a Professora Snape riu satisfeita, e para profunda diversão dos alunos, inclinou-se e deu um beijo rápido no Mestre de Poções, rígido e contido. Assovios e gritos acompanharam o gesto, apenas para ficarem mais altos quando Snape franziu a testa e beijou-a depressa também.

Levou quase dez minutos para que Dumbledore conseguisse controlar os alunos, para dizer as palavras que disse iniciarem a festa, '_Nimble, mimble, munbus_". A mesas quase rangeram sobre o peso da comida surgindo de repente sobre os pratos, e mão começaram a se estender sobre esta.

Harry endireitou-se e observou, enchendo seu prato. Sorriu. Ah, sim. Era bom estar de volta.


	3. Estudos do Mesmo

**Mares em Revolta**

**N/T: **É sério. Dois capítulos, mas não se acostumem, só fiz isso porque o de número um era pequeno demais, e como eu penso muito em vocês...

_Srta. Wheezy - _obrigada pelo incentivo. Não sei se vou demorar, mas farei o possível pra manter um bom ritmo. Obrigada por comentar!

_Yasmine Lupin - _Bem vinda ao pessoal! Ah, e essa é mesmo a função dos prólogos... Agora, os métodos da Gina eu não posso contar. Sobre o Dumble, bem... Veja no meu nick, eu adoro o velhinho, e ele falha, né... Agora pense em tudo que teria acontecido sem ele. O tio é mesmo genial. Obrigada!

_Miri: _Nossa, está muito cedo pra se preocupar com o final da fic. Você ainda tem mais 27 capítulos pra ler (cof e comentar cof), portanto... Homens cabeça dura parecem ser a especialidade da Eleanor e, consequentemente, a minha. Qual a graça se todo mundo sair se agarrando no capítulo três? Obrigada!

_Sheyla Snape: _sim, fique emocionada! Terceira e última fic! Bem, não vai dar pra manter a velocidade porque os capitulos não maiores, mas será como ter dois num só, pense assim... Obrigada pelos elogios!

_Mimi Granger: _Pegar o bonde andando não é tão ruim assim, eu já disse. Não gosto muito de ter que ficar cercando a autora da fic... Eu sei, estou sempre encarando essas malditas expressões... Mas com o tempo você pega jeito, acredite em mim. Qual é o ship da sua fic? E obrigada!

_**Capítulo Dois – Estudos do Mesmo**_

Gina bufou enquanto escalava vagarosamente as escadas até a Torre da Grifinória. Volta às aulas havia dois malditos dias, e McGonagall já exigira um ensaio de dois metros de pergaminho sobre a técnica apropriada e a aplicação da técnica da transfiguração gato-mobília. Honestamente, quem iria QUERER transformar um gato numa poltrona? Quero dizer, pobre gato, ela pensou, respirando com dificuldade. Maldição, ainda havia tantas escadas.

Ela finalmente chegou ao topo e atravessou o corredor até onde ficava a Mulher Gorda, que parecia estar tricotando. "Migalhas de sonho", Gina disse, e o retrato girou para lhe dar passagem, a Mulher Gorda ainda murmurando qualquer coisa com "dois pontos, uma pérola..."

Gina derrubou sua mochila numa mesa com grande alívio e olhou em volta. A maioria das pessoas estava lá fora ou imóvel ali mesmo, ninguém querendo admitir que era hora de trabalhar ao invés de se divertir. Apenas alguns poucos alunos estavam espalhados pelo aposento, conversando ou jogando cartas. Cara estava provavelmente em algum lugar com Draco, e suas outras colegas de quarto haviam sido descobertas jogando algo altamente suspeito com alguns sextanistas da Corvinal nos jardins.

Diante da lareira, entretanto, estavam sentados seu irmão, sua companheira Chefe, Hermione, e Harry. Eles estavam relaxados e conversando tranqüilamente, Hermione aparentando estar no meio de alguma descrição pela expressão nos rostos dos dois garotos. Rony parecia de certa forma amedrontado, e Harry divertia-se.

Eles aparentemente não haviam percebido a chegada de Gina, e sendo assim ela levou um momento estudando os três, os amigos mais famosos em Hogwarts. Ali estava seu irmão, Rony. Ele crescera naquele verão, ainda mais que no ano passado, e tinha agora quase um metro e oitenta de altura. Melhor ainda, na opinião de Gina, ele começara a obedecer o padrão de altura e magreza da família. Ela se congratulou mentalmente por fazê-lo praticar quadribol durante as férias. Rony vociferou numa risada quando Hermione disse algo qualquer, e ela sorriu. Seu irmão estava crescendo e se tornando tão bonito quanto Gui, ela pensou. E aquilo dizia alguma coisa. Certo que se ele também se atrevesse a arrumar um brinco com um dente, Mamãe o mataria.

Seus olhos passaram para Hermione, que estava sentada sobre os pés enquanto contava o que quer que fosse sua história. Hermione não mudara muito durante o verão. Ainda pequena e frágil, ainda com aquele cabelo selvagem e um senso de responsabilidade super desenvolvido, ainda com aquela profunda lealdade a Rony e Harry. Ninguém ficara surpreso por ela ter se tornado a Monitora Chefe, e francamente, todos teriam morrido com o choque se assim não fosse. No trem, Hermione deixara escapar que andou treinando feitiços de defesa de nível médio durante o verão, e que Harry e Rony também deviam ter pegado um pouco de treino antes das aulas começarem! Rony olhara para ela e caíra no riso, e Harry sorrira para depois dizer que ela nunca mudava.

E ali estava Harry. Gina lentamente escorregou para uma poltrona enquanto observava o perfil do garoto moreno. Ele crescera naquele verão, também. Em todas as direções. Ele não era tão alto quanto Rony, claro, mas céus, ele estava mais alto. O que quer que ele tivesse feito aquele verão, tinha incluído algo físico, porque definitivamente havia algo mais ali que não estava no ano passado. Sua face estava mais aguçada, os olhos mais claros e o corpo mais controlado. Não que ela ficasse reparando em cada coisa.

Inconscientemente, Gina suspirou e forçou-se a afastar os olhos de seu alvo de estudos de olhos verdes. Puxou seu livro de Feitiços e ajeitou-se, encarando-o sem vê-lo.

Três dias que já haviam voltado, e Harry estava claramente passando dos limites para evitar qualquer contato com ela. Oh, claro, ele sorria e brincava e ria, e sustentava conversas, mas ele não dava mais aquele tapinha no ombro ao passar por ela, como fazia com qualquer outro amigo. E aquela provocação que estivera ali desde o início do ano passado... começara por bagunçar os cabelos dela, depois por passar um braço por seus ombros, chutá-la por baixo da mesa. Coisinhas tolas que tinham significado o mundo para ela.

E então aquela estúpida Bellatrix aparecera e tudo parara. Harry ficara sério e muito sozinho, nem mesmo Rony conseguira obrigá-lo a falar sobre isso. Supostamente houvera uma noite na Torre de Astronomia passada com ninguém menos do que Draco Malfoy, mas mesmo sobre aquilo ele nada dizia. E não havia mais abraços casuais, sem mais assovios e esperanças de que ele poderia correspondê-la de qualquer forma.

"Estúpido idiota", ela murmurou entre os dentes enquanto virava uma página com certa violência. O pior de tudo era que ela tinha certeza de que ele sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. Como naquele dia em que Cara saíra da ala hospitalar no ano anterior, e eles estiveram falando sobre Draco...algumas coisas muito suspeitas haviam sido ditas, e ela _sabia_ que Harry não estivera surdo ao sentido daquelas palavras. Ela _sabia_. E de alguma forma, ela se descobrira fora de sua vida, mais uma vez, apesar de tudo.

Brevemente, Gina se perguntou se seria algum tipo de masoquista de armário. Quem em sã consciência continuaria correndo atrás de um garoto que UM, nunca gostara dela e DOIS, naquele momento evitava qualquer contato físico com ela? Virgínia Weasley, por favor se levante, ela pensou amargamente.

O problema com Harry Potter, ela pensou, era justamente por ele ser um garoto. Um cabeça de porco, super convencido de estar sempre certo, aborrecido garoto. Oh, ela tinha uma boa idéia do porquê dele estar se afastando de todos eles, alguma idéia estúpida de protegê-los. Ela grunhiu sob a respiração. Rony quase enlouquecera naquele verão quando mais uma carta de Harry apenas dizia que ele estava "bem", e ignorava as perguntas dele. Seu irmão xingara e gritara sobre a grande porcaria de amigo que Harry era, e que se ele não pusesse logo a cabeça no lugar e percebesse que todos estavam naquilo com ele, Rony teria que fazê-lo por ele. Para a sorte de Harry, eles o encontraram na Plataforma 9 ¾ relaxado e sorridente, o cara de que todos se lembravam de antes da morte de Sirius. Gina vira através daquilo, notando que todos os seus movimentos eram controlados, e que havia uma barreira por trás daqueles olhos verdes que antes não existia. Harry descobrira como demonstrar apenas o que queria, e ela odiava isso. Rony não percebera, ele apenas estava muito grato de ter seu amigo de volta. Ela não tinha certeza nem mesmo se Hermione já notara, mas Gina duvidava que faltasse muito tempo para isso.

Ela deixou seu livro de Feitiços ao lado e ao invés disso pegou seu caderno vermelho, aquele que Hermione lhe dera de aniversário. Ela gostava do objeto trouxa, parecia feito à mão. Tinha se tornado o livro "de Harry". Ela folheou as páginas, dando uma olhada em suas anotações. Quando ela não estivera treinando quadribol com Rony, ela estivera lendo. Planejando.

Harry poderia ter decidido passar um ano inteiro sozinho, mas Gina tinha novidades para ele. NINGUÉM se livra de um Weasley. Nem mesmo o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu.

Gina ficou estudando o trio pelo canto do olho pelos minutos seguintes. Ela imaginara que ninguém a vira entrar, mas Harry sabia. Ele sempre sabia onde ela estava, era como ter um radar embutido. Às vezes era muito irritante.

---------

Hermione terminou de contar sua história sobre o paciente que aparecera no consultório de seus pais com os dentes grudados, e sobre como eles tinham tentado de _tudo_ para separá-los, e Rony _ainda_ estava confuso sobre toda aquela coisa de dentista. E ela estava explicando tudo de novo. Harry assistiu-os e sorriu. Francamente, ele já estava se perguntando quanto tempo levaria para que Rony explodisse e beijasse Hermione, do nada. Ele e o resto de seus colegas de quarto já tinham uma aposta. Dino dissera dois meses, Simas nove semanas, Neville por volta do Natal, e Harry escolhera os feriados de Páscoa. Ele não levava muita fé no que Rony lhe dizia quanto tinha qualquer relação com Hermione, especialmente por causa daquele vácuo que havia entre os dois desde o começo do ano.

Gina provavelmente quereria participar da aposta, ele se pegou pensando antes de se sacudir mentalmente. Você trabalhou nisso, Potter, ele disse a si mesmo. Durante todo o maldito verão, e parte do ano passado. Você trabalhou duro para expulsar Gina Weasley de sua cabeça. Ela não é pra você. Ninguém é.

Harry esticou as pernas, afundando mais em sua cadeira e se acomodando enquanto os monitores chefes começavam a discutir as possibilidades mágicas a trouxas de desgrudar os dentes de alguém e se isso não deveria ser tentado em um sonserino em uma ou duas semanas. Ele sorriu de novo. Deus, eles eram engraçados.

Baixou a vista e encarou seus pés, se desligando dos dois. Ele se fizera levantar e correr nas duas últimas manhãs, mesmo relutante com o exercício com as aulas em andamento. Além do mais, aquilo o manteria em forma para o quadribol. McGonagall já começara a soltar pequenos toques sobre seu desejo de deixar a taça em sua sala por mais um ano, e eles ainda estavam esperando para escolher o capitão. Francamente ele esperava que fosse Rony. Harry já tinha muito para administrar, além das aulas, e tinha suas práticas particulares, logo com o quadribol. Ser capitão o faria gastar tempo demais com isso.

"Ei, Harry, você não acha que um Feitiço Adesivo daria jeito, se feito certo?", Rony interrompeu suas divagações.

Hermione virou os olhos. "Pela última vez, Rony, Feitiços Adesivos só funcionam em objetos inanimados", ela discursou. "Honestamente, você andou com as orelhas bem abertas durante as aulas de Feitiços dos últimos anos?"

Harry riu largamente ao dar-se conta dos dois. "Eu não sei, Mione, alguns desses sonserinos devem contar como sendo inanimados. Crabbe, por exemplo."

Rony riu com ele enquanto Hermione deixava escapar um sorrisinho. "Isso é simplesmente cruel", ela disse fracamente, os lábios curvados. Ela ergueu a vista e olhou em volta, claramente procurando algum outro assunto para a conversa, e reconheceu Gina em seu canto particular. "Gina!", ela chamou. "O que você está fazendo aí? Venha e junte-se a nós."

Harry não precisou olhar para a ruiva se levantando e indo devagar até eles para perceber o quanto o tempo desacelerara até que ela chegasse, para se sentar de frente para ele na mesma poltrona que Rony.

"Era longe demais pra trazer a minha mochila junto", Gina disse, enrugando o nariz. Harry observou-a pelo canto do olho, sem olhá-la de fato, embora vendo-a perfeitamente. "Eu juro, os professores querem nossas cabeças esse ano. Eu tenho um metro de vinte de pergaminho para entregar a McGonagall essa semana! Já!"

Rony baixou um braço sobre sua irmã e pareceu estranhamente sério. "Na verdade, Hermione e eu tivemos uma reunião dos monitores com Dumbledore, e eles no disseram que com Você-Sabe-Quem ficando tão forte, este ano vai ser barra pesada. Montes de tarefas para todos, especialmente em Defesa."

Gina bufou. "Certo. E Gui vai simplesmente _odiar_ ter que nos passar trabalho extra", ela disse. Harry teve que admirá-la, ela se recusava a se deixar abater apesar de toda aquela energia tensa que estava no ar aqueles dias. Ele não era capaz de fazer aquilo. Aquilo apenas o fazia trabalhar mais duro para superar tudo, se ele pudesse. Harry flexionou sua mão direita inconscientemente. Ele ainda precisava fortalecer aquela sua Azaração para Ferver o Sangue, e depressa, se ele quisesse poder...

Rony estava falando de novo. "Eu não sei, Gina, você não tem dado uma olhada nos professores ultimamente?", ele disse, ainda sério de forma pouco característica. Pense nisso, os Weasley têm a tendência de achar o lado azul das coisas. Geralmente eram ele e Hermione os sérios do trio. "Eles estão tensos. Esperando que algo aconteça."

Hermione assentiu, os olhos sombrios. "Eu andei dando uma olhada no Profeta Diário", ela disse. "De acordo com ele, o mundo mágico está à beira do pânico, apenas esperando por algo para o fim. E Fudge não está mesmo ajudando, ao dizer que está ocupado demais pra se distrair com a imprensa."

Harry ficou em silêncio. Não seria bom para ele fazer um comentário sobre o Ministro da Magia Cornélio Fudge. Ele odiava o homem, desde que o conhecera. Ele o odiava mais ainda desde o sexto ano e o modo como ele entregara a escola para Umbridge. Olhou para sua mão, onde ainda podia-se ver algumas pequenas cicatrizes daquela maldita pena.

Ergueu os olhos para ver Rony o observando seriamente, se não com certa ansiedade. "Ei, cara, você está bem?", seu amigo perguntou.

Teve que fazer uma nota mental para não se deixar distrair daquele jeito, ele pensou ao se arrumar sentado. Nada de ser sugado por seus pensamentos e perder o que estava acontecendo à sua volta. "Vigilância constante", ele finalmente disse. "Danem-se Fudge e o Profeta. Voldemort está vindo, e nada nem ninguém pode ou poderá pará-lo." Ele sentiu seus olhos ficarem mais sombrios, sentiu a magia surgindo dentro dele e conteve-a com esforço. "Nada a fazer além de se preparar e esperar."

Estavam todos eles olhando para ele agora, fazendo-o se sentir desconfortável. Parecendo muito o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu idiota do quarto ano. Rony e Hermione o encaravam com olhares surpresos, provavelmente porque no ano passado ele mal abrira a boca sobre aquele assunto. Ele se deu conta de que aquilo não funcionaria aquele ano; Rony estivera lendo seus pensamentos tão claramente na estação de trem, que fora impossível de não notar. Então ele diria sua deixa e os deixaria para pensar o que quisessem.

"Estou feliz que você esteja falando sobre isso, Harry", Hermione disse calmamente. "Eu estava um pouco preocupada, considerando o quão curtas suas cartas foram neste verão."

Rony bufou. "Se eu tivesse mais um 'estou bem', acho que iria atrás de você e te enfeitiçar eu mesmo", ele disse, um vislumbre em seus olhos. Olhos azuis dos Weasley, os mesmos de seus irmãos. Não como os castanhos estudando seu rosto naquele momento.

"Será que um dia você vai falar com a gente sobre isso, Harry?", a dona daqueles olhos então disse, a voz baixa. "Nós sabemos que você está guardando algo para si mesmo." Harry começou a se sentir esfriando por dentro. Pare, Gina, ele pensou. Antes que eu tenha que te fazer parar.

"E você está ficando muito sozinho, será que você não podia me dizer sobre o que é tudo isso?", ela continuou, aparentemente não recebendo suas mensagens mentais. Das três pessoas sentadas à sua volta, as que ele mais gostava na vida, _ela_ era a única da qual ele tinha medo. Porque percebendo ou não, ela era a única que o preocupava a ponto de pensar que ela o desarmaria e o destruiria.

"Gina", ele cortou-a, interrompendo. "Esqueça." Ele olhou-a nos olhos profundamente, daquele forte castanho que estava agora estreito sobre seu rosto e enviou uma onda de energia mental até ela. Apenas esqueça, ele silenciosamente pediu. Não traga isso à tona, não agora, não ainda. Ele queria pelo menos alguns momentos de relaxamento e tranqüilidade para que suportasse mais aquele ano.

Mas a dona daqueles olhos castanhos era esperta e barulhenta demais, para o próprio bem dela, e insistiu em fitá-lo. "Esquecer? Você quer que eu esqueça?", ela demandou. "Que tal um NÃO?", Ela endireitou-se. "Rony e Hermione estão preocupados demais para insistirem o tempo todo, mas que se dane. Você é um menino grandinho, Harry, cresça e se ligue de si mesmo."

Harry quis rir. Ela não tinha idéia... "Gina, olhe, eu não tenho certeza se Harry está pronto, ele vai nos dizer sobre o que esteve pensando...", Hermione tentou apaziguá-la.

Harry interrompeu-a, desta vez. "Não, Mione", disse calmamente, os olhos parados sobre Gina. "Eu não vou. Onde eu vou, o que estou pensando, o que sei, não é da sua conta, de nenhum de vocês. E eu vou me sentir mal comigo mesmo se arrastar vocês mais ainda pra isso do que já fiz." Ele podia sentir seu controle enfraquecendo só um pouco para depois de recompor. Dane-se tudo, Gina era mesmo a única capaz de fazer isso. Rony já estava começando a esfregar as têmporas como se estivessem doendo.

"Entenda isso, Gina", ele disse suavemente, tão sério quanto poderia estar. Em parte odiando a si mesmo. "Eu não vou te dizer droga de coisa nenhuma. Não quando isso pode te matar." O rosto dela estava pálido e rígido, seus olhos vastos e escuros e furiosos. E feridos. Ele se forçou a olhar também para Rony e Hermione. "Esta é minha luta. E de mais ninguém. E a melhor coisa que vocês podem fazer é ficar bem fora disso."

O rosto de Rony ficou mais fechado conforme Harry falava, e ele odiou ter finalmente dito aquilo. Maldita seja Gina por trazer aquilo à tona. Maldita seja por olhá-lo com aqueles olhos furiosamente feridos, por arrancar um pedaço dele a cada segundo que passava.

"Droga, Potter, eu pensei que fôssemos dividir tudo", Rony grunhiu, sentando-se melhor.

Harry encontrou os olhos de seu amigo, reconhecendo a maldade que seria passar seu amigo para trás ali. "Desculpe, Rony", ele disse com muito cuidado. "Mas eu não vou te deixar."

"Não vai me deixar? Você não vai me _deixar_?", Rony ficou em pé para encurralar Harry. Inferno sangrento, seu amigo era alto. Algo em Harry não permitiu que alguém o ficasse intimando daquele forma, e ele também se levantou. "Aonde diabos você quer chegar com essa história de me _deixar_ ou não fazer alguma coisa?"

Harry deu um passo à frente, deixando cerca de trinta centímetros entre eles. Ei, ele não era tão pequeno quanto pensara. Rony ainda tinha várias polegadas e ainda alguns quilos de vantagem, mas ele imaginou ter pelo menos uma pequena chance numa briga aberta. Não que ele fosse deixar isso acontecer. "Você é meu melhor amigo, Rony", ele disse. "Todos vocês. E vocês não podem ajudar, de qualquer forma." Ele instantaneamente se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo, sabendo que Hermione e provavelmente Gina captariam essa pequena informação. Inferno sangrento.

Antes que elas pudessem pensar muito nisso, ele recuou, afastou-se de Rony e sacudiu a cabeça. "Olhe, apenas aceite isso", disse em voz baixa. "Escute o que estou dizendo e faça como eu falei. Você é o Monitor Chefe, Rony, já tem muito pra pensar este ano. E você provavelmente tem que lidar com muito mais do que acha." Uma imagem de estudantes correndo por um corredor escuro aterrorizados atravessou sua mente. "Você não pode me ajudar. E eu não vou deixar."

Ele se virou e então tomou o rumo do retrato, os músculos tensos enquanto seus sentidos captavam as pessoas à sua volta. Ele meio que estava esperando que alguém o petrificasse antes de sair. A Mulher Gorda fechou-se atrás dele, entretanto, sem ser seguida de uma azaração, e ele respirou fundo.

Droga, droga, duplo droga. Harry girou e tomou o rumo da Sala Precisa. Ele devia começar a praticar naquele momento. Não era como se ele tivesse algo melhor pra fazer. Na verdade ele se sentia como se estivesse partindo algo em fiapos.

Aqueles olhos castanhos restavam nele, entretanto, assombrando os fundos de sua mente enquanto ele se desviava de feitiços e atirava outros. Maldita Gina Weasley.

---------

Draco Malfoy estava voltando de um encontro muito satisfatório num armário de vassouras do terceiro andar com Cara, quando ele passou ao corredor da Sala Precisa a tempo de ver uma porta se abrindo e Potter atravessando-a.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. Aparentemente Potter estivera fazendo algo ali, porque ele tinha a expressão que Draco costumava usar, no ano passado. Suada, exausta e cansada.

Potter olhou para ele, mas não moveu um músculo. "Malfoy", ele disse com um aceno rígido.

Draco estudou-o, seus passos mais lentos. Potter mais parecia um monte de merda, ele decidiu. Oh, claro, ninguém provavelmente perceberia, mas estava em seus olhos, e no vazio deles. Não que isso tivesse qualquer importância.

Ainda, em seu caminho, ele grunhiu. "Potter, melhor passar na Murta Que Geme antes do jantar", e continuou seu caminho.

Atrás de si, ainda podia sentir a magia fluindo do outro. O que estaria acontecendo com ele, ele não conseguiu deixar de se perguntar. Virou um corredor e sentiu a presença lá atrás desaparecer. O que quer que fosse, era melhor o Garoto Maravilha de dar conta ou acabaria se auto destruindo. Draco deu de ombros. Não que aquilo fosse da sua conta, ele lembrou a si mesmo de novo.


	4. Amigos

**Mares em Revolta**

_Carol Malfoy Potter: _Obrigada! Eu também tenho muita raiva do Harry, e com frequência. Espero que continue amando, hein? Obrigada por comentar!

_Miri: _devolvendo a reverência de nada, disponha. Sim, acho que o Harry dará um trabalhão! Com toda essa conversa de "é minha luta apenas, não de vocês" como agravante... E quanto ao msn, adorei conversar com você, e espero que tenhamos mais chances! Obrigada e continue por aqui!

_Mimi Granger_: você está plenamente certa. Quanto inferno sangrento! Se tiver mais desse jeito no texto, vou colocar alguma expressão parecida, mas é que no texto original está mesmo cheio. A fic original já está terminada, tem trinta capítulos. Ou seja, muita coisa ainda pela frente... E eu ia postar dois capítulos de novo, mas bateu UMA preguiça... Afinal, eu estava parecendo uma elfa doméstica, então tirei um tempinho de folga! Obrigada!

_Nessa: _Obrigada por todos os elogios. Sim, eu também estou louca pra ver o Harry perdendo essa armadura. E olha que isso é muito difícil, eu já usei essa estratégia e depois não conseguia mais ser eu mesma, por um tempão. Fofo é, mas que dá uma mão de obra...

_Miaka: _A parte das apostas foi mesmo muito engraçado! Legal que como amigo dos dois, o Harry fez a aposta mais longa, acreditando no poder de enrolação RH... Gui? Não sei! Mas tenha calma, quem é vivo, você sabe... Obrigada!

_**Capítulo Três – Amigos**_

Harry deu mais uma olhada para onde Murta estava sentada, magicamente congelada e virada para bem longe. Ele pedira a ela para sair e deixá-lo ter alguma privacidade, mas ela simplesmente continuara aparecendo em todo lugar pela cortina, justo quanto ele tirou a camiseta. Por isso o feitiço congelante.

Harry suspirou, e puxou sua varinha. Acenou na direção de Murta. "Olhe, Murta, me desculpe, mas eu tive que fazer aquilo.", ele disse muito rapidamente antes que a fantasma pudesse se partir em suas lamúrias costumeiras. "Mas você tem que dar um pouco de privacidade a um cara." Não ficou muito surpreso quando ela começou a soluçar, afinal.

"Oh, isso foi tão _malvado_...", ela resmungou, antes de passar para uma cabine com outro soluço.

Harry suspirou de novo e guardou sua varinha. Ele ainda precisaria de um banho decente mais tarde, mas ao menos ele parecia limpo e normal, e também não fedia mais. Pelo que todos sabiam, Harry Potter não andava fazendo nada que pudesse ser suspeito.

Vários minutos depois, ele atravessou as portas do Salão Principal, onde o jantar já começara. Deu uma olhada na mesa da Grifinória, a vista parando em duas cabeças ruivas e uma castanha na ponta. Eles estavam naquele momento empoleirados juntos, como se estivessem discutindo algo. Ele fez uma careta. Provavelmente seu pequeno deslize de mais cedo não fora o melhor modo de convencê-los a deixá-lo. Ele conhecia seus amigos, eles o segurariam, nem que fosse com os dentes, e não o deixariam ir até terem todas as respostas. Hermione porque ela queria saber, às vezes apenas pelo prazer de saber. Rony, porque ele era um maldito idiota. E Gina... bem, ele teve que supor que talvez aquele fosse um pacto Weasley.

E Harry sabia que todos aqueles três estavam perfeitamente sérios com suas convicções de ajudá-lo. Afinal de contas, eles já tinham feito aquilo antes, muitas vezes. Rony e Hermione logo desde o começo. Gina, desde que fora possuída por Lord Voldemort. Maldição, ele pensou, subitamente sentindo a fadiga daquele hora de treino atingi-lo, o que diabos ele devia fazer? Deixá-los sacrificar suas vidas, apenas para que eles pudessem dizer que tinham ajudado de novo?

Rony ergueu os olhos naquele momento, e reconheceu Harry. Seus olhos se estreitaram, ele olhou para Hermione e disse alguma coisa. A cabeça dela e de Gina se viraram para a direção de Harry e ele foi estudado por um momento pelos três. Era um pouco irritante, afinal, o fato de que sua vida poderia ir de um saco a totalmente miserável se eles decidissem que o odiavam, mas ele ficou ali e apenas os encarou de volta.

Finalmente Hermione crispou os lábios e disse algo para os outros dois, que assentiram lentamente. Ela olhou de volta para Harry e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Harry quase pode ouvir o comando, e seus lábios se estreitaram com raiva. Conte com Hermione para ser a mais madura, aquela que decreta paz primeiro.

Ele andou lentamente até eles e sentou-se próximo de Gina, de frente para Rony, sendo muito cuidadoso para não deixar suas pernas tocarem as dela. Não olhou para a ruiva a seu lado, não podia. Ao invés disso, focou o olhar no irmão dela, sentado diante dele com um rosto de pedra. "Rony", ele disse calmamente.

Rony franziu a testa para ele. "Vamos deixar algo bem claro aqui, Potter", ele disse, a voz baixa ao encará-lo de volta. "Eu não ligo uma merda pro grande bruxo que você é, ou o que quer que a droga das outras pessoas digam. Encare as coisas apenas por sua cabeça. Você não pode decidir NADA por mim. Diabos, por nenhum de nós." Ele apontou para seu peito. "Somos nós quem decidimos o que queremos fazer das nossas vidas."

Hermione acrescentou então, "Você não gostou que as pessoas arruinassem as vidas delas pela sua, Harry", ela disse, os olhos sérios. "Não tente fazer isso com a gente, também."

Harry baixou os olhos até suas mãos, sentado rígido. Era meio engraçado pensar que, mesmo que parecesse certo naquele momento, pensou distraidamente, ele poderia mesmo matar qualquer um deles ali. Bem, talvez não um dos professores. Snape e Dumbledore seriam bons candidatos, e McGonagall também. Suspirou e olhou de volta para Rony. "Sim, eu sei disso", disse com cuidado. "Mas vocês precisam entender algo, também. Eu não vou ajudar vocês a acabarem mortos. E sim, eu sei algumas coisas que vocês não sabem. E se eu lhes contasse, não faria bem algum. Vocês só chegariam mais perto de ser outra pessoa que eu costumava conhecer."

"Você é um paspalho tão arrogante, Harry", Gina disse a seu lado, encarando-o diretamente. "Você pensa que é mesmo o melhor, não? Somos todos umas drogas de uns fracos para ficar ao lado do Grande Harry Potter." Ela pegou sua faca e atacou seu jantar, antes intocado. "Bem, foda-se."

"Gina", Rony disse num grunhido de aviso. Ele olhou para Harry de novo, os olhos neutros. "Eu fui seu amigo por um tempão, e estou confiando que você sabe disso de verdade. Porque se não vou ter que arrancar cada dia de vida que te sobra a socos. Mas é melhor você ir se acostumando com a idéia de que nós estaremos aqui quando algo der errado, goste disso ou não."

Harry e Rony trancaram olhares. Os de Rony estavam azuis e sérios, e tão compenetrados quanto os dos outros. Doía, saber que as pessoas se importavam tanto assim com ele, saber que eles se atirariam à morte com os olhos abertos para ele.

Hermione foi quem quebrou a tensão. "Garotos", ela disse suavemente, e Rony relaxou, um canto de sua boca se franzindo numa careta. Harry suspirou, e baixou os olhos, passando uma mão pelo cabelo.

Ele não conseguiria sobreviver àquele ano, não se o tempo todo Rony e Hermione estivessem furiosos com ele. Às vezes era como se ele estivesse aprisionado em sua própria mente, debatendo-se e circulando tentando encontrar alguma maldita fraqueza em Voldemort. Ele precisava de seus amigos para que ele não ficasse louco.

"Olhem", ele disse lentamente, tentando encontrar as palavras certas para explicar, para esclarecer tudo, respirando fundo. "Olhem", ele disse de novo. "Que tal se nós dissermos, eu lhes direi tanto quanto eu me achar confortável, especialmente se isso puder ajudar vocês." Rony franziu a testa mas não disse nada. Harry olhou para Hermione. "Não vamos concordar nunca nisso.", ele disse, prevendo-a. "Simplesmente não. Mas...", ele hesitou. Era difícil dizer coisas que deixavam partes fracas dele expostas. Ele se tornara bom em muros. "Mas eu preciso de vocês. Sinto muito se não acham isso. Preciso de todos vocês", ele disse, olhando de relance para Gina a seu lado e então desviando rapidamente. "Às vezes é como se eu estivesse preso na minha mente e não conseguisse sair. E bem...", ele deu de ombros, desamparado.

Ele devia ter dito algo certo, entretanto, porque o rosto de Hermione suavizou consideravelmente. "Harry, você é nosso melhor amigo", ela disse. "Apenas saiba que nós estamos aqui para qualquer coisa que você precise, e para tudo que você acha que não precisa, também."

Rony estava olhando para ele com um brilho especulativo em seus olhos, que não desapareceu quando harry voltou-se para ele. "É", ele disse lentamente, ainda olhando-o. Coisa essa que o deixou nervoso. Rony podia ser lento às vezes, mas havia momentos em que seu amigo captava tudo mais depressa do que qualquer outra pessoa. O ruivo sacudiu ligeiramente a cabeça. "Amigos.", ele disse, e estendeu uma mão.

A boca de Harry se curvou, em alívio, e ele apertou a mão do outro com força. "Amigos", ele repetiu. Olhou para Gina, mas ela ainda encarava sua comida.

Antes que pudesse desviar a vista, porém, ela ergueu a cabeça e o fixou com aquele olhar castanho. "Você pode correr, mas não pode se esconder, Harry", ela disse, com raiva e dor ainda cravados no fundo daquele olhar. "E você terá ajuda querendo ou não." Ela se voltou para seu jantar. "Agora coma, antes que perca a refeição e fique parecido com Simas Finningan, que mais parece um corvo de tão assustador.", ela disse, esfaqueando um pedaço de brócolis.

Harry sorriu, sentindo-se um pouco mais leve. Finningan crescera cerca de trinta centímetros naquele verão, e continuava com o mesmo peso; naquele momento estava mais magro do que um varapau. E Gina não deveria odiá-lo se estava mandando-o comer para não emagrecer mais ainda. Ele virou os olhos para Rony. "Por que as garotas estão sempre me dizendo para comer?", ele perguntou, erguendo sua faca e voltando-se para um prato com coxas de galinha.

Rony bufou, já revirando seu jantar antes rejeitado. "Porque você é um idiota feioso e subnutrido", ele murmurou de boca cheia.

"Rony! Não fale com a boca cheia, é nojento!", Hermione ralhou.

Harry sorriu e deu uma mordida. Ele tinha ótimos amigos.

-------

Gina ainda estava se sentindo pisada por Harry Potter. Pisada, ferida, furiosa, humilhada, como quiser chamar. Ela ainda estava com mal humor suficiente para apresentá-lo à Azaração do Morcego Fantasma ao tomar o rumo para a sala comunal.

"Ei, Gina!", ela ouviu uma voz chamá-la atrás de si. Ela parou, com um pé sobre o primeiro degrau e se virou para ver Colin correndo até ela. "Gina, você tem um tempo pra me ajudar?", ele pediu, a voz suplicante. Ela dissera a Colin que o ajudaria a tirar as fotografias do ano passado meio que como uma ordem, sabendo como seu amigo era péssimo organizador.

Talvez algo legal e despreocupado como arrumar fotografias pudesse ser a coisa certa para se livrar de toda aquela humilhação, ela pensou. E forçou um sorriso. "Claro", ela disse. Provavelmente aquilo levaria a noite toda.

Colin deixou escapar um suspiro dramático e longo. "Oh, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado", ele disse, e pegou-a de surpresa segurando suas mãos e girando-a. Gina se descobriu rindo, vendo aquela raiva pesada deixá-la, afinal. Havia mais do que Harry Potter e seus mistérios sombrios na vida, ela disse a si mesma, segurando-se em Colin quando ele a ergueu e a girou no ar.

"Colin!", ela riu, antes que ele a baixasse. Segurou-se ao braço dele quando pisou no chão, esperando o mundo parar de girar. Recuperando-se mais uma vez, ela ergueu a cabeça para encontrar de repente um par de olhos muito verdes. Harry estava parado no final do corredor, logo no portal, enquanto Rony lhe dizia alguma coisa. Houve uma estranha intensidade sombria em seus olhos quando ele prendeu os dela, quase como se não estivesse percebendo o que fazia. Ela se sentiu sem fôlego, como que à beira de um precipício, como se estivesse prestes a ver o que ele escondia atrás daqueles olhos havia tanto tempo...

E então Rony lhe deu um tapa no ombro, Harry desviou o olhar e o momento estava perdido. Gina deixou Colin puxá-la pelas escadas, ouvindo-o distraidamente falar sobre fotos e filmes que tirara no ano passado. Você pode correr, mas não pode se esconder, Harry, ela pensou em silêncio. Eu _vou_ fazer você me dizer o que está escondendo.


	5. Armadilha e Encrenca Dupla em Dupla

**Mares em Revolta**

**N/T – **Vejam que beleza é a nossa língua natal, brasileiros, portugueses e afins. Neste capítulo a Eleanor teve que se referir ao Severus como Snape e à Sonora, como "Professor Snape". Mas, para nossa alegria, temos a variação de gênero das palavras! Dessa forma, sem estardalhaços. Ah, sim, e eu mantive o nome em inglês de Ana Abbott, pois esse 'Ana' é uma tradução muito infeliz de 'Hannah'.

_Miri: _Gostou, hein? Mas você vai descobrir que a Gina é bem determinada. E que daria uma ótima espiã... Obrigada por comentar!

_Srta. Weezy - _Obrigada e não se incomode, comente quando e se quiser!

_Mimi Granger - _Hahahahahahahah vc sempre consegue me fazer rir. Não, você não tem obrigação de ler as fics anteriores. A Incógnitos é do sexto ano e centrada no Draco, enquanto a Intenções Secretas é do quinto ano, centrada no Snape e na Sonora. Fique à vontade! E obrigada!

_Carol Malfoy Potter - _Obrigada. Continue por aqui e seus desejos serão atendidos.

_Yasmine Lupin - _Aqui está a atualização. E ah, só quem tem amigos de verdade (cofeucof) sabe como eles são importantes... Obrigada e continue por aki!

_Sheyla Snape: _Como eu acabei de dizer pra Yasmine, amigos são um artigo de luxo. Eu tenho uma amiga de verdade em quem eu confio... digamos como o Harry confia no Rony. E só eu sei o valor que ela tem pra mim. E que bom que você voltou, espero que continue acompanhando. Daqui, eu continuo traduzindo Obrigada!

_**Capítulo Quatro – Armadilha e Encrenca Dupla em Dupla**_

Harry olhou para a porta com grande ansiedade. "Eu não consigo acreditar que estamos mesmo fazendo isso."

Rony próprio parecia um pouco pálido, parado ao seu lado. "Eu sei. Voluntariamente entrando numa masmorra com o morcegão."

Harry virou a cabeça e encarou seu melhor amigo. Solenemente estendeu uma mão. "Rony, eu só queria dizer, antes que nós entremos e encontremos o nosso destino, foi um prazer vadiar por esses corredores com você todos esses anos."

Rony estava igualmente sombrio ao balançar a mão de Harry. "Eu também. Mas queria que tivesse durado mais."

"Oh, pelo amor de Merlin", disse uma voz aborrecida atrás deles. "Controlem-se e saiam do caminho." Harry e Rony se entreolharam e fitaram o teto conforme Malfoy passou por eles.

"Idiota maldito, ele não tem que se preocupar sobre ser 'acidentalmente' envenenado.", Rony murmurou.

"Realmente, Rony, você também não", veio a voz áspera de Hermione atrás deles. Além do mais, ela andava parecida demais com McGonagall aqueles dias, Harry pensou, com um sobressalto. "O Professor Snape é um excelente educador, e de verdade, brilhante em Poções. Você acha honestamente que ele não manteria a turma dos N.I.E.M.s para si mesmo?"

"Não, mas eu tinha alguma esperança", Rony grunhiu. Hermione deixou escapar um suspiro e, agarrando os dois pelas mangas, começou a puxá-los. "Ei, cuidado aí! Não quero começar a manhã todo machucado", Rony protestou ansiosamente por ela ter sido um pouco impulsiva e quase jogado os dois contra uma parede.

Eles afinal entraram e descobriram que seria mesmo uma turma pequena. Uma turma muito pequena, Harry pensou, olhando em volta. Malfoy se acomodara a um canto do fundo, parecendo sereno e nada desejoso de qualquer companhia. Não que Harry estivesse disposto a fazer tal papel. Maldito estúpido, ele não gostava dele. Não muito.

Hannah Abbott e Peter Barrow da Lufa-Lufa estavam logo ao lado direito, dividindo uma mesa e murmurando nervosamente. Ele reconheceu Padma Patil, da Corvinal, e duas suas amigas, Clarisse e Meg, ele imaginava que fossem seus nomes. Rony, Hermione e ele eram os únicos estúpidos o suficiente da Grifinória a ponto de se aventurarem naquela aula. Harry suspirou. Talvez ele não devesse tentar, afinal de contas, havia uma probabilidade enorme de que ele não conseguisse ser um auror no fim de tudo, e além do mais, ele andava se colocando no fundo do poço por qualquer pequeno problema ultimamente...

Logo em seguida a porta do escritório de Snape se abriu e o Mestre de Poções atravessou-a. Harry rapidamente saiu do caminho, jogando-se depressa na mesa mais próxima. A qual, ele observou com desgosto, era próxima a Draco e a um lado de Hermione. Idiota. Ele tinha a sensação de que acabaria precisando da ajuda de Hermione naquele ano...

"Então essa é a turma que devo nivelar para os N.I.E.M.s", Snape disse numa voz sedosa. Seus olhos passaram por todos eles. "Abbott. Barrow. Patil". Estes três foram então ameaçados com seu pior olhar. "Suas notas foram adequadas por muito pouco para esta classe. Terão que fazer muito mais do que isso para continuarem nela." Virou-se para outros dois corvinais. "Compton e Fisher. Vocês tiveram desempenho mediano do que eu preciso. Eu aceitarei nada menos do que excelência de alunos que queiram continuar em minha turma."

Ele voltou-se então para Draco. "Sr. Malfoy. Você tem a habilidade, mas eu não permitirei que se torne excessivamente arrogante. Tudo que é preciso são alguns poucos erros." Seu olhar atravessou a sala. "O mesmo para você, Srta. Granger."

Harry esperou enquanto Snape voltava sua atenção para Rony e ele próprio. "E por último mas certamente não menos importantes, Potter e seu fiel escudeiro Weasley. Eu não sei que demônio os possuiu para lhes convencer a tentar este curso, mas não se preocupem, não serão capazes de atingir as notas de Granger nem que somem as suas." Os olhos de Snape estavam provocadores e aborrecidos sobre Harry. Ele o encarou de volta. O morcegão não o assustava mais. Não, não quando ele tinha coisas maiores para ter medo. "Vocês estarão completamente sozinhos", o Mestre de Poções disse, um pouco zombeteiro.

Logo então, houve um ruído quando a porta da sala de aula se abriu, e entrou a Professora Stone – não, Professora Snape, Harry se corrigiu, incapaz de evitar que seus lábios se curvassem. "Ah, então, desculpem pela demora", ela exclamou, começando a caminhar direto para suas carteiras na frente da classe, "Eu quis estar aqui para o seu discurso de boas vindas, Severus, mas Minerva insistiu que eu deveria examinar naquele ensaiozinho bizarro que um dos segundanistas da Lufa-Lufa escreveram sobre gatos e marshmallows..."

Relanceando em Rony, Harry viu que também seu amigo estava se esforçando para engolir um sorriso. Mesmo Snape, vil e cruel como era, estava virando os olhos e lutando contra um risinho. "Sonora", ele cortou-a. "Por favor. Evite os detalhes." Ele indicou a turma com a cabeça. "Estou no meio de algo aqui."

Ela se acomodou atrás de sua mesa e gesticulou alegremente. "Oh, desculpe, vá em frente, vou apenas me sentar aqui e assistir."

Snape franziu a testa para sua esposa. Era engraçado pensar assim, sua esposa, silenciosamente refletiu Harry. "Você não tem tarefas para corrigir?"

Ela continuou sorrindo para ele, e passou a parecer meio suspeita para Harry. Era quase como se a Professora Snape pretendesse sentar e assistir enquanto Snape... Harry começou a sorrir. Ele sabia que Snape gostava dela, de fato. Ele gostaria de vê-lo distribuindo punições cruéis e incomuns enquanto sua esposa estivesse observando.

E aparentemente aquele era mesmo o problema de Snape, que parecia descontente e seriamente desapontado. Pobre coitado, ele não me pegou nos últimos dois anos, Harry pensou, ainda sorrindo, e se fizer isso agora sua esposa irá mata-lo.

O Mestre de Poções virou-se de volta para a classe com um tom bastante contrariado, para continuar desenrolando as regras e as expectativas do curso para aquele ano. Eles fariam algumas poções delicadas, algumas realmente difíceis e que Harry não tinha plena certeza de estarem permitidas por lei. Malfoy a seu lado agia como se tivessem anunciado que o Natal seria dali a duas semanas. Eles teriam que fazer tudo sozinhos, também. Sem parceiros. Aquilo não o chateou tanto, afinal de contas ele fora empurrado para cima de Draco nos últimos dois anos.

"Vocês começarão hoje preparando a Poção Mata-Lobo", Snape anunciou. "Haverá um processo de várias semanas até que se complete, e tudo será testado por um lobisomem por segurança". Os olhos de Snape brilharam àquilo, enviando um olhar malicioso na direção de Harry. Este congelou. Inferno sangrento, Lupin tomaria poções feitas por alunos? Bem, se ele queria um incentivo para estudar Poções, ali estava, ele pensou sem emoção. E com Rony seria exatamente a mesma droga.

Quando eles formaram uma fila para pegar os ingredientes, Harry se descobriu parado em frente a Malfoy. "Bem vindo de volta à diversão, Potter", o sonserino disse friamente. "Acha que consegue fazer tudo sozinho?"

Harry lançou um olhar por cima do ombro, divertindo-se apesar da situação. "Malfoy", ele replicou, "Você não faz idéia."

--------

Gina estudou sua varinha cuidadosamente. Giro e giro seguidos de um aceno para baixo, ela lembrou a si mesma. E maldição, seus irmãos haviam lhe ensinado o mesmo feitiço três anos atrás. Ela deveria conseguir executa-lo na primeira tentativa.

Ela apontou a varinha, armou-se e girou. "_Indoctorine facadius_!". E então sorriu quando o rosto familiar de Cara à sua frente emitiu uma luz trêmula e então mudou para depois parecer com aquela famosa cantora trouxa que vira na revista de uma de suas colegas de quarto. "Oi, Brittany!", ela exclamou.

Cara ergueu as mãos, examinando-as. "O que..." Seu queixo caiu. "Você não fez isso", ela exclamou, puxando uma mecha de cabelo detrás do ombro. "Sua maldita prostituta! Estou LOIRA!"

Gina riu à socapa. "Draco vai amar isso", disse.

"Não loira, qualquer coisa menos loira, vamos, seja minha amiga", Cara choramingou. "Por favoooooor..."

"Oh, muito bem, Srta. Weasley", a voz do Professor Flitwick interrompeu-as. "Olhem aqui, todos, a Srta. Weasley conseguiu de primeira." Seu diminuto professor rodeou Cara, que parecia indecisa entre enfeitiçar Gina ou pular mesmo no pescoço dela. "Trabalho maravilhoso, realmente, muito bom. Até mesmo as unhas das mãos..."

Gina apenas cruzou os braços e sorriu afetada enquanto Cara era submetida aos "oohhh" e "aaahh" do Professor Flitwick. Finalmente o pequeno professor afastou-se ao som de uma leve explosão que Colin causara do outro lado da sala, e Cara fuzilou-a com os olhos.

"Você sabe, eu terei que te pegar por isso", sua amiga informou-a.

Gina examinou as unhas. "Oh, mesmo?"

Cara ergueu sua varinha, parecendo realmente malvada, particularmente por parecer a sósia fiel da estrela trouxa 'super'-dotada. "Sim, porque eu não pratiquei nem de longe tanto quanto você", ela disse docemente. "E eu na verdade tinha a orfãzinha Annie em mente."

"Quem...", foi tudo que Gina teve tempo de dizer, antes que Cara acenasse com a varinha.

"_Indoctorine facadius_,", disse a Brittany má com um sorriso afetado.

--------

Harry estatelou-se sobre a mesa da Grifinória, sentindo-se totalmente liquidado. "Oh, deuses, eu vou morrer", ele murmurou. "Snape vai encontrar uma maneira de me matar."

Rony deu-lhe um tapinha nas costas, parecendo comparativamente alegre. "Relaxe, cara, não é como se ele fosse fazer isso com todos nós como testemunhas." Seu amigo ruivo baixou a voz. "Mas seja cuidadoso se resolver passear sozinho à noite..." Harry deu-lhe uma cotovelada nas costelas, cortando a conversa animadora.

Hermione estava virando os olhos. De novo. Ela fazia aquilo muitas vezes, Harry pensou. "Ah, vamos, ele foi muito calmo com você do que costumava ser no passado. Ora, você só perdeu dez pontos hoje!"

Harry grunhiu. "Por derrubar minha colher na mesa!"

"_Você está colocando seus colegas em perigo com este comportamento violento, Potter_", Rony imitou, rindo largamente, a boca cheia de sanduíche de presunto. (**N/T**: e olha que os americanos não assistem Chaves!) "Bem, antes você do que eu. Talvez essa coisa de trabalharmos sozinhos saia melhor no final."

Logo em seguida, uma pessoa se sentou bruscamente ao lado de Hermione, parecendo extremamente contrariada. "Eu vou matar a Cara", esta pessoa anunciou num tom familiar.

O queixo de Rony caiu, deixando à mostra uma porção bastante desagradável de comida parcialmente mastigada. "Uh, Gina?"

"Oh, brilhante dedução, Sherlock", a garota/pessoa retorquiu. "Qual seria a sua próxima pista?"

Harry encarou-a também. Céus. Não tinha certeza do que quer que elas tivessem feito em aula, mas o rosto de Gina estava naquele momento rearranjado como se alguém não tivesse sabido colocar as peças na ordem certa. Aquilo na parte de trás de sua cabeça era mesmo uma orelha?

Hermione estava gaguejando. "Cara fez isso? Ela ao menos praticou um pouco o feitiço antes de tentar?"

Gina bufou, pelo queixo, e pegou um sanduíche com mãos em forma de rins. "Aquela maldita desocupada fez isso comigo só porque eu a deixei loira. Ela virou uma supermodelo, e eu, uma atração de um show de horrores! E vai levar o dia inteiro até que o efeito passe!"

A cabeça de Rony se ergueu com grande interesse. "Então onde está Cara?", ele perguntou.

Harry reconheceu uma loira atraente e muito aborrecida falando com Draco na mesa da Sonserina, e cutucou seu amigo apreciativamente. "Eu diria que ela está com Malfoy"

Rony deixou escapar um assovio. "Wow", ele disse, admirando. Hermione fez uma careta; Rony não percebeu. "Sim, eu diria que não foi uma vingança muito justa, Gina. Ah, e você não se importaria de tirar algumas fotos de Cara enquanto ela está assim, não é? Apenas para colocar na sala comunal, para que os caras possam praticar um pouco."

"Praticar o quê?", Harry murmurou sob a respiração, e foi ameaçado por olhares mortais por ambas as garotas. Bem, ao menos parecia ser um olhar furioso, o de Gina.

"Eu não posso ir para as aulas desse jeito", Gina choramingou, enterrando o rosto nas mãos. E quase pareceu normal daquele jeito. "Vou para a enfermaria me esconder. Pomfrey não seria tão cruel a ponto de me mandar para as aulas."

Hermione pôs-lhe a mão no ombro de forma confortadora. "Claro que não. Eu direi a Cara para pegar a matéria pra você, afinal, foi ela quem te meteu nisso. Rony. RONY!", ela sibilou para o Monitor Chefe, ainda cobiçoso. "Se você conseguir tirar os olhos de Cara, que tal levar sua irmã para a ala hospitalar?"

"Eu não estava olhando para Cara, estava apenas apreciando o belo trabalho que Gina fez", Rony protestou, as orelhas rosadas. "Certo, Harry?"

Harry tossiu. "Claro", ele disse. Hermione ainda o observava com raiva. Será que Rony nunca se daria conta, ele pensou com um sorriso. Grande idiota sem noção. Talvez ele acabasse fazendo Hermione tomar alguma atitude drástica e demonstrar alguns daqueles sentimentos tão incômodos. Embora aquilo significasse que ele perderia a aposta, resultando numa triste perda de dois galeões...

Conforme seus amigos começaram a dispersar, Rony com Gina para a ala hospitalar, Hermione para a mesa da Sonserina, onde Cara/Loira estava sendo observada como se fosse uma veela pela maioria dos alunos, Harry estendeu a mão para outro sanduíche. Presunto era mesmo um bom recheio, ele estava pensando naquele momento.

E então uma cena explodiu de repente em sua cabeça numa rápida sucessão de flashes. _A floresta. Noite. Lobos uivando. O calafrio dos Dementadores. O cheio de sangue, sangue fresco. A aqueles olhos vermelhos o perscrutando._

E então ele subitamente voltou. Estava no Salão Principal, com um pedaço de sanduíche pendurado na boca. A respiração entrecortada. Maldição.

Cuidadosamente ele baixou o lanche. Aquilo se encaixava com os outros. Mais com o quê, ele pensou, tentando se separar desesperadamente da emoção provocada pela visão, mas ainda sem o quando. Ele precisava do quando. _Quando_ Voldemort atacaria?

Limpou as mãos num guardanapo e com muito cuidado deixou o Salão Principal. Ainda tinha Astronomia pela frente, e Hermione ralharia com ele se ele se atrasasse.


	6. Capitão, meu Capitão

**Mares em Revolta**

**N/A – **Um pouco pequeno este capítulo, verdade, mas necessário para fazer essa história andar. Vejamos se vocês podem adivinhar no que vai dar esta fábula...

**N/T:**_Yasmine Lupin: _Calma, você viu como as defesas do Harry estão baixando? A coisa vai melhorar, confie... Só demora um pouco, mas quando for... se abanando Obrigada!

_Miri: _Sou só eu ou há algo no ar como se indicasse que a Gina pode mesmo usar sua azaração? Sobre o Harry ser arrogante... paciência... O idiota acha que profecias são coisas literais, sem interpretação... Obrigada!

_Mimi Granger: _É, dá pra dizer que a Gina saiu um pouco prejudicada nessa história da Brittany Spears... E sim, não interrompa a leitura dessa fic. Talvez um dia você se interesse pelas outras, por que não? Obrigada!

_**Capítulo Cinco – Capitão, meu capitão**_

Harry estava confortavelmente acomodado em uma das poltronas da sala comunal, com o livro de Feitiços em mãos, olhando o sumário numa busca por mais feitiços de camuflagem, quando Rony passou pelo buraco do retrato.

"Harry!', seu amigo chamou caminhando até ele, totalmente esquecendo que a pessoa em questão estava a menos de três metros de distância. "Harry, cara, desça aqui, estão votando nos capitães do time de Quadribol!"

"Rony, eu estou bem aqui", Harry disse com calma, baixando o livro. Seu coração estava começando a acelerar, desconsiderando seus esforços para se manter calmo. Afinal de contas, Rony estava empolgado suficientemente pelos dois. Quadribol! Aquilo fazia seu coração acelerar como nada... bem, quase como nada, ele silenciosamente admitiu, resistindo a deixar seus olhos vagarem pelo resto da sala comunal.

Rony desviou de algumas pessoas, e pulou sobre Harry de uma forma que o fez lembrar de Bichento. "Vamos, VAMOS!', Rony exclamou enquanto Harry era literalmente arrastado pelo portal do retrato, e pelas escadarias subseqüentes. "Merlin, qualquer um pensaria que você não tem interesse nenhum nisso."

"Bem, eu...", foi tudo que Harry conseguiu dizer antes que fosse jogado em meio a uma massa de colegas jogadores de quadribol, que ao ver Harry começou a gritar e dar tapinhas amistosos em suas costas, praticamente arrancando todo o ar de seus pulmões. Cerca de vinte pessoas estapeando suas costas subentendia uma boa quantidade de força, Harry descobriu com a experiência.

Conseguiu afinal alcançar o mural de recados onde Madame Hooch colocara os avisos com os nomes dos capitães, que ele encarou sem acreditar. Céus, ele pensou, vagamente.

Houve outro tapa pesado em suas costas, desta vez de Rony, que gritava deliciado. "Muito bem, cara, eu sabia que você ia pegar a vaga!" Seu amigo sorriu largamente. "Ei, grifinórios, vamos dar as boas vindas ao novo capitão, hein?"

Harry esquivou-se e riu alto quando Rony e mais alguém, talvez Simas, o ergueram sobre seus ombros e principiaram a carregá-lo pelo corredor. "Pot-TER, PotTER, PotTer...", eles começaram a cantar e Harry não conseguiu deixar de sorrir de cima daquela bagunça, torcendo para que eles não o derrubassem e ele não rachasse a cabeça no chão, terminando a temporada antes mesmo de começá-la.

Quase todos os times e seus jogadores estavam ali, checando os avisos, e Harry não deixou de sorrir com certa malícia para os sonserinos, parados ao outro extremo, longe da massa gargalhante de jogadores das outras três Casas. Eles apenas o encararam furiosamente quando ele virou-se e acenou para eles, antes de se agarrar outra vez ao ombro de Rony.

Seus olhos então alegres serpentearam pelo resto da multidão, sentindo um impulso de afeição. Seu time, os outros jogadores... Era algo especial, este jogo. Nunca falhava quando precisava tirar algum peso do coração ou limpar sua mente.

E então uma certa atacante ruiva encontrou seus olhos do outro lado do aposento, de onde ela sorria com prazer e orgulho. "Parabéns" ela cumprimentou-o, e Harry não conseguiu deixar de sorrir de volta para ela. Dane-se a distância segura, aquilo era quadribol! E ele acabara de se tornar capitão! E então ela piscou, mandando um beijo para ele, deixando-o perfeitamente sentir o movimento do toque voando até seu rosto. Seu rosto enrubesceu, apesar de todos os seus esforços, e ele teve que se forçar a desviar os olhos.

Felizmente para Harry, naquele momento Simas deu um passo em falso e os três jogadores caíram num amontoado de braços e pernas, que piorou gradativamente quando algum idiota decidiu que todos os outros também deveriam pular por cima. Quando Harry foi esmagado e escondido por dezenas de jogadores sorridentes, conseguiu rir de pura felicidade.

---------

Gina ainda estava sorrindo de forma contida quando se jogou sobre sua cama com seu livro de Defesa. Ela não via sorrisos daquele tamanho escapando entre os lábios de Harry desde que Sirius morrera. O garoto amava mesmo seu quadribol, ela pensou, mais uma vez lembrando do momento em que Rony e Simas o ergueram no ar e começaram a carregá-lo por todo o corredor. Por um momento ali, ele fora apenas mais um adolescente de dezessete anos, feliz e sorridente.

Cara chegou saltitando neste momento, finalmente restaurada à sua aparência normal em lugar de seus prévios cabelos loiros. "Gina querida, eu te perdôo completamente por toda aquela coisa da Brittany Spears", sua amiga anunciou.

Gina sorriu maliciosamente enquanto Cara se jogava sobre sua cama com um suspiro suspeito. "Eu imagino que certas pessoas estiveram, hum, _intrigadas_ com seu novo visual?"

Ela podia ver o sorriso presunçoso de onde estava, era tão grande! "Pode-se dizer isso", Cara disse, e então gargalhou. "Melhor ainda, foi quando tudo sumiu de vez." Ela suspirou, com força e grande satisfação. "É sempre bom saber que ele prefere o meu eu natural."

Gina sorriu também, desta vez um pouco pensativa. Será que Harry gostaria mais dela se fosse loira? Com uma cintura mais fina? Com um pouco mais de seios? Sacudiu a cabeça. Pare com isso, ordenou a si mesma, olhando de volta para o livro em seu colo. Não é a sua aparência o que está mantendo o idiota afastado.

Ficou subitamente incapaz de se concentrar na leitura, e enquanto Cara se sentava em sua cama a cantarolar, Gina jogou o livro texto de lado e puxou para si o caderno "de Harry", que estava em sua cabeceira. Folheou páginas, relendo notas que escrevera para si mesma, comentários que ele deixara escapar desde o ano passado.

O que fora aquilo que ele dissera havia alguns dias, quando todos eles haviam estado tão bravos com ele? _Sim, eu sei algumas coisas que vocês não sabem. E se eu contasse a vocês, não faria bem algum. Vocês apenas ficariam mais perto de ser alguém que eu costumava conhecer. _Ao menos ele admitira que estava escondendo alguma coisa deles, ela pensou num átimo de raiva. Ele evitara até essas confissões no ano passado.

O que era aquilo que ele dissera para Rony naquela noite? _Você é meu melhor amigo, Rony. Todos vocês. E vocês não podem ajudar, de qualquer forma. _Gina então franziu a testa. Não podemos ajudar, de qualquer forma? Ela pensou. De cenho franzido, ignorando Cara conforme ela começava a cantarolar fora do ar, em seu caminho até o chuveiro. Gina virou páginas, examinando-as rapidamente. Eles não podiam ajudar de qualquer forma...

Podia ter levado alguns minutos, podia ter levado uma hora, mas finalmente algo se encaixou no cérebro de Gina. Seu olhos se dilataram. Céus...

"Hermione!', ela gritou enquanto se jogava da cama e corria para a sala comunal. "Hermione!"

--------

Harry se inclinou sobre os travesseiros com um suspiro. Bem, aquela noite acabara sendo bastante boa, ele pensou com um sorriso. Dino até mesmo abrira seu estoque para ocasiões especiais de cerveja amanteigada que seu pai lhe comprar durante o verão. A cerveja descera maravilhosamente pela garganta e o aquecera, de maneira que ainda podia sentir seu gosto doce naquele momento. Harry mordeu os lábios. Um modo muito melhor de celebrar, pensou. Mil vezes melhor do que aquele whisky de fogo que dividira com Draco no ano passado.

Rony já estava na cama, as cortinas cerradas e com leves suspiros escapando dali. Harry sorriu afetado. E pensar que eram suspiros com o feitiço de abafamento que ele colocara. Harry sentiu pena da pobre mulher que acabasse se casando com Rony, ela teria que ser muito criativa para conseguir uma boa noite de sono. E claro, sabendo que Hermione perceberia tudo logo na primeira noite...

Harry parou a linha de pensamento com uma careta. Não era preciso pensar aquilo. Hermione era praticamente sua irmã, e lhe parecia quase grosseria ficar imaginando Rony e ela juntos. Não que ele já estivesse a ponto de sair apostando no que estava por vir, não senhor. Ele apenas não queria ficar específico demais se pudesse evitar.

Harry bocejou e fechou os olhos. No dia seguinte, ele teria que começar a planejar os novos horários de treino, sem falar de alugar o campo para os treinamentos regulares... ele queria deixar Hogwarts com seu nome na taça, pensou sonolentamente, aquilo sim seria alguma coisa...

Inconscientemente, conforme Harry caiu no sono, lhe sobreveio um sonho familiar...

**A floresta. Noite. Lobos uivando. Harry podia sentir a onda gélida de dementadores conforme eles o cercavam entre as árvores. Ele manteve suas costas contra a casca das árvores enquanto escorregava ligeiramente entre elas. Ele não tinha chances.**

**O cheiro de sangue, sangue fresco, atingiu suas narinas. Algo subiu por seu esôfago e ele foi obrigado a engoli-lo de volta. Quem seria, ele se perguntou. Tantos estavam perdidos ou mortos... não havia como saber. Rony, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Simas, Dino... ou Gina. Harry trancou os dentes e continuou se mexendo.**

**A floresta estava escura e densa sobre ele como se fosse algo vivo o encurralando. Havia uma luz ardente vindo dali, fogo talvez? Ele não sabia, e estava com medo de ver.**

**Sentiu um arrepio percorrê-lo ao ver-se num círculo de homens encapuzados de preto. Comensais da Morte. E logo à frente, esperando por ele... Voldemort.**

"**Não", Harry disse, sem saber que estava falando baixo. "Essa não é a hora ou o lugar."**

**Aqueles malditos olhos vermelhos pousaram sobre ele enquanto as figuras negras se aproximavam, fechando o círculo. "Eu escolho a hora e o lugar, Potter", sibilou aquela voz cruel.**

"**NÃO!", Harry gritou, sacando a varinha e apontando-a para Voldemort, apenas para vê-lo desaparecer entre os Comensais que se aproximavam. "NÃO!"**

Harry acordou e se descobriu sentado reto sobre a cama, respirando com dificuldade. Estava suando frio, e com os punhos trancados tão fortemente que podia sentir até os caminhos das veias em suas mãos. Um sonho, um sonho, ele disse a si mesmo, tentando desesperadamente recuperar o controle.

Aterrorizado, ele olhou para seus colegas de quarto. Todos estavam dormindo, o quarto escuro, com respirações tranqüilas. Então ele não os acordara, daquela vez.

Juntos os joelhos e apoiou a testa sobre eles no escuro, agradecido com a noite por esta esconder seu momento de fraqueza. Às vezes, ele pensou exaurido, tudo era simplesmente demais para ele. Às vezes desejava haver alguém para quem pudesse dizer tudo, mas sempre alguma parte de si pulava na frente e o lembrava de que fazendo isso ele estaria assinando o atestado de óbito dessa mesma pessoa. Ou pior. Ele já tivera visões de encontros dos Comensais da Morte, e sabia o que podia acontecer antes que uma pessoa morresse. Sentira aquilo em sua própria pele pelas mãos de Voldemort.

Envolveu os joelhos com os braços e manteve a cabeça abaixada, respirando fundo, recuperando seu precioso controle. Cuidadosamente ele limpou sua mente, imaginando seu cérebro como uma esponja que ele estivesse espremendo até ficar perfeitamente seca. Seus músculos relaxaram um por um conforme ele ia reconstruindo sua muralha, tijolo por tijolo.

Harry finalmente apoiou-se nos travesseiros de novo. Respirou profundamente e fechou os olhos. Ele ainda não sabia se aquela seria a batalha final, disse a si mesmo. Não era a hora ou o lugar certo. Não podia ser ali, o espetáculo final.

Ao menos era o que ele achava.


	7. Popularizar

**Mares em Revolta**

**N/T: **_Mimi Granger: _Não vou responder, e fique tranqüila, você pode usar as expressões que quiser. Eu também solto muitos "a gente se vê" no MSN... Hum, ainda bem que você sabe que não sou culpada pelo tamanho dos capítulos! Estou traduzindo um por um agora porque estou tentando, veja bem, tentando, domar o Microsoft Publisher pra construir um site. E sinta-se livre para ler as fics anteriores quando bem quiser! Obrigada!

_Miri: _aiai, tudo que eu estou aprendendo com você não está escrito! Seções de muita cultura, nossas conversas na internet! Se não fosse você, eu nunca saberia que o título do capítulo anterior era tirado de um poema... Obrigada, hein?

_**Capítulo Seis – Popularizar**_

Hermione gemeu e esfregou as mãos, cansada. "Eu não acredito que acabamos de fazer isso", ela disse, pela milésima vez em uma hora.

Gina suspirou, também cansada. "Olhe, você quer saber o que está acontecendo afinal, certo? E de que outra forma nós poderíamos encontrar essa coisa?"

Hermione bocejou e endireitou-se de novo, estendendo as mãos para outro tomo grosso. "_Os Jovens e Inocentes Anos de Harry Potter: Uma Biografia Não-Autorizada dos Três Primeiros Anos_", ela leu na lombada. E lançou a Gina um olhar aborrecido. "Por que eles pararam no terceiro? Por que não até o quinto?"

Gina resmungou. "Sei lá", ela disse, olhando sobre a pilha de livros que elas haviam, hum, ''pegado' da biblioteca por volta das duas da manhã. "Eu nem mesmo sabia que havia tudo isso escrito sobre ele."

"O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu", Hermione murmurou. "Que salvou o mundo bruxo e então desapareceu pelos dez anos seguintes. Como um escritor poderia resistir?"

Gina bufou de novo, num meio bocejo. "Muito disso é realmente estúpido", disse a Hermione, folheando páginas. "Como esse aqui dizendo que Harry na verdade foi mandado para viver com gnomos no sul da Itália, e que ele deveria retornar sob um nome falso."

Hermione espreguiçou-se. "Gnomos? Gnomos de jardim? Certo. Como se um bebê humano sequer _coubesse_ em uma toca de gnomos." Ela esfregou a testa, exausta. "Ok. O que nós temos até agora?"

Gina pegou seu caderno fiel. "Nós sabemos que houve uma profecia sobre Harry. Nós sabemos porque era o que Voldemort estava querendo do departamento de Mistérios." Ela virou uma página. "Nós sabemos que ela foi quebrada e ninguém ouviu o que ela disse. Nós sabemos que depois que Sirius morreu lá, Harry mudou."

Hermione se debruçou então, mexendo nas unhas. "Desde então, Harry ficou muito mais fechado, sombrio e depressivo. Seguindo do incidente com Bellatrix no ano passado, ele começou a desaparecer por longos períodos de tempo e evitando nos dizer onde ou porquê." Ela suspirou. "Sabe, se fosse qualquer pessoa além do Harry, daria para suspeitar de algum segredo suspeito."

Gina fechou o rosto, concentrada em pensamento. "Por favor", ela disse numa voz dolorosa. Afinal de contas, não havia motivo para ficar de cerimônias com Hermione. Elas haviam dividido segredos demais naquele verão, em seu quarto.

Hermione sorriu, cansada. "Mas É o Harry, e não há como imaginar que ele esteja saindo com alguma menina sem nos dizer." Ela bocejou de novo.

"Então nós estamos de volta à profecia, aquela que ninguém conhece e nem vai ouvir porque foi partida.", Gina disse, encarando os livros que cobriam a mesa, livros escritos sobre a vida e poucos momentos de Harry Potter.

Hermione balançou a cabeça. "Eu não acredito que não pensamos nisso antes", ela disse, soando aliviada. " Só porque ninguém pode ouvi-la agora, não quer dizer que ninguém já tenha ouvido."

"Eu diria que foi Dumbledore quem contou a Harry", Gina disse pensativamente. "É algo mais que está acontecendo desde Sirius, e Harry tem sido frio com ele. E você sabe como Harry odeia ter as coisas, bem..."

"Sim", disse Hermione, fechando o livro à sua frente. "Isso explicaria muito." Apoiou o queixo nas mãos. "Mas o que É a profecia?", ela se perguntou.

Gina endireitou-se no encosto de sua cadeira, dando uma olhada no relógio. Inferno sangrento, eram quatro da manhã. Logo as pessoas acordariam. Hermione estava folheando seu caderno, correndo a vista pelas anotações que Gina escrever ali.

"Você foi mesmo completa", sua amiga disse, estudando outra página antes de prosseguir.

Gina deu de ombros. "É, bem..."

Hermione suspirou. "É o inferno, não é", refletiu. "Estúpidos e idiotas que não merecem tudo que fazemos por eles."

"Eu ainda acho que você devia agarrar o Rony do nada para ver o que acontece", Gina disse, fechando os olhos. "Apenas não na minha frente. Eu poderia ficar com seqüelas eternas."

"Gina", Hermione disse distraidamente. "O que foi que Harry disse no jantar daquela noite?"

"Veja na última página", ela disse, sem abrir os olhos. Céus, ela estava mesmo cansada.

"_Você é meu melhor amigo, Rony. Todos vocês. E vocês não podem ajudar, de qualquer forma." _Hermione leu baixinho. "Não podemos ajudá-lo, ele disse. Não podemos..." a voz de Hermione falhou. Depois de quase um minuto de silêncio, Gina abriu os olhos e encarou a amiga.

"Bem?", ela exigiu. "É o que nos trouxe aqui, pesquisar a profecia, lembra-se?"

Hermione pareceu se sacudir, e olhou para Gina, os olhos brilhando. "E se for mais simples do que isso?", ela disse. "Como uma daquelas coisas que nós simplesmente nunca pensamos?"

"Como?", Gina perguntou, o coração começando a acelerar.

Hermione chegou mais perto, parecendo empolgada. "Ninguém pode ajudá-lo", ela disse de novo. "E se ESSA for a profecia?"

Gina encarou a monitora chefe, cujos olhos brilhavam forte, apesar das olheiras de cansaço. "Droga, você está certa", ela disse, recuperando o fôlego. "Ninguém pode ajudá-lo. Ele tem que fazer isso sozinho.", ela disse, pensando em voz alta. "Ninguém pode ajudá-lo... Ajudá-lo a quê?"

Elas encararam-se por um momento enquanto a realidade as atingia. "Merda", Hermione sussurrou; Gina nem se atreveu a piscar diante da palavra baixa, que nunca escapara de seus lábios. "Ninguém além dele... pode matar Voldemort."

--------

Harry estava assoviando conforme tomava o rumo do escritório da Prof.ª McGonagall. Capitão de quadribol, ele pensou com alegria. Como se ele tivesse pensado que o quadribol seria trabalho demais para ele, pensou com um sorriso. Idiota. Ninguém em sã consciência consideraria quadribol como _trabalho_.

Bateu à porta da sala da Diretora de sua Casa. Ele precisava decidir os horários e alugar o campo para os treinos...

A porta se abriu e a Prof.ª McGonagall olhou-o. Há. Ele era tão alto quanto ela, percebeu pela primeira vez. "Sim, Sr. Potter?", ela perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Harry se sacudiu mentalmente e olhou para sua professora. "Eu preciso ver sobre os treinos de quadribol, senhora", disse.

"Ah, sim, de fato", McGonagall disse bruscamente, apressando-se até sua mesa e pegando o que parecia ser um calendário. "Você está sendo muito veloz com isso, fico satisfeita em ver." Ela lhe lançou um olhar do alto de seus óculos. "Suponho que eu não preciso dizer que eu detestaria ter o troféu tirado da minha mesa este ano?"

Harry sorriu em completo entendimento. "Não, senhora", ele disse. "Eu mesmo ficaria muito perturbado."

"Excelente", a professora disse, virando páginas. "Apenas a Lufa-Lufa já escolheu seus horários, de modo que você ainda tem ótimas escolhas."

Harry examinou o calendário quando ela o estendeu. Considerando, tentou imaginar quais seriam os melhores horários para treinar. Se ele pudesse evitar as manhãs a não ser em caso de emergência, certamente seu time ficaria agradecido...

Dez minutos depois, Harry estava devolvendo o calendário, seus horários magicamente repassados a todos os professores, de modo que eles soubesse que a Grifinória já tinha seus tempos. Cinco dias, três horas por vez, uma seção de Sábado à tarde de quatro... não era demais, era? Afinal de contas, ele voaria o dia inteiro se o deixassem.

"Sr. Potter", a Prof.ª McGonagall cortou seus pensamentos. Harry ergueu os olhos para ver que a professora de Transformações estava lhe lançando um olhar bem significativo. "Eu percebi uma clara mudança em suas aulas práticas desde o ano passado. Mais ainda, nesta última semana", ela disse, os olhos fixos nele. "Há algo que você gostaria de discutir, talvez?"

Harry resistiu ao impulso de fazer uma careta. Maldição. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, alguém perceberia a melhora em suas habilidades. Ele imaginara que seria Hermione. "Não, senhora", ele disse educadamente.

McGonagall estudou-o. "Há muito sobre os seus ombros, Potter", ela disse, a voz inesperadamente gentil. "Não existe vergonha nem fraqueza em deixar que os outros dividam o peso com você."

Harry suspirou, olhou para o chão, e de volta para ela. Ele não tinha certeza se ela sabia ou não da profecia, mas... "Talvez, mas há perigo nisso", ele disse calmamente. "E eu estou bem, professora."

Ela o observou por outro longo momento, e então suspirou. "Não, Sr. Potter, não acredito que esteja. Mas afinal, nenhum de nós está", ela disse. E gesticulou em direção à porta. "Pode se retirar." Harry apenas dera alguns passos antes que ela o chamasse de novo. "Ah, e Sr. Potter?" Ele se virou e olhou-a. A Prof.ª McGonagall sorriu. "Parabéns por ser capitão. Ninguém mereceu isso mais do que você."

-------

Harry descobriu depois do jantar que aparentemente seis dias de treino ERA demais. Naquele momento ele ouvia os gritos dos outros seis membros de seu time. "VOCÊ FICOU MALUCO?", Rony estava gritando, junto de todos os outros. "SERÁ QUE VOCÊ SABE QUANTO TEMPO ISSO É..."

Harry finalmente se cansou daquilo. "Chega!", ele gritou e para sua surpresa, todos se calaram. Claro, todos os fuzilavam com os olhos, mas ao menos estavam quietos. "Olhem", ele disse, desconfortável por um breve momento por ser o centro das atenções. "Eu sei o que são seis dias de treino, ok? Mas são apenas três horas no meio da semana, e mais uma tarde no final de semana. _E_" , ele ergueu uma mão para interromper o que Colin estava prestes a falar, "eu peguei todos os horários depois das aulas e antes do jantar. Sem manhãzinha, sem tarde da noite. Muito tempo de sobra para voltar, jantar e fazer as lições, ou de dormir no final de semana. Ora, não imagino que tenha tantos problemas assim, a não ser que alguém já tenha planos para o horário." Olhou para Rony então, buscando um olhar de aprovação, mas seu amigo estava muito ocupado fuzilando-o.

Harry estendeu as mãos, tentando apelar ao senso comum de seu time. E esperou. "Eu quero a taça, gente, eu realmente quero. Mas eu tentei dar um jeito disso sem arruinar completamente as suas vidas." Ele fez uma pausa e fez uma cara magoada. "E francamente, vamos encarar o fato. McGonagall precisa ver que estamos nos esforçando, e assim sou forçado a fazer vocês trabalharem dia e noite." Houve alguns sorrisos relutantes a isto. Graças a Deus. Ele estava ficando com medo de ser queimado em efígie.

"Certo.", Rony resmungou. "Mas você vai ter que avisar a Mione que ela terá que esperar até a noite para fazer os deveres comigo. Porque NÃO serei eu quem vai dar as boas novas." Houve um jorro de risos aliviados a isto, e a tensão relaxou.

"Que tal se mandarmos uma coruja para ela?", Harry sugeriu, sorrindo. "Aqui, pessoal, primeiro treino amanhã, certo? Cuidem-se e cheguem na hora, para começarmos logo com isso." Um barulho de cadeiras se arrastando denunciou a saída do time, incluindo Gina e Rony. "Ei, Rony, você tem um minuto?", Harry perguntou.

Seu amigo deu de ombros e se sentou de novo. "Claro. Talvez nós tenhamos sorte e Gina dê as notícias para Hermione". Harry sorriu um pouco distraidamente enquanto seus olhos seguiam a ruiva através da sala até onde sua outra amiga estava sentada. Ela o estivera observando naquele dia, com olhos sérios e solenes que pareciam procurar alguma coisa. Ele se recusou a entrar em suas mentes sem que elas soubessem.

Ele foi arrancado de seus pensamentos pelo cotovelo de Rony. "Algo que você queira me contar?", seu amigo disse com um certo brilho no olhar. Harry percebeu que ainda estava encarando Gina.

Fechou a cara e desviou a vista. "Não", disse.

Rony ergueu uma sobrancelha e se ajeitou de volta em sua cadeira. "Não?", ele disse. "Parece que você gasta muito tempo olhando para a minha irmã, para alguém que não tem nada que queira dizer."

Harry suspirou. Merlin, aquilo estava se tornando um de seus pesadelos. Aquele que terminava com seis Weasley o socando por ter pensamentos impuros envolvendo sua querida e pequena irmã. "Não", ele repetiu, e rapidamente virou o foco da conversa para algo seguro. "A não ser que tenha algo que VOCÊ queira falar..." , ele insinuou, com outro olhar através da sala.

Desta vez foi Rony quem olhou, enrubesceu e voltou a encarar o chão. "Nada", ele disse, desconfortável.

Harry sorriu afetado por um momento. Há. Segure essa... Então se forçou a focar outra vez sua atenção. "Olhe, eu estava pensando sobre como vamos precisar jogar...", ele começou, e Rony se inclinou para frente. "Você é o estrategista; acha que poderia criar alguma coisa? Algo novo, que aqueles idiotas escorregadios não conheçam."

"Você é o capitão, não quer fazer isso?", Rony perguntou atenciosamente, mas com aquele olhar voraz. Oh, ele queria fazer isso, ele pensou maliciosamente. Ele conhecia o homem.

"Um bom capitão sabe como delegar as tarefas", ele sorriu. "E vamos encarar isso. Tudo que eu normalmente faço é voar por aí procurando uma bolinha dourada. Você está lá, no meio de tudo. Além do mais você já chutou o meu traseiro no xadrez pelos últimos sete anos."

Rony sorriu e endireitou-se. "Eu poderia te dar algumas idéias", ele disse. "Como, que tal esta..." E eles caíram numa profunda discussão sobre fintas e passes.

-------

Gina estava arrumada em uma mesa com seu trabalho, tentando se concentrar em Feitiços e não no belo Sr. Potter, que _ainda_ estava discutindo passes com seu irmão, quando o retrato girou e a Professora McGonagall entrou na sala comunal.

"Sr. Potter", a diretora de sua Casa chamou. "Uma palavra, por favor", disse.

Harry se levantou e atravessou a sala, de modo que os dois passaram de novo pelo retrato. Este se fechou e, nem por sua vida Gina conseguiria se concentrar em seu trabalho. Tudo que Harry fazia e dizia parecia de repente ter ganhado um novo e profundo significado. Quantas pessoas saberiam sobre a profecia, e sobre o que Harry teria que fazer um dia? Ela se perguntou.

O buraco se abriu de novo, e Harry entrou, parecendo rígido e furioso. "Ei, e o que ela disse?", Rony perguntou.

Harry murmurou algo muito baixo, que Gina não pode ouvir, mas as sobrancelhas de Rony se ergueram. "Snape? De novo? Depois do que aconteceu antes?", seu irmão perguntou antes que Harry sacudisse a cabeça e tomasse o rumo das escadas para o dormitório. Gina desviou o olhar do cabelo negro dele quando Rony se jogou perto dela, com a testa distraidamente franzida. Hermione ergueu os olhos de seu lugar do outro lado da mesa. "O que foi agora?", ela perguntou, preocupada.

Rony encarou o tampo da mesa. "Harry vai ter aulas de Oclumência com Snape de novo", ele disse. "Mesmo depois de toda aquela merda do quinto ano."

Hermione fez uma careta. "Ao menos Snape amadureceu um pouco com a Professora Stone, quero dizer, Snape. Talvez não seja tão ruim." Entretanto sua voz estava incerta, e Gina concordou para si mesma. Não conseguia imaginar aquilo como sendo qualquer coisa além de ruim, também.

Rony grunhiu qualquer coisa sob sua respiração, e olhou para as duas. "Ei, eu estava tentando perguntar, por que vocês duas estavam tão cansadas no café da manhã de hoje? Eu não consigo me lembrar de ver vocês duas tão exaustas antes."

Hermione olhou para Gina, seus olhares se encontraram. Elas já haviam discutido se deveriam contar a Rony, que nem sempre era o melhor com segredos nem com manter a calma. Gina finalmente assentiu, e Hermione se virou para um Monitor Chefe intrigado.

"Nós podemos ter descoberto o que Harry anda escondendo de nós", ela disse em voz muito baixa.


	8. O que os Sonhos Podem Ser

**Mares em Revolta**

**N/A – **Minhas respostas a reviews (**N/T**: e as minhas também, e mais tarde volto aqui pra responder tudo certinho...) foram mudadas para o fim do capítulo. Que maravilhosos comentários, os seus... Aliás, eu não consigo bem lembrar direito de como funciona a Oclumência, então minhas desculpas se acabar saindo algo errado.

_**Capítulo Sete – O que Sonhos Podem Ser**_

"Nós podemos ter descoberto o que é que Harry anda escondendo", Hermione disse, olhando de relance para Gina.

Gina observou seu irmão cuidadosamente. Qualquer sinal de uma explosão intempestiva e ela o enfeitiçaria, honestamente falando. Para sua certa surpresa, entretanto, ao invés de ficar vermelho e tempestuoso, o rosto de Rony ficou sério.

"É?", ele disse, se inclinando para frente. "O que vocês duas bolaram?"

Hermione manteve a voz baixa. "Nós achamos que é a profecia", ela disse. "Achamos que Dumbledore contou a ele o que era depois do Departamento de Mistérios, e que ele andou martelando isso dentro da cabeça até hoje."

"Acrescente como motivos a culpa que ele diz ter pela morte de Sirius, e de todos nós ficando feridos..." Gina acrescentou suavemente. Rony lançou-lhe um olhar aguçado e rápido, que ela não entendeu bem, e depois assentiu, pedindo que continuassem.

Hermione suspirou e baixou a pena. " 'Vocês não podem me ajudar, de qualquer forma'", ela citou. "Harry disse isso..."

"No jantar da outra noite", Rony interrompeu, os olhos apontados para o rosto de Hermione. "Sim, eu me lembro."

Hermione pareceu surpresa, mas continuou. Gina SABIA que suas sobrancelhas deviam estar formando uma única linha, coincidente com sua franja. "Bem, e se FOR a profecia?", ela disse. "Que nós não podemos ajudá-lo, ele tem que fazer isso sozinho."

"O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu parou Voldemort uma vez", Gina disse sombriamente. "E agora ele tem que fazer de novo."

Para mais surpresa ainda das duas, Rony não ficou todo ressentido e doido. Ao invés disso, ele se endireitou e considerou por um momento, antes de suspirar. "Sim", ele disse. "isso é bem o que eu tinha imaginado, também."

O queixo de Hermione caiu de repente, antes que ela começasse a se sentir passada para trás. "Você imaginou o quê? E exatamente há quanto tempo, que não me contou?"

Rony pareceu imediatamente inquieto e ergueu as mãos. "Wow, wow, foi no jantar, quando ele disse isso, ok? A coisa simplesmente se encaixou pra mim... e que talvez ele tenha interpretado a coisa de um modo muito diferente de mim."

Hermione ainda o fuzilava com o olhar. "E você não me contou?"

Rony sentia-se culpado. "Eu estava meio... mas Harry estava feliz de verdade com o quadribol, sabia? E eu ainda não estava totalmente certo, e eu não quis criar mais nada entre a gente, especialmente se fosse algo sobre o qual nada poderíamos fazer. Quero dizer, não podemos exatamente mudar uma profecia."

Hermione resmungou alguma coisa, antes de deixar escapar um suspiro de frustração. "É, você está certo", ela disse, soando amuada. "Eu apenas queria que você tivesse mencionado isso antes, e salvado nós duas de uma madrugada inteira fuçando na biblioteca."

Rony riu subitamente. "Vocês ficaram fuçando na biblioteca ontem? É por isso que vocês estão tão cansadas?", ele disse. E mostrou os dentes depressa num sorriso afetado. "Ô-ou, a Monitora Chefe estava fora cometendo uma infração..."

Gina virou os olhos e jogou sua própria pena na cabeça do irmão. "Cale a boca", disse a ele, meio preocupada que Hermione pudesse enfeitiçá-lo. Não que ele não tivesse feito várias coisas no passado para merecer isso, mas ela apenas não queria ver a cena naquele momento. "De qualquer forma, e o Harry com as aulas de Oclumência de novo? Eu pensei que Dumbledore tinha desistido da idéia."

"Aparentemente não", Rony replicou, amargo. "E com Snape ainda, pior."

Hermione aparentemente parara de bufar para si mesma. "Dumbledore sempre tem uma razão", ela disse. "Nós podemos não saber o que é, mas ele sempre tem uma razão."

"Pode não ser um motivo muito bom", Gina falou. "E afinal de contas, Harry se livrou dele por um ano inteiro, lembram-se?"

"Como se trabalhar com Snape fosse transformá-los em amiguinhos", Rony suspirou. "Digo, o que ele está pensando, que Harry e o morcegão vão sair por aí misturando emenda-mentes?"

Hermione gargalhou, e então tapou a boca com a mão quando Rony e Gina lhe lançaram olhares divertidos. "O quê?", ela disse.

"Er, eu perdi a parte engraçada...", Gina disse.

"Eu não sabia que vocês dois eram grandes viajantes...", Hermione sorriu largamente. O sorriso desapareceu quando os dois Weasley a encararam com olhares vagos. "Não? Estou falando da origem das palavras, 'emenda-mentes'..."

Rony ergueu a cabeça. "Na verdade, é quando um bruxo entrega os miolos para outro, logo antes de morrer. Desse jeito o morto dá um pouco mais de sabedoria para o que sobrevive."

Hermione estava encarando-o. "Oh, pelo amor de...", ela murmurou. "Esqueçam." E fechou seus livros com um tapa decisivo. "Eu vou pra cama. Graças à incerteza de alguém, eu fiquei acordada a noite inteira lendo sobre os três primeiros anos do Sr. Potter com gnomos de jardim e estou muito cansada."

Rony pareceu intrigado conforme Hermione tomava o rumo do dormitório. "Hã?", ele disse.

Gina lançou-lhe um olhar de piedade e deu tapinhas no ombro do irmão. "Não se preocupe, Roniquinho, você não ia mesmo querer saber.", ela disse.

------

Harry se aproximou da sexta-feira com grande relutância. Ele não tinha nenhuma pressa para voltar a gastar suas noites com o maldito morcego Snape. Que parecia, a propósito, muito interessado em ruir sua vida em Poções, quer sua esposa assistisse, quer não. Na última aula, Harry perdera cinco pontos por respirar fundo demais, Snape alegando que ele estava destruindo o fogo de seu parceiro de mesa. Ainda dissera parceiro de mesa, e aquele estúpido Malfoy parecera achar aquilo particularmente hilário.

E quem quisera mesmo acelerar a semana para o primeiro treino de quadribol? Naquele primeiro dia, Harry fora mais cedo para o campo e levantara vôo, indo tão alto que o castelo minguava embaixo de si. Então ele voltara sua vassoura para o chão e voara direto para ele. O vento gritava em suas orelhas e ele ia tão rápido que mal podia manter os olhos abertos. Parou então e começou a dar voltas no campo, um sorriso entorpecido no rosto e, como conseqüência, alguns insetos que deram de cara com seus dentes.

E agora, ali estava ele, sombriamente se aproximando da masmorra arrastando os pés. Uma hora inteira. Apenas ele e Snape. Iuhuuuuu.

Harry fez uma pausa do lado de fora e encarou a porta por um momento. Por que diabos Dumbledore queria recomeçar aquilo? Ele se perguntou pela bilionésima vez naquela semana. Ele deixara todo o ano passado passar, para o alívio dele. Por que raios estava tudo voltando?

Deixou um suspiro escapar, e, endireitando-se, empurrou e abriu a porta. "Está atrasado, Potter", veio cumprimentá-lo a voz vinda das sombras da sala de aula vazia.

Harry virou os olhos. "Desculpe, senhor", disse, sem realmente sentir. Como se eu quisesse ser pontual com você, seu morcego velho, ele pensou enquanto entrava e pegava uma cadeira.

Não estava vendo Snape na sala, mas a porta de seu escritório estava aberta, de modo que Harry sentou-se e esperou. De fato, as enfurnadas vestes negras do Mestre de Poções logo serpentearam através da porta. Snape atravessou-a e jogou-se sobre sua mesa. O professor olhou-o, afetado.

"Se estou aqui mais uma vez para gastar as minhas noites nesta tentativa de ensiná-lo a proteger sua mente, é melhor ao menos ser pontual, Sr. Potter.", disse o Mestre de Poções num tom sedoso. Aquele exato que costumava apavorar Harry.

Harry mostrou os dentes numa mera careta de sorriso. "Desculpe, senhor", repetiu.

Snape encarou-o, os olhos negros e brilhantes. "Muito bem.", ele disse. "Vejamos se você conseguiu esquecer _tudo_ que eu tentei lhe ensinar. _Legitimens_!"

Harry foi pego completamente desprevenido pelo feitiço que Snape lhe lançou. Ele instivamente se esquivou, agora um reflexo, depois de tanto tempo na Sala Precisa. Muitas vezes, esquivar-se funcionava tão bem quanto um feitiço defensivo e levava muito menos energia. Mas ao invés disso, ele sentiu-se como se alguém estivesse tentando segurar sua mão usando luvas grossas.

Então a sensação parou, e Snape estava sentado encarando-o. "Não foi isso o que eu lhe ensinei, Potter", disse ele numa voz fria. "_Legitimens_!"

Começou tudo de novo, exceto que, daquela vez, Harry não estava despreparado. As luvas estiveram ali apenas por um breve segundo, e então mais nada. Absolutamente nada. Tentando não sorrir, ele lançou ao Mestre de Poções particularmente irritado um olhar inquiridor.

Snape murmurou algo sob a respiração, e então fixou seus olhos em Harry. Ótimo, se é assim que ele quer jogar, Harry pensou, encarando-o de volta. Terminando...

Invadir a mente de Snape era um pouco mais difícil do que invadir a de, digamos, Dino. Era como se Harry estivesse encurralado numa parede, tentando encontrar uma maçaneta. 4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444E quando o fez, estava quase abrindo a porta quando os olhos de Snape se alargaram e ele se levantou, interrompendo o contato visual.

"O que você está fazendo, Potter?", o homem exigiu raivosamente. "Que feitiço é esse, e onde você o conseguiu...?"

"Eu não sei do que está falando, professor", Harry mentiu, incapaz de esconder completamente a zombaria em seu tom de voz. "Mas eu acho que o senhor pode reportar ao Professor Dumbledore que estas aulas são mesmo desnecessárias."

Por alguma razão, aquilo fez os olhos de Snape se estreitarem e ele tomou alguns passos para frente, estudando Harry mais ainda. "Não, Potter", ele disse suavemente. "Não acredito que eu o faça." O Mestre de Poções ficou parado em pé e alto, as vestes negras e confusas com as sombras atrás dele conforme Harry era observado. "Você irá me explicar isso amanhã à noite.", ele disse. "E talvez tenha algumas respostas."

Harry resistiu ao impulso de virar os olhos. Afinal de contas, ele teria que voltar às aulas do cretino, e aquele cretino em particular já não estava inclinado a ser generoso em suas notas. "Sim, senhor", ele disse, na voz mais fria que conseguiu fazer. "Posso ir?"

Snape não se mexeu. "Vá." Enquanto Harry ia até a porta, ainda podia sentir os olhos dele pesados sobre suas costas. Incapaz de resistir, acenou com um dedo para a lareira, que imediatamente se apagou, deixando em completa escuridão a masmorra, depois que a porta se fechou.

-------

Rony estava em sua melhor forma aquela noite, murmurando e grunhindo sobre como Hermione o obrigara a fazer tanta maldita tarefa, ainda com todos aqueles longos treinamentos de quadribol a que CERTO capitão psicótico estava submetendo todo o inocente time.

Harry finalmente se levantou e foi para sua cama, fechando o cortinado com depois um belo feitiço de silêncio nelas. Merlin, o ruivo podia ser irritante, ele pensou, com uma careta fatigada. Ele tinha plena certeza que era exatamente como Rony quisera agir com ele.

Harry bocejou. Estava mesmo cansado. Quadribol _levava_ longos treinos, especialmente desde que ele não podia mais apenas ficar circulando por aí procurando pelo pomo de ouro. Agora ele tinha que se envolver com o resto do jogo, com estratégias, dribles... tinha também que separar briguinhas estúpidas entre Rony e Gina e coagir seus batedores a realmente tentarem acertá-lo com os balaços...

Caiu então no sono, relaxado e exausto; e também despreparado.

_Harry se endireitou ao ouvir passos no dormitório escuro e quieto. Olhou para o lado, vendo que suas cortinas estavam abertas. Ele não tinha fechado-as antes de se deitar, ele se perguntou. E por que parecia como se todas as outras camas estivessem vazias..._

_Os passos pararam e Harry esperou, ainda sonolento. Quem poderia ser?_

_O luar caiu sobre uma cabeça brilhante, o cabelo dela queimando como o fogo que ainda ardia na sala comunal. "Shh...", ela disse, ao ver que os olhos dele estavam abertos._

_Harry não se mexeu e nem respirou quando ela pulou em sua cama, com aquelas pernas esbeltas e pálidas logo abaixo da camisola que usava. Se ele pusesse sua mão no tornozelo dela, ele pensou, e fosse levando-a pra cima lentamente, será que encontraria alguma coisa no caminho?_

_O peso dela se acomodava confortável e familiarmente nele, como se eles tivessem feito aquilo mil vezes antes. Ela se inclinou para a frente, envolvendo o rosto dele com seus braços. "Shh...", ela sussurrou de novo, antes de se inclinar._

_Seus lábios afundaram nos dele, e tudo que Harry conseguia fazer era permanecer parado, as mãos trancadas nos pijamas. Ele queria devorá-la, inalá-la, engoli-la inteira. Ao invés disso ele deixou-a provocá-lo e tatear, as bocas e as línguas mal de tocando, seu corpo de esticando mais e mais a cada segundo._

"_Harry...", ela sussurrou sob os lábios dele, e ele tivera o suficiente._

_Ergueu as mãos, trancando-as sobre a cintura dela, ressentido pela camisola que protegia a sua pele dele. Com um longo grunhido que ele mal sabia de onde viera, ele os virou, virando-a sobre as costas com um pequeno engasgo. Aqueles olhos castanhos o fitaram de seu travesseiro, enormes naquele rosto de porcelana. O cabelo dela se chocava violentamente contra o linho branco, vibrante e não maravilhosamente vivo na noite._

"_Harry", ela sussurrou mais uma vez, desta vez o encarando, os olhos cheios de saudade. Ela contraiu conforme ele traçou uma linha longa e quente descendo por seu queixo, sua garganta, pegando o primeiro botão e o escorregando pela costura._

"_Gina", ele sussurrou de volta, a voz grave sobre aquela pele sedosa e lisa que passava por seus dedos enquanto se livrava do algodão. "Gina..."_

Harry se sentou depressa, respirando com dificuldade. Suas mãos apertavam os lençóis, o corpo tão rígido como se o sonho tivesse sido real. Ele olhou em volta rapidamente para ver que as cortinas ainda estavam cerradas, e então deixou escapar um suspiro sentido.

Tinha que parar com aqueles sonhos, disse a si mesmo, esfregando o rosto com mãos trêmulas. Ele não podia continuar querendo daquele jeito e negar que a coisa real existisse. Ele tinha apenas que... dormir.

Deliberadamente, cuidadosamente, Harry forçou sua mente a uma brancura completa. Sem pensamentos de cabelos vermelhos, pele lisa ou pernas longas e pálidas. Finalmente, seu corpo começou a relaxar e ele se deixou adormecer. Desta vez, ele esperava, sem sonhos.


	9. Nenhum Segredo Está Seguro

**Mares em Revolta**

_**Capítulo Oito – Nenhum Segredo Está Seguro**_

Severus Snape estava num humor realmente péssimo. Ele não somente era obrigado a perder seu tempo com o maldito Potter, tentando ensinar o garoto a proteger sua mente, como ele também aparecera com algo totalmente inesperado que podia bloqueá-lo. Snape franziu o cenho. Ele não sabia o que diabos Potter tinha feito, mas parecera como encontrar uma rachadura numa parede de tijolos. E então aquele momento bizarro na qual Potter fora capaz de invadir SUA mente!

Coisa essa que significava que ele era forçado a ir até Dumbledore, Snape grunhiu mentalmente. Para falar sobre Potter. Inferno sangrento, será que aquele dia poderia ficar pior?

Snape irrompeu dentro do escritório do velho assim que ele gritou alegremente "Entre, Severus!". Ele abriu a porta e viu o diretor sentado à sua mesa, parecendo benignamente sério, com a Professora McGonagall acomodada na poltrona à sua frente. Ótimo, simplesmente ótimo. Pelo jeito o dia _podia_ ficar pior.

"Posso voltar depois, não tenho motivo para interrompê-los", Severus começou a dizer vagamente, tentando se livrar da reunião a três com os outros dois.

Dumbledore interrompeu-o, entretanto, sacudindo uma mão. "Não, não, entre", ele disse. "Eu suspeito que você esteja aqui exatamente pelo mesmo motivo que Minerva."

Snape não conseguiu resistir a uma provocação. "Sua falta de um time de quadribol?", perguntou em voz sedosa.

McGonagall bufou para ele. "EU não sou quem teve que substituir mais da metade do time este ano", respondeu.

O diretor riu e sacudiu a cabeça. "Por favor, meus amigos, se começarmos esse debate, ele pode nunca terminar. Severus", ele gesticulou para a outra cadeira. "Por favor, sente-se. Nós estávamos justamente discutindo sobre o Sr. Potter."

Severus grunhiu sob a respiração. "O que lhe faz pensar que eu gostaria de falar sobre aquele garoto aborrecido?", ele disse, enquanto se sentava com relutância.

Dumbledore baixou a cabeça. "Você teve uma seção com ele ontem à noite, certo?"

Snape resfolegou. Maldito velho adivinho. Dumbledore meramente assentiu. "Minerva, você estava dizendo...", ele disse, voltando-se para a diretora da Grifinória.

McGonagall suspirou. "Eu acreditei estar enganada por vários dias, mas ultimamente eu andei observando o Sr. Potter durante a aula, clandestinamente, claro. E não é minha imaginação, Alvo", ela disse, juntando as mãos, "o poder mágico do garoto tem aumentado drasticamente."

Severus estreitou os olhos. Aquilo deveria ter algo a ver com ele, afinal de contas... "Como assim?", ele perguntou, inclinando-se para frente.

A Professora McGonagall crispou os lábios. "Eu tenho observado que o Sr. Potter aparenta estar, bem, desempenhando os feitiços incorretamente, até que cerca da metade dos alunos tenha compreendido o sentido geral do que quer que estejamos vendo. E então ele subitamente apresenta o melhor desempenho da turma." Ela olhou para Dumbledore de novo. "Porque ontem nós estávamos trabalhando na auto-transfiguração de gênero, e eu juro, eu o vi cometer erro atrás de erro até que de repente, antes do sino tocar, havia uma perfeita garotinha onde Harry costumava ficar." Ela franziu a testa. "Não havia nenhum dos erros comuns, _nenhum_. Foi o melhor trabalho que eu vi de um aluno em décadas."

Severus contemplou a cena. Hmm... Ele pensou.

Alvo suspirou. "O Professor Flitwick também foi gentil de narrar o mesmo para mim", ele disse. "Ele também sente que Harry está se contendo, escondendo o que pode fazer." E então os olhos azuis do velho se voltaram para Snape. "Severus, o que você acha?"

Severus pensou rapidamente. Havia algo estranho acontecendo, ali... "Potter não precisa de lições de Oclumência", ele disse abruptamente, numa decisão súbita. "Eu não pude entrar em sua mente e ele conseguiu escancarar a minha para que o mundo inteiro visse." Fez uma careta não planejada. "Alguma coisa não está certa.", ele murmurou.

A Professora McGonagall emitiu um som frustrado. "Mas o _quê_?", ela disse. "O que está acontecendo com ele, Alvo? Ele te disse alguma coisa?"

Severus também olhou para o diretor, mas para sua surpresa, percebeu os olhos dele se escurecendo. "Eu temo que Harry não tenha tido a necessidade de me confidenciar qualquer coisa até agora", ele disse, pesaroso. "Certos... eventos, e por extensão, algumas ações minhas, têm deixado o Sr. Potter um pouco bravo comigo."

"Grande Merlin, o quê?", Snape quis saber, muito surpreso, e por isso se esquecendo de ficar calado. Tinha que ser algo grande para que o garoto perdesse sua quase-adoração por Dumbledore. Frequentemente ele assistira a confiança, o respeito e sim, afeição, que cresciam naqueles olhos verdes ao se voltarem para o diretor. Entretanto, agora que pensava nisso, notava que não vira aquela expressão no garoto fazia algum tempo. Bastante tempo.

O Professor Dumbledore pareceu ainda mais velho e triste então, e sendo alguém que olhava com certa afeição até para ele, Snape alarmou-se. "Eu não te contei, Severus, sobre a profecia", ele disse. As sobrancelhas de Snape se ergueram. Profecia? Dumbledore pareceu ainda mais idoso. "Eu contei a Harry tudo que dizia a profecia que foi o estopim daquela viagem mal sucedida ao Departamento de Mistérios. Ele não aceitou bem as novidades, temo eu, e me culpa por ter exercido tanto controle sobre sua vida."

McGonagall suspirou. "Alvo, por favor, nós já passamos por isso, o que mais você poderia ter feito? Dizer a um menino de onze anos para começar a se preparar para destruir um inimigo que ele mal sabia existir?"

Snape recostou-se em sua cadeira e ponderou enquanto a mulher prosseguia. Então era isso, ele pensou. Um poder que Voldemort não conhecia... e matar ou ser morto.

Um momento depois, Severus se levantou abruptamente. "Eu encontrarei o Sr. Potter mais uma vez esta noite.", ele disse, mal percebendo que estava interrompendo a conversa dos outros dois. "Com sua permissão, diretor, eu dispensarei o garoto de continuar com isso, já que sinto ser uma perda de tempo de ambas as partes."

Os olhos azuis que tantas vezes no passado haviam brilhado para ele estavam sérios e soberbos enquanto o estudavam. "Se você acha que é o melhor caminho, Severus, eu confio em sua opinião." Dumbledore disse.

Snape deu um aceno curto de cabeça e então desapareceu da sala, franzindo o cenho e pensando. O que fazer com o Sr. Potter?

-------

Num acordo sem palavras, os três decidiram não confrontar Harry com o que perceberam. Gina na verdade pensava que era porque nenhum deles queria desperdiçar ainda aquele argumento. Harry era simplesmente bom demais em desviar os assuntos sem dizer nada. Era uma de suas habilidades mais aborrecidas, ela refletiu. Logo depois da atitude dele de afastá-la de si, lembrando do fato que claramente poderia um dia haver qualquer coisa entre eles...

Gina má, ela ralhou consigo mesma no caminho para a aula de Poções. Graças a Merlin que ainda tinha a Professora Snape, a mulher, ao invés do Professor Snape, o morcego. Logo logo ela teria que começar a pensar se valia a pena ir para a turma avançada no ano seguinte.

Empurrando e abrindo a porta, ela dirigiu-se a seu canto costumeiro perto de Colin e jogou suas coisas. À sua frente, Cara estava cuidadosamente arrumando seus suprimentos. Aquele era outro benefício em estar saindo com Draco Malfoy, ela pensou com um sorriso, começando a fazer o mesmo. Draco finalmente criara um sistema que Cara seguia quase como uma religião na aula de Poções. Não era totalmente infalível, mas muito menos caldeirões explodiam graças àquilo. Como alguém que ficara geralmente na linha de fogo, Gina se sentia muito melhor com esse fato.

Cara virou-se, sua rotina de arrumação completa, e olhou para Gina. "Entããããão...", ela disse, os olhos especulativos.

Gina lançou-lhe um olhar muito confuso mesmo enquanto sacudia seu vidro de tinta. Maldição. Ela teria que se lembrar de enchê-lo à noite, estava quase vazio. "O quê?", ela perguntou.

Cara sorriu. "Eu ouvi alguma coisa", ela disse. E tinha aquela droga de tom presunçoso que prenunciava algo que Gina certamente não gostaria.

Gina estreitou os olhos. "Desembuche, McDouglas", ela ordenou, mas antes que pudesse intimidar mais sua amiga a Professora Snape chegou caminhando alegremente para passar a lição do dia.

Nem completara-se uma hora disto, Cara fazendo tudo de acordo com seu sistema de procedimento e naquele instante lançando seu Feitiço Cronômetro (outra idéia engenhosa de Draco), quando resolveu virar-se para sua amiga. Àquela altura, Gina já conseguira pensar em várias possibilidades de motivos que Cara amaria usar para atormentá-la, e nenhum deles era terrivelmente agradável.

"Bem?", Gina exigiu, de maneira rabugenta. "O que você ouviu?"

Cara sorriu largamente. "Eu ouvi que teremos um final de semana em Hogsmeade no mês que vem", ela disse.

Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha zombeteira, enquanto media os lacetes triturados. Ao contrário de _certas_ pessoas, ela podia falar e trabalhar ao mesmo tempo. "E daí?", ela falou. "Nós temos desses o tempo todo."

Cara sorriu mais ainda. "Eu também ouvi que o Monitor e a Monitora Chefe vão juntos.", ela disse.

Foi quando Gina franziu a testa. "O quê, você está falando de tarefas de monitoria? Que saco", comentou.

Cara gargalhou. "De acordo com as minhas fontes, as 'tarefas de monitoria' foram inventadas por alguns monitores que têm apostas correndo envolvendo essas duas pessoas, de modo que eles finalmente façam algum progresso para alguma, ah, conclusão."

Gina sorriu afetada. "Por favor, É do meu irmão que nós estamos falando. Ele nem mesmo admitiu a coisa pra si ainda."

Cara cuidadosamente inspecionou suas unhas. "Bem, só digo que você vai querer estar nas redondezas da Zonko's por volta das duas da tarde do dia em questão, porque um certo outro monitor, alto e lindo que não deve ser nomeado, vai tentar fazer o seu irmão de ossos superdesenvolvidos acordar."

Foi a vez de Gina começar a sorrir. "Ahh... entendo. Bem, eu aprecio a idéia.", ela disse, e cutucou Colin a seu lado, que estava assistindo a tudo com um brilho especulativo nos olhos. "Ouviu isso, Colin? Duas da tarde, Zonko's."

"Por quê, Gina querida, eu nem imagino o que posso fazer com essa informação", Colin falou virtuosamente. Gina sorriu mais ainda, sabendo que Colin estaria ali esperando com uma hora de antecedência, segurando sua câmera, por segurança.

Ela riu. "Ótimo, vou contar os dias.", disse maliciosamente.

"Você deve contá-los por outra razão, também.", Cara disse casualmente.

Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Por quê?" Francamente, ela poderia se matar se não fosse verdade que sua amiga conseguia superar o Profeta Diário.

Cara limpou a garganta com delicadeza. "Porque já que o Monitor e a Monitora Chefe estarão ocupados com suas 'tarefas', o melhor amigo deles será deixado... completamente sozinho..."

Para completa e total mortificação de Gina, ela fez algo que não fazia há muito tempo, e que tinha tanto orgulho de ter parado de fazer: ficou de um vermelho brilhante, e então repentinamente começou a chorar. "Oh, droga, me desculpe, Gina, me desculpe, não chore", Cara pediu de imediato, parecendo apavorada e surpresa. Tudo de repente havia transbordado, todos os pensamentos e sentimentos reprimidos a fizeram se encolher e ter vontade de se enfiar debaixo do chão e ficar por lá mesmo.

Foram apenas algumas lágrimas, felizmente, mas ainda assim... Gina limpou os olhos e fungou. "Desculpe... Deve ter sido a poeira", ela mentiu pateticamente.

Colin passou um braço por seus ombros. "É, está mesmo muito sujo aqui embaixo", ele disse num tom tranqüilizador. Ela apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro e soluçou. Ela tinha amigos maravilhosos.

"Srta. Weasley", veio a voz da Professora Snape da frente da classe, quebrando seu momento de afeição. "Poderia ficar depois da aula por alguns instantes, por favor?"

Oh, droga, Gina pensou. "Sim, senhora", disse miseravelmente. Droga, droga, duplo droga.

------

Assim que o sino tocou e o resto da turma se apressou para deixar a classe, Cara e Colin lançando-lhe olhares simpáticos, Gina lentamente se aproximou da frente da classe onde a Professora Snape estava, sentada atrás de sua mesa.

Sua professora ergueu os olhos para ela e deu-lhe um sorriso gentil. "Sente-se, Gina", ela disse. Gina se sentou. Saco, saco, saco. Chorando na aula. Ela _não_ queria ter aquela conversa.

"Eu gostaria de lhe perguntar uma coisa", a Professora Snape disse, inclinando-se para a frente. Gina piscou. Certo...

"Sim, senhora?", disse.

Ela foi estudada por um par de olhos escuros que pareciam saber um pouco demais. "Diga-me o que está acontecendo com Harry Potter", a Mestra de Poções falou.

Os olhos de Gina se arregalaram e ela engoliu em seco com dificuldade. "Senhora", ela disse depois de um segundo, "uh, eu não entendo..."

Mas foi refutada por outro sorriso gentil. "Eu observo alguns alunos muito cuidadosamente, Srta. Weasley", a Professora Snape disse suavemente. "E uma coisa que eu percebi é que o Sr. Potter não anda muito... certo."

"Como... Como assim?", Gina perguntou, rezando para conseguir inventar alguma coisa.

A mulher pequena dos cabelos negros baixou a cabeça. "Eu acho que você sabe", ela disse.

Gina engoliu em seco. "Bem, professora, eu...", ela respirou fundo, não acreditando que estava prestes a dizer aquilo para uma professora, "Eu não acho mesmo que Harry interesse à senhora. E especialmente isso de me perguntar sobre ele." E então ela esperou que algo realmente ruim acontecesse, talvez um feitiço horrível e particularmente perigoso.

Ao invés disso, a Professora Snape apenas sorriu, um sorriso que pareceu bem presunçoso e até satisfeito. "Certo, Gina. Então eu gostaria apenas de lhe dar um conselho, se me permitir."

"Sim, senhora", Gina disse, sentindo-se quase tonta de alívio por não ter sido jogada contra a parede nem cozinhada em um caldeirão extra-grande.

"Às vezes, os homens mais fortes esquecem que não estão sozinhos", a Mestra de Poções disse calmamente. "Eles esquecem que não precisam enfrentar o mundo sem ninguém na retaguarda, sem alguém para segurar a mão deles." Aqueles olhos escuros estavam de fato aguçados naquele momento. "E às vezes, eles têm que ser lembrados desse fato, incansavelmente, até que entendam".

A boca de Gina abriu-se e depois se fechou. "Senhora?", ela disse, surpresa e mais do que um pouco desconcertada. E assustada.

"Francamente, meu conselho é encurralá-lo sozinho assim que você puder e tascar-lhe um beijo", a Professora Snape falou, com um brilho sonhador tomando posse de seus olhos. "Isso certamente funcionou comigo."

O queixo de Gina caiu vagamente por um instante, antes que conseguisse murmurar um fraco "Posso ir, professora?"

Foi respondida por um sorriso travesso e um aceno, e de alguma forma se descobriu atravessando o caminho até o Salão Principal e jogando-se ao lado de Cara.

"Bem?', sua amiga perguntou casualmente. "Como foi?"

Gina encarou-a, depois balançou a cabeça. "Eu não quero falar sobre isso", murmurou.

**N/T: **Vocês já se acostumaram com essa coisa de "professora Snape"? Pra mim ainda é muito engraçado, e olhem que já estamos no capítulo oito! Quero agradecer os comments do capítulo sete, que eu não tive tempo de responder. Sintam-se abraçados!De qualquer forma, vamos aos comentários:

_Miri_: e que action, não? Tenho que admitir que aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Mas depois desse conselho, duvido que demore muito para a coisa acontecer de verdade... Obrigada!

_Carol Malfoy Potter:_ Obrigada. E como eu disse, depois dessa eu duvido que demore muito...


	10. O Que Uma Garota Deve Fazer

**Mares em Revolta**

_**Capítulo Nove – O que uma garota deve fazer**_

Depois daquela discussão particularmente incômoda com a Professora Snape, Gina não estava com humor para tarefas. Ao invés de trabalhar em seu ensaio de Feitiços como a boa aluninha que era, fuçou em suas gavetas (e nas de Cara) e finalmente encontrou algo mais simples. Polimento de unhas.

Gina ergueu uma das garrafinhas no ar e sorriu conforme a cor de dentro brilhava. Perfeito. Um passatempo feminino e tranqüilo, que exigia uma concentração caprichada. Estava caçando aqueles pedacinhos de espuma para separar os dedinhos do pé que Cara tinha quando a porta se abriu, e a garota em questão entrou.

"Ei, quem disse que você podia invadir as minhas coisas?", Cara inquiriu, pondo as mãos na cintura com uma careta.

"Você", replicou Gina por cima do ombro.

Cara considerou por um momento. "Ah, é", ela disse, então se jogando sobre a cama de Gina. "Hum, manicure e pedicure, é? Isso parece divertido. Acho que vou fazer as minhas, também."

Gina tinha sua cabeça dentro do baú de Diana agora, tentando encontrar aquele tom de rosa que fazia sua pele parecer tão clara e lisa... "Ahá!", ela exclamou, encontrando o vidro dentro de um sapato. Tirou a cabeça de dentro do baú e jogou o vidrinho para Cara. "Vai fazer as suas?", disse.

Cara enrugou o nariz. É. Acho que já está na hora de uma pausa nas tarefas. Quero dizer, só estamos de volta há duas semanas, e ainda não vi nenhuma festinha de garotas."

Gina sorriu. "Nós devíamos fazer uma hoje à noite". Cara ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Sério. É sábado à noite, não tem aula amanhã, nós podemos roubar um pouco de comida das cozinhas e juntar todas as garotas aqui."

Cara riu largamente. "Festa do pijama!", ela exclamou, se esticando na cama.

Foi a vez de Gina erguer uma sobrancelha e sorriu afetada em seguida. "Quantos anos você tem, cinco?", ela provocou. "Venha, vamos juntar mais algumas colegas da Grifinória."

----

Harry não estava inteiramente feliz de estar voltando para as masmorras lá embaixo. Era um sábado à noite, e ele preferia estar na sala comunal perdendo de novo no xadrez para Rony a passar mais tempo com o Morcegão Velho. Entretanto, pouco antes que ele saísse, Gina e Cara haviam aparecido dos dormitórios, tagarelando qualquer coisa sobre uma festa de pijamas e haviam arrastado Hermione junto com cada outra menina do quarto ano acima para seu dormitório. Os sons que vinham pelas escadas eram no mínimo intimidantes. Harry estremeceu. Tantas garotas, gargalhando, nunca era um som confortador.

Sombriamente, ele empurrou a porta e entrou. Mais uma vez, tudo arrumado no lado mais sombrio da sala. Era melhor para emboscá-lo, ele pensou com certo humor negro.

"Sr. Potter. Finalmente na hora, estou vendo.", veio o lento tom sedoso do Mestre de Poções do outro lado da sala.

Harry assentiu e se jogou em uma cadeira. Vamos acabar logo com isso, ele pensou num suspiro.

Snape parecia querer tomar seu tempo, entretanto. "Diga-me uma coisa, Potter", ele disse, enquanto preguiçosamente se encaminhava para sua cadeira.

"Sim?", Harry perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha quando a pergunta não veio.

Snape estudou-o com olhos enigmáticos e profundos, sentando-se numa onda de suas vestes negras. "Como você ainda não morreu?"

Harry piscou. Bem, aquilo não estava totalmente fora das esperanças dele. "Perdão, senhor", ele disse, engolindo a impaciência.

Snape bufou. "Você deveria ter morrido uma série de vezes até hoje. Quando você derrotou Voldemort em seu primeiro ano de vida. Em seu primeiro ano de escola. O segundo. E assim, desde então. Como é que você conseguiu permanecer vivo apesar de tudo?"

Harry engasgou um pouco antes que se lembrasse exatamente quem estava fazendo a pergunta. "Perdão, mas não posso explicar isso, senhor", ele disse e não pode resistir a adicionar em tom sarcástico "desculpe por desapontá-lo."

"Hmm." Snape estalou seu dedo então, o rosto impassível. "Você é um tolo arrogante, Potter", ele disse. Sua voz era memoravelmente calma, considerando as palavras.

Harry tentou não morder a língua ao trancar os dentes. Não disse nada.

Snape continuou. "Você imaginou que poderia esconder suas habilidades de seus professores? McGonagall e Flitwick estão ensinando há décadas. Eles já conhecem cada pequeno truque, Potter, e suas pobres tentativas de esconder suas habilidades não trazem nada de novo." A voz de Snape estava se tornando insultuosa. "E seu pequeno truque da última noite com o fogo? Realmente, foi exibicionismo. Nem de longe a decisão mais esperta quando se está tentando esconder-se."

Harry estava realmente tendo que se controlar conforme Snape bufava em desdém. "Mas então, o que mais eu deveria esperar do grande Harry Potter, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu? Acho que está acreditando em sua própria mentira, seu grifinório cretino e exageradamente autoconfiante. Você está pensando realmente que vai vencer esta guerra sozinho?" Snape estava em pé agora, sua voz ameaçadora, aproximando-se da mesa onde Harry estava. "Será que você pode ser tão cabeçudo a ponto de pensar que é a única coisa que salvará o mundo do Lord das Trevas, que você é tão importante assim?"

Harry finalmente não pode agüentar mais. Ele já estava se controlando desde que pusera os pés naquela masmorra, e agora Snape ficava provocando-o como se fosse alguma espécie de deus!

"Chega!", Harry deixou escapar. E deixou um pouco de sua energia mágica natural escapar, de modo que Snape cambaleou alguns passos para trás. Harry se levantou lentamente, ainda lutando por seu controle. Teria que ir até a Sala Precisa e espancar alguns bonecos antes de voltar para a sala comunal. "Já terminamos, professor?", ele sibilou entredentes enquanto o Mestre de Poções se endireitava.

"Oh, não, Potter", o homem disse suavemente, os olhos brilhando de maneira quase selvagem à luz do fogo. "Estamos apenas começando." Parte de Harry quis apenas ir embora, e a outra queria ficar ali e talvez desmontar toda a mente de Snape. A nota de Poções que se danasse.

Snape se inclinou sobre sua mesa e cruzou os braços. "Você por que eu me casei, Potter?", ele disse.

Harry piscou. _Certo_, aquilo era estranho. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, mais do que um pouco desorientado diante da abrupta e completa mudança de assunto. "O quê?", ele disse, ainda contendo a magia que queria escapar dele por seu acesso recém tido.

O rosto de Snape estava misteriosamente sério. "Por que eu me casei, Potter. Tente, mesmo que seja com cérebro diminuto. Você sabe por quê?"

Harry ainda estava completamente chocado pela mudança de tópico. E ele estava falando sobre aquilo com Snape, entre todas as pessoas do mundo. "Não", ele murmurou.

Snape baixou a cabeça, seus olhos perscrutando Harry. "Porque ninguém pode enfrentar o mundo sozinho e vencer", ele disse.

"E você prefere levar as pessoas para o fundo do poço com você?", Harry falou com sarcasmo, as palavras escapando dele. "Outras pessoas que importam?"

E então Snape sorriu afetado. "Você já passou por isso antes", ele disse. "Nenhuma grande surpresa, eu suponho." Ele se endireitou para depois inclinar-se mais, até que estivesse bem diante do rosto de Harry. "São eles que impedem que você caia." E então ele indicou a porta com a cabeça. "Agora saia. E não quero vê-lo até que chegue sua aula." E com isto, o homem simplesmente saiu.

Harry foi deixado em pé, engasgado com o que queria gritar e com o que aquela voz ameaçadora lhe dissera. Finalmente, ele conseguiu respirar fundo, e se acalmar. A magia e a emoção ainda se revoltavam nele, mas ele imaginou que pudesse lidar com mais um jogo de xadrez contra Rony, pelo menos.

Harry se virou e tomou o rumo da porta. Ao chegar aos corredores de pedra, seus passos ecoando nas paredes, as palavras de Snape continuaram se repetindo em sua cabeça. _Você realmente acha que vai vencer essa guerra toda sozinho... Ninguém pode enfrentar sozinho o mundo e vencer... Eles são aqueles que te impedem de cair._

Harry grunhiu baixinho, pra si mesmo. Maldito Snape. Do que ele estava brincando? Ao chegar até a Mulher Gorda, teve que fazer uma pausa para se tranqüilizar, deixando tudo fora de vista em algum canto disfarçado de sua mente. Suspirou. "Chifres de caramelo", ele disse numa voz quase normal, e entrou.

------

O dormitório das garotas do sexto ano estava lotado com garotas de pijamas. Gina estava aconchegada em sua cama, passando nos pés de Hermione um belo esmalte rosa, enquanto Hermione devolvia o favor com um belo roxo nos dela.

Cara reapareceu debaixo de seu canto no chão. "Então, Gina, será que algum dia você vai nos dizer o que aconteceu depois da aula de Poções?", ela perguntou.

Hermione ergueu os olhos do meio dos bobes em sua cabeça. "Algo aconteceu?", perguntou a Monitora Chefe.

Gina resmungou. "Eu não quero falar sobre isso."

"Pena", Diana disse alegremente do outro lado. "Esta é a noite das garotas. Não existem segredos." Parvati e Lilá riram alto da cama de Diana, onde seus rostos estavam cobertos por uma assustadora máscara verde.

"Aquilo não foi nada, a Professora Snape só quis falar comigo", Gina murmurou, na esperança de escapar da pergunta. Porque havia pessoas demais que seriam capazes de arrancar a história de dentro dela, se decidissem fazê-lo.

Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Sobre o quê?", ela perguntou com calma.

Gina tentou escapulir, mas não funcionou. Geralmente não dava certo com garotas, era dos garotos que ela conseguia escapar com um olhar furioso ou um beicinho. Afinal de contas, ela estivera usando essa estratégia com seus irmãos havia anos. Ela finalmente ergueu o rosto, percebendo que elas provavelmente não desistiriam, e que ela estava arriscada a ganhar ferimentos nada bonitos, caso elas somassem seu poder mágico sobre ela.

"Certo, ela quis saber do Harry", Gina disse, com muita relutância.

Hermione olhou-a de novo e franziu o cenho. "O que ela queria saber?", ela perguntou, de forma aguçada. "E por que ela perguntou a você, e não a ele?"

"Foi isso que eu disse", Gina falou rapidamente. "Bem, eu falei muito bem e não fui enfeitiçada nem nada do tipo." E então seu rosto ficou de um vermelho beterraba e mais uma vez desejou não ser ruiva.

"Ahá, eu conheço esse olhar", Cara falou astutamente, naquele momento pintando as unhas de uma quartanista de vermelho berrante. "Vamos, desembucha, diga o que aconteceu depois."

"Uhh...", Gina realmente desejou que pudesse correr para o banheiro, mas Hermione segurava seu pé com muita força. Além do mais, aquilo estragaria o esmalte dos pés. Ela suspirou. "Elamedisseparaencurralarocaraebeijalo", ela murmurou o mais rápido que podia.

Foi quase cômico o modo como toda a atividade no dormitório cessou completamente. E pensar que ela imaginara que ninguém a entenderia. "Uma professora? Ela te disse pra beijar o Harry?", Hermione disse, soando chocada.

"Wow", disse Diana, soltando o ar. "Eu sabia que a Professora Snape era legal, mas... _Wow_."

Uma onda violenta de vozes irrompeu então, e Gina mais uma vez contemplou o banheiro. Certamente era capaz de alcançá-lo, mas não tão depressa quanto precisava.

"Moças, MOÇAS!", a voz de Cara se sobrepôs ao barulho. "Isso é sério. A situação exige alguma atitude." Todos os olhos se voltaram de novo para Gina. "Então, o que você vai fazer, Gina?"

Gina engasgou diante da pergunta. "O que eu vou... o que vocês são, nozes? Vocês já deram pelo menos uma olhada em Harry este ano? Ele não tem interesse em mim, e de fato, tem se esforçado muito pra demonstrar isso. O cara nem mesmo dá tapinhas nas minhas costas." Ela foi dando acabamento no esmalte com certa raiva. "Ele está tão cheio daquilo de 'eu não posso deixar ninguém se aproximar de mim' que é como se estivesse tentando ser o homem virgem mais velho do mundo."

Lilá e Parvati gargalharam àquilo, e mesmo Hermione virou os olhos. "Harry está... em negação", a Monitora Chefe finalmente decidiu. "E aposto que tem algo mais no que a Professora Snape disse, além de simplesmente sair e beijar o Harry."

Maldição, ali estava o motivo de Hermione ser a Monitora Chefe. Ela sabia demais. Gina estreitou os olhos. "Por acaso você não roubou o meu par de Orelhas Extensíveis, roubou?", disse.

Hermione sorriu maliciosa. "Não. E pare de enrolar."

Gina suspirou, de repente e outra vez mais do que um pouco depressiva, e inclinou-se contra seus travesseiros. "Ela disse que homens fortes precisam ser lembrados de que não estão sozinhos, e que não precisam fazer tudo sem ajuda nenhuma." Cabeças assentiram solenemente.

"Olá, posso citar 'Draco Malfoy'?", Cara disse de seu canto espremido no chão. "Merlin, fazer aquele garoto admitir que precisava de um amigo foi pior do que descascar vermes." Uma dupla de quartanistas fizeram um "ergh" de nojo e Cara as ignorou. "E com toda aquela bagunça no ano passado, com Bellatrix... Nem digo quantas vezes tive que lembrar a ele que não deixaria que ele encarasse tudo sozinho."

"Eu nunca ouvi essa história...", começou Lilá.

Cara gesticulou. "É, lembre-me disso outra hora. De qualquer forma. O fato é que ela _está_ certa, Gina. Harry é um garoto. Um bruxo particularmente importante, particularmente esperto e talentoso, e que passou grande parte da vida tendo que fazer tudo sozinho." Ela olhou para Hermione. "Certo?"

Hermione assentiu. "Com certeza. Quero dizer, antes de Hogwarts ele estava com aqueles Dursleys horríveis, e vocês _sabem_ que eles não se importam com ele, e mesmo aqui na escola com Rony e eu, Harry sempre carregou a maior parte das responsabilidades sozinho. Ele se culpa quando as coisas dão errado, e sempre acha que outra pessoa deve levar os créditos quando dão certo." Hermione suspirou. "Ele é realmente o garoto mais nobre e irritante desta vida", ela resmungou. "E às vezes é um pé no saco."

Um silêncio mortal seguiu-se às suas palavras. Ela olhou em volta. "O quê?", E então ela virou os olhos. "Oh, vamos superem isso. Eu sou amiga de Rony há sete anos, vocês acham que essas coisas não escapam de vez em quando?"

Gina sorriu um pouco. "O que me preocupa é se o Harry não vai desaparecer de vez se eu tentar", disse em voz baixa. Aquele era seu maior medo, sua maior preocupação. "Eu sei que Draco tentou fazer isso com você, Cara, mas vamos encarar isso, Harry cortaria o braço com que segura a varinha se lhe dissessem que isso nos deixaria em segurança."

Hermione inclinou-se para a frente. "Gina", sua amiga disse calmamente. "Harry _se importa_. Você não consegue ver isso?"

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Eu só não acho que é suficiente", disse de volta.

Cara bufou com rudeza. "Vaca", ela falou. "Honestamente, Gina, você é uma idiota. Você está tão acostumada a ouvir dos seus irmãos que não passa de uma paixãozinha tola que este começando a acreditar neles." Seus olhos se iluminaram. "Vou te dizer. Você desce, bem como está, anda até Harry e o beija. E vamos ver o que ele faz."

O queixo de Gina caiu. "Você ficou _maluca_?", disse numa voz apavorada. Baixou os olhos. "Eu não vou descer vestida desse jeito!" Seu pijama era econômico demais, e o esmalte dos pés ainda estava fresco, e droga, ela não iria simplesmente sair se jogando em cima de Harry Potter!

Hermione puxou a varinha do coque de seu cabelo, e com um feitiço livrou-se de uma das desculpas de Gina. "Aqui, seus pés estão secos", ela disse. Então cruzou os braços e olhou para a ruiva. "Eu realmente acho que você devia fazer isso", sua antiga amiga disse.

"Você ficou LOUCA?", Gina esganiçou-se, ficando sobre os joelhos. "Você sabe o quanto dói quando ele me afasta? Será que alguém de vocês tem idéia do que é amar alguém durante anos, ANOS, e saber que nunca se vai ser amado de volta? Eu não vou descer lá, eu não vou beijá-lo, e droga, parem de tentar me obrigar!"

Mais silêncio mortal por um momento, e então Diana suspirou pesarosamente. "Certo, Cara, eu te devo três galões", ela disse. "Você estava certa, ela _está_ apaixonada."

Gina encarou-a. "Sem essa", ela disse, limpando a garganta. "Já é bastante ruim que ele nem me toque como um amigo, agora. Se eu for lá embaixo e beijá-lo, ele vai me empurrar e me afastar, e isso seria dez vezes pior."

Cara se levantou e foi até ela, para envolver seus ombros com um braço. "Eu sei", ela disse calmamente. "Mas Gina, se você não se mexer, se você não ensiná-lo exatamente o que ele quer, ele nunca saberá."

Hermione subitamente falou por seu lado. "Vou fazer um trato com você, Gina", ela disse, o rosto um pouco pálido mas os olhos determinados. Gina olhou-a. "Você ensinará Harry. E eu", ela engoliu em seco. "Vou começar a ensinar o Rony."

Lilá rompeu aos gritinhos com isso. "Oh, isso é ótimo!". Todas as outras tinham os olhos colados em Gina e Hermione, que se entreolhavam cheias de medo.

"Você realmente acha que isso pode funcionar?", Gina perguntou baixinho para Hermione.

Sua amiga ergueu as mãos. "Eu não sei", respondeu pausadamente. "Mas eu percebi que, se continuarmos esperando, nunca saberemos. E se eu nunca souber como seria", ela fez uma pausa, "vou me arrepender pro resto da vida", terminou com suavidade. Ela se inclinou e pegou a mão de Gina. "Nós precisamos deles", ela disse. "E eles precisam de nós, percebendo isso ou não. E é isso que realmente importa."

Parvati e Diana estavam suspirando, Gina percebeu. Cara ainda estava sentada, segurando seus ombros. Gina olhou para Hermione, e ambas trocaram olhares pelo que pareceu quase um minuto.

Finalmente Gina soltou um sonoro suspiro. "Droga.", ela disse. "Droga, droga. Por que os garotos são tão burros?"

"Porque todo o sangue deles vai para a cabeça de baixo", uma quartanista replicou, e foi respondida por diversos risos nervosos, todas ainda concentradas na cena sobre a cama.

Gina fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco. Harry precisava de seus amigos. Ele precisava ser amado, precisava saber que nunca seria deixado sozinho numa luta. Ela abriu os olhos de novo, desta vez encontrando os de Hermione cheios de determinação. "Você está certa", ela disse quase num sussurro, "Você está certa."

Houve um coro de gritinhos e vozes excitadas, mas Gina as ignorou e inclinou-se sobre Hermione. "Então o plano é pegá-los, erguê-los e beijá-los até a morte?", perguntou.

Hermione riu, enrubescendo um pouco. "Você tem uma idéia melhor?", disse.

Gina sorriu, sentindo-se mais leve do que se sentira em meses. "Não", ela disse. "Parece bom pra mim."

-------

Harry se conformara a outro jogo contra Rony, e já sofria um começo trágico. Balançou a cabeça. "Como você conseguiu comer a minha rainha com três movimentos?", perguntou.

Rony sorriu alegremente. "Sou um maldito brilhante, isto é o 'como'", e sorriu ainda mais ao mandar seu bispo decepar o cavaleiro de Harry. "Acho que este será um jogo curto."

Dino vagou pela sala comunal até se sentar num braço da poltrona de Harry. "Eu não sei, caras, mas parece que as coisas estão quietas demais lá em cima", ele disse numa voz preocupada.

Harry olhou para ele, um pouco confuso. "Hã?"

Dino indicou a escadaria para o dormitório feminino. "Lá em cima. O barulho parou há uns quinze minutos, e está começando a me assustar de verdade."

Rony parou e olhou também para as escadas. "Você está certo", ele disse, franzindo a testa. "Elas estavam fazendo uma verdadeira barulheira lá mais cedo, Harry, e pouco antes de você chegar tudo ficou muito quieto." Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Nunca é um bom sinal quando garotas ficam em silêncio."

Harry deu de ombros. "Talvez alguém esteja contando alguma história de terror". Os dois viraram-se para ele. "O quê? Não é isso que garotas gostam de fazer?"

Dino suspirou. "Eu queria que fosse, pelo menos.", disse sombriamente. Logo em seguida houve uma onda de gritinhos femininos e vozes exclamando, de modo que Rony prendeu a respiração.

"Eu não sei se estou aliviado ou mais apavorado ainda", ele disse, gesticulando para que Harry fizesse seu movimento.

Harry tinha perdido outro cavaleiro, um bispo e três peões quando o som de passos fez com que ele e Rony erguessem as vistas. Seu queixo logo caiu com a surpresa. Gina e Hermione estava descendo a toda as escadas e bem na direção deles, com expressões determinadas em seus rostos e usando... ele tentou sem sucesso desviar o olhar, mas era surpresa demais de uma vez só.

"Uh, Hermione?", Rony dizia numa voz muito atordoada, os olhos arregalados e parecendo completamente chocado. "Sabia que você está de pij..."

SMACK! Hermione acertou um tapa em cheio na cara do ruivo. "Isso é por ser um idiota", ela disse-lhe. Rony ainda estava encarando-a, sem acreditar. Então ela estendeu um braço para pegá-lo pela camiseta e puxou-o. O queixo de Harry caiu até quase o chão, juntamente com todos os outros queixos da sala comunal quando a Monitora Chefe arrancou com um único beijo todos os dias de vida que restavam ao Monitor Chefe, parado ali em estado de choque.

Hermione finalmente recuou, deixando um Rony ainda mais confuso, e muito mais vermelho, Harry pensou com um sorriso. Ela apontou um dedo para ele. "Pense nisso", ela ordenou. E então girou sobre os calcanhares, voltando para o dormitório.

Harry ainda estava rindo de seu amigo recém-atacado, quando uma mão pousou em seu ombro. Ele se virou e olhou direto para Gina. Uma onda de calor trazida de seu último sonho ainda não esquecido o atravessou e foi com grande dificuldade que ele afastou o pensamento. "Sim?", ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha tão friamente quanto podia. Não olhe para o rosto dela, não olhe para o rosto dela, ele mentalmente repetiu para si. Havia simplesmente tanto dela à mostra...

Gina estava olhando-o, de uma maneira que ele não soube definir. "Você é um idiota ainda maior", ela disse. "Na verdade, provavelmente o maior idiota de toda a escola". E então Harry foi agarrado e puxado da mesa maneira, para sentir dois lábios suaves pressionados contra os dele e o beijando com a ferocidade de um gato eriçado. Harry teve que trancar os punhos para não pôr as mãos sobre ela, para não enterrar as mãos em seu cabelo, para evitar que seus dedos corressem sobre aquela pele de seda que atormentara seus sonhos.

E então ele foi jogado para trás, Gina também lhe apontando um dedo. "Eu não mais deixar você fugir, Potter", ela disse em desvario. "Estou cansada disso. Você vai acordar e perceber que não está nisso sozinho, e se tentar resistir eu te pego e jogo como almoço para a Lula Gigante, para depois dançar no seu túmulo."

E em seguida ela estava batendo os pés atrás de Hermione, de modo que ele e Rony foram abandonados para observar o vazio diante de toda a sala comunal.

O silêncio foi quebrado afinal por Simas, que limpou a garganta. "Certo", ele disse, levando as mãos aos bolsos. "Eu estou com a lista, hora de pagar todas as apostas, pessoal."

Conforme a sala se encheu com barulhos e moedas e de conversas animadas, Harry virou-se para Rony para encontrar o amigo encarando-o com olhos surpresos e estáticos.

"O que exatamente aconteceu?", ele perguntou numa voz quebrada.

Harry abriu a boca e então a fechou. Depois estalou os lábios. Merda. Ele ainda podia sentir o gosto dela, como morangos com canela. Doce e temperado.

Rony sentou-se devagar. "Nós somos tão babacas", ele disse.

Harry engoliu em seco. "É", disse.

----

**N/T – **Hahahaha viram isso? Aposto como ninguém esperava por essa (exceto os apressados que leram em inglês, talvez...)

_Mimi Granger: _Ah, sim, com certeza. Eleanor vive me chocando, também. Ninguém imaginaria que o Sevie diria algo tão pessoal para um aluno que só sabe transgredir regras desde que chegou àquela escola... Esclareço, sim. Não rolou NADINHA entre os dois ainda. Mas se você voltar uns capítulos, a Gina menciona em pensamento como o Harry andava se aproximando dela, ficando mais carinhoso, com pequenos toques... Como quando um cara começa a te cercar porque está a fim de você, e você saca tudo desde o comecinho... Entendeu? E obrigada por escrever!

_Miri:_ hum, acho que já disse sim! Mas eu também adoro a Profa Snape. Obrigada, e olha a preguiça com os reviews, hein, moça? Posso cobrar no msn:D

_MaIrA:_ obrigada por todos os elogios, bem vinda à trupe! Ah, não sei se você percebeu, essa aqui é uma tradução. Se a linguagem estiver muito estranha, dê um toque que eu me esforçarei pra melhorar, certo? Que bom que está gostando, espero que você continue por aqui. Até mais, e obrigada!

_Carol Malfoy Potter:_ Viu? Acho que não aconteceu bem como você tinha imaginado (eu também fui pega de surpresa, mero detalhe...), mas mesmo assim... De qualquer forma, uma cena como você estava imaginando deve vir nos próximos dois capítulos! Obrigada!


	11. Encarar Até Amanhã

**Mares em Revolta**

_**Capítulo Dez – Encarar até amanhã**_

Era cerca de meio dia do domingo, o dia depois do beijo, e depois de pensar nisso, Harry percebeu o quão babaca ele era. Rony e ele haviam saído cedo do dormitório e tomado o rumo do campo de quadribol, num acordo silenciosos de que se havia um momento em que precisavam voar, era agora. Gastaram algumas horas ali, Harry emprestando um pomo e uma goles do armário dos vestiários, e os dois tentaram se marcar, para depois caçar o pomo. Sem surpresas, Harry não conseguiu acertar muitos gols em Rony enquanto o ruivo se matava para perseguir Harry atrás do pomo dourado.

Finalmente desceram até o chão, exaustos mais um pouco mais alegres, para ouvir o sinal do estômago de Rony. "Certo, almoço então?", Rony perguntou enquanto Harry trancava o armário e punha a vassoura sobre os ombros.

"Definitivamente", Harry concordou, seu estômago soltando um rugido perigoso. Sentindo-se mais tranqüilos e leves no momento, os dois subiram os jardins até o Salão Principal.

Conforme eles entraram e tomaram o rumo da mesa da Grifinória, Harry percebeu. Cada par de olhos naquele salão estava sobre os dois amigos.

"Malditas fofocas, eles não têm mais nada para fazer...", Rony estava murmurando a seu lado, as orelhas ruborizando. Harry não sabia se era raiva ou vergonha, mas decidiu que não queria saber.

"Apenas coma e se mande", ele murmurou de volta, jogando-se na ponta da mesa, longe de todos os outros.

Seria um bom plano, se não contassem os cinco minutos seguintes, quando Gina e Hermione chegaram apressadas. "Dia, garotos", Hermione disse com um sorriso. E com um brilho definitivamente mal nos olhos que deixou Harry muito nervoso mesmo. Especialmente ao ver que Gina tinha uma expressão idêntica.

Rony imediatamente ficou de um vermelho-beterraba e murmurou um cumprimento qualquer ao baixar a vista para seu prato. Hermione ignorou-o e sentou-se ao lado dele, depois de se inclinar se depositar um beijinho nossa-que-casual no rosto dele. Rony estava mastigando naquele momento e acabou estremecendo. Harry teve que se debruçar na mesa para sacudir o amigo.

Enquanto isso Gina tomara o tempo como sua vantagem e sentou-se ao lado de Harry. Muito perto dele, na verdade. Ele podia sentir a perna dela encostada na dele, e podia sentir o perfume que ela usava. Seu corpo inteiro ficou tenso como resultado.

Hermione estava se servindo da torta de carne com batatas. "Ei garotos, vocês querem trabalhar naquele ensaio de Poções hoje?", ela perguntava, como se fosse um dia comum. "Eu estava planejando ir para a biblioteca essa tarde pra ver se encontrava algo mais sobre as peles com infecção cutânea." Ela sacudiu a cabeça e levou o garfo à boca lentamente, como se estivesse tentando aproveitar a comida ao máximo. Rony estava bufando em desconforto a seu lado da mesa, e Harry sentiu pena dele. De verdade.

Até o momento em que Gina fez sua parte, também. Como se não bastasse o fato de ela estar praticamente sentada em seu colo, a ruiva irritantemente sexy começou a roçar a perna nas canelas de Harry. Ele sobressaltou-se, pego com a guarda baixa, e se afastou, lançando para ela um olhar chocado.

Gina apenas tirou a colher limpa da boca e começou a partir seu pãozinho. "Problema, Harry?", ela perguntou docemente.

"Erm", ele murmurou, tentando engolir seu café da manhã mais depressa. Ele precisava sair dali.

E então ela fez de novo, embora daquela vez sua perna escorregasse boa parte do caminho até Harry reunir neurônios suficientes para se mexer.

"Certo, estou indo", ele disse, levantando-se da mesa e desistindo de fingir que comia.

"Você não está com fome? Nem mesmo terminou sua refeição", Gina perguntou com um sorriso. E aquele olhar malvado.

"Você já vai?", disse Rony, parecendo apavorado.

"Desculpe, tenho uma reunião... uma coisa... tenho que ir", Harry balbuciou e então foi-se. Podia sentir o suor em sua testa. Deuses, ela estava tentando matá-lo, ele pensou enquanto saía. Enquanto não estava seguro na Sala Precisa, para praticar nos bonecos empoeirados, não se deixou cair no chão e relaxar.

Harry grunhiu, encostando-se a uma parede e lentamente escorregando até o chão. Ele tinha um problema. Um muito grande. Saindo muito da rotina, Gina decidira usar a tática do público para seduzi-lo. Ou qualquer coisa do tipo. E maldição, ninguém podia dizer que ela não estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho. Harry estremeceu de pensar em todas as conversas que deviam encher o Salão Principal naquele momento. E se tinha algo que ele realmente odiava, era ser assunto de fofocas.

Ele bateu um pouco a cabeça na parede, ignorando a leve dor. Ele simplesmente não era bom o suficiente para esconder o que sentia por Gina. O que significava que ele deveria melhorar, ou desaparecer de vez das vistas dela. Lembrou-se num átimo da perna dela encostada à dele e estremeceu de novo.

Meramente ele se forçou a levantar outra vez. Precisava de um banho frio. Desde que essa opção implicava ir até o dormitório masculino, passando pela sala comunal, ele decidiu ir até a exaustão para passar por isso. O que não faltava muito, pensando no que já tinha treinado.

Tirou boa parte das camadas de roupa, ficando apenas de camiseta e short. Ele flexionou seus dedos e encarou o boneco. "_Animatus_", disse, e esquivou-se para o lado quando o feitiço ricocheteou.

--------

Sonora cantarolava de boca fechada enquanto corrigia ensaios dos segundanistas da Corvinal. O almoço fora _muito_ divertido, ela pensou, com um sorriso malicioso. Aparentemente a Srta. Weasley não apenas decidira acatar seu conselho, como o passara à Srta. Granger. Sonora riu. Puxa, como o Monitor Chefe sofrera naquela refeição. Ela não queria nem especular o que teria afugentado seu amigo, mas a julgar pelo rubor no rosto de Gina, fora um toque em algum ponto provocativo.

Severus passou pela porta a passos largos naquele momento, e ela olhou-o sorrindo. "Algo errado?", ela perguntou, notando o cenho franzido dele.

Seu marido fez uma careta e jogou-se na cadeira à frente da mesa dela. "Você teve algo a ver com aquela performance desta manhã?", ele perguntou.

Sonora resistiu ao impulso de virar os olhos. Nada escapava daquele _seu_ homem, sem brincadeira. "Eu posso ter dado à Srta Weasley um ou dois conselhinhos sobre como, ah, 'lidar' com um homem relutante", ela disse alegremente, sorrindo. Seu sorriso sumiu quando viu que a expressão dele não mudara, ao invés disso se tornara mais sombria e séria. "O quê, o que foi?", ela quis saber, baixando a pena.

"Desgraça", Severus murmurou. "Harry Potter é a pessoa mais procurada no mundo, Sonora", ele disse. "Voldemort e seus seguidores não pararão diante de nada para destruí-lo. _Nada_", ele enfatizou. "Potter, ao menos, reconhece a importância de manter uma distância segura", continuou. "Idiota ele pode ser, mas ao menos não quer escancarar suas fraquezas a seus inimigos."

Sonora encarou-o, mais do que um pouquinho incomodada. "Você está dizendo que Gina Weasley agora é um alvo", ela disse. Severus limitou-se a olhá-la. Ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Mas ela já era, Severus", disse. "Sua família, o fato de ser amiga de Harry de qualquer forma... Por que eles não podem dar este passo? O amor costuma levar as pessoas a ficarem mais fortes, você sabe."

Houve uma mera suavização nos olhos dele, e ele se inclinou para pegar a mão dela. "Eu sei", ele replicou sombriamente. "Mas você não entende verdadeiramente como Lord Voldemort anseia por isso. Qualquer fraqueza, _qualquer uma_, e as chances de Potter diminuem. A Srta. Weasley", ele acrescentou em tom baixo, "não importa quanto ela queira ajudar, não importa o quanto ela diga que o ama, ela vai apenas tornar a vida do garoto mais difícil."

Sonora ficou sentada e perfeitamente imóvel, matutando, mesmo enquanto seus dedos se apertavam à volta dos dele e seu polegar começava a massagear as costas da mão dele, inconscientemente. "Eu discordo", ela falou afinal. Severus suspirou mas ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, eu entendo o que você diz, meu querido, e eu sei de verdade o que quer dizer. O Sr. Potter não é uma pessoa a ser invejada. Ele tem uma guerra para enfrentar sozinho." Em sua mente passou depressa o que Severus dissera na véspera, em reunião com Dumbledore.

"Mas guerras não podem ser vencidas por apenas uma pessoa, Severus", ela disse com calma, olhando-o. "Não podem. E mesmo que seja nobre de sua parte, e da dele, de pensar que vocês podem, isso nos dá muito mais trabalho". Ela se inclinou para frente na mesa e depositou um leve beijo nele. "De um jeito ou de outro, o amor conquista tudo", ela disse tranquilamente. "De verdade."

A expressão de Severus não suavizou, mas se tornou mais rígida e escura. "Eu espero por tudo que você esteja certa", ele disse. "Porque se estiver errada...", mas não terminou.

Sonora apertou mais a mão dele. "Eu estou certa", ela disse. E rezou que fosse verdade.

--------

Gina se encontrou com Hermione para comparar anotações no banheiro dos monitores aquela noite. A Monitora Chefe exibia um sorriso malicioso que parecia combinar muito bem com ela. "Vamos apenas dizer que eu deixei seu irmão muito nervoso", ela disse com um sorriso satisfeito.

Gina sorriu largamente. "Ele está caído por você, Hermione, só não consegue admitir isso."

Hermione deixou escapar um suspiro, o sorriso desaparecendo. "Tenho que admitir, estou mais do que um pouco nervosa", ela disse, sentando-se sobre a borda da larga banheira vazia, balançando os pés. "E seu arruinar tudo, Gina?"

Gina suspirou e juntou-se a ela, encarando o marfim com um olhar temeroso. "Eu sei", ela disse monotonamente. "Mesmo que tenha sido engraçado ver o Harry correndo tão depressa do café da manhã." Elas se entreolharam e sorriram.

"O que você estava fazendo com ele?", Hermione questionou com um brilho nos olhos. "Até pensei que ele fosse romper a própria pele.

Gina curvou os lábios. "Um pequeno jogo de pernas", ela disse.

Hermione ganhou um olhar especulativo no rosto. "Acho que vou ter que tentar isso também", ela disse.

Gina riu, e então se forçou a ficar de pé outra vez. "Bem, eu tenho que ir e caçar meu homem de novo", ela disse, e estendeu uma mão para Hermione. "Ele é muito bom em desaparecer, você sabe. E este plano só funciona se eu souber onde ele está."

Hermione gargalhou. "Não se preocupe. A Mulher Gorda me disse esta tarde, numa voz muito empolgada, que todos os retratos estão do nosso lado, e se chegarmos a precisar de 'informação'," ela fez sinais de aspas com as mãos, "tudo que teremos que fazer é dizer."

Gina esfregou as mãos. "Excelente.", disse.

--------

Harry estava quase caindo de fadiga ao se arrastar através do retrato para dentro da sala comunal. Ele finalmente se forçara a parar havia cerca de meia hora, e estava quase morto com a fome e o cansaço. Fizera um breve desvio nas cozinhas para abocanhar um pacote de sanduíches, cortesia de Dobby, antes de chegar à Torre.

"Chifres de caramelo", ele disse para a Mulher Gorda, se apoiando à parede.

"Oh, meu querido, você está terrível", ela exclamou enquanto girava. "Você realmente devia ver se..." O resto do que ela dizia foi cortado quando Harry nem mesmo parou para escutar. Ele não queria conselhos de um retrato, queria apenas um banho e dormir.

"Ei, Harry", veio de um canto distante, onde ele tinha certeza de estar Rony escondido atrás de Simas e Dino, mas Harry não parou. Apenas foi direto para as escadas, concentrando-se em um pé após o outro. Banho, cama, ele repetiu para si mesmo.

E então houve um rumorejar de cabelos vermelhos e olhos castanhos diante dele. "Onde você esteve?", disse sua dona, os olhos estreitos e preocupados. "Ninguém podia te encontrar, e inferno sangrento, você parece terrível."

"Agora não, Gina", ele disse cansadamente, e passou direto por ela, sem se importar se toda a sala observava, o que ele tinha plena certeza. Bom. Talvez eles parassem de achar que Gina e ele eram um bom tópico.

Foi um lapso de poder sobre-humano que ele usou para subir as escadas e puxar a camiseta por sua cabeça, mas ele finalmente atingiu o banheiro usando apenas calças e carregando seu pijama. Jogou-os todos no chão e se deixou cair embaixo da ducha, grunhindo em voz alta quando a água quente começou a cair sobre seus músculos exaustos. Uma marca em sua coxa latejou e o fez lembrar de uma esquiva mal feita.

Harry se inclinou e se apoiou na parede, deixando a água correr sobre ele. Ele ainda precisaria acordar e correr de manha, ele pensou com preguiça. Tinha que estar na melhor forma física que conseguisse. Ele precisava de cada vantagem que pudesse conseguir.

Longos minutos depois, ele se arrastou para fora do banho e se enxugou, vestindo as calças do pijama e esfregando uma toalha no cabelo. Recolocando os óculos, tomou o rumo do quarto, pensando em sua cama.

A qual, ele percebeu alguns instantes depois, que não estava vazia. Harry parou e piscou. "Gina?", ele disse, soando confuso porque seu cérebro cansado não conseguia registrar direito a informação. "O que você está...?"

Gina cortou-o levantando-se e andando até ele. Ela pegou a toalha e as roupas sujas de suas mãos e empurrou-o até a cama. "Apenas deite-se, Harry", ela disse calmamente. "Você precisa dormir."

Ela empurrou-o e ele perdeu o equilíbrio, de modo que acabou se deixando cair na cama. Estava tão confortável que seu corpo inteiro começou imediatamente a relaxar e afundar no colchão morno. Começou a ressonar, mas alguma parte de sua mente ainda registrava a presença de Gina.

"Shh", ela sussurrou, e houve um toque macio massageando suas costas. "Shh. Durma, Harry". A parte de seu cérebro que pertencia a um adolescente comum e hormonal de dezessete anos lhe dizia para impedir que ela parasse, e que ele se viraria para o outro lado se ela quisesse; mas a outra parte, aquela que passara a tarde inteira praticando exaustivamente estava ali, pronta para calá-lo.

Ao invés de tudo ele se deixou dormir, prometendo a si mesmo muito por cima pensar naquilo amanhã. Amanhã, ele pensou, e dormiu.

**N/T : **Respondendo:

_Lola Potter Weasley: _Hum, que bom que finalmente resolveu dar as caras! Quanto ao endereço em inglês, eu não tenho aqui neste momento, mas apenas acesse o perfil da autora, que é http/ ou coisa do tipo. Se der erro, me avise, ou pegue ela nos meus favoritos... Desculpe a falta de informações! E obrigada por comentar!

_Aninhaaaaaaa:_ Puxa, seja bem vinda ao time. Espero que goste e continue acompanhando! Que bom que comentou, muito obrigada!

_Miri:_ você nem imagina a minha cara quando vi o que ia acontecer. Primeiro chorei com o tamanho do capítulo que eu tinha pela frente e depois... Ah, mas agüente firme, que o capítulo da semana que vem será caliente... Palavra de AD.

_Carol Malfoy Potter:_ Eu sei, foi mesmo muito engraçado. A reação do Rony foi a mais fofa na minha opinião... Mas eu o amo, sou suspeita para falar. Aqui está o próximo capítulo, e como acabo de dizer, o seguinte será muito quente, hot, caliente, em qualquer idioma que você queira definir. Haha, obrigada por comentar e continue por aqui, ok?

_Mimi Granger: _Haha esse foi um review entusiasmado de verdade! Sim, aquilo foi mesmo um choque, e você vai descobrir como aquelas duas podem ser insistentes... Obrigada!


	12. Mais fundo no Abismo

**Mares em Revolta**

**N/A – **Agora nós vamos chegando ao motivo de eu ter classificado esta fic como "M"...

_**Capítulo Onze – Mais fundo no abismo**_

Gina estava sonolenta na manhã seguinte. Ela se sentara na cama de Harry, vendo-o dormir e pensando, até que Rony subira e a chutara para fora. Resultado, ela acabara indo muito tarde mesmo para a cama. Francamente, ela pensou com sono, ela deveria ter simplesmente se acomodado em alguma parte da mesma cama de Harry. Seus lábios se curvaram ligeiramente ao imaginar a cara que ele faria quando acordasse e a visse ali, deitada a seu lado.

Então ela se virou e enterrou o rosto no travesseiro com um grunhido. Ela não conseguira uma resposta direta sobre onde ele estaria se enfiando, para voltar em tal estado de miséria. Ela não conseguia se lembrar de nenhum outro momento em que Harry estivesse mais cansado. O que quer que ele estivesse fazendo, estava mesmo acabando com ele.

Alguém bateu no lado de sua cama, e Gina ergueu a cabeça procurando o autor do gesto. "Vamos Gina, você tem meia hora até o café da manhã, e o banheiro está livre", Cara disse de cima de sua própria cama.

"Certo. Café da manhã, aulas, escola estúpida...", Gina murmurou antes de respirar bem fundo e se arrastar pra fora das confortáveis cobertas mornas. Andou direto para o banheiro. Afinal de contas, não era muito freqüente ter aquele cômodo livre naquele dormitório.

Vinte minutos depois, limpa e com os dentes escovados e enrolada numa toalha talvez grande demais, Gina, voltou para o quarto. Cara ainda estava ali, desta vez fazendo alguma coisa com sua mochila.

"Você está me esperando?", Gina perguntou, sentindo-se culpada enquanto pegava as roupas. "Você devia ter me gritado, e eu iria mais depressa."

Cara apenas deu de ombros e se debruçou no chão para espiar embaixo da cama. Gina lançou-lhe um olhar curioso. "Algo errado?", ela perguntou, com muita cautela. Ela e suas colegas de quarto costumavam respeitar muito as mudanças de humor umas das outras. Mulheres passionais, elas costumavam se chamar. Vacas mal humoradas, Rony fora ouvido certa vez comentando, e, claro, logo antes de um grande amontoado de azarações.

Cara suspirou, levantou-se e jogou a mochila na cama com certa raiva. "Droga, não consigo encontrar!", deixou escapar. "Por que Hagrid tinha que nos mandar comprar outro livro que anda sozinho? Não faria mais sentido usar um livro que nos deixasse ficar sentados tempo o suficiente para lê-lo? Mas NÃO, ele tem que ser o mais estranho, escolher o único livro arrancador de dedos disponível por aí."

Gina fechou os botões de sua roupa, observando-a. "Ei", ela disse, preocupada, indo até Cara. "O que está errado?" Não era normal que Cara criticasse Hagrid. Ela gostava dele demais, mesmo com os animais bizarros dele, como todos os outros.

Cara encarou sua mochila e então rompeu em lágrimas. "Eu ainda não vi Draco", ela murmurou entre soluços.

Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Bem, está na hora do café da manhã, ele provavelmente estará lá embaixo", disse.

Cara soluçou mais e gesticulou. "Não, ele esteve fora todo o fim de semana", ela disse. Gina franziu a testa. Agora que pensava nisso, ela NÃO tinha visto o sonserino loiro todo o final de semana, o que era incomum. Ele e Cara tinham uma tendência a estarem sempre juntos.

"Onde ele está?", ela perguntou, passando um braço pelos ombros da amiga.

Cara suspirou de novo, e se deixou ser puxada para a cama. "Ele fez dezessete anos neste verão, certo? O que significa que ele finalmente herdou todas as porcarias Malfoy. E a burocracia leva muito tempo, e ele teve que ir e assinar papéis e enfitiçar a casa de modo que ela o reconheça como dono e teve que decidir se a mãe dele poderia continuar lá, porque a casa andou reconhecendo-a, mas desde que ele fez dezessete e ela não achou mais que o pai dele era o chefe da família, e nem quero pensar no que aconteceria se não tivessem mandado uma coruja para ele!"

Gina piscou, e mentalmente recolheu naquela sentença enorme o que poderia fazer sentido. "Ok. Draco é agora o chefe da família Malfoy, é isso mesmo?", ela perguntou com cautela. Cara assentiu. "E ele teve que ir enfrentar a burocracia e você não teve sinais de vida dele?", e ela assentiu de novo. "E que coisa é essa com a mãe dele?"

Cara suspirou e se jogou para trás a fim de deitar-se na cama, fazendo uma careta quando sua cabeça bateu na quina de sua mochila. "Ele disse que uma vez tendo completado dezessete anos, as alas e as coisas da casa pararam de estar numa espécie de limbo, que é como estava desde que o pai dele morreu. Agora ela está se recusando a deixar qualquer pessoa além dele entrar na casa, até que seja desencantada." Ela suspirou de novo e esfregou a testa. "O que significa que a mãe dele, que morou lá o tempo todo, não conseguiu entrar mais na casa desde o aniversário de Draco. E ele tem que decidir se ele vai deixá-la."

"Ah", falou Gina, então entendendo o problema real. "Porque ele não quer Voldemort lá dentro de novo, é?"

Os lábios de Cara se crisparam. "Ou qualquer um dos seus amiguinhos", ela disse. Gina se lembrou brevemente da pessoa que ela insinuava, e estremeceu. Bellatrix estava segura, presa muito longe dali. "Sabe, eu acho que funciona de modo que o Draco, chefe da família, possa decidir quem pode e quem não pode entrar sem interferência. E esse chefe é quem pode convidar alguém para entrar. Então se ele deixar sua mãe entrar, e ela convidar um Comensal da Morte..."

Gina assentiu. "É", disse pesarosamente. Ela deveria ter prestado mais atenção em Cara naquele final de semana, pensou. Agora fazia sentido o súbito apoio dela à festa do pijama, ela estivera procurando por algo para distraí-la. Inclinando-se, ela apertou a mão de Cara e apertou-a. "Olhe, eu tenho certeza de uma coisa", ela disse. Cara virou os olhos para ela. "Você vai se sentir muito melhor se nós descermos e comermos um pouco. Especialmente se acontecer de Draco estar lá."

Cara suspirou fundo. "É", ela murmurou. "Eu só queria que ele tivesse deixado que eu fosse... ajudá-lo, eu acho."

Gina fez uma careta e se levantou para terminar de se vestir. "Bem vinda ao meu mundo", disse secamente. "Todos convencidos, homens machos que acreditam não precisar de ajuda."

Cara bufou atrás dela. "Ah sim, o que aconteceu com Harry ontem? Quero dizer, o cara parecia horrível."

Gina endireitou sua blusa e pegou a capa da escola. "Eu não sei ainda", ela disse. "Ele estava tão cansado que apenas caiu na cama." Ela se virou e ergueu delicadamente uma sobrancelha. "Mas me deixe dizer, eu vou conseguir uma resposta de um jeito ou de outro."

Cara sorriu largamente, parecendo-se muito mais consigo mesma. "Algo planejado para o café da manhã?", perguntou ansiosamente.

Gina deu de ombros e sorriu. "Nah, nada demais. Só um pequeno bom dia que vai fazê-lo acordar depressinha", falou com crueldade. Cara riu baixinho, e as duas desceram as escadas.

-------

Harry afundou em sua cadeira, observando seu caldeirão. O café da manhã havia sido muito desconfortável. Ele comera muito depressa, um olho na porta para evitar Gina. Ele tinha a fatal sensação de que a ruiva tentara encurralá-lo noite passada, e ele realmente não queria ter aquela conversa.

Olhou para a luz que saía da poção burbulhante e com cuidado atiçou mais o fogo. Ele não queria que a coisa passasse do ponto, o livro dizia que uma Poção Paralizante mal feita era perigosíssima. Só o que você queria explodindo bem na sua cara.

O caso era que ele fugira de seu café da manhã mal engolido, e se escondera na biblioteca até o último minuto que faltava para sua aula de Poções. Rony, claro, sentara-se e sorrira malicioso para ele o tempo todo, até que Hermione apareceu e jogou suas coisas ao lado dele, dando ao ruivo outro beijo na bochecha que o fez ficar de um vermelho brilhante. Harry deu uma olhada nos dois, para ver Rony fielmente não olhando para Hermione. Ela estava trabalhando, claro, parecendo totalmente absorvida... Harry piscou, e então sorriu. Era só impressão, ou a saia dela estava menor do que costume? Ele assistiu a Rony deixando um olhar escapar para as pernas da amiga, e resistiu ao impulso de rir. Oh, era mesmo engraçado de ver, quando não era com ele.

A porta da sala de aula se abriu, e Harry ergueu os olhos para ver Malfoy entrando. O Professor Snape nem perguntou onde ele estivera, apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha com frieza e indicou uma mesa. Malfoy assentiu em retorno e encaminhou-se para o lado de Harry. Onde ele estivera? Harry se perguntou curiosamente. Imaginou que poderia simplesmente invadir seus pensamentos e descobrir, mas aquilo seria rude demais. Harry deu uma sacudida de ombros mental e voltou sua atenção para a poção. Não que ele se importasse com o loiro, na verdade.

Uma hora depois, Harry lacrou sua garrafa e começou a limpar sua mesa. Merlin, aquela era mesmo uma aula longa, ele pensou. Quase tão longa quanto História da Magia, embora lá, pelo menos, qualquer idiota podia apenas tirar um cochilo. Ali você apenas se sentava calado e ficava observando um liquido borbulhar.

"Ei, Harry, se mexe, cara, estou com fome", Rony disse, já tendo terminado sua arrumação.

Hermione apareceu ao lado dele e virou os olhos. "Rony, você está sempre com fome", ela disse, aproximando-se e dando um tapinha nas costas dele. Embora aquilo parecesse mais uma agarrada do que um tapinha...

Harry tentou não sorrir. "Certo, já estou indo, vão na frente que eu encontro vocês no Salão Principal", ele disse, controlando sua expressão e tentando não imaginar Hermione seduzindo Rony. Que estava naquele momento ficando vermelho de novo. "Apenas guardem um pouco de comida pra mim, seu saco sem fundo."

Rony murmurou algo indistinto, mas Hermione sorriu para Harry. "Certo, nós nos vemos lá em cima", ela disse, pegando a mão de Rony e puxando-o na direção da porta. "Vamos, Rony", ela disse. Harry percebeu que ela continuou segurando a mão do Monitor Chefe depois que eles saíram.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e tratou de acabar de guardar seus frascos e ingredientes. A sala de aula estava quieta, todos já tinham-se ido, e ele se sentiu tentado a permanecer ali e evitar Gina mais uma vez...

"Potter", disse uma voz perto dele, e Harry pulou.

"Cristo, Malfoy", ele resmungou. Ok, então a sala não estava completamente vazia. Fora bom enquanto durara, pelo menos.

Ele virou-se para o outro, bem preparado para fazer qualquer comentário desdenhoso sobre sonserinos e tudo mais, mas parou. "O que foi?", ele perguntou, estreitando os olhos. Malfoy estivera em silêncio e muito controlado durante toda a aula, mas naquele momento ele parecia perturbado e vago.

O sonserino lançou-lhe de volta outro olhar estreito, e estendeu a ele um pacote marrom. "Você pode querer isso", ele disse. Harry apenas fitou-o e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Não era tão idiota de sair pegando coisas por aí.

Draco suspirou e derrubou o pacote sobre uma mesa. "Eu encontrei isso na Mansão Malfoy", disse friamente. "Uma sala trancada formalmente usada pelo meu pai." Um sorriso sádico passou por seu rosto. "Havia muita coisa naquela sala", o outro garoto comentou, como se tivesse se esquecido que Harry estava ali. "Pena que tudo vai desaparecer."

Harry pensou depressa daquela vez. "Voldemort", ele disse sem emoção, trazendo a atenção de Malfoy de volta para ele. "Você encontrou a sala de seu pai com todas as coisas de Voldemort."

Draco ergueu uma fina sobrancelha. "Esperto você, não?", disse, zombeteiro. "Muito bom, Potter, no processo de expulsão da minha mãe daquela casa, eu encontrei o quarto secreto do meu pai. Algo mais que eu possa te contar?"

Foi a vez de Harry erguer as sobrancelhas. De novo. "Você já viu Cara?", perguntou. O outro fuzilou-o com o olhar. Harry deu de ombros. "Parece que você quer conversar, e Deus sabe que comigo é que não dá pra ser."

Aquilo na verdade arrancou uma risada do sonserino, uma curta e áspera, mas ainda assim uma risada. "Certo", ele disse, e ergueu sua mochila. Malfoy gesticulou para o pacote sobre a mesa. "De qualquer forma, você vai querer dar uma olhada nisso", ele disse. "Estava no quarto, e pode ajudar."

Harry franziu o cenho em confusão, mas Draco já estava saindo. Harry ergueu o pacote. Livros, talvez? "Malfoy", ele chamou, fazendo o loiro parar no batente da porta. Ele ergueu o pacote. "Obrigado", ele disse.

Draco apenas bufou de volta para ele. "Quando precisar", ele disse sarcasticamente, e se foi. Harry teve que sorrir, só um pouco, tendo suas próprias palavras refletidas para ele. Bem, aparentemente era isso, Draco tinha pago sua dívida da noite na Torre de Astronomia.

Harry tateou o pacote e depois guardou-o no fundo de sua mochila. Daria uma olhada naquilo mais tarde, quando sabia que ninguém o incomodaria.

-------

Harry estava no caminho para o campo de quadribol para planejar o treino daquela noite com antecedência, sua mente lembrando repetidamente do pacote, que ele ainda não abrira, e dos exercícios que planejara para aquelesa malditos apanhadores, para grande prazer de Rony, quando uma mão saiu de repente de uma sala de aula deserta e o puxou pelo braço. Pego sem equilíbrio, Harry tropeçou para dentro.

A porta se fechou, e no lépido seguinte que se seguiu ele pode girar e apontar sua varinha diretamente para quem quer que o tivesse agarrado. "_Lumos_", ele disse entredentes. Outro segundo depois, Harry fechou a cara e derrubou a varinha. "Nunca, nunca me agarre desse jeito, Gina", ele falou, em parte furioso, em parte apavorado por ter quase machucado-a.

Gina permaneceu ali, as mãos na cintura, parecendo um pouco aborrecida. "Bem, se você não tivesse me evitado o dia inteiro, Eu não _teria_ que te agarrar", ela disse. Seus olhos se estreitaram. "E desde quando você é tão rápido nos reflexos?"

Harry manteve sua varinha fora de vista. "Desde Voldemort", ele disse rígido, o corpo ainda inquieto com a adrenalina do que quase fizera. Ele precisava descer até o campo e dar um fim naquilo, ou teria sérios problemas, trancado numa sala deserta com Gina.

"Hmm", Gina falou, estudando-o. Ela assentiu depressa, e então disse: "Certo, vou deixar essa passar. Por enquanto, pelo menos. Hora de esclarecer as coisas, Potter. Onde você esteve e o que diabos estava fazendo para voltar semimorto?"

Seu corpo ainda estava se recuperando do susto, e não se acalmava. Não, seu sangue estava pulsando com mais força. Inferno sangrento. "Problema meu.", ele disse brevemente. "Não seu."

Gina riu baixinho a isto, num som áspero e raivoso. "Certo, isso é realmente o que você acha, não é, Harry?" Ela andou direto até ele, e Harry teve que trancar seus dedos nos bolsos. "Tenho novidades pra você", ela falou, aproximando seu rosto do dele. O coração dele martelava e seu controle estava ao máximo. "Você tem um monte de pessoas que te amam", ela disse, os olhos nele. Harry teria gostado de simplesmente sair andando dali, mas por alguma razão apenas continuou parado e a deixou falar. "Rony. Hermione. Eu. Entre tantos outros. Eu não vou nem tentar contar quantos. E quando você chega capotando desse jeito, quase morto, você perde o direito de dizer que não é da nossa conta."

Ela agarrou-o pela camiseta. "Então não tente mais essa desculpa comigo", falou autoritariamente. "Você terá ajuda, Harry, quer queira, quer não. Supere e lide com isso."

Ela ainda o segurava com força, e aquilo estava detonando seu controle. "Não me force, Gina", ele disse entre os dentes, segurando o pulso dela antes que ele completasse seu segundo ataque.

"Não te forçar a quê?", ela falou, os olhos ardendo perigosamente. "Não te forçar a parar de evitar os seus amigos? Não te forçar a parar de manter segredos da gente? Ou não te forçar a fugir disso?" E com esta, Gina puxou-o pelas roupas até seu nível.

Mais uma vez, Harry foi pego fora de guarda pelo beijo. Pelo menos mentalmente ele estava. Seu corpo parecia saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo, entretanto, porque um breve segundo depois que aqueles lábios de morangos e temperos atingiram os dele, ele estava beijando-a ferozmente, morrendo por mais do sabor dela. Sua boca era suave, morna, úmida, sua língua se enredando ansiosamente com a dele. Harry quis afundar naquela boca e nunca mais voltar.

Seu cérebro parecia ter se desligado porque suas mãos se fecharam à volta dela, uma em volta de sua cintura e a outra em sua nuca, pressionando-a com força contra si, apertando cada curva suave nele. Desejou-a ansiosamente, desejou-a como nunca fizera antes. Os braços dela também o envolveram e ela aprofundou o beijo, chegando ainda mais perto. Ele podia sentir os seios dela pressionados contra seu peito, provocantes traços roçando sedutoramente nele.

Uma das pernas dela se enrolou na dele, e então eles foram recurando até que as costas de Gina batessem com força contra a parede da sala de aula. Harry não parou para respirar, mas pressionou-a contra a pedra fria, louco para senti-la contra ele. Gina engasgou quando ele segurou-a abaixo de sua cintura e a ergueu, até que estivesse apertando de forma insinuante o ponto entre suas coxas. Jogou sua cabeça para trás, para longe do beijo, e ele atacou seu pescoço, sentindo toda a pele suave, sentiu sua pulsação, passou por seu ombro. Gina gemeu, num som cortado, partido.

De alguma forma aquele som, cheio de paixão como era, trouxe a mente de Harry de volta. "Desgraça", ele murmurou entre os dentes, e se afastou, para longe. Gina demorou para firmar os pés no chão.

"Harry?", ela disse, parecendo confusa. Maldição, ele não andava tão preparado assim. Mas ao menos seu cérebro estava trabalhando de novo.

"Não", ele cortou-a asperamente. "Apenas não. Fique longe de mim, Gina. Apenas..." Teve que engolir com dificuldade, o coração doendo e o corpo morrendo por ela. "Só fique longe", ele disse. Virou-se e saiu.

Foi para o campo de quadribol num grande mau humor. Ele precisava de um banho frio, e muito exercício. Não, ele pensou furiosamente. Ele precisava de Gina. E ele não podia tê-la.

**N/T:**Respostas!

_Aninhaaaaa: _Gina, ousada? Imagina! Olhe essa cena aí em cima! Tô vermelha até agora depois de traduzir isso. Obrigada pelo review!

_Miri: _sabe o que é estar à beira da loucura? As FÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉRIAS chegaram em ótima hora. Quero passar o mês inteiro emburrecendo, senão piro. Verdade, faz tempo que a gente não conversa! Vê se aparece! E sim, está muito engraçado. Nunca vi mulheres tão ativas numa fic antes. Os homens acabam sendo passivos... Inversão de papéis! Hahah obrigada.

_Carol Malfoy Potter: _Satisfeita? Como eu disse, estou vermelha até agora... Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo, que aqui entre nós, é muuuuito Girl Power! Obrigada!


	13. Força e Conflito

**Mares em Revolta**

_**Capítulo Doze – Força e Conflito**_

Gina franziu o cenho para a parede do dormitório. Um passo para frente, dois para trás, ela pensou desolada. Harry estivera terrível no treino de quadribol. Ele os esgotara durante três árduas horas, e quando eles foram finalmente liberados, todos tão cansados que mal podiam ficar em pé, ele ficou e continuou voando. Maldito garoto, ela pensou com raiva.

Rony lançara-lhe um olhar interrogativo conforme eles rumavam para os vestiários, e ela o encarou de volta. Seu irmão mais velho e normalmente estúpido tinha aquele olhar de "ahá" no rosto, para depois se virar e voltar para o campo. Gina silenciosamente lhe desejou sorte, já que provavelmente acabaria se descobrindo morta nos dias seguintes. Ela, enquanto isso, voltou para o dormitório e quase se afogou no chuveiro, e estava ponderando se esquecia de vez o dever de casa e apenas passava a noite fazendo nada.

Cara chegou saltitando no quarto, parecendo bem mais alegre do que estava naquela manhã. "Como foi o treino?", perguntou com alegria. Gina soltou um gemido fraco. Cara parou e olhou-a, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Tão bem assim?", perguntou.

"Maldito Potter, maldito idiota, cara estúpido, e burro, que acha que pode simplesmente sair andando por aí...", Gina balbuciou de volta.

"Hmm", Cara disse, saltitando para se jogar na cama de Gina, perto da própria. Normalmente, Gina teria a chutado dali, mas estava muito cansada. "Harry detonou com vocês, hein? Alguma razão particular?" A voz de sua amiga estava um poooooouco esperançosa demais.

"... sala de aula vazia...", Gina balbuciou de novo.

Cara cutucou-a gentilmente. "Quer falar sobre isso?", perguntou baixinho.

Gina suspirou. Ela queria falar daquilo? Por um momento, ela se deixou sugar pela memória daquele... beijo? Merlin, no segundo em que ele pusera um dedo nela, ela se sentira como se pegasse fogo. Ela queria, não, ela precisava por as mãos nele, chegar tão próximo quanto era possível. E fora algo totalmente diferente do que ela sentira por qualquer outro garoto. Era hilariante e aterrorizador ao mesmo tempo, e ela não tinha idéia de como Harry fora capaz de fugir daquilo. Quando ele a erguera e a apertara contra a parede, e começou a roçar nela... ela estremeceu.

Cara entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Gina. "Algo que você queira saber?", sua amiga perguntou, parecendo muito séria. Gina apertou a mão da amiga de forma apreensiva. Cara sempre queria saber algo quando alguém estava mal.

"É sempre intenso assim?", Gina finalmente perguntou.

"Mas até onde você foi?", Cara indagou, surpresa em sua voz.

Gina limpou a garganta com força. "Ah, não tão longe, mesmo, quero dizer...", ela se atrapalhou um pouco, embaraçada. "Todas as nossas roupas ainda estavam nos lugares"

Cara bufou com cumplicidade. "Há um monte de coisas horríveis que se pode fazer ainda com as roupas", ela disse. "De qualquer forma. Intenso? É sempre assim comigo e com o Draco. É como... Como duas metades se juntando e formando um inteiro.", ela disse pensativamente. "É sempre... certo, eu acho. Quero dizer, às vezes é suave, às vezes é selvagem, às vezes é um meio termo. Mas é sempre... certo."

Gina se deitou e pensou. Certo... Era sempre certo... "Obrigada", ela disse, apertando de novo a mão de Cara. "Agora saia da minha cama, sua prostituta, para que eu consiga dormir um pouco. Depois desta tarde, claramente vou precisar de toda a força que conseguir reunir."

Cara gargalhou e escorregou para fora da cama. "Você está se referindo ao quadribol, ou à 'sala de aula deserta'?", ela perguntou, com um toque provocativo na voz.

Gina riu, depois grunhiu e rolou na cama. "Cale a boca", ela disse, a voz abafada por estar com a cara contra o travesseiro.

E ganhou um tapinha afetuoso no traseiro. "Bons sonhos", Cara disse. Gina suspirou quando ouviu a porta se fechando. Bons? Ela não tinha essa garantia. Mas tinha a sensação de que _seriam_.

-------

Cara desceu as escadas lentamente e deu uma olhada na sala comunal. Ela teria um encontro com Draco em pouco tempo, na Torre de Astronomia. Ela estremeceu um pouco, pensando naquilo Intenso? Sim, aquele era um modo de colocar a coisa, Gina, ela pensou com um sorriso malicioso. Francamente, ela mal podia esperar para por as mãos naquele garoto de novo.

Seu olhar foi capturado pelo irmão de Gina, Rony, sentado e quase desmaiado sobre uma poltrona diante do fogo, parecendo muito cansado. Hermione estava sentada próxima dele no braço da poltrona, com a testa franzida para o fogo. A Monitora Chefe ergueu os olhos e reconheceu Cara, acenando para que ela fosse até ali.

Cara se arrastou até lá para se jogar num sofá das proximidades. "Como está a Gina?", Hermione perguntou. Rony virou a cabeça para olhar para Cara,

"Derrubada", ela disse, dando de ombros. "Já dormindo."

"Maldito Potter", Rony grunhiu. "O treino foi um pesadelo. Se ele fizer aquilo de novo, vai levar uma detenção." E Hermione bufou diante desta.

"Claro que vai", ela disse secamente. Balançou a cabeça e olhou Cara. "Alguma idéia do que tenha feito aquilo com Harry?", ela perguntou, claramente suspeitando de algo pela curvatura de suas sobrancelhas.

Rony fez uma careta e murmurou qualquer coisa, e Cara o ignorou. Ergueu as próprias sobrancelhas com delicadeza. "Ela mencionou algo sobre uma 'sala de aula deserta'", disse com um sorriso satisfeito.

Hermione sorriu e abriu a boca, mas Rony a interrompeu. Ele na verdade se levantou, parecendo sombrio. "Harry e Gina? Numa sala de aula deserta?" Uh-oh, Cara pensou. "Maldito Potter...", ele murmurou, fazendo menção de sair andando.

Hermione se inclinou e o puxou de volta para a poltrona. "Sente, Rony", ela disse. Ela baixou os olhos para seu companheiro Monitor, e Cara se acomodou para assistir. Ela realmente gostava de observar aqueles dois casais.

"Mas Mione", Rony começou, ainda parecendo furioso.

Hermione balançou a cabeça para ele. "Não", disse firmemente. "Você fica fora disso. Gina sabe exatamente o que está fazendo", ela disse. "E isso é entre ela e o Harry se tiver algo de verdade. VOCÊ", ela o bateu no peito, "não tem fala nenhuma nisso." Rony abriu a boca de novo, mas Hermione imediatamente cobriu-a com a mão. "Não. Nem mesmo tente", ela o informou. "Além do mais, você andou torcendo para que eles ficassem juntos desde o quinto ano."

Rony resmungou alguma coisa debaixo da mão dela, e Cara nem teve idéia do que era, mas aparentemente Hermione sim. A Monitora Chefe sorriu largamente. "Sim, bem, tente não pensar nessa parte. Ela acontece sempre, você sabe. Você deveria também se acostumar com isso."

Rony balbuciou de novo, uma sobrancelha se erguendo dessa vez, e o sorriso de Hermione se tornou brincalhão. "Não, eu não acho que eu vá", ela disse recatadamente. Ahá, Cara pensou com outro sorriso.

Rony insistiu mais, olhando para Hermione, que balançou a cabeça com uma curva nos lábios. Então ela se encolheu um pouco, e seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela tirou a mão. Cara resistiu ao impulso de tagarelar, "o quê, o quê?", como parecia ter sido temporariamente esquecida.

Rony estava muito vermelho, mas sorria de forma contida. "Certo então, vou pra cama", ele disse, se empurrando de pé. Hermione apenas se sentou e o encarou. Rony assentiu para Cara. "Noite", ele disse. Então ele se virou para Hermione. Rapidamente, ele se abaixou e puxou a garota para cima, para envolvê-la nos braços, fazendo-a engasgar e se segurar a ele no susto, antes de baixá-la de volta à poltrona vazia. "Noite", ele disse de novo, e desapareceu nas escadas depressa.

Cara o observou indo, admirando as costas dele, que tomavam certas formas atléticas, claro, antes de se virar de novo para Hermione. Ela sorriu e ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Bem?", perguntou.

Hermione estava ficando loucamente vermelha, e seus olhos brilhavam. "Ele beijou a parte de dentro da minha mão", ela falou.

O sorriso de Cara aumentou. "Excelente", disse.

------

Harry tinha todo o dormitório para ele, e as cortinas cerradas à volta de sua cama. Ele finalmente puxou para si o pacote que Malfoy o entregara de manhã. Encarou o papel de embrulho marrom por um longo momento, ponderando.

Finalmente ele suspirou. Ele estava cansado demais para ficar com toda aquela enrolação. Apenas abra e lide com o que quer que seja, disse a si mesmo.

Rasgando e abrindo o pacote, encontrou um monte de papéis misturados, dois livros finos, e uma caixinha do tamanho de uma faz fitas de vídeo de Duda. Começou com os papéis, já que estes estavam por cima. Havia uma curta nota rabiscada no topo da pilha.

_Potter,_

_Pensei que poderia precisar destes._

Os lábios de Harry se curvaram num esgar de sorriso. Malfoy, um homem de poucas palavras, ele pensou, e então voltou sua atenção para os papéis. Estudou o primeiro. Aquilo quase parecia... um feitiço? Ele examinou algumas outras páginas. Todas elas pareciam-se com feitiços. Algumas que não eram familiares a ele, mas a não ser que estivesse muito enganado, eram todas Arte das Trevas. Ele leu outra folha e estremeceu. Realmente Arte das Trevas.

Eram em várias caligrafias, em vários estados de complexidade. Harry tampou aquilo pensativamente. Ele faria cópias de tudo isso e mandaria Edwiges a Dumbledore com elas, decidiu afinal. Mesmo que aquilo fosse algo que ele preferia guardar para si mesmo, era algo que poderia ajudar os Aurores e todas as outras pessoas que estavam enfrentando os Comensais da Morte no momento. Quanto a suas próprias cópias, ele poderia mostrá-las a Hermione para que ela dissesse o que poder-se-ia fazer daquilo. Aquilo talvez a fizesse ajudar sem se destacar nem ficar no meio das coisas, ele pensou. Pondo os papéis de lado, Harry voltou-se para os livros.

Os dois volumes finos eram planos e encapados em couro. Harry abriu um e descobriu que era um tipo de jornal. Folheando as páginas, ele descobriu que aquilo era um jornal sobre... ELE. Leu algumas passagens com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Aparentemente Lucius mantivera um olho nele, até o final do quarto ano, quando Voldemort retornara.

Seus olhos vagaram por mais algumas passagens de seu segundo ano, e ele franziu a testa ao ver o nome de Gina se destacando. Ele soubera que fora o Malfoy mais velho quem dera o diário a ela. E agora, ali estava, tudo preto no branco, tudo que acontecera na época.

Harry fechou o livro com uma pancada e o jogou para o lado. Era algo que lhe alegrava não estar em mãos de mais ninguém, mas também não era algo que lhe ajudaria de qualquer forma para o que estava por vir. Ele ergueu o outro livro, e virou até a página de título. Aquele parecia ser outro jornal, desta vez cheio de anotações sobre... feitiços de rejunevecimento? Harry pensou com curiosidade. E virou mais páginas.

Interessante, ele pensou, finalmente jogando o livro de lado. Aparentemente Lucius ficara responsável por toda a pesquisa para tentar trazer Voldemort de volta. Rabicho fora apenas o instrumento que realizara tudo. Harry pensou na cena daquele cemitério. Talvez numa tentativa de se retratar pelo desaparecimento de todos aqueles anos, ele se perguntou.

Finalmente, Harry se virou para a caixa. Era uma caixa plana, de madeira, nada especial, nada bonita. Havia outra curta anotação escrita em cima dela, na letra de Draco.

_Ele gostava de souvenirs._

Harry virou-o em suas mãos curiosamente, e ouviu algo chacoalhar a isto. No fundo ele encontrou uma pequena legenda, como que para diferenciá-la de outras. Ele examinou mais de perto.

_Potter_, lia-se. Harry encarou-a, chocado. Potter... suas mãos tremeram um pouco quando ele baixou a caixa. Já não sabia se queria abri-la.

Houve uma batida na porta, depois um barulho de passos e murmúrios. Harry pulou quando suas cortinas foram puxadas e o rosto de Rony apareceu na abertura. "Ei, o que é isso?", seu amigo perguntou ansioso.

Harry encarou a caixa, quase como se esperasse que ela se abrisse sozinha. "Do Malfoy", ele disse.

Rony franziu a testa. "Daquele panaca magricelo?", ele disse, e sentou-se na ponta da cama, inclinado contra a cabeceira. Lançou um olhar para os livros e os papéis. "O que ele te daria, e melhor, por quê?"

A primeira inclinação de Harry foi para chutar Rony dali, dizer que não lhe interessava, mas parou a si mesmo. Ele prometera que contaria ao amigo tanto quanto pudesse, desde que não o pusesse em risco. E ele não achou que aquilo poderia. "Ele conseguiu isso na sala secreta do pai dele na Mansão Malfoy", ele disse. E indicou os papéis com a cabeça. "Aqueles são feitiços, que eu não conheço. Imaginei que poderia mandá-los para Dumbledore e deixar Hermione dar uma olhada neles." Ele olhou os livros. "O de baixo tem anotações sobre mim. Aparentemente Lucius era um fã." Ele e Rony bufaram. "E o de cima é uma pesquisa para tentar trazer Voldemort de volta à vida."

"Inferno sangrento", Rony murmurou. "E a caixa?"

Harry deixou escapar um suspiro. "Não abri ainda", disse.

Rony o ergueu como Harry fizera e o virou nas mãos. "Diz 'Potter' aqui", seu amigo disse, lançando a Harry um olhar significativo.

Harry assentiu. "É", ele disse, sentindo os músculos de sua nuca ficando tensos.

Rony estendeu-lhe a caixa. "Você não vai saber se não abrir", ele disse.

Harry encontrou os olhos do amigo, subitamente agradecido que o amigo tivesse chegado e se jogado em sua cama. "É", ele disse, pegando-a. Com um esforço interno, Harry desdobrou a tampa e puxou-a.

Rony se inclinou e juntos eles observaram o interior da caixa. "Não são os...", ele começou.

Harry engoliu em seco. "É", ele disse de novo, a voz firme, pegando o que parecia ser uma foto de casamento estilizada. A imagem ainda estava intacta, intocada. A figura de dentro era trouxa, estranhamente. O homem e a mulher haviam sido capturados ao se inclinarem um para o outro, vestidos em roupas de casamento trouxa, felizes.

"Souvenirs", Rony murmurou. "Bastardo doentio". Harry estava um segundo atrás, a percebeu um momento depois a que seu amigo se referia. Uma onda de ódio atravessou-o e ele teve que baixar a foto com cuidado. Lucius estivera lá, naquela noite. Roubara suas pequenas lembranças e desapareceu depois que seu Mestre caiu.

"Você está bem?", Rony perguntou, atravessando a expressão dura no rosto de Harry. Este tentou conter a fúria, e olhou para seu amigo.

"Não", ele disse, tenso. Rony assentiu curtamente, baixando os olhos para a caixa.

"Desgraça", seu amigo disse, parecendo enfraquecido. Harry também baixou a vista, temeroso do que haveria ali.

Do fundo da caixa rasa, dois anéis dourados brilharam. Uma maior e mais fino, o outro menor e mais delicado. Um medalhão de ouro ficara ali perto, a corrente arrebentada como se tivesse sido arrancada do pescoço da mulher.

Harry não os tocou, não se mexeu, e ao invés disso sentiu a raiva crescendo dentro dele. Lucius estivera lá... assistira à morte de seus pais, assistira à derrocada de Voldemort, e antes de fugir com o rabinho entre as pernas, ele arrancou os anéis dos dedos de seus pais, e ainda arrancada a corrente de sua mãe. Era uma massa negra e uniforme de emoção que estava crescendo pela garganta de Harry, algo tão sombrio e amargo que poderia emergir dele a qualquer momento...

"_Aquas_!", Harry ouviu e então houve um jorro de água fria contra sua perna, forçando sua vista a se clarear. Rony estava sentado sobre os joelhos, parecendo pálido e muito tenso, segurando a varinha.

"Merlin, Harry", seu amigo disse. "Eu não sei como você fez, mas você acabou de pôr fogo na sua roupa de cama."

Harry baixou os olhos e, realmente, havia um pedaço de coberta chamuscada atrás de sua perna. "Merda", ele murmurou. Perdera o controle por um minuto ali. Ele poderia ter machucado Rony, ou ele mesmo. Fechou os olhos e respirou bem fundo, tentando deixar tudo de lado até que pudesse ir até a Sala Precisa trabalhar aquela raiva. Ele os abriu de novo e olhou para Rony. "Obrigado", disse.

Rony assentiu energicamente e guardou a varinha de volta no bolso. "Está bem?", perguntou, os olhos sérios.

Harry deu uma risada curta. "Não", ele disse, puxando sua varinha e fazendo cópias dos papéis. "Entregue estes para Hermione, certo?", ele disse, estendendo uma pilha. "Vou levar isso para Edwiges agora."

Rony franziu a testa, os olhos ainda preocupados. "Você devia levá-los você mesmo", ele disse, enquanto pegava os papéis.

Harry deu outra risada, amarga. "Sim, é exatamente o que eu devia fazer", ele disse. "Eu devia mesmo ir ver Dumbledore quando estou num humor ideal para destruir o que estiver na minha frente." Ele respirou fundo, buscando controle, erguendo o resto dos papéis e os livros. Cuidadosamente, ele fechou a caixa, e guardou com o resto. A fotografia, ele abriu as cortinas para colocá-la bem na cabeceira de sua cama.

"Entregue isso para a Hermione, ok?", ele pediu de novo, sabendo que soara ríspido, embora não pudesse fazer nada contra isso. "Diga a ela que vou falar com ela amanhã. Mais tarde". Pôs o resto dos itens em seu malão e trancou-o. Harry ergueu o último conjunto de cópias. "Vou levar estes agora", ele disse. "E talvez vá dar uma andada."

Rony se levantou também, sério. "Certo", ele disse. Conforme Harry tomou o rumo da porta, Rony segurou seu ombro, apertando-o com força. Harry parou por um momento, sentindo a raiva relaxar um pouco na tentativa de conforto do amigo. Virou-se e bateu sem força no ombro dele com os papéis, numa espécie de agradecimento, e continuou seu caminho até a porta.

Os corredores estavam escuros e silenciosos e Harry foi direto para o corujal. Ele precisava se livrar daqueles papéis e ir espancar alguns bonecos na Sala Precisa antes que perdesse o controle outra vez.

---------

Gina foi acordada por alguém sacudindo seus ombros. "Não", ela gemeu, ainda meio adormecida.

"Gina!", uma voz familiar sibilou. "Acorde. É a Hermione."

Por Hermione, Gina fez um esforço para acordar. Mais ou menos. Ao menos ela não começou a atirar azarações, o que ela teria feito se fosse seu irmão.

"Que é que há?", ela murmurou, piscando sonolenta.

O rosto de Hermione estava tenso e preocupado no quarto escurecido. Que horas seriam? Gina se perguntou. Tarde o suficiente para o resto do dormitório estar adormecido, ela percebeu. "É o Harry", e aquilo foi suficiente para acordar Gina de vez.

"Quê? O que está errado?", ela perguntou, empurrando os cabelos para trás e se forçando a sentar.

Hermione mordeu o lábio. "Ele recebeu um pacote hoje, do Malfoy.", ela começou. "Havia lá algumas coisas que aparentemente o pai do Draco tinha... havia uma caixa. Com...", Hermione pausou e engoliu em seco, seus olhos parecendo mais brilhantes que o normal. "Com os souvenirs daquela noite."

"Que noite?", Gina disse, sem entender. "Que noite... Ah!", sua mão se ergueu para cobrir a boca. "Não!"

Hermione assentiu. "Sim", ela disse, a voz falhando um pouco. "Harry saiu num humor péssimo, realmente péssimo, o Rony disse, e ainda não voltou."

Gina quis chorar, também, mas engoliu em seco com dificuldade e deixou a coisa de lado por um momento. "Vou descer e esperar por ele", ela disse.

Hermione fungou. "É, foi o que eu pensei", ela disse. "Vou fazer Rony ir para a cama. Pensei que você deveria ser a primeira pessoa a falar com ele. Você vai fazê-lo se sentir melhor, eu acho."

"Você não...", Gina começou, mas Hermione sacudiu a cabeça.

"Vou vê-lo de manhã, quando não vou cair chorando em cima dele", disse. "E ele estará mais pronto pro Rony, também."

Gina se levantou, pegando um cobertor e um travesseiro. Não sabia, afinal, quanto tempo ele poderia demorar. "Obrigada, Hermione", ela disse quando elas tomaram o rumo da porta.

Sua amiga agarrou seu braço. "Eu o amo, também", foi tudo que ela disse.

**N/A – **Honestamente, eu poderia sair continuando e não teríamos um fim para este capítulo! Acho que é melhor parar por aqui e deixar vocês apostando no que vai acontecer. O QUÊ acontecerá quando Harry voltar? (bwabhahahaha).

**N/T –** Ok, vocês viram que a autora curte nos fazer sofrer... Então só me limito a responder seus comentários!

_Miri: _Entendeu, né? Eu sei que existe coisa mais pesada... Mas serviu pra deixar a garotinha de 16 anos aqui toda vermelha. E o Rony... Ele é apaixonante. Eu adoro esse ruivo... Gostou do que ele fez dessa vez? Haha. Obrigada por comentar!

_Aninhaaaaa:_ Sei, era bem isso que você estava esperando, né, sua pervertida? Hahaha. Obrigada, espero mesmo que a tradução esteja boa. Principalmente nos pedaços mais quentes... Já pensou o que pode fazer uma palavra mal colocada? Hehe. Obrigada!

_Carol Malfoy Potter:_ Ele é cabeça dura, mas diz se isso não dá todo um charme pra ele... Mas nós sabemos que essa teimosia não vai muito mais longe, não é? Obrigada pelo comentário!


	14. A Proximidade da Noite

**Mares em Revolta**

_**Capítulo Treze – A Proximidade da Noite**_

Harry não sabia mais que horas eram. Tudo que ele sabia era que a Sala parecia estar se cansando de aparecer com novos bonecos para servirem como válvula de escape para seus excessos de energia, em meio a bolas de fogo que emergiam de sua varinha. Ele andou um pouco enquanto esperava, vagando até a janela para encarar a noite sombria.

Ele flexionou os dedos antes de se inclinar contra o batente. Ele não estava nem mesmo cansado, magicamente falando. Tinha a sensação de que se ele se sentasse imóvel por muito tempo poderia dormir, mas por outro lado, ele sentia que poderia passar a noite atirando feitiços.

Ele quase ouviu o feitiço antes que ele viesse, e sem se virar apontou um dedo. "_Flamatus_!" Aquele estava se tornando rapidamente o seu favorito. Era mesmo algo com bolas de fogo, ele decidiu. Ouviu o ruído do boneco sendo atingido e o clique do boneco começando a queimar, e então parou.

Harry girou nos calcanhares, e para sua surpresa havia outra pessoa dentro da sala, parada à porta. Ele piscou. "Senhor?", disse, incapaz de pôr qualquer entusiasmo na voz.

O Professor Dumbledore caminhou para fora das sombras. "Olá, Harry", ele disse. "Você está um pouco atrasado, não está?"

Harry segurou a resposta que ele queria atirar, e ao invés disso deu de ombros e encarou a janela. Tinha plena certeza de que Dumbledore não estava apenas passeando e resolvera entrar na Sala Precisa, o que indicava que havia uma razão para ele estar ali. E Harry não estava propenso a sustentar conversinhas inúteis antes de chegar a essa razão.

Ele ouviu o ruído suave das vestes do diretor se arrastando no chão, ouviu-o passando por cima dos restos chamuscados do boneco, mas ainda não olhou-o quando o velho bruxo parou perto dele.

Houve um suspiro suave. "Não importa o quão escuro esteja o mundo, não importa o quão assustadores sejam os acontecimentos do dia, sempre há um certo algo a ser encontrado em Hogwarts", Dumbledore disse suavemente. "É este o motivo da escola ter sido o alvo de bruxos das trevas antes, e será de novo. É também o motivo dela nunca ter caído, e de que nunca cairá." Harry podia ver a barba prateada ondulando pelo canto do olho. "Hogwarts protege a si mesma", ele disse.

Harry não estava bem certo de aonde ele estava querendo chegar com aquilo, mas ele tinha uma pergunta. "Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?", ele perguntou, abruptamente. Se outra pessoa dera a dica ao diretor, aquilo significava que ele teria que encontrar outro ponto seguro para praticar. A última coisa que ele precisava era perder o elemento surpresa.

Dumbledore ficou quieto por um momento. "Hogwarts protege a si mesma", ele finalmente disse de novo, numa voz lenta e pensativa. "O castelo me trouxe até você."

Harry engoliu um bufo de descrédito, mas decidiu interpretar a frase como nenhum aluno tendo denunciado-o. Ele supôs que isso era um alívio.

Houve outro calmo suspiro. "Harry", Dumbledore disse. "Temo que nós precisamos falar sobre o que está lhe atormentando."

AQUILO fez Harry deixar escapar um sorriso afetado. "O que está me atormentando? Eu não sei do que está falando, professor. Eu venho até aqui por pura diversão.", disse, incapaz de conter o sarcasmo de sua voz.

"Você não pode mais esconder suas habilidades, Harry", disse o diretor. "Seus professores perceberam. E não vai demorar muito até que seus colegas estudantes também notem."

"Por que você acha que eu estou nessa droga dessa sala no meio da noite?" Harry demandou, e imediatamente se arrependeu pelo deslize. Mas já que ele começara... "Estarei tão pronto quanto possível, não se preocupe. Farei o meu melhor para matar o seu querido amigo Tom."

A amargura na voz de Harry ficou pendurada no ar, como que ditando o clima. "Eu nunca deveria ter escondido a profecia de você", o velho disse, suando de fato tão velho quanto deveria ser. "Eu nunca deveria ter tentando te defender como eu fiz. Eu deveria ter evitado que minhas afeições me cegassem para o fato de que você já tinha força o suficiente para lidar com isso." Sua tristeza era profunda e parecia atravessar a sala em ondas maciças. "Mas eu estou velho, Harry. Tenho visto estudantes indo e vindo por mais de um século. Eu batalhei contra bruxos das trevas, e eu assisti à morte dos meus amigos enquanto eu continuava vivo. E todos que vinham até mim buscavam respostas, buscavam um guia. E eu me acostumei demais ao fato de minhas decisões serem as únicas."

O estômago de Harry estava rolando, agitando-se. "Eu merecia saber, especialmente depois do Torneio Tribruxo", ele disse entredentes.

"Você merecia", veio a resposta suave.

"Você me abandonou no ano passado. Eu vivi o inferno com aquela Umbridge. Ainda tenho as cicatrizes daquela maldita pena", ele disse, erguendo a mão em questão e então deixando-a cair de novo, ainda encarando a janela. As palavras estavam vindo depressa e com muita raiva agora. "Eu passei os primeiros onze anos da minha vida ouvindo que sou um nada, até você chegar, dizendo que eu realmente era _alguma coisa_, para depois desaparecer como se nada disso fosse verdade."

"Me desculpe", veio a segunda voz.

"Sim, você pede desculpas", Harry murmurou, finalmente baixando os olhos para encarar o chão. "Estou arrependido, também. Arrependido por tantas pessoas terem se envolvido nas minhas confusões durante esses anos. Mas desculpas não recolhem o leite derramado."

Eles ficaram em silêncio de novo. E desta vez este silêncio não era tão denso e pesado. Harry evitara falar com o diretor desde o final do quinto ano, quando ele quase destruíra o escritório do homem. Algo que, naquele momento, o deixava muito embaraçado. Ele ainda não tinha a controle que agora adquirira, pensou.

"Não podemos voltar no tempo", disse Dumbledore suavemente. "Apenas avançar." Houve um toque leve no braço de Harry, e ele se enrijeceu. "Você vai avançar comigo, Harry? Estou lhe pedindo."

"Não sei se confio em você", Harry resmungou. "Não do mesmo modo como eu não confio em um Comensal da Morte, afinal você não está tentando me matar." Ele fez uma pausa. Bem, ele andava mesmo com um senso de humor negro naqueles dias. "Pelo menos até onde eu sei, de qualquer forma." Houve uma risada a seu lado, e ele se sentiu mais leve. "Eu não sei se confio que você me contará tudo, ao invés de me usar apenas como um instrumento para destruir Voldemort."

Ele viu a barba branca assentindo pelo canto da visão. "Eu sei disso", Dumbledore disse. "Eu peço muito, quando talvez eu não tenha o direito."

Harry encarou a noite mais uma vez e sentiu a escuridão pesada em seus ombros. Imagens giraram em sua mente, vindas dos seis anos anteriores. As vezes em que ele agira sem pensar, as vezes em que tentou fazer a coisa certa. Todas as vezes que ele tentara, maldição.

"Darei-lhe o que puder", ele finalmente disse, sentindo o cansaço tomar conta dele. "Não sei quanto eu ainda tenho, mas vou lhe dar tudo que puder." E afinal virou-se e encarou o diretor, percebendo surpreso que já era alguns centímetros mais alto. "Mas no momento em que você romper minha confiança", ele fez uma pausa. Não sabia se poderia lidar com aquilo.

Dumbledore estava estudando-o, com um brilho nos olhos escondidos atrás dos óculos. "De tantas maneiras você continua me lembrando os seus pais", ele disse suavemente. "A determinação de seu pai. A vontade de sua mãe. E então, você faz algo que me lembra como você é de verdade, sozinho,algo verdadeiramente memorável." O Professor Dumbledore estendeu a mão. "Eu lhe dou a minha palavra, como alguém que sentiu sua falta, Harry, e que não guardarei segredos de você. Não sobre tudo que você estiver envolvido."

Harry olhou demoradamente o diretor, quase tentado a ver se não poderia abrir a porta da mente dele e checar por si mesmo. Mas ele disse que tentaria. Estendeu sua própria mão e apertou a do velho bruxo.

A sala pareceu se iluminar, o peso pareceu desvanecer. Dumbledore sorriu, um flash de dentes brancos no escuro. "Vou para a minha cama agora", ele disse. "Amanhã eu devo chamá-lo, para discutir outros problemas que não precisam ser resolvidos esta noite."Ele ergueu a cabeça, os olhos cintilando para Harry. "Sugiro que faça o mesmo", ele disse. "Você parece ter ficado sem bonecos para praticar."

Harry baixou os olhos para os restos chamuscados do último, e bufou. "É, a Sala está ficando um pouco cansada de mim, eu diria.", ele suspirou. E estava cansado. Seguiu o professor até a porta e até o corredor escurecido. Quase pode ouvir o suspiro de alívio da Sala Precisa quando ele saiu. Mas aquilo devia ter sido mesmo sua imaginação.

"Mais uma coisa, Harry", o diretor disse, virando-se para o outro lado do corredor. Harry olhou-o de novo. "Lucius Malfoy é um bastardo." E então o velho já tinha se ido num ruflar de vestes.

Harry encarou vagamente o corredor vazio. E finalmente soltou o ar. Maldito bruxo velho, ele pensou. E então suspirou, tomando o rumo da Torre da Grifinória.

-------

Gina estava sentada, encolhida no canto de uma poltrona encarando o buraco do retrato por horas a fio, pensando. Ela estava ali havia séculos, e até mesmo buscara uma coberta no dormitório, ao ver que Harry realmente parecia ter se esquecido que precisava dormir. Ela estava tão sonolenta... e não se levantaria mais por ninguém. Não, nem pelo próprio Senhor Olhos Verdes. Todos os outros podiam deixá-la em paz e esperar até que ela tivesse uma boa noite de sono.

Finalmente, o porta retrato se abriu e a forma alta da pessoa que ela estava esperando atravessou-o. Ele endireitou-se quando a passagem se fechou, cada linha de seu corpo denunciando sua fadiga. E ainda assim ele parecia mais... relaxado do que ela esperara.

Harry não a viu ali e começou a fazer seu caminho até as escadas do dormitório, de modo que ela teve que chamá-lo fracamente, "Harry".

Ele girou nos calcanhares, observando toda a sala deserta, encontrando-a no canto da poltrona.Franziu a testa. "Gina?", ele disse, dando dois passos na direção dela. "O que você está fazendo acordada?"

Em resposta, Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Foi um dia infernal, não é?", ela perguntou, sem esperar uma resposta.

Ele resmungou. "É, pode-se dizer assim."

"Você está realmente cansado", ela disse, estudando-o um pouco mais. E ergueu uma ponta de seu cobertor em convite. "Venha se sentar comigo, só um minuto."

Ele recuou, sem grande surpresa. "Gina, o que eu quis dizer esta tarde foi...", começou. Ela sabia que ele diria aquilo, mas ele não percebia o quanto aquilo doeria. Ela o interrompeu, afinal.

"Harry, apenas cale a boca e se sente, ok? Sou sua amiga, antes e acima de tudo, e posso sim ver quando um amigo meu está cansado e só precisando de alguém pra ficar sentado com ele.", Gina sibilou. Ei, ela também estava cansada. Podia fazer aquilo. Ele não se mexeu, ficou ali como se seus pés estivessem grudados. Ela apelou para o olhar de autoridade de sua mãe. "MEXA-SE, Potter."

Ela imaginou que ele murmurou qualquer coisa sob a respiração, mas não podia ter certeza. Mas, entretanto, ele veio em silêncio até a poltrona onde ela estava e aceitou a oferta do cobertor. Recostou-se com um suspiro de profundo cansaço.

Gina deixou-o se acomodar em frente ao fogo por alguns minutos, sentindo a tensão naquele corpo próximo do dela começar a sumir. Claro, o corpo _dela_ tinha outras idéias, mas ela fez um esforço admirável para esquecê-las.

"Hermione me disse o que estava no pacote do Malfoy", ela finalmente disse. Harry grunhiu. "Acho que é bom que ele já esteja morto."

"Por quê?", a voz de Harry não se flexionara, mas denunciara certa curiosidade.

"Porque se não fosse assim ela e Rony já teriam ido atrás dele", Gina disse simplesmente. Era verdade também.

Harry ergueu uma mão e esfregou os olhos. "É", ele disse. "Mas eu estaria lá primeiro." Gina nunca ouvira tanto ódio escapar dele antes, nem mesmo nos piores momentos, falando de Voldemort.

Ela pegou a mão dele, apertando-a. "Todos nós teríamos ido, você sabe", ela disse a ele. "Porque teria sido a coisa certa a fazer."

Ele ficou imóvel por alguns momentos, e então assentiu, apertando a mão dela de volta. Gina teve uma sensação, um toque de esperança inesperada quando ele não a afastou. Cautelosamente, ela se deixou relaxar, saboreando a sensação da mão forte dele enrolada na dela. "Posso ver os anéis qualquer hora?", ela disse.

Harry assentiu. "Hum-hum", falou com a voz embargada. E de forma quase distraída apertou mais a mão dela, deixando o aperto cair perigosamente perto de suas pernas. Gina sentiu todo o calor passando para ela, e tudo que pode fazer foi segurá-lo mais.

"Gina", ele finalmente disse, virando o rosto para olhá-la à luz do fogo. "Sobre esta tarde..."

Gina balançou a cabeça e interrompeu-o. "Agora não, Harry.", ela disse baixinho. "Eu posso esperar até de manhã."

Ele estudou-a por um longo momento, os olhos verdes ganhando riscos amarelos pelo fogo, e então assentiu de novo. "Ok", ele disse, e para surpresa dela, inclinou-se e depositou um beijo gentil em seus lábios. "Obrigado", ele disse, recostando-se de volta.

Ela apertou os lábios juntos para evitar que tremessem. "De nada", disse em voz baixa. Os dedos dele se entrelaçaram na mão dela, ela se ajeitou e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele, num lugar que parecia feito para ela. Ele chegou a estremecer um pouco, até que seu braço estava à volta dela, abraçando-a. Gina não ousou pensar naquilo, não naquela noite. Amanhã, ela disse a si mesma. Haveria tempo para tudo aquilo amanhã.

**N/T - **Certo, eu sei que demorei, e que o capítulo é curto. Mas todos ainda estamos no frenesi do livro 6, não é verdade? Aliás, podem comentar qualquer spoiler pra mim, que eu já li em inglês mesmo...ok?

_Miri - _É, parece que o Albus concordou com você... O Lucius é mesmo um bastardo idiota.E bem, espero que a conversa HG tenha te satisfeito... Hehe. Obrigada!

_Carol Malfoy Potter - _Amanda preocupada menina, nem lembro mais do que você esta falando, me desculpe... O que é mesmo? E sobre o livro 6... Nem comento, mas estou ao mesmo tempo muito triste e muito feliz com ele... Obrigada por comentar!

_Aninhaaaaaa - _Hehehe. Sim, não tem como não amar o Ron! Depois do HBP, então... Sem comentários. RH ruleia, sem dúvida! Obrigada pelo comentário!


	15. Profundezas Surpreendentes

**Mares em Revolta**

_**Capítulo Quatorze – Profundezas surpreendentes**_

Harry caíra no sono, e dormira como não fazia havia semanas. Meses. Anos, na verdade. E como resultado, ele ficou mais do que aborrecido de sentir alguém sacudindo seus ombros e o acordando de seu maravilhoso vácuo do sono sem sonhos.

"Sai", ele murmurou, e manteve os olhos fechados. Embora ele estivesse meio desconfortável, agora que pensava nisso, o que era muito estranho, já que as camas de Hogwarts eram insuportavelmente confortáveis...

Ele foi sacudido de novo. "Droga, Harry, acorde", uma voz familiar murmurou.

Harry resistiu ao impulso de enfeitiçá-lo, e ao invés disso bateu as pestanas e abriu os olhos para encarar seu melhor amigo. "Some daqui, Rony, estou dormindo", ele disse, e cerrou os olhos outra vez.

Houve um resmungo. "Não, sério?" Bem, Rony conseguia ser engraçado, mesmo de manhã. "Mas acontece que você está dormindo na sala comunal com a minha irmã, seu canalha. Então acorde de uma vez."

AQUILO fez Harry abrir ambos os olhos. "O que...", ele disse, franzindo a testa e baixando o olhar. Ah. Então ele estava. Aquilo explicava por que ele não estava em sua cama confortável.

Levou um segundo para que seu cérebro processasse a informação, e como resultado, escapou outra blasfêmia, seguida de vários instantes de silêncio. Com muito cuidado, começou a tentar se esquivar da garota apoiada nele. "Mais alguém esteve aqui embaixo?", perguntou a Rony em voz baixa, sentindo-se envergonhado. Maldição. Como ele poderia ter se esquecido daquele jeito? Todas aquelas coisas de relaxar...

Gina estava se provando de muito pouca ajuda, também, e também soava adormecida, e não parecia nem um pouco inclinada a desistir de seu "travesseiro". Harry suspirou quando conseguiu erguê-la cautelosamente e baixá-la de volta no sofá, certificando-se de acomodar um travesseiro de verdade para ela com o cobertor bem arrumado. Ele ergueu a cabeça para ver Rony assistindo à cena com olhos estreitos.

O ruivo ergueu uma sobrancelha quando Harry o encarou. "Certo. Venha, então", ele disse e rumou para a porta. Harry deu uma olhada em suas roupas sujas e suadas da noite passada, dando de ombros depois. Ele poderia voltar e se trocar depois. Tinha a impressão de que Rony não estava com humor para esperar um banho.

Harry seguiu Rony para fora da sala comunal e pelo corredor, os dois mantendo a caminhada silenciosa enquanto eles passavam pelos corredores que lentamente iam se enchendo com a luz da manhã. Rony levou-o ao corujal, e então cerrou a porta atrás dele. Ele se virou e perfurou Harry com o olhar, abrindo a boca para falar.

Harry ergueu uma mão, silenciosamente pedindo-o para se conter, e começou a checar o lugar pensativamente, vendo se eles eram os únicos ali além das corujas. Não havia mais ninguém, e ele se voltou para seu amigo de expressão assustadora.

"Ok", ele disse, como se estivesse diante de um esquadrão armado, "Diga."

Rony cruzou os braços por cima do peito. "Você estava dormindo no sofá com a minha irmã", ele disse no que pareceu ser um tom surpreendentemente neutro.

Harry meneou em concordância. "Desculpe. Não vai acontecer de novo." E essa era realmente sua intenção daquela vez.

Rony franziu a testa. "Por que diabos não?", e Harry se esforçou para evitar que seu queixo caísse no chão. Afinal de contas, Rony era conhecido por ser o mais protetor e ciumento dos seis irmãos. "Pelo que parece, você deu uma boa quantidade de encorajamento à Gina. Eu gostaria mesmo de saber por que raios você quer se afastar dela agora."

Oh, inferno, Harry pensou, erguendo as mãos e passando-as pelo cabelo. Ele NÃO queria ter aquela conversa. "Rony", ele começou, como se estivesse prestes a caminhar sobre um campo minado, "você sabe que é o meu melhor amigo, certo?"

"Certo", Rony disse, encarando-o.

"E que eu nunca faria nada para te ferir de propósito, ou qualquer um da sua família. Especialmente a Gina." Harry não tinha certeza se ele deveria ter acrescentado aquele último pedaço, desde que outro olhar afetado veio dos olhos do amigo.

"Seu motivo?", o amigo perguntou.

Harry fez uma careta. "Há provavelmente várias centenas de Comensais da Morte, pelo menos, sem mencionar um Lorde das Trevas homicida que dariam seus braços esquerdos, direitos, pernas ou qualquer parte do corpo para ser capaz de me atingir", ele disse aos arrancões. "E isso torna qualquer pessoa próxima de mim um alvo, alguém que eles podem usar." Ele fitou seu amigo, torcendo para que ele entendesse. "QUALQUER pessoa, Rony.", ele disse.

Rony franziu o cenho e estudou-o. Foi um momento bastante longo e desconfortável. "Então você está dizendo que tem que fazer tudo sozinho porque você tem medo demais que algum de nós acabe machucado?" Harry grunhiu, eles estavam de volta à velha discussão. Passou a mão outra vez pelo cabelo em frustração. "É, é, eu sei, Potter e seu maldito velho argumento. Mas você continua errado. E droga, você não vai brincar assim com a minha irmã."

Rony deu alguns passos e apontou um dedo para Harry. "No fim, acho que as garotas estavam certas o tempo todo sobre você. Você está tão ocupado tentando salvar todo mundo que acaba se esquecendo de salvar você mesmo". Harry piscou. O quêêêê...? "Então seus amigos acabam cheios de ter que ficar evitando o tempo todo que você se mate feito um idiota tentando evitar ser ajudado."

Harry não conseguiu conter um riso cínico. Salvar o mundo era estúpido?

"Sai dessa, Harry, você acha que todos nós não percebemos que tudo leva à profecia?", Rony atirou, fazendo a mente de Harry travar. "Desgraça, eu não te culpo por pensar que você tem que fazer tudo sozinho, mas droga, você está _errado_."

O rosto de seu amigo estava rígido com a seriedade e a raiva, e Harry ainda estava tentando computar a parte do "nós sabemos da profecia" ainda. "Exatamente o quê você acha que a profecia é?", ele perguntou, quase se divertindo com o tom quebrado de sua voz que acabou saindo.

Os lábios de Rony se crisparam um pouco. "Você é o único que pode matar Voldemort", ele disse. "Mais ninguém pode ajudar você, lembra?"

Harry bufou. "É, eu me lembro.", ele murmurou. "Pena que não é só isso." Ele não tivera a intenção de dizer aquilo. Maldição, ele andava fazendo um monte das coisas que não pretendera.

Rony encarou-o. "Há mais? Merlin, o que diabos aquela morcega velha da Sibila estava pensando? Já não é suficiente?"

Harry riu, não pode evitar. "Poderia ser", ele disse. "Não, a melhor parte não é que diz que eu sou o único que pode derrotar Voldemort, e sim que apenas um de nós dois vai sobreviver à luta."

Houve silêncio no corujal, nada além do som de penas caindo e o suave murmúrio de uma coruja com outra. "Você o mata ou ele te mata", Rony finalmente disse.

Harry suspirou, muito aliviado de poder dividir aquilo, mesmo sabendo que era a coisa errada a fazer. "Assim mesmo", ele disse com cansaço, abaixando-se para sentar-se no chão. Bom que os elfos domésticos mantivessem o lugar tão limpo, para que nem mesmo uma caquinha de pássaro manchasse suas roupas.

Rony acompanhou-o um momento depois. "Bem, bem", ele disse finalmente, o rosto grave. E então Harry fez uma careta quando um punho pesado aterrissou em seu ombro. "E você não nos contou isso? Você não pensou que gostaríamos de saber?"

"Rony", Harry começou.

"Quero dizer, inferno sangrento! Meu melhor amigo vai enfrentar algum dia um duelo até a morte, e ele não acha interessante me contar? Merlin, eu deveria quebrar cada osso do seu corpo!", Rony estava gritando.

"RONY", Harry conseguiu insistir. O ruivo encarou-o afetado. "Que merda, Rony, que bem poderia ter feito?"

Coisa errada para dizer. "Droga, Harry, você já deveria saber disso a essa altura. _Famílias não escondem segredos_!"

Houve silêncio de novo, o ar pesado com aquelas palavras e as penas das corujas caindo lentamente. "Bem", Harry disse finalmente, sentindo a garganta seca. "Eu não estou mesmo acostumado com essa coisa de família. E eu pensei que poderia manter vocês por perto tanto quanto fosse necessário, então..."

Rony inspirou com barulho, interrompendo-o. "Eu VOU arrancar esse idiota de dentro de você a socos.", ele disse, mas não soava mais furioso. Apenas triste. "Harry, você é da família, ok? Meu irmão. Irmão da Hermione. Mamãe já está tentando arrumar uma mão para te representar no relógio, o qual, aliás, deveria ser o seu presente de Natal, então se você não fingir que está chocado quando ela te der, vou pedir a Carlinhos e Gui para darem um jeito em você. Eu sei que você arrumou um monte de trouxas bundões como família até hoje, mas famílias REAIS permanecem juntas." Rony gesticulou no ar. "Mesmo Percy, o retardado que ainda é, ainda não se desculpou com a Mamãe, e ela _ainda_ chora por causa dele... Mesmo ele, nós nos alinharíamos todos para protegê-lo. Então não ache que nós não estaremos lá, só porque você diz que não."

Harry estava se esforçando para manter o controle, nunca ouvira Rony falar daquele jeito antes. Não seu amigo apaixonado por diversão que andava tão imaturo e terreno nos últimos tempos. Claro, Rony tinha seus instantes e era a melhor pessoa para ter um papo furado, mas sentar-se e falar sobre sentimentos...?

"Então vou dizer de novo, e espero realmente que você esteja escutando dessa vez, Potter", Rony disse, soando severo e típico de um Monitor Chefe. Harry teve que engolir o riso inapropriado. Puxa, ele era mesmo confuso. "Aonde quer que isso chegue, eu vou estar lá. Assim também será com Hermione e Gina e todos os outros. Porque não é apenas com você, cara, e sim com todos nós."

Houve outro silêncio, e Harry limpou a garganta. "Melhor não deixar Hermione te ouvir assim sério, ou ela pode começar a ter idéias", ele murmurou, e ambos dividiram uma risada.

"Então você vai começar a se explicar?", Rony finalmente perguntou. "Vai nos contar o resto?"

Harry suspirou e passou as mãos pela cabeça. "Você meio que colocou de uma forma que faz isso parecer obrigação, não?", ele disse, com uma careta resignada. Estranhamente, não parecia tão ruim, depois de pensar um pouco. Claro que ele estava apavorado de pensar que outras pessoas fossem sofrer em seu lugar, e simplesmente por causa dele, mas como Rony dissera... ele não tinha realmente uma escolha naquilo. Eles estariam ali, querendo ele ou não.

Rony sorriu depressa. "O que posso dizer, sou persuasivo", falou.

Harry sorriu de volta, e se ergueu do chão. "Merlin, eu preciso de uma banho", ele disse, enrugando o nariz. Olhou para Rony. "E eu acho que precisamos de Hermione", ele falou baixinho.

Rony lançou-lhe um olhar severo. "E Gina?"

Aquela era uma questão abrangente. Harry esfregou o rosto em frustração. "Eu vou negar que Gina seja... especial para mim", ele finalmente falou, muito desconfortável, fazendo uma careta quando Rony o encarou. "Mas não há ninguém que possa estar mais em perigo comigo do que uma amante, Rony. Voldemort não pararia por nada se eu lhe mostrasse esse tipo de fraqueza."

Rony franziu a testa. "Quem aqui está falando de amante? É melhor eu não ouvir mais nada desse tipo sobre a minha irmã, Potter. É simplesmente... argh." Rony estremeceu. "É o tipo de coisa que me faria esmagar essa sua cara feia."

Eles trocaram um sorriso afetado, e então Harry ficou sério. "Você entende o que estou dizendo, afinal? Eu quero, mas apenas não posso..."

Rony suspirou, e jogou um braço sobre os ombros de Harry, começando a guiá-lo até as portas. "Deuses, você fede. Não sei como Gina conseguiu dormir tão perto disso. Olhe, só quero dizer que essa pode ser outra daquelas coisas sobre as quais você não tem escolha. Não se eu conheço a Gina. Quero dizer, depois daquele pouquinho na sala comunal dois dias atrás... mais ou menos a escola inteira sabe o que ela está pretendendo." Rony deu de ombros e empurrou Harry pela porta do corujal. "Então vem um idiota e se aproveita da situação".

Então fechou a cara. "Da situação, não da minha irmã", esclareceu.

Harry riu alto, sem nenhuma razão que ele pudesse compreender bem. "Você está completamente insano, sabia disso?", disse amigavelmente, e os dois rumaram para a Torre da Grifinória.

------

Gina acordou sozinha no sofá, o travesseiro sob sua cabeça e o cobertor por cima dela, o que a deixou bastante desapontada. O maldito garoto desaparecera de novo. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito e murmurou sob sua respiração. Ele achava que podia simplesmente se afastar, e não havia maneira alguma dele conseguir despistá-la, não depois da última noite e dele ter segurado sua mão e depois do beijo, ainda mais com a parte do vamos-nos-ajeitar-aqui-e-dormir-juntos. Há. De jeito nenhum.

Hermione apareceu neste momento, enrolada num roupão e parecendo sonolenta e preocupada. "Gina?", ela disse enquanto rumava até o sofá. "Onde estão Harry e Rony?"

Gina encarou-a. "Não tenho idéia.", ela disse. "E você pode apostar que eu farei algumas pessoas saberem disso como resultado."

Hermione sentou-se e se arrumou confortavelmente em uma das poltronas, aninhando os pés embaixo de si. Gina deu uma olhada no relógio. Inferno, era muito cedo. "Você viu Harry ontem à noite?", sua amiga estava perguntando ansiosamente.

Gina se arrastou para o mundo real, saindo do estado de que-droga-veja-que-cedo-eu-devia-estar-dormindo. "É", ela disse, e enrubesceu prontamente, lembrando-se depressa das mãos juntas e do beijo.

Hermione apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha diante da vermelhidão de seu rosto, e ao invés disso perguntou. "E ele está bem?"

Gina franziu a testa, seu rosto se iluminando em gratidão. "Você sabe, ele estava realmente cansado quando voltou, mas ele estava... Eu não sei, mais relaxado, entende?"

Hermione passou as mãos pelo cabelo, parecendo frustrada. "Oh, senhor, eu espero que ele não tenha feito nada estúpido noite passada", ela murmurou. Gina não considerara a hipótese. Talvez houvesse alguns cadáver sonserino semi-decapitado do outro lado do castelo, aquilo poderia tranquilamente ser o motivo da tranqüilidade de Harry aquela noite.

"Eu não sei, acho que ele..." ela começou, quando o retrato girou e entrou justamente o garoto em questão, seguido de seu irmão mais velho notavelmente aborrecido. Claro, Gina nem gastou sua vista nele por mais tempo. Não, seu olhos foram direto para o par de orbes verdes que estavam naquele momento estudando-a com um olhar meio velado cujo significado ela ignorava completamente. Droga de menino. E então ele desviou o olhar para Hermione, que girara nos calcanhares ao vê-los, para prontamente pular da cadeira e se jogar em cima de Harry.

"Ah, Harry, eu sinto muito", ela estava dizendo, abraçando-o com força. Harry parecia bastante desconfortável, mas mesmo assim ele abraçou a Monitora Chefe de volta, e deixou-a balbuciar tanto quanto quisesse. O que, no final, acabou não sendo muito.

Hermione ergueu a cabeça e enrugou o nariz. "Urgh, você está fedendo", ela disse.

Harry gargalhou, gargalhou de verdade. Gina mal podia acreditar em seus olhos. Ela lançou um olhar para seu irmão. O que estava acontecendo?

Harry sorriu para Hermione. "Certo, me deixe ir tomar um banho, ok? Depois nós podemos ir tomar café e... conversar, eu acho", ele terminou, atirando um olhar de relance para Rony, que em retorno sorriu malicioso para ele.

Hermione estava gaguejando. "Com licença, mas eu ouvi você dizer que vai conversar voluntariamente com a gente?", ela perguntou, apoiando-se na cadeira. Francamente, Gina estava feliz por estar sentada. O que afinal tinha acontecido ali?

Os olhos de Harry se trancaram em Gina por um momento, mas acabou sendo por pouco mais de um segundo. "Rony e eu decidimos algumas coisas", ele disse, olhando para Gina mas falando com Hermione. "Acho que há algumas coisas que precisamos acertar." Por alguma razão, Gina estava começando a se sentir muito... quente. Inquieta. Todo o tipo de sentimentos desconfortáveis. Wooow cara, aquela seria uma conversa interessante.

Hermione fungou, os olhos parecendo um pouco lacrimosos. "Você vai tomar banho. Nós vamos nos vestir e fazer o mesmo". Ela se voltou para Rony, e ficando na ponta dos pés, plantou um senhor beijo no Monitor Chefe. "Você é um amigo _tão_ bom", ela disse às lágrimas, antes de correr até a escadaria, fungando descontrolada.

Gina teve que engolir a gargalhada diante da expressão surpresa e definitivamente satisfeita de Rony. "Ela continua fazendo isso", ele disse.

Gina riu então, e se levantou, levando a coberta com ela. "Talvez você começar a se perguntar o porquê, Roniquinho", ela provocou. "E talvez você devesse pensar nessa cara de pateta que você tem agora." O rosto de Rony girou automaticamente na direção de um espelho e ela riu de novo. "Vou descer de novo logo", ela disse, dessa vez olhando para Harry. Que estava olhando para ela, parada ali de pijama e de repente se sentindo muito menos vestida do que devia.

Ela estremeceu. "Eu... volto logo", ela disse de novo, e rumou para as escadas, sentindo um certo olhar verde em suas costas durante quase todo o caminho. Enquanto chegava ao dormitório, Gina não conseguia deixar de pensar que aquela seria A conversa.

**N/T – **Respostas!

_Miri: _Eu sei do que você está falando. Imagine o que foi para mim terminar de ler o HBP e pegar justamente aquele capítulo para traduzir! Chorei, claro, foi uma tortura infinita. Hum, eu concordo que este Harry se pareça com o de HBP, só acho que este aqui é um pouquinho mais... masoquista? Hehehe. Obrigada pelo comentário!

_Aninhaaaaa:_ Sim, ficou mesmo parecido, eu concordo! Quando eu li o HBP também reconheci a fic, foi interessante. O 13 foi um capítulo muito HBP... Mas espero que tenha gostado dessa continuação! Obrigada!

_Juli-Chan: _Hehehe obrigada por tudo, que bom que você está gostando!

_Mimi Granger: _Puxa, esse foi mesmo o comentário geral! Fic muito parecida com HBP! Eu concordo, como já falei também. E puxa, seu review foi muito entusiasmado! Me deixou felicíssima :D Obrigada pela parte que me toca e pelo review, aposto como a Eleanor também vai adorar saber disso!


	16. Dizer e Mostrar

**Mares em Revolta**

_**Capítulo Quinze – Dizer e Mostrar**_

Gina tinha que assumir, ela estava ficando muito rápida nessa coisa de se vestir. Sem mencionar o silêncio, conseguindo se vestir e encontrar ambos os sapatos sem acordar suas colegas de quarto que ressonavam.

Como resultado, ela ainda podia sentir o gosto da pasta de dentes enquanto descia as escadas, quase tropeçando em seus pés (naquele momento descalços) em sua ânsia de não ser deixada para trás. Não que ela achasse que eles fariam aquilo, mas não estava afim de correr riscos.

E ainda, mesmo sendo rápida como fora, aparentemente Harry conseguira ser mais ainda porque quando ela tropeçou num dedão a três degraus do chão, braços fortes e familiares se esticaram para capturá-la contra um tórax mais do que agradável.

"Tudo bem aí?", disse uma voz acima dela, e Gina tentou afastar o rubor antes de erguer os olhos. E não teve sucesso, claro.

"Erm, é...", ela murmurou enquanto encarava aqueles olhos verdes. Não tinha certeza se estava realmente o vendo, mas eles pareciam... mais profundos. Com a guarda mais baixa. Não que ela achasse que Harry poderia um dia ser o cara que deixava todas as emoções à mostra; não, ela já passara por coisas demais para sonhar com aquilo. Mas talvez, apenas talvez...

Ela enrubesceu de novo ao perceber que ainda estava se segurando a ele e que ele estava observando-a encará-lo. "Hum, então estamos prontos para descer?", ela disse, ainda sem se mexer. Ora, ela podia estar embaraçada, mas não era estúpida. Ela se aproveitaria de cada segundo nos braços dele.

Harry lentamente a ergueu até que ficasse de pé, parecendo talvez um pouco relutante, ela esperou. "Estamos esperando por Hermione", ele disse. Gina olhou por cima do ombro e percebeu que seu irmão estava inclinado sobre a lareira, os braços cruzados, sorrindo afetado como um idiota. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar avisando que uma palavra seria o suficiente para que ele sofresse um pouco de sua varinha, e ele sorriu mais largamente ainda.

Felizmente para a saúde e bem estar de Rony, Hermione escolheu aquele momento para terminar de descer as escadas, sem levar um tropeção igual ao de Gina. Humpf. "Certo", a Monitora Chefe disse, olhando para os três, "Podemos ir?"

Harry assentiu para ela, e os três rumaram até o retrato, Gina ainda um pouco sem fôlego devido a seu súbito e amável encontro. Hermione, como a garota astuta que era, conseguiu agarrar o braço de Gina e puxá-la para trás enquanto desciam as escadas.

"O que foi aquele olhar?", Hermione sussurrou.

"Eu tropecei nas escadas e Harry me segurou", Gina sussurrou de volta. Os garotos estavam a alguns centímetros delas, sem realmente dizer nada. Seus olhos pararam na cabeça bagunçada de cabelos pretos à sua frente.

"Oh, sério?", a voz de Hermione estava cheia de intenções.

Gina sorriu, ainda observando a silhueta de Harry. "É", ela disse suavemente.

-------

Harry ainda não estava completamente certo de que aquela era a coisa mais esperta a fazer, dizer a Rony, Hermione e Gina sobre... tudo. E de alguma forma, Rony sugara sua vontade própria naquele momento do corujal, e agora ali estava ele, encarando um prato de panquecas, um salão principal quase vazio, e as três pessoas que ele mais queria seguras. Seu velho, ele pensou, e pegou um pouco de panquecas. Ele estava definitivamente faminto.

Hermione provou seu suco de abóbora. "Bem?", ela disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha e lançando-lhe aquele olhar é-melhor-você-começar-a-falar-agora.

Harry suspirou e engoliu em seco, tentando não suspirar. "O que vocês querem saber?", ele perguntou com preguiça.

Hermione contraiu os lábios. "Se nós estamos certos e é mesmo a profecia que te faz vagar de um lado pro outro como um morcego desde o final do quinto ano."

Harry bufou. "Vagar? Estou lisonjeado", ele murmurou entre a boca cheia. Inferno sangrento, aquilo estava bom. O que os elfos domésticos teriam colocado ali? Ele engoliu, depois baixou o garfo. "Dumbledore me mostrou toda a profecia depois que nós saímos do Departamento de Mistérios", ele disse em voz baixa, depois de ter certeza de que não havia ninguém por perto. "Basicamente diz que eu sou o único que pode matar Voldemort."

"Há!", Gina exclamou. "Nós estávamos certos." Ela e Hermione trocaram acenos em concordância.

Rony cutucou Hermione com o cotovelo, seu rosto ainda solene. "Não é tudo que diz nela", seu melhor amigo disse à duas garotas.

Dois pares de olhos castanhos giraram direto para fitá-lo. "O que mais?", Gina exigiu, as sobrancelhas muito juntas.

Harry se descobriu olhando para ela. Engraçado, mas ele estivera fazendo aquilo bastante aquela manhã. Talvez fosse o modo como o cabelo dela estava bagunçado e confuso, já que ela tivera tão pouco tempo para penteá-lo e prendê-lo atrás. Aquilo o fez querer passar os dedos pelas mechas, enrolar os fios que escapavam nos dedos, como se ele fosse capaz de sentir o calor dela em seu cabelo...

"Nenhum pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver", ele disse abruptamente, quebrando a linha de pensamento. Agora não era hora. Os rostos empalideceram. E lançou a cada um deles um sorriso resignado. "Está certo, eu tenho que matá-lo, ou ele vai me matar. Só teremos um vencedor."

Houve silêncio na mesa enquanto ambas as garotas o fitavam, então se entreolhando. Harry observou enquanto elas pareciam se comunicar, Merlin sabia como, elas _eram_ garotas, afinal. Hermione se inclinou sobre a mesa e apertou a mão de Gina, seus lábios contraídos numa linha fina.

"Então é por isso que você andou tentando nos manter fora de tudo", Hermione finalmente disse, olhando de volta para Harry. Ele assentiu, resistindo ao impulso de começar a comer de novo e ter algo mais para fazer com a boca e as mãos.

"Se eu morrer, é isso", ele disse baixinho. "E eu não quero nenhum de vocês na linha de fogo quando acontecer."

Rony se lançou à conversa. "Puts, Harry, você acha que nós estaríamos seguros em algum lugar se você perder?", ele perguntou, franzindo a testa. Harry olhou-o. "Quero dizer, pense um pouco. Você morre, Dumbledore morre, provavelmente todos os bruxos poderosos do nosso lado estarão mortos. Você não acha que Voldemort vá mandar seus Comensais da Morte atrás do resto de nós que estávamos com você? Inferno, com papai e mamãe na Ordem, acho que Gui e Carlinhos também, todos nós estaremos na lista dele." Ele deu de ombros. "Arriscar ser morto depois de você, ou ser caçado uns tempos depois. Parece uma escolha bem clara pra mim."

Rony recomeçou a comer, enquanto Hermione ainda parecia pálida. Gina estava... ele lançou um olhar pra ela. Ela tinha uma expressão que ele não conseguia decifrar, e que ele queria que ela não tivesse naquele momento.

Hermione pareceu fazer um esforço para se sacudir e despertar. "OK. Então nós sabemos da profecia", ela disse. "Podemos começar a procurar feitiços e coisas assim, encontrar um modo de derrotá-lo..." Suas sobrancelhas juntaram-se firmemente e ela encarou-o quando Harry subitamente riu. "O quê?", ela sibilou.

Harry sorriu para ela, sentindo uma onda de calor, uma afeição por sua amiga fiel e altamente determinada. "Nada", disse a ela, deixando-se debruçar um pouco sobre a mesa para tocar uma das mãos dela. "Apenas... Não mude nunca, Hermione."

De certa forma para sua surpresa, os olhos dela se arregalaram, para depois brilhar com força, anunciando choro. "Oh, _Harry_...", ela resmungou.

Rony lançou a Harry um olhar de alarme e então, com certa vergonha, ele estendeu um braço e passou-o pelos ombros da Monitora Chefe. "Ei, Hermione, não chore, vamos. Harry arrumou um projeto para você, e é sobre feitiços, você está certa...", ele falou. Harry apenas se recostou e sentiu-se desconfortável.

Hermione fungou e então olhou para Harry. "Por que vocês garotos sempre esperam as coisas ficarem críticas para dizerem coisas emotivas desse jeito?", ela exigiu. Harry imaginou que aquela fosse uma daquelas perguntas sem resposta quando ela respirou fundo e pareceu se acalmar. "Você arrumou feitiços pra mim?", ela perguntou.

Aparentemente ela ouvira Rony, que, Harry ficou interessado em ver, ainda tinha o braço sobre os ombros dela. E ela acabara se inclinar mais para perto, pondo a cabeça no ombro dele. Hmm... Harry limpou a garganta. "É", ele disse. "Eu dei os papéis para o Rony noite passada", e olhou para seu amigo.

"Estão na minha mochila", Rony disse, virando a cabeça para o lado como se eles ainda estivessem no dormitório.

Harry assentiu. "Parte do pacote que Malfoy me deu", ele disse, bastante ciente de uma Gina quase muda observando-o. "era seu pacote de feitiços. Artes das Trevas, claro. Em vários tipos de letras diferentes. Eu fiz uma cópia pra você, e enviei uma para Dumbledore noite passada. Eu pensei que você poderia dar uma olhada nelas e talvez..." Ele deu de ombros. "Eu não sei, conseguir algo novo delas? Eu sei que você não andou produzindo feitiços sozinha, mas você é quem mais poderia descobrir como é o mecanismo da coisa..."

O rosto de Hermione se tornara mais resoluto enquanto Harry falava. Era como se seu cérebro girasse nas engrenagens para soltar um _click_ para depois acelerar o serviço. "Você está com ele lá em cima?", ele perguntou a Rony, que assentiu. O braço ainda envolvendo-a. "Dê-as para mim quando formos pegar as nossas coisas, tenho um período livre hoje e quero começar a examiná-las assim que puder."

"Certo", Rony concordou. Olhou para Harry e ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Não foi tão difícil assim, foi, cara?"

Harry fez uma careta. "Cale a boca", disse, e Rony sorriu.

"Eu ainda tenho uma pergunta", Gina finalmente falou. Harry se virou e olhou para ela. Aquela expressão ainda estava ali, embora com um traço a mais de... força? Que estava começando a se sobrepor.

"O quê?", ele disse, os olhos parando um pouco na curva do lábio inferior dela.

Ele observou-a engolir em seco. "Pra onde você tem ido se esconder?", ela perguntou. "Todas essas vezes que você chega suado e cansado, o que você está fazendo?"

Ele suspirou e afastou os olhos da curva suave do queixo da garota. "Sala Precisa", ele disse, forçando os olhos sobre seu prato e pegando o garfo. Pegou um pedaço e engoliu. "Treinando."

"Faz sentido", Rony concordou, parecendo estar de boca cheia.

"Engula primeiro, Ronald", Hermione ordenou, e então grunhiu. Harry sorriu largamente. Rony aparentemente mostrara o conteúdo semi mastigado para ela.

Harry tomou outro pedaço e se perguntou se devia contar a eles sobre suas habilidades maiores. Provavelmente. Rony o espancaria, entretanto.

"Ei, Harry, eu acho que seria uma boa idéia se nós treinássemos com você", Rony disse. E desta vez ele já tinha engolido. "Quanto melhores nós fomos, mais poderemos te ajudar."

Harry olhou para seu prato vazio e suspirou. Ratos. Aquelas haviam sido panquecas realmente boas. Ele baixou seu garfo e cruzou os braços, inclinando-se na direção deles. "Rony, eu odeio dizer isso, mas eu vou acabar te machucando", disse suavemente.

Os olhos de Rony se estreitaram. "Por quê? Sou quase tão bom quanto você em Defesa, e Hermione já te jogou na parede em Feitiços, provavelmente Gina também..."

Harry estava balançando a cabeça. "Eu...", ele soltou o ar. "Eu acho que seria mais fácil mostrar pra vocês", ele finalmente decidiu. E olhou para o prato terminado de Rony, e os quase intocados das garotas. "Vocês já terminaram?", ele perguntou.

Hermione concordou, os lábios juntos. "Se isso significa que você vai nos contar algo mais, pode acreditar que já terminei", ela murmurou ao se levantar. Aparentemente foi AQUELE o momento que Rony percebeu que estivera com o braço sobre ela o tempo todo, e Harry teve que engolir o risinho. Rony ficou vermelho-beterraba e deixou o braço cair como se tivesse sido atingido por um raio. Há.

"Certo", Harry disse, também se levantando. "A Sala, então."

------

Gina seguia a um passo e meio atrás de Rony conforme Harry ao guiava até a Sala. Todos eles ficaram de lado enquanto ele pensava e caminhava em ida e volta pelo corredor, concentrado. Quando a porta se abriu, ele estendeu uma mão, girou a maçaneta e a abriu, gesticulando para eles. "Depois de vocês", ele disse, com um quase sorriso nos lábios.

Quando ela passou por ele, seu braço tocou o peito dele, ainda que muito de leve, e ela pensou tê-lo visto estremecer. Mas aquilo não podia estar certo, podia? E então Gina perdeu sua linha de pensamento ao dar uma boa olhada na sala.

Era um espaço largo e vazio. Havia diversas portas do outro lado, alguma espécie de acolchoamento no chão. Quando ela olhou em volta, uma das portas se abriu e algum tipo de boneco, ela imaginou, saiu e pareceu se posicionar.

Harry suspirou atrás dela, e ela se segurou para não pular. "Certo. Bem, mostrar a vocês é mais fácil", ele disse. Gina se virou a tempo se vê-lo chutando os sapatos na direção da parede, enquanto puxava a capa e o suéter. "Gina, você poderia segurar isso?", ele pediu, parado ali de calças, camiseta e meias.

Ela teve que engolir em seco. Oh, ele crescera tão bem. "Claro", ela disse, estendendo os braços. Ele baixou as vestes em suas mãos, e depois virou-se para Rony e Hermione.

"É melhor vocês ficarem ali, perto das janelas", ele disse. "E ativem um bom feitiço de escudo, por precaução". Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas, como quem quer perguntar algo, depois puxou a manga de Rony até que ele a seguisse. Gina os seguiu, sem tirar os olhos de Harry, que estava parado com as mãos nos bolsos, parecendo infinitamente desconfortável.

Harry esperou que Hermione conjurasse o Feitiço Escudo, e limpou a garganta. "Certo", ele disse, e virou-se para o boneco. Enquanto Gina observava, ele se tornou uma pessoa diferente, fria, quase imóvel e totalmente concentrada. "_Animate_", ele disse, as mãos ainda nos bolsos, e o boneco subitamente tomou vida. Um jato de luz amarela foi lançado na direção de Harry, e Gina quase gritou de susto, mas ele não se mexeu. Ao invés disso, ele continuou parado com as mãos nos bolsos e murmurou alguma coisa, ela não conseguiu captar o quê. A luz amarela repentinamente interrompeu seu caminho e virou-se na direção do boneco.

O que se seguiu foi uma exibição entorpecedora de feitiços, a maioria que Gina desconhecia. Harry se movia para todos os lados, às vezes esquivando a cabeça, todo o tempo concentrado no boneco que flutuava pela sala, aparentemente tentando matá-lo. Levou alguns minutos até que Gina entendesse direito o que estava acontecendo.

"Oh, céus", ela suspirou.

"Ele não está usando a varinha", Hermione disse por ela numa voz suave, parecendo impressionada.

"Inferno sangrento", Rony murmurou.

"Olhe a boca, Rony", Hermione disse distraidamente, os olhos ainda estreitos e assistindo o que se passava. "Sou só eu, ou ele está brincando com aquela coisa?"

"Acho que ele está", Gina percebeu, apertando com força demais a capa de Harry e provavelmente amassando-a. "Ele está nos mostrando o que sabe fazer."

Rony bufou. "Merlin, ele demora tudo isso para se abrir, e agora está se exibindo? Ei, Potter", ele chamou, alto o suficiente para Harry ouvir. "Nós já entendemos, pare de brincadeira agora."

Harry deu uma olhada nos três com uma expressão neutra, e assentiu. "Finite Incantatem", ele disse, e o boneco despencou no chão. "Engraçado", ele disse, e a Sala caiu em silêncio. "É o primeiro no qual eu não ponho fogo em um tempão."

Hermione engasgou. "Põe fogo? E exatamente ONDE, Sr. Potter, você aprendeu aqueles feitiços? E há quanto tempo você sabe lançá-los sem a varinha? E POR QUE INFERNOS VOCÊ NÃO NOS CONTOU?"

Rony tossiu. "Uh, Hermione? A última pergunta? Bem idiota", ele disse, e fez uma careta quando ela o fuzilou com o olhar. "Bem, eu quero dizer..."

Harry interrompeu-o tomando o rumo de onde deixara seus sapatos e se abaixou para pegá-los. "Eu comecei há mais ou menos um ano e meio, dois anos, Hermione", disse. "Não tenho certeza. Eu apenas comecei a perceber que as coisas estavam ficando mais fáceis, mais rápidas. E então um dia, quinto ano, depois do Departamento de Mistérios, eu estava aqui em cima e resolvi dar uma andada pra ficar sozinho." Ele deu de ombros e começou a amarrar o sapato. "Eu fiquei doido e por alguma razão tentei amaldiçoar a estante no canto, mas não tinha a varinha na mão. A estante explodiu". E começou a amarrar o outro. "Quanto aos feitiços, eu só andei lendo durante o verão."

Ele se endireitou com um sorriso comedido. "Afinal de contas, eu tenho que estar pronto para o meu maldito destino, não?"

Rony estava estudando o boneco, jogado de qualquer jeito no canto. "Sabe, Harry", disse pensativo. "Eu ainda acho que devemos treinar com você." Ele sacudiu a cabeça quando Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Nah, eu não quero dizer um contra o outro, você nos pulverizaria. Eu entendi isso. Mas já que vamos estar nessa guerra, de um jeito ou de outro, acho que nós devemos nos preparar, também."

"Todos deviam", Gina subitamente disse, e então enrubesceu um pouco quando os outros três se voltaram para ela. Ela olhou para Harry, encontrando os olhos verdes guardados e normais. "A Armada de Dumbledore", ela disse a ele. "Eu sei que nós desistimos no ano passado, porque Bill era um verdadeiro professor de Defesa, mas eu realmente acho que devíamos recomeçar."

O rosto de Harry estava inexpressivo. "Eu não acho que mais alguém deva saber o que posso fazer", ele disse.

Gina sacudiu a cabeça. "Não é disso que estou falando", ela disse. "Estou falando do resto de nós, você precisa de todos nós trabalhando melhor. Neville, Luna, Dino, Cara... Você está pensando que eles não estariam na linha de frente, também? Ou pelo menos na lista de 'a matar' de alguém?" Ela apertou com mais força a capa dele e assentiu, decidida. "É exatamente do que precisamos."

Rony estava coçando o queixo. "Ela está certa", ele disse. "E mesmo que eu morra de ter que dizer isso, Malfoy também precisa vir." Hermione deu um soluço audível. Rony olhou-a e deu de ombros. "O quê, ele não é um Comensal da Morte, e com certeza tem alguém querendo chegar até ele. Também posso apostar que ele conheça alguns feitiços assustadores."

Hermione pareceu ficar com os olhos brilhantes. "Oh, Rony", ela disse, lacrimosa. "Estou tão orgulhosa de você", e então ela se jogou sobre ele, abraçando-o até a morte. Rony apenas estremeceu em reflexo e, ficando muito vermelho, abraçou-a de volta.

Harry estava parado e imóvel como uma estátua, escutando. Gina resistiu ao impulso de se jogar nele também, e disse em sua voz mais persuasiva, "Pense nisso, Harry. Nós começamos isso por uma razão da primeira vez. Essa razão não é muito mais importante agora?"

Os olhos de Harry hesitaram sobre ela, como tochas de luz verde que a tornassem incapaz de se mexer. Sua cabeça começou a doer, embora muito pouco, e então passou. Ela o encarou de volta, tentando enxergar dentro dele, tentando entender o que ele estava pensando. E então ele suspirou. "Talvez", ele disse. "Eu não sei se posso fazer isso, contudo."

Rony finalmente parou de ser abraçado, mas ainda estava com as orelhas muito vermelhas. "Se você não quer mesmo, nós podemos apressar as coisas", ele disse. Seu rosto ficou sério. "Mas as pessoas vão olhar pra você, Harry, goste você ou não. E se eles não te virem liderando a luta, eles podem não levar muito a sério."

Hermione interrompeu então. "Nós teremos que pensar nisso ainda, como vai funcionar, se você quiser fazer isso, não é, Harry?", ela disse. Houve um súbito gritinho agudo e todos eles pularam assustados. "Oh, vamos nos atrasar para Poções", Hermione engasgou, erguendo a manga da blusa e mostrando seu relógio. "Vamos, Rony, temos que pegar nossas mochilas e então você pode me entregar aqueles papéis."

Gina se esquivou enquanto Rony e Hermione se apressavam em sair. "Aqui", ela disse baixinho, estendendo o suéter dele, abotoadura e capa.

A porta bateu e se fechou atrás dos outros dois e ela subitamente percebeu que estava parada numa sala deserta com Harry. E da última vez que aquilo acontecera, a coisa ficara tão quente que fora difícil voltar ao normal depois. Gina enrubesceu.

Harry simplesmente ficou parado estudando-a, sem pegar suas coisas com ela. "Eu não sei o que fazer com você", ele finalmente disse, devagar.

O coração de Gina passou a bater mais depressa. "O que quer dizer?", ela disse, mantendo os olhos nele. Ela tinha medo que se desviasse o olhar, ele desaparecesse. Afinal de contas, aquilo se parecia demais com o começo de todos os seus sonhos.

"Você", ele disse, assentindo com a cabeça e mantendo os olhos nela. "Você está... tornando as coisas difíceis", ele afinal decidiu.

Gina quis esmagar a cabeça, não, a cabeça DELE de pura frustração. "Você sempre teve um jeito com as palavras", ela murmurou. E então enrubesceu. Opa. Ela não pretendera dizer aquilo em voz alta.

Harry não riu, bem como ela esperara. Ao invés disso ele deu dois passos em sua direção, ainda a estudando. "Rony disse que eu também não tomo uma decisão sobre isso.", ele falou, soando como se estivesse pensando em voz alta. Outro par de passos. Gina permaneceu plantada no mesmo lugar. "Que você tornaria impossível para eu te proteger, o que você já fez, na verdade." Ele franziu a testa. "É por isso que é difícil."

Mais dois passos e ele estava a apenas cerca de um metro dela. "O que _você_ quer, Harry?", Gina quase sussurrou. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado, como se o pêndulo jazesse imóvel e esperasse pelo que quer que fosse acontecer.

Ele ainda tinha o cenho franzido. "O que eu quero? Eu quero muitas coisas, mas basicamente a maioria eu não posso ter." Outro passo, e mais outro. Ele estava apenas a trinta centímetros, e Gina mal percebeu que derrubou as coisas dele no chão. "Mas você, você é difícil", ele disse, quase para si mesmo.

Gina teve que respirar fundo. E mais um passo. Ela estava ficando alterada. "Harry", ela disse suavemente. "Você me quer?", e começou a rezar.

Ele parou onde estava, a centímetros dela, e baixou os olhos sobre ela. Havia uma expressão de certa surpresa em seu rosto. "Mas é claro que quero", disse simplesmente. E então ele fez o coração dela parar e seu sangue congelar ao erguer uma mão e estender um dedo para mexer numa mecha do cabelo dela. "Como eu poderia não querer?"

Gina sentiu lágrimas ferverem em seus olhos; era simplesmente demais pra ela. O rosto de Harry rapidamente ficou alarmado. "Não chore", ele disse. "Deus, por favor não chore." Ansiedade preencheu sua voz quando ele soltou a mecha de cabelo. E como que não sabendo o que fazer, passou os braços à volta dela e apertou o rosto dela contra seu peito. "Por favor, não chore."

"Seu babaca", Gina murmurou para a frente da camiseta dele, lágrimas ainda enchendo seus olhos e derramando uma ou duas que desrespeitaram seus esforços. "Você sabe há quantos malditos ANOS eu estou esperando que você diga isso?"

Uma mão quente e forte se fechou sobre seu queixo e ergueu seu rosto. "Bem, então", Harry disse, e beijou-a.

Era isso. Fogos de artifício subiram, pássaros cantaram, estrelas explodiram. Tudo por um inferno de um beijo quente e carinhoso. Gina trancou as mãos na camiseta e se segurou como se daquilo dependesse sua vida. Oh... Nossa... Sua mente mal trabalhava. Ela pensou que já tivera um bom beijo antes, mas aquilo era tão... mais.

A boca dele era firme e suave enquanto saboreava a dela, forçando a dela a se abrir de modo que suas línguas pudessem se misturar e se explorar. O beijo foi ficando mais profundo e mais úmido e ela imaginou tê-lo ouvido gemer, mas estava distraída demais para prestar muita atenção. Ela não estava apenas entorpecida pelo beijo, mas também conseguira enterrar uma mão naquele cabelo maluco dele, mantendo a outra mão na camiseta.

Uma das mãos dele escorregou pelas costas dela, puxando-a mais perto contra si e foi a vez de Gina gemer quando eles ficaram tão intimamente próximos. Oh... Ela pensou, enevoada. Ela já tivera encontros antes, tinha alguma idéia sobre garotos e seus corpos e o que eles gostavam, mas não era como aquilo. Aquilo era mais quente e mais selvagem e muito mais importante do que tudo aquilo. Ela podia senti-lo rígido contra seu umbigo, e quase enlouqueceu de saber que era ela a responsável por aquela reação.

A boca dele deixou a dela e desceu por seu pescoço, fazendo-a engasgar quando ele gentilmente mordeu a base de seu pescoço. "Oh", escapou entre seus lábios enquanto ela estremecia, jogando a cabeça para trás.

Harry pareceu grunhir alguma coisa, e então enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço. "Nós temos aula", ele disse numa voz entrecortada, sem se mexer.

Gina tentou se controlar, sentindo a respiração dele contra sua pele. "É", ela falou numa voz fraca. Sua mão no peito dele abriu-se e ela a estendeu, ainda que com muita lentidão. E ficou absurdamente satisfeita ao notar que era a vez dele de estremecer quando sua mão percorreu alguns daqueles adoráveis músculos.

Ele finalmente respirou fundo e se afastou, mantendo um braço à volta de sua cintura. "Me encontre aqui, depois do jantar", ele disse. Aqueles olhos verdes estavam quase faiscando quando ele finalmente baixou o olhar para ela, e Gina teria naquele momento aceitado qualquer coisa.

"Ok", ela disse, encarando-o de volta. Então ela respirou fundo, mais uma vez, e então ela mesma recuou, a mão dele caindo. "Eu devia ir... Pra aula", ela decidiu.

Ele apenas a observou com aqueles olhos maravilhosos. "É", ele disse.

Ela engoliu com dificuldade. "Eu devia mesmo ir", ela repetiu.

"Vá", ele disse. Ainda observando-a.

Finalmente ela apenas se virou e passou pela porta, forçando-se a correr até a Torre da Grifinória para pegar sua mochila e não se jogar em cima de Harry de novo. Naquela noite... Ela pensou enquanto corria. Oh, Merlin.

-------

Harry estava se abaixando para pegar suas roupas quando foi atingido. Talvez porque ele estava tão completamente focado em Gina, e aquela distração fora fatal.

Houve uma risada lenta e cruel em sua cabeça, que o fez paralizar. Voldemort, ele pensou, trancando os dentes. Maldito.

Imagens começaram a bombardeá-lo, ma atrás da outra. Passado, presente, futuro... Todos eles corriam juntos e tão depressa e furiosamente que quase o jogaram de joelhos. Ao invés disso, Harry forçou-se a ficar ereto, buscando controle.

_Você e eu_, ele pensou tão claramente quanto podia. Incerto se atingiria quem ele queria. _Nós temos negócios não concluídos._

A resposta veio, tão gelada e clara que o fez perder o fôlego e buscar por ar. _Eu escolho a hora e o lugar, Potter, _aquela voz sombria e sedosa disse em sua mente. _Eu escolho, e você morre._

E então tudo estava acabado. Tudo estava claro de novo, e não havia mais ninguém em sua mente além dele mesmo. Harry se inclinou, respirando com dificuldade.

Voldemort deixara uma imagem para trás para ele. Hogwarts. As torres e torrinhas em colapso, as pedras começando a tremer. Corpos em vestes da escola por todos os lados. E olhos vermelhos, brilhando por cima de tudo.

Mais uma vez, Harry pegou sua abotoadura. Então seria Hogwarts, ele pensou. Muito bem, então.

-----

**N/T:** Antes de mais nada, quero noticiar que recebi ameaças para atualizar imediatamente esta fan fic! Calma, gente, eu só precisava de mais dois dias! Puxa vida... Se não fosse Dom Pedro I vocês não teriam esse capítulo hoje!

_Virgin Potter: _Ai brigada... Quem te recomendou? a curiosa... Estou feliz que você esteja gostando! Quanto ao Harry e a Gina... Até agora só tivemos um aperitivo... Estamos no cap. 15, né? Pois bem, espere só pelo 17... Obrigada por comentar!

_Carol Malfoy Potter: _Haha, infelizmente eu não posso escolher onde os capítulos páram! Mas não posso dizer nada... Sempre que posso também faço isso! Claro que não esqueci de ti, querida, acho que só recebi seu review tarde demais! Desculpe, não acontece outra vez. Hum, eu não sei se posso aceitar... Porque afinal, essa é minha terceira tradução, e entende, QUERO FÉRIAS depois de tudo isso! Vou escrever fics minhas, mas talvez um dia eu pegue... Que ship é essa NC que você mencionou? Obrigada!

_Aninhaaaaa: _Você também não aguenta mais AS conversas? Esse Harry é confuso demais... Hum, nunca tinha pensado nisso. MENINAS! O AMOR NÃO TEM OLFATO! Pronto. É melhor avisar todo mundo, né? Obrigada por tudo!

_Miri: _Ai... Eu sei o que você quer dizer. Mas parece que agora temos avanços, não acha? Quero dizer, até encontro eles marcaram! Só nos resta esperar! Obrigada!

_Mimi Granger: _Não se preocupe, já estou acostumada com as apressadinhas, porque eu mesma sou uma delas! Já ouviu falar de uma DG, "Da Magia à Ilusão"? Pois então, eu comecei a ler essa fic e terminei lendo "All You Need is Love"... Até hoje não li a tradução do final! Calma, não infarte. Você não vai querer perder o capítulo 17, vai?

**OBS especial: **Srta Wheezy e Mari Madeira! Estão me cobrando atualização, não é? Querem inclusive me escravizar, não é? Pois muito bem, moças! Pelo menos comentem! olha que interesseira! Hehe ´serio, muito legal vocês mostrarem que estão gostando, mas por favor... Colaborem! Heheh... Se fizerem isso prometo acelerar o capítulo 16 pra gente ir logo pro 17...

Que tradutora mais perva eu sou! Pelamor! Chega! Até o próximo capítulo!


	17. Contando o tempo

**Mares em Revolta**

_**Capítulo Dezesseis – Contando o tempo**_

Se Harry estivesse um pouco retraído em Poções, ele imaginou que seus amigos poderiam enlouquecer na presença sempre agradável de Snape. Teve que colocar sua nova "visão" de lado e se focar, já que eles já estavam quase terminando a Poção Mata-Lobo. Ele estaria ferrado se errasse aquilo, pois poderia prejudicar Lupin num futuro próximo. Ele murmurou algo entre essas linhas para Rony quando a aula começou, apenas para perder dez pontos pela conversa. Francamente, ele estava esperando que Snape lhe tirasse pontos até mesmo por respirar.

Próximo dele, Malfoy estava calmo e encostado, observando uma poção provavelmente perfeita borbulhando em seu caldeirão. Maldito Malfoy.

Harry checou duas vezes a quantidade de raiz de gengibre que tinha que colocar, e então cuidadosamente mexeu no sentido anti-horário, usando a colher de madeira de doze polegadas. Ele deu uma boa olhada na mistura e viu-a mexendo e irradiando luz. Bem, parecia que ele não tinha arruinado o líquido daquela vez, e aquilo era alguma coisa, ele supôs, se recostando em sua cadeira.

Ele cruzou os braços e examinou a sala de aula sem realmente vê-la. Na verdade, ele estava pensando sobre o que acontecera antes da aula. Hogwarts... seria o lugar. Harry franziu a testa, contudo. Se era aquele o caso, por que tivera a visão dos lobos na Floresta Proibida?

Ele esfregou as têmporas. Que droga, aquilo era suficiente para deixá-lo por um fio. Hogwarts, Floresta Proibida. De qualquer forma, seria perto demais de seu lar. Provavelmente ele deveria contar a Dumbledore.

Como em resposta para seu pensamento, houve uma batida na porta da sala de aula, e Snape vociferou de sua mesa um "Entre!"

Uma terceiranista da Lufa-Lufa, cujo nome ele não se lembrava, empurrou a porta e abriu-a. "Desculpe, professor", ela disse numa voz fina e tímida, "mas o Professor Dumbledore gostaria de ver Harry Potter assim que for mais conveniente."

Os olhos astutos de Snape se fixaram em Harry. "Oh, mesmo?", ele murmurou. Depois assentiu com superioridade para a menina. "Termine isso e engarrafe, Potter, então poderá ir." A garota desapareceu de vista, e Harry foi deixado para encarar Snape em retorno. Nenhum comentário malvado? Ele pensou. Nada cruel ou insensível a dizer?

Um leve sorriso curvou a boca de Snape, não um muito simpático. _Você está dormindo hoje, _repentinamente ressoou em sua cabeça. Os olhos de Harry se estreitaram e com uma manobra mental ele expulsou Snape de sua mente. Maldição, ele estava.

Como resultado, Harry passou o resto do tempo esperando que a poção atingisse a consistência correta, reconstruindo suas paredes mentais. Tijolo por tijolo, empilhando-os, fazendo-os mais altos, mais densos e mais grossos. E testou-as ao provar a mente de Snape enquanto engarrafava sua poção. Deu um sorriso para o tampo da mesa enquanto sentia o outro tentando também invadi-lo, sem sucesso. Melhor assim.

Harry finalmente guardou suas coisas e caminhou até a frente da classe, garrafa de Mata-Lobo em mãos. "Pela graça do lobisomem que terá que provar isso, eu sinceramente espero que você tenha feito a coisa direito, Potter", Snape disse ao pegar a poção, com um pequeno sorriso sádico no rosto. "Você leu todos os efeitos colaterais de uma poção mal feita, não leu?"

Harry não deu ao velho morcego a satisfação de vê-lo temeroso. "Sim, senhor", ele disse num tom entediado. "Posso ir agora, professor?" Snape gesticulou com a cabeça na direção da porta em resposta, e assim Harry escapou.

Ele encontrou Dumbledore vagando pelo corredor que levava a seu escritório. "Ah, Harry", o diretor disse com um sorriso. Olhos azuis brilharam por trás dos óculos de meia lua sempre presentes. "Espero que não tenha ficado muito desapontado por ter que abandonar o restante da sua aula de Poções?"

Aquilo fez Harry romper num sorriso relutante. "Não, professor", ele disse, quase secamente. Não achava que Snape estava tão triste, também.

Os olhos do diretor brilharam ainda mais. "Bem, então vamos para o meu escritório, não? Acredito que tenhamos algumas coisas para discutir." Harry olhou para o velho bruxo, e então resistiu ao impulso de suspirar. Toda essa conversa. Francamente, ele estava começando a sentir falta do ano passado, quando não tinha que dizer nada a ninguém.

Dumbledore virou-se para a gárgula e disse "leite pasteurizado", guiando-o depois pelas escadas. Harry seguiu-o, perguntando-se sobre o que teriam que falar.

------

Gina estava mais do que um pouco distraída durante Feitiços, e teve de ser cutucada diversas vezes por Cara, quando o Prof. Flitwick estava olhando para ela. Honestamente, como podiam esperar que ela se concentrasse num Feitiço de Camuflagem naquele momento?

Finalmente, Cara agarrou um pedaço de pergaminho em branco, uma pena e rabiscou uma nota, passando-a para Gina.

_O que há com você esta manhã?_

Gina fez uma careta e considerou deixá-la sem resposta, mas Cara cutucou-a nas costelas com a pena e encarou-a afetada. Ok, aquela idéia não era boa. Ela mordeu o lábio e pegou sua pena.

_Harry falou com a gente esta manhã_, ela finalmente escreveu.

As sobrancelhas de Cara se ergueram de imediato. _E?_

Gina lançou um olhar para Flitwick, certificando-se de que ele não vinha na direção delas. _Não posso contar tudo agora,_ ela rabiscou. _Mas nós devemos recomeçar a AD._

Cara sorriu alegremente a isto. _Oba!_

Gina riu de volta. _Rony até mesmo disse que devemos chamar Malfoy. _O queixo de Cara caiu e ela pegou o papel de volta. _É, eu sei._

_O seu irmão está finalmente crescendo?_

Gina virou os olhos. _Nah_, ela escreveu. Então hesitou. Houve outro cutucão em sua perna. Ela suspirou e escreveu de novo. _Harry me beijou_, ela finalmente confessou.

Então uma mão apertou sua perna e Gina pulou em sua cadeira, sorrindo e enrubescendo. Cara estava sorrindo, realizada. _E?_

Ela enrubesceu mais. _Ele me disse para encontrá-lo depois do jantar, _ela relatou, sentindo a excitação e os nervos ferverem de novo.

"Ótimo!", Cara gritou sem controle, e então congelou, os olhos bem abertos e assustados. Cada olho na sala estava virado para ela, e o Prof. Flitwick parecia surpreso e curioso.

"Sim, Srta. McDouglas?", seu minúsculo professor perguntou, indo na direção delas.

Cara depressa baixou sua pena sobre as anotações e engoliu em seco. "Hum... sim. Bem, eu, é, estava..."

"Empolgada porque ela acha que acabou de entender como fazer o Feitiço de Camuflagem, Professor", Gina acrescentou.

"Exatamente!", Cara disse, aliviada. Então percebeu o que dissera. "Hum... Espere. Hum..."

"Bem, então Srta. McDouglas, venha até a frente da classe e demonstre o feitiço em mim", Flitwick disse alegremente. "Venha, nós temos muito tempo de aula para gastar nisso."

Cara engoliu em seco; a última coisa que estariam fazendo SERIA discutir os Feitiços de Camuflagem, e ela levantou-se, lançando a Gina um olhar cruel. Gina apenas recostou-se e sorriu. Hah. Talvez ela _pudesse_ se concentrar em Feitiços agora.

------

Harry caminhou pela entrada do Salão Principal, pensativo. Dumbledore começara a "conversa" contando a ele o que a Ordem estava fazendo. Várias pessoas estavam tentando encontrar Peter Pettigrew, na esperança de agarrar algum tipo de fraqueza de Voldemort num interrogatório. Dumbledore mencionou a pesquisa que estava sendo feita sobre o feitiço que ele usarra na ressurreição, decidido a encontrar uma falha no processo. Ficou sentado ouvindo, absorvendo tudo com os olhos estreitos.

O que finalmente o fez decidir foi que Dumbledore não o pressionou a dizer nada, afinal. Não, ele discutiu e informou Harry sobre os fatos como se ele fosse um membro crucial naquela guerra, o que ele de fato era. Aquele pouco de inclusão e de... respeito, ele imaginou, tombaram a balança a favor dele.

Harry contou a Dumbledore sobre o jornal de Lucius Malfoy, e como estava cheio de anotações sobre o feitiço da ressurreição. Eles concordaram em fazer uma cópia e mandá-la para os responsáveis por seu estudo. Harry não tinha nomes, mas aquilo não o incomodou tanto. Ele apenas precisava saber que aquilo estava acontecendo.

Eles discutiram os feitiços que ele havia mandado para Dumbledore. Harry mencionou que entregara uma cópia a Hermione, e para sua surpresa, o diretor considerou uma boa decisão. Ele não tinha dúvidas de que o Sr. Weasley e a Srta. Granger exigiriam um envolvimento no processo, e a pesquisa de feitiços era uma área na qual certamente a Srta. Granger poderia ajudar.

Então Harry recostou-se e considerou. Estava se sentindo confortável de verdade. Sentira um monte de coisas, sentiu que Dumbledore estava cumprindo sua palavra e não estava segurando nada para si. E então ele contou-o das duas visões. A primeira, aquela que viera pouco a pouco dos lobos e dos Comensais na Floresta Proibida e o segundo, de Hogwarts destruída.

Dumbledore ficou muito quieto a isto, recostara-se e pensou. O velho bruxo finalmente balançou a cabeça e disse a Harry que não tinha respostas para ele, apenas perguntas que não se terminavam. E agora Harry estava rumando para o almoço, pensando na mesma coisa.

"Ei, Harry", Rony vociferou. "O que está fazendo, está passando direto pela comida!"

Harry piscou e então sorriu, e era verdade, ele estava justamente passando do ponto onde Rony e Hermione estavam sentados.

Hermione olhou-o ansiosamente enquanto ele se sentava ao lado dela. "Como foi?", ela perguntou, com certa cautela.

Harry lançou-a um olhar de alívio enquanto estendia o braço para o prato de sanduíches. "Bem", ele disse. "Nós conversamos." Ele olhou para Rony e virou os olhos. "Eu pareço estar fazendo muito mesmo disso ultimamente", ele falou, pegando um pedaço de peru com pão. Hum.

"Você está compensando o tempo perdido", Rony falou, de boca cheia.

Hermione distraidamente engoliu umas fatias de fruta. "Então, e depois?", ela quis saber.

Harry engoliu e deu de ombros. "Ele acha que é uma boa idéia você trabalhar com os feitiços", disse.

Hermione enrubesceu. "Claro que é", falou Rony. "Inferno sangrento, quem mais eles poderiam arrumar para entender tudo isso?"

"Pare, Rony", Hermione começou, ainda parecendo muito satisfeita. "Você sabe que eles provavelmente têm montes de pesquisadores talentosos trabalhando naqueles feitiços. Eu ainda SOU apenas uma aluna, você sabe."

Rony virou os olhos. "Hermione, dizer que você é apenas uma aluna é como dizer que Harry é apenas um bruxo." Harry sorriu enquanto ela ficava violentamente rosada de novo.

Deu uma olhada pela mesa, percebendo que Gina não estava ali. "Cadê a Gina?", ele perguntou, dando mais uma mordida.

"Ela e Cara estavam aqui há alguns minutos, fofocando sobre alguma coisa de Feitiços", Hermione disse. "Elas pegaram uns sanduíches e foram embora."

Rony estava parecendo muito, bem, incomodado, Harry percebeu. "Alguma razão em particular para estar interessado nos detalhes da minha irmã, Potter?"

Harry olhou-o inocentemente. "Não mais do que o porquê de você estar sempre se perguntando onde a Hermione está", sendo que isto deixou a ambos muito vermelhos. Meu trabalho aqui está feito, ele pensou com um sorriso. Pegando um segundo sanduíche, ele se levantou da mesa. "Vou dar uma corrida até o dormitório", ele disse para o topo da cabeça de Rony enquanto este encarava seu prato. "Esqueci meu livro de Herbologia para esta tarde." E deu a Hermione, que enrubescia e tinha um olhar definitivamente brilhante, uma piscada cruel. "Divirtam-se agora, vocês dois. Nos vemos na aula."

Assoviando, ele saiu do Salão Principal. Ah, às vezes era bom ser ele.

-------

O treino de quadribol fora agonizantemente longo. Gina passou o tempo todo tentando não cair da vassoura enquanto seus olhos estavam pregados no capitão e apanhador. Inferno sangrento, ela conseguira tomar uma bela pancada de um balaço enquanto observava Harry discutindo jogadas com Rony. Estúpida, ela se repreendeu.

Ela optou por cabular o jantar, sabendo que não conseguiria comer nada daquele jeito. Cara descera as escadas voando, dizendo que voltaria logo para ajudar Gina a se arrumar. E agora Gina estava no banho, esfregando e lavando e tentando basicamente se afogar.

Com um suspiro, Gina fechou a torneira e saiu do box, com uma toalha na cabeça e outra envolta em seu corpo. Parou diante do espelho e encarou seu reflexo. O que acontecera com a garota corajosa que invadira a sala comunal e plantara um beijo em Harry diante de toda a Casa? Honestamente, ali estava ela, trêmula e nervosa porque ele tinha finalmente percebido o que estava bem na frente de sua cara nos últimos seis anos?

"Controle-se, Gina", ela disse para seu reflexo. "Você é uma Weasley. Onde está o seu orgulho grifinório?" E assentiu, decidida. "Sem mais chove e não molha. Você vai fazer o melhor que puder, e vai conseguir o que quer."

Ela sorriu, então rumou até o quarto para se vestir. Oh, esta seria uma grande noite.

Ela ainda estava pensando nisso ao andar até a porta da Sala Precisa e cuidadosamente virar a maçaneta. Respirando fundo uma última vez, ela ajeitou o cabelo, então abriu a porta e entrou.

Desta vez não era uma mera sala de treinamento. Não, desta vez era pequena e confortável, com um sofá fundo e fofo em frente a uma lareira acesa. Ela olhou em volta, apreciando.

Das sombras de uma janela, uma figura alta se endireitou e foi na sua direção. "Gina", Harry disse suavemente, e ela prendeu a respiração.

Deu um sorriso pequeno e disse, "Harry."

**N/T: **Por favor, não me matem! Lembrem-se de que estou apenas traduzindo!

_Aninhaaaa: _Haha foi um capítulo e tanto! Sempre fico vermelha junto quando traduzo essas coisas... No próximo capítulo vocês terão uma tradutora-pimentão aqui... Mas o Rony é mesmo muito fofo. E neste capítulo, então? Obrigada!

_Miri:_ Sim, teremos Hogwarts. Hehe o capítulo estava grande em mais de um sentido, espero... E nossa, o Voldie adora dar esses sustinhos. E veja bem, mal passamos da metade da fic! Obrigada de novo!

_Rodrigo Black Potter:_ Puxa, já saiu fazendo a estratégia! Que beleza! Mas faz muito sentido, sabe, afinal se ele sabe que vai ser lá, deveria preparar uma defesa... Enfim. Obrigada e bem vindo por aqui!

_Virgin Potter:_ Serena! Ela já comentou coisas minhas sim, eu me lembro dela! Um beijo pras duas com um grande obrigada! E espero que os capítulos estejam do seu agrado!

_Thata Radcliffe:_ Sim, eu sei que não aconteceu neste capítulo era o que você esperava... :D Mas agüente firme. Já dei uma analizada no próximo e vi que aquele lá é mesmo enlouquecedor... Agüente mais um pouco, por favor! E obrigada por comentar!

_Camila Akiko:_ Você é portuguesa? Se não for, me enganou direitinho, você escreve como uma... E sim, eu vou mais rápido com comentários. O seu ajudou muito! Obrigada!

_Srta._ _Wheezy: _Tá brincando que você leu tudo de novo! Que coisa! E não ganhooooou não! Vamos discutir isso pra sempre, é? EU GANHEI! E obrigada...

_Carol Malfoy Potter:_ Tudo bem, não precisa se explicar. Eu também andei demorando muito por causa da escola... Mas foi a minha RH que sofreu, não a tradução, porque não exige muita inspiração, entende? E sim, eles ficarão juntos, é só ir acompanhando... Já tem uma noção do que vai acontecer, não tem? E muito obrigada por tudo!

_Mari Madeira: _Sua insana, doida, maluca, caquética, desequilibrada... Que review foi esse, menina? A coisa mais Lovegood que eu já recebi! Pois vai ter que esperar mais, sua maníaca... Pelo menos até semana que vem, doidona! Eu também sou DG, você sabe, mas aprendi a gostar da Cara, como relatei na outra tradução...Adoro você, menina! E te perdôo sim... Afinal, você ganhou uma nota de fim de capítulo sem nem mesmo postar review antes! Isso é bom, não? Hehe. Obrigada mesmo! Vou ler suas fics e me desculpe a demora!

**E é isso! Quantos comentários! Obrigada e continuem assim, pessoal!**


	18. Garotos e Garotas

**Mares em Revolta**

**N/A – **AVISO! Agora nós chegamos ao motivo da classificação da história! (então se preparem...)

_**Capítulo Dezessete – Garotos e Garotas**_

Cara estava assoviando enquanto atravessava o portal do retrato, carregando sua mochila estufada de livros. Ela não precisaria ir de novo à biblioteca por umas duas semanas inteiras, com certeza.

Conforme o retrato se fechou atrás dela com um _click_, uma cabeça com cabelo vermelho muito bagunçado se ergueu em um canto distante, atrás de um dos sofás. Cara piscou diante do olhar apavorado no rosto de Rony, para depois tomar o caminho de onde ele estava com certo alívio.

"Uh, você está bem, Rony?", ela perguntou, derrubando a mochila com um baque. Inferno, ela não ia mesmo carregar aquilo de novo. Seria na base do _wingardium leviosa_ durante todo o caminho até o dormitório.

Rony vasculhou com o olhar a sala comunal vazia. "Cara. Você é uma garota, certo?"

As sobrancelhas de Cara se ergueram. "Da última vez que eu chequei, sim", ela disse meio secamente. Ela não tinha mais certeza se queria saber o que estava acontecendo.

"Garotas gostam de flores, certo?", Rony perguntou, muito ansioso.

Ooooh, talvez ela _quisesse_ saber. "Sim", ela disse, apoiando os cotovelos no encosto do sofá e encarando-o. "Por quê?". Ele estava sentado no chão, com uma pequena pilha de ramos à sua frente.

"Flores. Eu posso fazer flores", ele estava murmurando. "Feitiço simples. Fiz no terceiro ano. Moleza." Cara sorriu largamente enquanto Rony apertava uma bochecha com a língua, fazendo-a se esticar, e segurou um graveto, apontando a varinha para ele. "_Modificus florus_". E ao invés da margarida que deveria ter aparecido, o graveto pareceu ganhar duas folhas e cerca de cinco pétalas. Ainda com o caule todo marrom.

Rony jogou a "flor" na lareira. "Maldito idiota", ele murmurou. Aparentemente ele não se lembrava mais de que Cara estava ali. "Não consegue nem mesmo fazer um estúpido feitiço direito. É a verdade, nunca daria certo de qualquer jeito..."

Cara decidiu que era hora de uma ajudinha para ele. Porque Merlin sabia, ele precisava. Ela se esticou e deu um tapa merecido na cabeça dele. "Tire a língua da bochecha", ela disse a ele quando o ruivo girou depressa para vê-la, claramente surpreso de encontrá-la ali. "Você está falando sozinho."

Rony enrubesceu. "Certo, certo." Ele pegou outro ramo e fitou-o. "_Modificus florus_". Desta vez ele não estava resmungando, mas deixou o ramo cair e ao invés disso acertou a parede, prontamente fazendo uma margarida romper o papel de parede vermelho e amarelo.

Cara sacudiu a cabeça. "Você parece um pouco tenso, Rony", ela disse, talvez um pouco docemente. Afinal de contar, provocar o irmão de Gina era algo a ser saboreado. "Alguma razão particular para você estar tentando fazer margaridas?"

Rony ficou ainda mais vermelho, então resmungou sob a respiração. Cara sorriu. "Vamos, Rony, conte à titia Cara tudinho", ela disse, batucando os braços no sofá e encarando-o. "Como você tão astutamente percebeu há alguns minutos, eu SOU uma garota, e portanto posso oferecer conselhos sobre as atitudes de outras garotas. Inclusive, talvez, sobre aquelas com cabelo fofo e inteligência acima da média".

Então o rosto dele ficou da cor do papel de parece, ainda com a flor. Hmm. Aquilo ERA divertido.

"Hermionecontinuamebeijandoeeupenseiquepoderiadarumafloraela", ele finalmente murmurou. Hehehe.

"O que foi isso? Eu não entendi", Cara falou docemente.

Rony ergueu a cabeça e encarou-a. "Por que eu estou falando com você? Você é a amiga da minha irmã."

Cara examinou suas unhas. "E interessada em revelar algumas novidades interessantes, eu diria. Afinal de contas, Gina e eu dizemos tudo uma à outra, e Hermione realmente GOSTA de se juntar a nós..."

Os olhos de Rony estavam estreitos. "Você _sabe_ o que Hermione está querendo, com toda essa história de beijos...?"

Cara deu um sorriso modesto. "Oh, eu poderia", ela disse. Rony encarou-a. Ela virou os olhos. "Pense nisso, Rony", ela disse, com um tom nada delicado de cansaço. Honestamente. Garotos. Eles eram TÃO estúpidos. "Por que normalmente uma garota beija um garoto?"

"Porque ela gosta dele", Rony disse. E seus olhos se arregalaram. "Oh. OH."

"E finalmente cai a ficha", Cara falou secamente. O que fez um olhar confuso aparecer no rosto dele. "Coisa de trouxas", ela disse, sacudindo a mão. "E era um insulto, confie em mim. Então, Roniquinho, posso assumir que essa pilha de margaridas mal feitas significa que você está a fim da Hermione um pouco em retorno?" Ela esperou em silêncio. Pelo que ela sabia, ninguém ainda arrancara isso dele. Nem mesmo Harry.

Rony ficou olhando para a pilha de ramos. "Cale a boca", ele falou.

Cara sorriu mais, quase de uma forma felina. "Isto é um sim?", ela perguntou. "Porque eu estou sempre querendo ajudar na busca do amor verdadeiro. E eu sou particularmente boa em Feitiços. E ouvi algumas coisas interessantes sobre um certo Monitor-Chefe com uma certa Monitora-Chefe, que eu poderia até ser persuadida a revelar..."

AGORA ela tinha sua atenção. "Hermione disse alguma coisa?", ele perguntou, parecendo ansioso. "O quê? Ela pensa que eu sou um panaca feioso, não é? E meio estúpido, também, especialmente perto dela. E do Harry. Inferno sangrento." E voltou a encarar seus gravetos.

Cara virou os olhos. "Rony, você não tem auto estima?", ela disse. E apontou um dedo para ele. "Certo. Vou te dar uma dica, mas eu quero ouvir você dizer."

"Dizer o quê?", replicou Rony, na defensiva.

Garotos. Idiotas. "Você está a fim da Hermione?" Boa essa, ela não poderia ter sido mais direta. E, claro, Rony ficou vermelho e fitou seus gravetos. "Bem?"

Ele murmurou qualquer coisa. Cara resmungou um breve "aham" e ficou esperando. Garotas eram melhores em conseguir esse tipo de informação do que os garotos. Ela poderia ter feito Gina falar com seu irmão décadas trás, e eles não teriam tido que esperar que Harry fizesse todo o serviço.

Rony finalmente suspirou. "Sim", ele murmurou para o chão.

Cara resistiu ao impulso de fazer uma dança da vitória. "Bem na hora", disse a ele. E então sorriu. Afinal de contas, ela prometera contar alguma coisa a ele... "Especialmente desde que Hermione começou a passar tantas noites no nosso dormitório, dizendo como você fica bem em seu uniforme de quadribol."

A isto a cabeça vermelha se ergueu de súbito, e o Monitor Chefe começou a sorrir. "Ela disse?"

Cara tentou não rir. "Aham", replicou alegremente. "Então ande logo com essas margaridas, meu caro. Como você vai entregá-las a ela?"

"Er...", Rony disse, parecendo embarassado. "Eu ainda não pensei tão longe."

Cara respirou fundo. "Honestamente, será que teríamos algum romance por aqui se não fosse por mim?", ela perguntou para o teto. "Gina e Harry, Rony e Hermione... Todos ainda estariam sofrendo de amor e reclamando."

"Gina e Harry? Ei, espere um minuto, cadê a minha irmã?", Rony disse, fazendo uma careta.

Cara se esticou para empurrá-lo de volta quando ele fez menção de se levantar. "Não. Sente. Fique.", falou firmemente. "Gina já é uma menina grandinha, e Harry vai cuidar dela." Cara não pode resistir. "Além do mais, você provavelmente não quer ver o que está acontecendo agora, de qualquer forma." O rosto de Rony começou a ficar roxo e Cara finalmente gargalhou.

"Ah, pare com isso, Rony", ela cortou-o. "Como você acha que o Harry se sente com você babando atrás da Hermione?" E ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Ele não quer ver aquilo _também_." Rony pareceu dividido entre varrer todo o castelo atrás de sua pura irmãzinha e ficar envergonhado. Há. "Agora", ela ordenou, apontando os gravetos. "Faça margaridas." Porque ainda havia muita diversão para ela ali.

-----

Gina ficou ali, à porta, apenas cansando-se de olhar para Harry. Ele estava parado diante da janela, as mãos enterradas nos bolsos, o cabelo parecendo mais rebelde do que normalmente, como se ele tivesse o puxado para todos os lados. Ela começou a sorrir. Ele estava nervoso!

"Então", ela disse suavemente. "Aqui estou."

Harry ainda parecia um pouco aéreo, como se não pudesse mais se mexer, mas ela podia jurar que ouvi-o engolindo em seco. "É", ele disse. Hmm. Soando um pouco rouco.

Ela tinha a cura para aquilo, Gina pensou. Uma que envolvia um boca-a-boca. Mas virou o rosto para Harry, mostrando seu melhor sorriso. Ela esperara demais por aquilo para deixá-lo ali, todo travado. "Você quer me dizer alguma coisa, Harry?", ela perguntou, assustando-o. Afinal de contas, uma garota tem fantasias. Algumas, depois de todos aqueles seis anos, na verdade.

Ele parecia encará-la sem realmente prestar atenção. "Você... você está mesmo bonita", ele finalmente disse. Gina enrubesceu. Ahá. Então toda aquela arrumação não fora em vão. Os olhos dele deixaram seu rosto de desceram, e ela podia sentir o rubor se espalhando. E com aquele vestido que emprestara de Cara, ele com certeza estava percebendo...

Harry finalmente ergueu os olhos. "Realmente bonita", ele disse, meio desajeitado. Mas claro, ainda sem se mexer.

Gina deu um sorriso simpático, que imaginou ser encorajador. "Harry?", ela perguntou calmamente. "Poderia vir logo até aqui e me beijar?" Uma coisa que Cara dissera enquanto ela se vestia era para se lembrar que garotos podiam ser muito, muito estúpidos e poderiam precisar de coordenadas diretas. Especialmente para começar. Claro, Cara já testara aquilo com Draco uma vez, durante uma certa noite na Torre de Astronomia... Mas ela não quis pensar muito na cena, ou devolveria o pouco jantar que engolira.

Os olhos de Harry estavam de novo trancados em seu rosto. "Eu poderia fazer isso", ele disse baixinho, aproximando-se alguns passos. Aparentemente as 'coordenadas diretas' tinham dado certo.

Gina deixou as mãos caírem dos lados de seu vestido. E esperou enquanto Harry se movia passo a passo até ela. E a espera a estava matando. As palmas das mãos suavam, seu coração martelava, e ela estava terrivelmente apavorada diante da possibilidade de acabar tendo que sentar. E então ele estava parado bem diante dela. Gina olhou dentro daqueles olhos verdes, brilhando à luz do fogo com um toque estranho que simplesmente lançou um arrepio por ela.

Harry pareceu hesitar enquanto levava uma mão ao rosto dela. "Tem certeza, Gina?", ele perguntou, a voz muito forte. "Não é muito tarde ainda, você pode ficar muito mais segura se você se afastar de mim. Digo..."

Gina resistiu ao impulso de socá-lo, e ao invés disso se manifestou de um modo diferente. "Cale a boca, Harry", ela disse a ele. E puxou-o pela gola da camisa para apertar os lábios contra os dele.

Aquilo pareceu desfazer a trava. A mão dele finalmente fez a curva até seu pescoço, a outra escorregando até sua cintura e Gina estremeceu ao ser puxada contra aquele corpo alto e feito pelo quadribol. Ele estava decididamente beijando-a de volta agora, a boca quente e faminta como a dela própria, o fez seus sentidos vacilarem. Cada beijo dele era melhor que o anterior, ela pensou atordoada, conforme as bocas se buscavam.

Com um certo grunhido que ela não conseguiu conter, Gina partiu os lábios, querendo mais. E então ela teve mais. O beijo foi ficando mais forte e mais faminto e mais profundo e mais úmido, suas línguas se encontrando e se provando. Ele, decidido, provocando-a, saboreando-a. Gina jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, sentindo uma dor em seu corpo começar. Ela queria estar mais perto, mais quente. Ela queria mais.

A mão em sua cintura começou a vagar para cima e para baixo em suas costas, descobrindo onde as costas terminavam e apenas pele começava. Gina estremeceu enquanto dedos mornos começaram a traçar a afagar bem ao fim de suas costas, deixando suas mãos descerem por ele para afrouxar as vestes. Ela queria sentir a pele dele sob suas mãos, queria sentir o sangue dele pulsando sob elas.

Ele beijou-a com mais força, apertando-a contra seus lábios quase dolorosamente quando trancou os dedos sobre ela. Gina grunhiu, deixando o som escapar por sua garganta. O laço foi desfeito e ela escorregou a mão entre a pequena abertura da camiseta dele, acariciando a nuca e o pescoço dele. Sua pele estava quente, quase tão quente quanto a dela estava naquele momento. Certas partes de seu corpo estavam começando a estremecer e esquentar, como se precisassem de algo.

As mãos dele escorregaram pelas bordas das aberturas do vestido a ao longo de suas costas, para depois insinuar que continuariam o caminho. E traçou o caminho de volta tão lentamente pelos lados dela que ela teve que gemer e queimar diante da sensação. E então as mãos dele tocaram os lados de seus seios e ele parou.

"Gina?", ele disse, afastando a cabeça, a voz quebrada, respirando com certa dificuldade. Gina estava de certa forma estática e também sem fôlego, quase como se esperasse que as mãos dele continuassem.

Francamente, eles teriam que trabalhar naquelas pausas incômodas de conversa, ela pensou, enquanto erguia uma mão para puxá-lo de volta para si. Aquele NÃO era o momento.

Harry pareceu resmungar algo, e então estava beijando-a de novo, num daqueles beijos profundos e úmidos dos quais ela sabia que nunca se cansaria. Ela começou uma batalha contra os botões da camisa dele, querendo suas mãos em mais dele, percorrer todos aqueles músculos, que estavam tensos e prontos. Tudo por ela.

E então as mãos dele se moveram, apertando sob o tecido do vestido, puxando-o quase de forma desconfortável. Mas ela não percebeu, na verdade, porque ela quase parara de respirar quando as mãos dele se moveram desajeitadamente, hesitantemente, sobre seus seios. Gina estremeceu com o toque, a cabeça girando e esquecendo tudo além da sensação das mãos dele sobre sua pele.

E então eles foram tropeçando juntos de modo que caíssem sobre o sofá diante do fogo. Gina não sabia como aquilo tinha acontecido, mas ela se descobriu fitando quentes olhos verdes, sua camiseta meio aberta, a gola meio caída sobre seu pescoço, pendurada de qualquer jeito.

E ele estava olhando-a, com aquela expressão de... estupefação? Admiração? O que quer que fosse, estava fazendo-a se sentir mais excitada, mais necessessitada e mais linda do que nunca se sentira.

"Você é tão linda", ele sussurrou, e ela não sabia dizer que ele próprio percebera o que dissera. Uma mão passou por seu rosto, seu pescoço, e a base deste. "Bem como nos meus sonhos". As palavras eram lindas, fazendo seu coração doer. Mas ela queria mais.

Ele estava encarando-a imóvel, observando o trajeto de sua mão pela pele descoberta. Ela não deixara Cara vesti-la numa de suas peças mais sexys, e naquele momento se arrependeu disso. Ela queria as mãos dele de volta ao lugar onde estiveram antes do sofá. Sem se deixar pensar sobre isso, ela ergueu as mãos, levando-as até o fecho atrás do pescoço. Harry percebeu o que ela estava fazendo e recuou um pouco quando ela o livrou e o tecido escorregou um pouco.

E então ele estava descendo os dedos pela pele então revelada, com grande fascinação. A outra mão de Ginny se agarrou à sua camiseta aberta, a outra tendo perdido a vontade de se mexer e ficando abandonada em algum lugar atrás da cabeça, enquanto ele puxava o tecido para baixo, pouco a pouco. Cada centímetro fazia-a estremecer e ansiar em antecipação, sua respiração presa na garganta. Ela podia sentir o quão rígidos e duros seus mamilos estavam, roçando o tecido enquanto ele lentamente escorregava.

E então ele estava em sua cintura, com nada além da luz do fogo sobre sua pele, e Harry parou de se mexer. Foi um longo momento que se seguiu enquanto ele observava. Ela finalmente se mexeu, começando a se sentir incerta. "Harry?", ela sussurrou.

Os olhos dele depressa fitaram os dela. "Eu... wow", ele disse, soando admirado. "Você... wow." E então ele beijou-a de novo, e puf, a incerteza se fora. Ela foi deixada sem dúvidas de que ele gostara do que vira.

A boca dele deixou a dela e desceu pelos lados de seu pescoço, antes que ele erguesse a cabeça para olhá-la. Gina fechou os olhos quando uma mão dele chegou perto de seu seio. Ele segurou-o em uma mão, e ela podia sentir pequenas cicatrizes contra sua pele super sensível. Nada nunca fora tão _certo_, ela pensou atordoada. Bem como Cara dissera.

E então todos os pensamentos sumiram quando o polegar dele roçou seu mamilo, esfregando lentamente, fascinado contra a pele rija. Sensações atravessaram-na, e Gina não pode deixar de se contorcer, de pressionar seu corpo contra ele. Nisso ela sentiu algo lá embaixo se encontrando e teve que grunhir. Oh, ela queria tanto _algo_...

A mão dele deixou seu seio e ela sentiu um beijo quente e úmido ali. Gina engasgou de novo, mas dela vez abriu os olhos para ver. Imóvel, com o coração martelando e insuportavelmente excitada, ela observou enquanto Harry depositava outro beijo ao lado de seu seio. A luz do fogo brilhou sobre o rosto dele, sua pele, e ele baixou a cabeça de novo para beijar bem a ponta. Ela estremeceu mais uma vez. Ele ergueu os olhos para ela, viu-a fitando-o, e se ergueu para beijá-la. Com força e profundamente.

E então ele baixou a cabeça e abriu a boca bem no meio de seu seio. Outro gemido foi arrancado de sua garganta com o toque. Ela não podia mais manter os olhos abertos, já era demais. Uma mão se enrolou no cabelo dele, outra no pescoço, tórax, qualquer lugar dele onde ela conseguisse pôr as mãos. Suas costas doeram, apertadas contra aquela boca cruel, quente, afagando e pressionando tanto quanto podia. Ela não podia respirar, não podia pensar, podia apenas sentir e querer e precisar e...

Ele trocou para o outro seio e mais sons foram arrancados dela. Sua mão afundou na camiseta dele, de alguma forma conseguindo rompê-la e abri-la, enquanto seus dedos passeavam quase freneticamente pela pele dele. Ele grunhiu, o som vibrando contra seu corpo e ela estremeceu de novo.

Uma das mãos dele escorregou para percorrer sua perna, apertando-a com força e parando. Gina não pensou, apenas deixou seu corpo se mexer como queria. Uma perna caiu ao lado do sofá, Harry entao parado entre elas. Ele pressionou um lado; os lábios ainda ocupados, a mão se movendo pela parte de dentro de sua coxa. A respiração de Gina parou, ansiosa, esperando, morrendo. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e ofegou, com pequenos sons selvagens presos na garganta. E então os dedos dele roçaram de leve o tecido de sua calcinha e quase gritou com a onda de excitação.

O som pareceu trazer Harry de volta. "Deus, Gina", ele murmurou contra seus seios, quase pousando a cabeça entre os dois montes suaves. Seus braços envolveram-na os lados, apertando-a num abraço quase doloroso.

Ela enrolou com força os braços nele também, seu corpo incapaz de resistir à necessidade de roçar o dele. Ele grunhiu de novo, sem se mexer, sem erguer a cabeça. Os músculos de seus braços estavam trancados com força e dureza, prontos e tensos.

"Harry?", ela murmurou. Não pare, por favor não pare, ela estava pensando.

"Eu...", ele respirou fundo, ainda sem erguer a cabeça. "Ainda não", ele finalmente disse. Levatou o rosto e olhou-a. Nos olhos, dessa vez.

Gina não pode evitar, seu rosto desmoronou. Bem, inferno, quem _não estaria _desapontada, de ver algo tão bom terminando? "Por quê?", ela perguntou.

Ele engoliu em seco, fazendo-a se sentir um pouco melhor. Bom. Bom mesmo que ele não estivesse gostando disso. "Porque nós deveríamos ir mais devagar", ele disse. Soando como se morresse um pouco. "Porque eu...", ela poderia jurar que ele estava vermelho. "Porque eu nunca fiz nada disso, e eu quero a coisa certa".

Gina não se conteve e riu. "Harry, se você fizer mais certo do que isso, vai acabar me matando", disse secamente. Ele ficou mais vermelho, mas sorriu com malícia daquele jeito que parecia ser típico dos garotos. Mesmo nos bonzinhos. "E eu também nunca fiz isso", ela admitiu, também enrubescendo.

O rubor percorreu todo o seu corpo, e Harry percebeu, afastando-se para observar com fascinação. "Você realmente enrubesce", ele disse, soando admirado.

Ela foi ficando mais e mais rubra. "É, vem junto com o cabelo vermelho", disse.

Ele olhou de novo para o seu rosto. "Linda", ele disse suavemente, estendendo uma mão até seu cabelo. "Eu sonhei com o seu cabelo." O coração dela derreteu. Então ele piscou. "Eu pensei que você tinha saído com, qual é mesmo o nome, Corner, por um bom tempo. Vocês não-"

Gina balançou a cabeça, embarassada de novo. "Nós nos beijamos", ela disse. "Eu... Nós não fizemos muito afinal."

Harry subitamente sorriu, de modo que ela ficou de novo sem fôlego. Ela esquecera o quão poderoso aquele sorriso era, virado para certa pessoa, brilhando com calor. "Estou feliz", ele disse. "Agora nenhum de nós tem idéia alguma da coisa."

Ela não resistiu a um sorriso malicioso. "Eu acho que vamos acabar descobrindo tudo muito bem", ela disse.

Ele devolveu-a com um olhar malvado. "É", ele concordou. Depois respirou fundo, e sem olhar, puxou o tecido e cobriu-a de novo. "Eu gosto mesmo de tocar você", ele murmurou, passando um dedo por seu pescoço e fazendo-a estremecer pela duodécima vez.

"Qualquer hora, Harry", ela disse suavemente, passando a mão pelo cabelo dele. Seus olhos se encontraram, castanhos contra verdes. "Você pode me tocar, a qualquer hora." E então sorriu. "Embora eu recomende que você se contenha um pouco perto de Rony. Ele vai precisar de algum tempo para se acostumar com a idéia."

Harry gargalhou com ela. "Eu acho que também vai estar bem distraído", ele disse, correndo os dedos por ela distraidamente. "Hermione tem ele bem preso a essa altura dos acontecimentos."

"É", ela suspirou, apenas saboreando a sensação.

Eles ficaram ali por mais alguns momentos antes que Harry suspirasse e se erguesse. "Venha", ele disse, estendendo uma mão para ajudá-la. Gina se sentou, segurando o vestido.

"Você se importaria", ela gesticulou, enrubescendo. Os olhos de Harry brilharam e ele enrubesceu também, mas virou-se e desajeitadamente fechou de volta o fecho atrás do pescoço dela. Gina pegou a mão dele e deixou-se puxar de pé.

Harry manteve a mão dela na dele enquanto eles ficavam diante do fogo. "Gina", ele começou, parecendo muito sério.

Gina não estava querendo esperar que ele dissesse algo estúpido. "Harry, se você vai tentar me afastar de você de novo, deveria guardar seu fôlego", disse a ele firmemente. "Ainda não funcionou, e me ignorar seria pior ainda. Se não funcionou no segundo nem no meu terceiro ano, não vai funcionar agora."

Harry piscou e apertou a mão dela mais forte. "Tanto tempo assim?", ele perguntou.

Gina lançou-lhe um olhar torto. "Você É meio grosseirão mesmo, não, Potter?", perguntou em tom provocativo.

Ele deixou outro suspiro escapar e manteve a mão dela. "É, bem..." E baixou os olhos para seus dedos entrelaçados. "Eu não vou tentar te afastar", ele finalmente disse. "Eu não acho que funcionaria."

"Bem na hora", Gina murmurou, mas ele continuou.

"Mas eu quero que você seja muito, muito cuidadosa", ele disse, olhando-a de volta. "Não dê a ninguém qualquer chance de te machucar."

Ela franziu a testa. "Como o quê?"

"Hum, como sair sozinha do castelo", ele disse, pensando nisso. "Vagar por aí sozinha à noite. Não avisar a alguém onde vai estar."

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Você acha mesmo que eu não sei me cuidar, hein Potter?", ela interrogou, meio ofendida.

Ele balançou a cabeça, franzindo a testa. "Não, não é isso, é só que... Eu quero que você fique segura", ele disse. E brincou com seus dedos por um minuto, antes de olhá-la de novo. "Eu preciso de você", ele falou simplesmente. "e eles vão querer usar isso. E se ele pegar você... Eu não sei se poderia vencer."

Um arrepio atravessou-a enquanto ela ouvia, enquanto Gina finalmente entendia o quão sério Harry era sobre tudo. Um frio virou em seu estômago quando ela percebeu exatamente até onde estava esticando o pescoço, quanto perigo deveria enfrentar. E então ela olhou para o garoto parado diante dela, apertando seus dedos. "Eu prometo a você, Harry", ela disse baixinho. "Que não vou dar chances." Se essa era uma maneira de ajudar, então ela ajudaria. Ela poderia ficar maluca aos poucos, mas poderia lidar com isso.

Algo pareceu se iluminar e se acalmar em seu rosto, e ele apertou mais sua mão. "Obrigado", ele disse.

Ela inclinou a cabeça, olhando-o. "Quer saber o que mais ajudaria?", ela disse calmamente. "A AD." Harry fez uma careta, e ela sacudiu a cabeça para ele. "Dê a mim e a todos nós as armas para lutarmos, Harry. Porque nós tentaremos com ou sem elas."

"Maldição", ele murmurou, passando sua mão livre pelo cabelo. Sua camiseta ainda estava aberta, ela percebeu, e se arrepiou de novo ao começar a fechá-la. Ele suspirou, sentindo os dedos dela roçando de leve seu peito enquanto ela trabalhava. "É, ok. Você está certa. Nós falaremos com Rony e Hermione e vamos começar a arrumar tudo." Ela olhou para ele, sentindo a tristeza em sua voz. Os olhos dele estavam atormentados. "Outras pessoas não deveriam lidar com isso", ele murmurou.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo depressa. "Nem você deveria", ela disse em voz baixa, com um olhar significativo. "Enquanto isso, vamos todos fazer o melhor que pudermos."

Ele olhou para ela, muito seriamente, os olhos verdes adquirindo um brilho estranho sob o fogo. Ele assentiu lentamente. "Ok", ele disse.

Ela sorriu. "Vamos", ela disse, puxando-o pela mão. "Eu acho que você tem que me acompanhar até o meu dormitório. Afinal de contas, eu não posso andar sozinha pelos corredores à noite."

Ele sorriu um pouco a isto. "É", disse. Então fez uma careta. "Oh Deus, quanto você quer apostar que o Rony ainda está lá sentado, esperando por nós?"

Gina sorriu de volta. "Oh, estou contando com isso." disse. "Estou com planos de marcá-lo pelo resto da vida."

"Ei, eu tenho que dividir um dormitório com ele, sabia", Harry protestou, rindo enquanto ela o puxava para fora da Sala.

"Ele é um atrapalhado", ela disse confidencialmente, abraçando-o com força enquanto atravessavam os corredores silenciosos. "Você pode lidar com ele. Especialmente se ele tropeçar naqueles pés enormes dele."

"Por quê?", Harry perguntou.

Ela baixou a voz furtivamente. "Ele tem muitas cócegas lá", e sorriu. "Eu deveria contar isso a Hermione". Ambos riram, o coração de Gina amolecido dentro dela. No momento, pelo menos, estava tudo certo no mundo.

**N/T: **Bem, chega. Esse capítulo não acabava nunca! Fiquei muito vermelha durante essa tradução, e vocês SABEM o motivo...

_Miri: _Aiai, como eu sofro... Pelamor, não sou eu quem manda nos capítulos! Por favor, piedade! E sim, você deve ter visto para que serviu a mudança na sala :D Hehehe. Obrigada por comentar!

_Rodrigo Black Potter_: minha nossa, esse sim é um estrategista! Essa tática ajudaria qualquer um, meu caro, mas não se esqueça que estou apenas traduzindo aqui... Muita coisa? Imagina! Hehe. Obrigada, erm, por tudo!

_Akiko: _Haha, que legal, Espanha! País simpático, pelo que sei. Li essa semana que a rua mais segura e mais bonita para se fazer compras fica em Madri... E espero que tenha gostado... Bem, de tudo. Obrigada!

_Carol Malfoy Potter: _ufa, quase não deu tempo. Terminei de traduzir isso bem em ciminha do sábado. :D Quero alguns parabéns afinal a feira de ciências da escola foi essa semana e eu mal parei em casa... Obrigada!


	19. Nobres Diálogos

**Mares em Revolta**

_**Capítulo Dezoito – Nobres diálogos**_

Harry se considerou como sendo um cara inteligente, ao menos alguém não tão grosseirão quanto aquele do seu lado. Bem, normalmente era assim. Francamente ele estava começando a ter algumas dúvidas reais nobre o seu nível de esperteza porque poderia se ferrar por acabar fazendo justamente o que estivera se proibindo por um ano e meio.

Ele coçou a cabeça, ainda encarando o corredor para o dormitório feminino por onde Gina desaparecera. Ele não estava totalmente certo de como chegara àquela situação com ela, mas tinha uma maliciosa suspeita de que fora tudo um plano. Deixou uma mão escorregar da cadeira e tomou o rumo de seu próprio dormitório. Graças a Deus Rony não estava esperando por eles, pelo menos.

Harry calmamente escorregou para dentro do dormitório e dando uma olhada para as camas imóveis e escuras, pegou os pijamas sem olhar para o pé da cama, rumando para o banheiro. Ele trocou de roupa, escovou os dentes e jogou um pouco de água na cara antes de voltar na ponta dos pés para o quarto. Arremessou suas roupas na direção de seu malão e deslizou entre o cortinado de sua cama. Ele estava se esticando para puxar as cobertas quando uma voz parou-o e o fez pular.

"Então", veio do final da cama.

Harry reagiu primeiro e pensou depois, girando e resmungando algo sob a respiração e atirando magia sobre quem quer que tivesse falado. E, para sua sorte, era Rony, agora totalmente congelado mas ainda conseguindo fuzilá-lo com o olhar. Harry deixou um suspiro escapar. Oh ótimo. Aparentemente eles TERIAM uma conversa naquela noite.

"Maldição", ele murmurou antes de agitar um dedo na direção de Rony. "_Finite Incantatem_". Ele esperou até que Rony tivesse se sentado, parecendo seriamente aborrecido. "Talvez eu devesse ter te avisado, é uma má idéia fazer gracinhas comigo."

"Sem merdas, Potter", Rony disse num sussurro acalorado. "Puts, eu acho que você deslocou alguma coisa no meu baço." E ameaçou-o com outro olhar do tipo se-um-olhar-matasse. "Vou arrancar a vida a socos de você se isso me atrasar no quadribol."

Harry virou os olhos e mexeu nas cobertas, ajeitando-as para um lado e apoiando os cotovelos contra a cabeceira. "Tenho certeza de que o capitão irá te entender.", falou secamente.

Rony apontou para ele e Harry lhe jogou um travesseiro. Rony arremessou-o para suas próprias costas, conta um dos pilares da cama. Seu amigo se inclinou e cruzou os braços acima do peito, as pernas se esticando e ocupando metade da cama. Harry se perguntou bem por cima se a cama dele não seria enfeitiçada para se adequar melhor a ele, depois de focou de novo naquele olhar assassino dele.

"Então", Rony disse de novo. "Quer dizer alguma coisa?"

Harry teve a sensação distinta de que aquilo não era um pedido. Aquele seu pesadelo nem tão desconhecido de seis irmãos Weasley passou diante de seus olhos, e ele teve que resistir ao impulso se engolir em seco. Tentou dar de ombros. "Você realmente quer saber tanto assim?"

Rony pareceu horrorizado. "Diabos, Harry, o que afinal você fez com a minha irmã?", ele disse, sentando-se reto. "Ela é um ano mais jovem do que você, e você tem vantagens sobre ela, e amigo ou não eu vou arrancar cada suspiro de vida de você para depois mandar corujas a todos os outros e avisá-los do que têm que fazer e ainda tem a Mamãe, e você não ia querer MESMO estar por perto quando ela descobrir o que você fez com a garotinha dela, e..."

"Rony", Harry interrompeu. "Cale a boca." Funcionou, mas ainda estava sendo fuzilado com o olhar. Harry suspirou e passou as mãos pelo cabelo. Maldição, aquele estúpido "vou contar tudo o que puder" estava começando a encher o saco. "Gina e eu estamos... juntos", ele finalmente decidiu. "E antes que você me espanque, ela ainda é virgem, sim." E claro que ele enrubesceu depois de dizer aquilo, apenas porque senão não seria ele.

"Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin, eu não acabei de ouvir isso", Rony lamentou, esfregando a cara. "Olhe, Potter, nós somos próximos e tudo, mas mantenha as mãos acima do pescoço dela, ouviu? Eu não quero você fazendo nada com minha irmã. Segure a mão dela, é uma boa idéia. Você pode fazer isso."

Harry tossiu. "Só se essa for a única coisa que você quer fazer com Hermione", ele disse. E houve silêncio mortal.

"Hermione e eu não estamos juntos", veio o murmúrio. E então, mais claro, "Então não conta."

Harry bufou. "Por favor, sua irmã, minha irmã". Eles se encararam por um longo momento antes que os dois suspirassem profundamente. "Que tal isso?", Harry ofereceu. "Eu não conto a você, você não me conta, e nós não fazemos nada que elas não quiserem. Ponto."

Rony pareceu considerar. "Trato.", ele disse, depois suspirou de novo. "Não que isso me faça algum bem", ele murmurou.

"Pelo amor de Merlin", Harry disse, virando os olhos e virando-se para ajeitar o travesseiro, "se você não mexer logo esse traseiro e fazer a vida da Mione deixar de ser aquela miséria, vou trancar vocês dois em um armário e enfeitiçá-lo de modo que ele não deixe vocês saírem até se beijarem." Ele estremeceu. "Não que eu queria ficar imaginando isso."

Rony bufou. "Cara disse que Hermione fica falando sobre como eu fico com o uniforme de quadribol", ele disse, soando um pouco satisfeito demais.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Huh. Nunca pensei que ela poderia gostar de panacas suados, sujos e feios em vestes rasgadas." Rony o chutou com um pouco mais de força e Harry reclamou.

"Pare com isso", Rony ordenou. Agora ele podia ouvir o sorriso na voz do Monitor Chefe.

Harry sorriu afetado. "Venha me fazer".

Houve uma bufada. "Duas palavras. 'Gui' e 'Carlinhos'." E houve outra. "Melhor ainda. 'Fred' e 'Jorge'."

Harry grunhiu. "Bem lembrado". Ele disse. "Não que eu não pudesse cuidar deles."

"Você é um maldito idiota arrogante agora, hein?", Rony disse, a voz definitivamente mais leve. "Apenas vá pensando assim. Afinal, você nunca viu a força combinada dos Weasleys."

Harry estremeceu. "Não quero pensar nisso", ele disse. E então decidiu virar a mesa. "E, claro, você sabe que eu posso virar você do avesso, arrancar todas as unhas dos seus pés e fazer picadinho de você para alimentar um gigante se você ficar mexendo com Hermione, não?"

"Vamos chamar isso de hipótese", Rony disse, com a voz enrolada. Harry tinha a sensação de que ele ainda queria jogar todos os Weasley em cima dele. Decidiu então ser muito cuidadoso e não dar razões a ele para voltar a pensar naquilo. Ou isso, ou jogar Gina em cima dele.

"Então", ele disse, se esticando na cama e empurrando as pernas de Rony com as próprias. "Qual é o problema com você, afinal?"

Ele quase podia ver o quarto mais iluminado, tal era a força com que o rubor tomou o rosto do ruivo. "Cara me pegou tentando fazer margaridas", ele disse.

Harry sorriu largamente. "Margaridas?", disse.

"Garotas gostam de flores, certo?", Rony disse, na defensiva. "Cara falou."

Harry tossiu. "Sei lá. Já que eu nunca dei flores". E bem por cima se perguntou se provavelmente não estaria chegando a hora de começar com isso. Garotas esperavam coisas como aquela. Ótimo, simplesmente ótimo.

"De qualquer forma. Então eu fiz margaridas e Cara as colocou na cama de Hermione pra mim", Rony grunhiu.

"O que ela achou?", Harry perguntou.

Rony murmurou qualquer coisa, esfregando a nuca com uma mão. Harry soltou um pequeno "aham" de interrogação. "Eu fingi que estava na cama, ok? Puts, o que você esperava que eu fizesse, ficasse por aí esperando que ela viesse me dizer que eu fiz o feitiço errado ou coisa do tipo?", seu amigo disse, parecendo magoado.

"Hermione disse isso?", Harry quis saber, surpreso. Aquilo não soava como ela, especialmente desde que ela começara a sair beijando Rony sem aviso. Ele preferia pensar que ela ficaria comovida e explodisse em lágrimas, e Rony acabaria tendo uma noite como a dele. Sobre a qual ele NÃO queria pensar.

"Eu _não sei_ o que ela disse", Rony rebateu, impacientemente. "Eu fingi que estava na cama."

Harry sorriu afetado. "Então Cara pôs as flores na cama, Hermione as encontrou, e você está escondido aqui desde então." Ele bufou em desdém. "Perfeito, Romeu."

"Cale a boca", o outro atirou. "Você não tem que fazer isso. Eu tenho. Enche o saco."

Harry deu de ombros, ainda sorrindo. "Hum, me parece que você precisa de um pouco dos seus próprios conselhos", disse. Rony apenas não reagiu. Ele virou os olhos. "Olá? Será que 'conversar' não te soa familiar?"

"É, mas Gina sempre teve uma coisa por você", Rony protestou. Ainda que fracamente. "Hermione é a Monitora Chefe. E muito mais esperta que eu. Sem mencionar que ela poderia ter o cara que quisesse agora mesmo..."

Harry não podia agüentar mais. Arrancou o travesseiro de trás das costas e esmagou-o contra a cara do outro, soltando um grito de frustração. Depois recolocou-o, agora atrás da cabeça. "Olhe, Rony", ele disse, o mais razoavelmente que podia. "Estou feliz que você tenha soltado a verdade e tudo mais, mas você vai acabar me fazendo atirar feitiços do nada por aí se você não tirar logo essa bunda da cama para ir falar com a garota. E se eu tiver que ficar escutando de novo o discurso do quão inútil você é, vou te jogar pela janela sem a sua vassoura."

"Eu gostaria de ver você tentar", Rony murmurou.

Harry sorriu com malícia. "Aposto como seus irmãos me ajudariam."

Houve silêncio. "Bem lembrado."

----

Draco estava bem ajeitado em seu lugar costumeiro na sala de Poções, lendo algumas anotações que a Professora Snape o entregara naquela manhã sobre sua última pesquisa, quando seu nome foi murmurado.

"Malfoy", Potter disse próximo dele, em voz baixa. Snape estava bem diante da sala, e olhava na direção deles, franzindo a testa, apenas esperando que o Garoto de Ouro fizesse alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Não que sua esposa fosse deixá-lo ir muito longe, longe o suficiente para divertir Draco. Era realmente engraçado vê-lo murmurar sob os comentários politicamente corretos de sua mulher.

Draco ergueu uma fria sobrancelha e olhou para Potter por cima de suas anotações. "Sim?", disse. Idiota aborrecido.

Potter lançou-lhe um olhar sério e rápido. "Eu preciso de uma palavra depois da aula", ele disse brevemente.

"Potter!", veio da frente. Ops, parecia que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu não estava quieto o bastante. "Dez pontos da Grifinória por falar em aula e perturbar seus colegas."

Ele pode ouvir um pequeno suspiro do outro garoto, e aquilo foi suficiente para dissipar sua irritação com o pedido. Sobre o que diabos ele queria falar? Não era como se eles fossem qualquer tipo de amigos, nem nada. Resistiu ao impulso de se afastar. Um grifinório era tudo que ele podia agüentar numa base regular. Bem, dois, contando com a Professora Snape.

Draco deixou os pensamentos de lado. Não havia problema, afinal ainda faltava uma boa hora de aula, e ele tinha anotações para ler.

No final da aula, ele terminou de guardar suas coisas e trocou um aceno com Snape, e foi quando ele se apressou em alcançar Potter fora da sala. Draco se endireitou e franziu a testa. "O quê?", ele sibilou. Ele não queria conversar, queria apenas seu almoço e sua Cara. Não necessariamente naquela ordem.

Potter sacudiu a cabeça. "Preciso de uma palavrinha", ele disse de novo. Draco foi até um canto vazio do corredor, a contragosto e obrigado. Ele estava fazendo aquilo apenas para que Cara não viesse gritando com ele mais tarde, ele pensou.

E lançou ao grifinório um olhar gelado. "Fale depressa", ordenou.

O rosto de Potter estava vago, as mãos dentro dos bolsos. "Vamos ter uma guerra aberta em alguns meses", ele disse, muito fora do costume. Draco resistiu a um bom engasgo. Bem, o que quer que ele estivesse esperando, não era aquilo. Olhos verdes significativos estavam trancados sobre ele. "Eu preciso saber se você está do nosso lado."

Draco se empertigou mais ainda. "Tudo que você precisa saber é que não estou do lado dele", ele sibilou, e fez menção de ir embora. Aborrecido e não muito certo do motivo.

"Isso não vai funcionar", a outra voz parou-o. Ele girou nos calcanhares para encontrar o mesmo olhar. "Não nesta guerra." Francamente, a certeza e a praticidade na voz do outro estavam começando a dar raiva. "Não vai haver lugar para quem está em cima do muro, sem meio termo. Vai ser apenas morte e destruição e sobrevida de apenas um."

Depressa uma lembrança veio à mente dele, de uma noite bêbada na Torre de Astronomia em companhia de seu conhecido pior inimigo. Algo sobre um único...

"Eu preciso saber se você está do meu lado. Cara diz que está. Mas eu preciso ouvir você dizer." Houve outro olhar significativo, e do nada sua cabeça sentiu uma pontada de dor.

Draco abruptamente se lembrou daquela parte da noite, também. "Dê o fora da minha cabeça", ele sibilou e tentou se lembrar do que lera sobre Oclumência, em seu trabalho de afastar Potter. A dor recuou, mas ele teve a sensação de que foi apenas porque o outro queria.

Potter agora tinha um olhar mais humilde. "Desculpe.", ele disse. Sem soar muito sincero. "Eu faço isso com quase todo mundo."

"E seus preciosos escudeiros?", ele falou, ainda chateado. "Eles gostam que você fique invadindo as mentes deles?"

Potter sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu não fiz isso com eles." Ele disse. "Apenas com aqueles que não me dão certeza." Depois deu de ombros. "De qualquer forma. Você está comigo?"

Draco quis enfeitiçá-lo, mas isso também significaria uma seção de gritos com Cara, e ele queria terminar logo a conversa. Antes que ele acabasse mesmo enfeitiçando o idiota, e mandasse Cara pro inferno. "Sim.", ele disse depressa, e virou-se outra vez.

"Espere", ele foi interrompido de novo. Draco trancou os dentes. Estou fazendo isso por você, Cara, ele pensou silenciosamente. E puxa, você vai me pagar por isso esta noite.

"O quê, agora?", ele exigiu.

"Estamos reformando a AD", o outro garoto disse em voz baixa, voltando a deixar a voz vaga. "As pessoas vão precisar de todas as armas que puderem conseguir." Draco se lembrou de quando dedurara o pequeno clube para Umbridge no quinto ano. Alguma corvinal qualquer ficara o resto do ano com palavras estampadas na pele. _Aquilo_, ao menos, fora engraçado.

"Eu preciso de você", Potter continuou. E desta vez conseguiu surpreender Draco. "Você tem um plano de fundo que todos nós não temos. Preciso que você venha e me ajude a ensinar o que os outros precisam para se manterem vivos."

Draco abriu a boca. "Morrer é fácil.", ele grunhiu. "Você tem que querer sobreviver." E se ele quisesse fazer isso, seria apenas para contrariar a memória de seu pai e de sua querida prima Bella.

Potter assentiu. "É", o outro garoto disse. "Não podemos ser bonzinhos com eles. Há muito pouco tempo, e coisas demais a caminho". Por um momento, o olhar vago desapareceu e ao invés disso Draco foi contemplado com um rosto sério, rígido, atormentado. "O que está vindo não vai cair com apenas uns socos."

Draco ficou parado e considerou por um longo momento. Potter não estava pedindo para ser seu amigo, estava apenas pedindo que ele mergulhasse de novo em suas piores lembranças e pesadelos. E antes que ele pudesse ir embora como se costume, com um sorrisinho de desdém, aqueles olhos o mantiveram em seu lugar. Talvez Potter realmente tivesse alguma idéia do que estava encarando. Draco nunca acreditara nisso antes, não pelo modo como o Garoto de Ouro era celebrado e idolatrado por cada bruxo vivo. Mas aquele olhar...

Tomou uma decisão. "Quando?", perguntou de repente.

"Esta noite. Oito horas, na Sala Precisa.", foi a resposta. Draco assentiu depressa, depois girou nos calcanhares para começar a ir. "Draco", o outro chamou-o.

"Você está me pedindo para torturar grifinórios", ele replicou por cima do ombro. "Estarei lá". Conforme subia as escadas na direção do Salão Principal, ele podia quase ouvir a risada atrás dele. Maldito Potter.

**N/T: **É isso! Espero não ter demorado muito... Vamos às respostas!

_Miri:_ Oh, eu fiquei mesmo vermelha, acredite. Imagine alguém sem a mínima experiência no assunto traduzindo NC. Foi forte. Eu vou bem, agora! Em casa as coisas se acertaram, inclusive. Apesar de eu ter tido uma semana horrível (incluindo uma recuperação sofrível de Física!), os próximos finais de semana até que prometem... Obrigada! A gente se fala!

_Akiko:_ hum, sobre mais ação, neste sentido, acho melhor você esperar um pouquinho... Eu mesma não sei bem. Hehe, sério? Você sente muita falta? Quando eu começar minhas viagens pelo mundo (a sonhadora) a Espanha está com certeza nos planos! Rolling Stones? Olha, o pouco que eu conheço eu gosto! Sou tão relapsa com música! Eu ouço mas nunca sei quais são as bandas... É a vida.


	20. Testando as águas

**Mares em Revolta**

_**Capítulo Dezenove – Testando as águas**_

O jantar foi algo muito interessante. Hermione pulara o café da manhã, por alguma razão não explicada, e Rony passara toda a manhã em Poções lançando olhares cautelosos para ela por cima do ombro, melindrado por toda a história das margaridas. Francamente, foi um pequeno milagre que ele não tivesse destruído seu caldeirão. Harry imaginou que aquilo provava que o Monitor Chefe não era tão burro quanto dizia ser.

Então Hermione sumira do almoço, pegando apenas um sanduíche e rumando para a biblioteca a fim de se enterrar em livros e nos feitiços que Harry dera a ela. Teve que comer e ficar ouvindo Rony engasgar com a comida, ao invés de assistir outro episódio daquela saga em andamento que eram Rony e Hermione. O almoço foi seguido de Adivinhação, sempre uma piada, e então um belo treino de quadribol que incluíra Rony derrubando a goles _dentro_ dos aros uma meia dúzia de vezes. Seu amigo até caíra da vassoura uma vez, para grande diversão do resto do time. De alguma forma a história das margaridas se espalhara, provavelmente graças a Cara/Gina.

Finalmente, Harry desistiu e pôs fim ao treino, sugerindo com cautela que Rony se atirasse no chuveiro, porque ele estava realmente uma porcaria de um goleiro naquele dia e era melhor que cuidasse de seus problemas com garotas. Rony respondera jogando a goles da cabeça de Harry, para depois liderar uma corrida pelo campo de quadribol, saindo apenas com algumas feridas. Gina finalmente pusera um fim na confusão toda, parecendo levemente assustada quando Harry se virara para ela com um nariz meio esmagado que começava a sangrar. Ela tirou água de sua varinha, encharcando os dois e lhes dizendo para crescerem e mudarem.

Os dois foram embora, murmurando e se encarando, e terminaram com uma bela luta envolvendo barras de sabão voadoras. Harry vencera, graças às suas capacidades elevadas de levitação. Rony chamara isso de sorte idiota depois que uma barra o acertou em cheio na boca, distraindo-o o suficiente para que não atirasse o golpe mortal nas costas de Harry com uma barra enorme de sabão.

Gina estivera esperando pelos dois, parecendo bastante aborrecida, e depois foi de mãos dadas com Harry até o Salão Principal. Isso deu uma sensação morna de segurança, mesmo que ele não soubesse por quê, por entrar no Salão Principal com os dedos entrelaçados nos dela. Mesmo podendo sentir um conjunto de olhares antipáticos vindos da mesa da Sonserina, ele não ficou tenso, não entrou em pânico. Bem, até que ele encontrasse o olhar de Gui na mesa dos professores.

Gina se inclinou sobre ele quando se sentaram e se serviram de bife e batatas. "Não se preocupe com Gui. Acredite em mim, ele é a menor das suas preocupações.", ela murmurou.

Harry encarou-a afetado enquanto espetava um pedaço de carne. "Você está ajudando tanto", ele grunhiu.

Rony sorriu malicioso do outro lado da mesa. "Eu te avisei, cara", ele disse. "Você deve ter medo." Ele juntou as sobrancelhas. "MUITO medo. Gui vai apenas escrever o seu epitáfio. Cada lamentação."

Gina deixou escapar um suspiro. "Puxa vida", ela disse, parecendo aflita. "Suponho que eu mesma terei que escrever tudo."

"Isso realmente os pararia?", Harry perguntou sob a respiração.

Gina crispou os lábios e se ajeitou na cadeira. "Quando você descobrir quanta chantagem de família eu sou capaz de fazer, sim", ela disse.

Harry sorriu, sentindo-se um pouco aliviado, enquanto Rony parecia simplesmente decepcionado. "Eu ainda não acho que seja sensato ficar tão tranqüilo assim", ele disse, de boca cheia.

Gina deu uma leve mordida. "Desculpe, Rony, mas você não pode dizer nada sobre tranqüilidade", ela disse docemente. "Ah, e sobre aquela vez em que você acordou de um pesadelo no meio da noite..."

"Chega", Rony disse rispidamente enquanto Harry sorria. "Já entendi."

"Bom", falou Gina com satisfação.

Logo em seguida, Hermione chegou inesperadamente, uma pena empurrada atrás de sua orelha como se ela estivesse esquecida ali, seu cabelo parecendo um pouco mais maluco do que o usual, com um brilho nos olhos que dizia que ela estava tendo o momento da sua vida.

"Céus, Harry, você não pode imaginar o que são alguns desses feitiços", ela disse, se jogando na cadeira sem cerimônia e começando imediatamente a encher um prato. "Quero dizer, eu estou apenas tentando encontrar a origem de algumas partes, sabe, então eu posso começar a ver se há modos de rebatê-los, e eu estive na Seção Restrita pelo menos umas doze vezes esta tarde, cada vez atrás de um livro diferente. Madame Pince está começando a ficar bem chata." Ela pôs na boca um pedaço de carne assada, mastigou e engoliu. "Até agora, eu apenas consegui diferenciar as caligrafias, tentando juntá-las para ver se têm alguma semelhança. Eu comecei com um grupo, acho que são de Lucius Malfoy, a letra se parece um pouco com a daquele jornal que você me mostrou..."

"Hermione", Harry interrompeu-a, vendo que Rony estava afundando cada vez mais fundo em seu prato de comida, parecendo completamente desolado. "Respire um pouco". Hermione abriu a boca mas manteve-se calada, comendo mais um pouco.

"Então, Hermione", Gina disse, depois de um minuto ou dois de refeição, "teve uma boa noite ontem?". Havia um brilho bem malvado em seus olhos, Harry percebeu. Ela estava simplesmente se matando para fazer a noite de Rony mais miserável do que já estava. Estava adorando aquilo.

Hermione engoliu e lançou-a um olhar confuso. "Por quê, eu fiz um ensaio de Feitiços, e ajudei alguns terceiranistas da Lufa-Lufa com História da Magia", ela disse, soando bastante vaga. "Suponho que tenha sido uma boa noite."

Harry olhou-a, um pouco confuso. Com certeza ela diria alguma coisa sobre as flores... Então ele encontrou o leve sorriso afetado que estava enterrado bem no fundo dos olhos dela. Ooohh garoto, Rony tinha um caminho terrível pela frente, ele pensou, comemorando profundamente por não estar na pele de seu amigo. Fez uma anotação mental para dizer aquilo para Rony depois. Talvez ele pudesse persuadir o Monitor Chefe e tirar todos eles daquela miséria e beijar logo a garota em questão.

Enquanto isso, Rony parara de comer e estava mexendo muito distraidamente em sua comida, com um olhar sombrio. Harry deu uma boa olhada nele e depois franziu o cenho. Ok. Talvez ele não fosse fazer isso com Rony. Seu amigo estava meio que inseguro demais sobre a coisa toda. Lançou um olhar bem significativo para Hermione, que estava no meio de uma porção de batatas. Ela olhou-o confusa, e ele mirou Rony e ela de novo.

Hermione apenas piscou inocentemente e sorriu. "Sim, Harry?", ela perguntou.

Harry resistiu ao impulso de dar com a cabeça na mesa. Ela estava deliberadamente obtusa. "Nada", ele murmurou. E cutucou sua própria comida.

E sentiu-se melhor ao ouvir Gina suspirar. "Hermione, você podia me ajudar com Feitiços depois?", ela perguntou, cutucando Harry. Ele relaxou. Ah, que bom, Gina daria uma boa sacudida na Monitora Chefe depois. Ele esperava.

"Claro", Hermione disse a ela, e então a conversa vagou entre dever de casa e em como diabos Flitwick fazia para encontrar vestes do seu tamanho. Enquanto isso Rony desistiu de sua comida e afastou o prato.

"Vou subir", ele murmurou, se levantando. Harry encarou-o mas ele apenas deu de ombros, saindo do Salão Principal com as mãos nos bolsos.

Harry fechou o rosto e voltou-se de novo para Hermione. "Isso foi muito cruel", ele disse, interrompendo Gina e ela.

Hermione parou e virou-se para olhá-lo, endireitando-se e fitando-se de cima de seu orgulho. "Com licença?", ela perguntou. Um pouco assustadora.

Mas Harry continuou. "Ele realmente não tem certeza sobre essa coisa toda, você sabe. Rony está nervoso com tudo. Inferno, você sabe disso." E lançou-a um olhar confuso. "Por que você está sendo cruel a respeito das flores?"

Hermione apenas fitou-o, e então balançou a cabeça muito lentamente. "Harry", ela disse calmamente. "Você tem ALGUM conceito do que é amar alguém por anos, ANOS, Harry, e nem mesmo ser notada esse tempo todo?"

Harry ficou de repente muito consciente de Gina sentada ao lado dele. "Er, não?", ele tentou, suspeitando que fosse uma daquelas vezes em que ele não devia responder.

"Está certo. Você não sabe", ela disse, os olhos se estreitando em seu rosto. "Eu sei, contudo. Gina poderia te explicar muito bem o que está havendo, se quiser ser tão legal assim com você." Hermione se inclinou na mesa, a voz baixa e fazendo Harry começar a suar. Garotas, especialmente aquelas que ele conhecia, eram apavorantes. "Eu passei os últimos quatro anos esperando que Rony acordasse e percebesse que eu estava parada bem aqui. Eu o vi babando em cima de veelas e de corvinais com peitos grandes e qualquer que fosse o nome daquela cantora. Eu fiquei sentada assistindo discussões sobre quadribol e jogos de xadrez sem fim, até que eu estivesse pronta para gritar. Eu chorei noite atrás de noite atrás de noite porque nós tínhamos brigado e isso era mais importante para mim do que para ele por estar bravo comigo." Seus olhos brilharam. "Então você pode ter uma boa certeza de que vou ter certeza de que posso ter um pouco de retribuição agora."

Harry tinha plena certeza de que queria voltar para o dormitório, exatamente como Rony. Mas ele era estúpido demais. "É", ele disse. "Mas aí está o problema, Hermione. Rony _nunca_ pensou que ele fosse tão bom quanto você." Ele ergueu uma mão, torcendo para que ela não o azarasse. Conhecendo Hermione, seria um feitiço que ele não conhecia e que teria que vender a alma para se livrar. "Não, de verdade. Desde que nós conhecemos você, ele se sente como se você fosse mais esperta e melhor e qualquer coisa mais que ele. Lembra-se do primeiro ano, antes do trasgo? E agora..." Ele deu de ombros um pouco. "Agora ele está absolutamente convencido de que vai simplesmente rejeitá-lo porque ele não é bom o bastante para você."

Hermione estava encarando-o, e como não havia brotado nenhum furúnculo extra nele, Harry decidiu que era hora de fazer sua saída. "Hum, não esqueça de aparecer na sala, hoje às oito horas", ele murmurou, e fez uma girada brusca. Não olhou para trás, apenas foi em linha reta até a porta. E não tinha certeza se ganhara duas garotas perplexas e furiosas atrás dele.

Fora do salão, ele soltou um suspiro de alívio, e torceu para que Gina não estivesse muito brava com ele. Porque ele próprio ainda estava um pouco incerto, e se ela decidisse ficar louca com ele, certamente seria intimidador.

Harry afastou os pensamentos, voltando-se para os dormitórios. Ele tinha mais ou menos uma hora para que chamassem os membros da AD para participar, e ele precisava de Rony. Afinal de contas, se ele teria que recomeçar toda aquela coisa, seu melhor amigo com certeza iria sofrer com ele.

Ele teve um momento de escuridão, pensando mais uma vez em todas as vidas que arruinaria ligando-as à sua própria feia existência, antes que ele também afastasse essas idéias. Rony dissera. Eles estariam todos lá, de qualquer jeito. Ele estava apenas tentando mantê-los vivos.

------

Gina estava se sentindo muito... contemplativa ao se aproximar da Sala Precisa junto de Cara naquela noite. Harry a surpreendera no jantar, quando ele de fato dissera a Hermione como Rony estava nervoso. Francamente, considerando que emoções nunca tinham sido seu ponto forte, e com o fato que ele reconhecera os de Rony e o fizera falar sobre eles... bem, aquilo a impressionara. E pensou que o mesmo ocorrera com Hermione, já que a Monitora Chefe estivera muda e imóvel pelo resto da refeição.

A porta se abriu com um mero _crack_, e as duas entraram na sala. Gina supôs que o sigilo não fosse tão grande quanto a preocupação desta vez, ao dar uma olhada na sala. Não estavam ali apenas os velhos membros da AD, eles tinham trazido amigos. Todos pareciam nervosos e até sérios. Harry e Rony estavam em um canto, conversando com as cabeças juntas.

Harry ergueu os olhos quando ela entrou na sala, quase como se soubesse que era ela. Quando seus olhos encontraram os dela ela percebeu que ele _sabia_ que era ela mesma, e se impressionou um pouco. Depois deixou pra lá. Havia outras coisas para se preocupar naquele momento. Ela deu a ele um pequeno sorriso, apenas o suficiente para que ele soubesse que ela não estava fula com ele por mais cedo, e viu-o relaxar com isso. Merlin, ela amava aqueles olhos, ela pensou ao se virar para Rony. Simplesmente havia algo naquele tom de verde, a cor da grama que enchia todo o quintal d'A Toca...

A porta se abriu e se fechou mais algumas vezes depois que Cara e ela procuraram um lugar para ficar. A sala se parecia bastante com como fora antes, embora agora estivesse bem maior. Aquela era uma sala para treinamento. Não para diversão.

Harry se voltou e limpou a garganta, puxando a varinha e apontando-a para si mesmo, murmurando. "Certo então, todos", ele disse, a voz amplificada ecoando. Gina o observou. Claro que ele estava usando a varinha, não ia querer que todos os outros soubessem do que ele era capaz.

"Vocês todos estão aqui porque nós vamos recomeçar as reuniões da AD", Harry começou. A sala ficou em silêncio enquanto ele falava, cem pares de olhos nele, escutando e esperando e julgando. Hermione escorregou para se sentar ao lado de Gina, apertando sua mão em cumprimento. "Desta vez, não é para estudar." Ele fez uma pausa, como se não quisesse continuar. "Desta vez, é porque vamos ter uma guerra. Logo, logo mesmo. E as pessoas precisam saber se manter vivas."

Uma mão se ergueu lá pelo meio da Sala. "Harry, como você sabe que ela virá?", alguém perguntou. Padma, Gina pensou que era.

Harry ficou parado, tão alto e bonito que fez seu coração doer. Apenas agora que ela o tinha, podia vê-lo como quisesse. "Eu sei", ele disse simplesmente, com as mãos nos bolsos. Não havia um som na Sala. Ele se virou e olhou pela sala de novo. "Eu sei", ele repetiu soberbamente. "Está vindo. E não haverá espaço para meio termo, para um lugar seguro. Se você não estiver do lado do Escuro, Voldemort virá atrás de você. Não importa quem ou o quê ou onde. Ele não se importa."

Rony deu um passo à frente neste momento, e Gina não pode deixar de sentir orgulho pelo Monitor Chefe que ele era. Seu irmão. "Vejam só", ele disse, parado como Harry, alto com as mãos nos bolsos, "Vocês podem acreditar ou não, isso é por conta de vocês. O que nós vamos tentar fazer é nos dar uma chance de lutar. Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estou nessa coisa querendo ou não. Mesmo que eu não fosse o guarda costas do Garoto Maravilha", ele disse indicando Harry com a cabeça, conseguindo alguns risos nervosos. "Eu estaria nessa coisa. Minha família está nisso. E além do mais, simplesmente não seria certo."

Houve um silêncio, silêncio mortal. Todos os olhos em Harry, ou em Rony. Harry limpou a garganta. "De qualquer forma. Se vocês não quiserem participar, agora é o momento de dizer." O silêncio perdurou. "Se vocês não acreditam em mim, ou se não querem trabalhar... porque é o que nós vamos fazer. Vocês terão que aprender como lutar, como lutar de verdade. E talvez isso não se encaixe a todos aqui."

Nenhuma viva alma na sala se moveu. Finalmente Simas falou, em qualquer lugar atrás de Gina. "Harry, eu não acreditei em você na última vez. E eu seria um perfeito idiota se cometesse esse erro de novo." Houve um murmúrio de concordância. "Então o que quer que precise fazer, eu vou fazer."

Gina pensou que ouvir aquele tipo de apoio talvez fizesse Harry se sentir melhor sobre tudo, mas ao invés disso ela o viu mais tenso. Maldito garoto, ele se sentia tão responsável por tudo e por todos...

"Certo", ele disse, assentindo para Simas. "Então é assim que vai funcionar. Duas noites por semana. Venham sempre que puderem. Quando vocês estiverem aqui, provavelmente poderão tomar uma boa surra." Assentiu na direção de Rony. "Rony vai me ajudar a tocar as coisas. Então teremos muito treino mesmo." Seus olhos se moveram para o fundo da sala, e ela pensou ter visto um flash de bom humor. "Eu ensinarei vocês, e Draco Malfoy ensinará vocês."

Quase cem cabeças viraram-se, engasgando e murmurando enquanto encaravam o loiro sonserino apoiado contra o batente com certo desdém. Ele apenas bufou. "Harry, o que diabos ele..." começou alguém, talvez Simas de novo, Gina pensou.

Malfoy o interrompeu. "Você tem alguma idéia do que é enfrentar um Comensal da Morte e sobreviver, Finningan?", Draco resmungou. Ele examinou as pessoas da sala brevemente. "Potter tem. Possivelmente alguns poucos mais. O resto de vocês", ele riu desdenhosamente. "Vocês nem podem imaginar. Desculpas patéticas de bruxos que estariam mortos antes que se virassem são inúteis."

Houve murmúrios raivosos, mas Harry cortou-os. "Pare com isso", ele disse severamente, e cabeças se viraram de novo ao perceber que ele NÃO estava falando com Malfoy. "Você não tem nenhuma idéia de como vai ser. Eu tenho. Ele também", ele disse, gesticulando para o fundo da sala de novo. "Você não tem que gostar dele. Mas se você ficar, terá que ouvi-lo. Porque Malfoy vai nos ajudar a continuar vivos."

Tudo ficou quieto de novo. Gina olhou para trás para ver Malfoy erguer uma sobrancelha. "Quanta gente arrependida", ele cheio de desdém. "Eles realmente podem aprender tudo, Potter?"

"Certo então", veio a voz de Dino, áspera na sala cheia. "Você é um maldito idiota, Malfoy, mas Harry te trouxe pra dentro. E se Harry diz que você não está do lado de Você-Sabe-Quem, então é suficiente para mim. Como ele disse, eu não tenho que gostar de você. Mas eu vou ouvir."

Lentamente os outros assentiram, e Gina sentiu uma onda de alívio por ninguém ter saído. Aquilo seria difícil, sem dúvida alguma. Ela escorregou a mão para dentro do bolso e apertou a varinha. Mas ela e todos os outros estavam prontos. Eles estavam colocando sua confiança no garoto parado rígido e altivo diante deles, e se ele dissesse que pulassem, ela acreditaria que ele pegaria todos eles.

"Bom", Harry disse. "Então todos tirem os sapatos e os suéteres, e vamos começar." Ele olhou de novo para Malfoy. "Você quer começar?"

Um sorriso frio e até cruel deu o ar da graça no rosto de Malfoy. "Sem dúvida". A multidão de dividiu em suas enquanto ele se adiantava na direção de onde Harry estava. "Vamos começar com uma exibição."

E Harry sorriu, realmente sorriu. Um sorriso malvado de quem estava se divertindo. "Sem dúvida."

**N/T: **Desculpem a demora! Sabem como é... Outros projetos... Outras vidas... Outras provas!

_Miri: _Hum, o Draco vai se divertir à beça nessa AD, menina, nem quero ver. Sim sim eu ando estranhando muito esse Harry. Ele está tão sério... Mais ainda do que ele é. Não fale assim do Rony! Ele está com medo, oras, veja ainda como a Mione está colaborando! Ai, eles são um problema. Mas tudo bem... Obrigada!

_Akiko:_ HAAA que maldade a sua fazer isso comigo. Só porque eu moro numa cidade minúscula onde não vem ninguém... Eu sei, os capítulos andam assim, ultimamente. É que agora faltam uns onze capítulos para o final Amanda se descabela Parece que eu nunca vou terminar isso. Mas enfim, as coisas ainda melhoram. Que coisa esse seu depoimento da Espanha, está arquivado aqui e não esqueço, palavra. Obrigada!


	21. Pequenos e Grandes Encontros

**Mares em Revolta**

_**Capítulo Vinte – Pequenos e Grandes Encontros**_

Harry nunca se divertira tanto em pouco tempo. Malfoy estava parado ali, com a varinha folgada entre os dedos e sugerindo uma "exibição". Há. Harry poderia ter feito um belo trabalho com ele, mas de verdade... Seria rude matar o cara logo no primeiro dia.

Ao invés disso, ele se virou para Rony. "Sr. Weasley, você se importaria de fazer as honras?", ele disse, gesticulando largamente, ainda incapaz de conter o sorriso.

Levou um segundo para que Rony percebesse o que ele estava fazendo, então o Monitor Chefe virou os olhos. "Inferno sangrento, Harry, você está sendo legal demais", ele murmurou, então suspirou. "Certo então, Malfoy. Vamos tentar", ele disse, erguendo a varinha. Todos os outros na sala deram dois belos passos para trás, exceto Harry.

Malfoy sorriu desdenhosamente. "Vamos, vamos, Potter, com medo de mostrar o que pode fazer?", ele provocou. "Eu só serei um pouquinho cruel."

Harry não tinha certeza se foi o fato de Gina, parada de lado, seus olhos sérios e escuros sobre eles, ou Rony decidido e vigoroso parado ao lado dele, que o fizeram não se importar com a provocação. Ele riu. "Malfoy, qualquer hora você terá o seu duelo. Mas não hoje. Eu preciso de você vivo para ensinar aos outros.", ele disse, sacudindo a cabeça e a diversão ainda em sua voz.

"Além do mais", Rony grunhiu. "Você pode amaldiçoar um Weasley. Não era esse um dos seus sonhos favoritos?"

Draco bufou. "Eu raramente gasto tanto tempo com você", ele disse. "Muito bem então, Potter, mas eu reservo o direito deste duelo." A única vez em que ele vira Harry fazer magia estando desarmado foi no incidente com Bellatrix. Harry nem imaginava como poderia controlar sua magia naquela época, então Malfoy talvez não estivesse tão despreparado assim.

"Se você não se importar se passarmos a assuntos mais importantes agora, Malfoy", Harry sugeriu, ainda com o sorriso sem desvanecer.

Draco deu de ombros negligentemente. "Muito bem então", ele disse. Então ele se endireitou, rápido como uma cobra e atirou, "Flamare!". Rony mal teve tempo de se jogar para o lado e se esquivar do grosso jato de luz vermelha que vinha na sua direção antes que a batalha começasse.

"A luta ainda não tinha começado!", alguém, uma garota, exclamou raivosamente do grupo de estudantes. Harry se virou para encará-los, abandonando o duelo em processo atrás de si. Ele podia sentir a magia voando e explodindo, e tinha uma boa idéia da dificuldade do encontro. Ao menos enquanto Rony não ficasse com raiva o suficiente.

"Comensais da Morte não esperam por um convite", ele disse, recolocando as mãos nos bolsos e perdendo todos os traços restantes de um sorriso. "Eles a atacarão por trás, no escuro, de qualquer maneira que possam pegá-lo com a guarda baixa".

Rony, enquanto isso, estava fazendo umas belas acrobacias para se livrar dos Feitiços Cortantes atirados por Malfoy. "Rony está se esquivando, e guardando sua magia", Harry disse, narrando mais uma vez. "Muitas vezes é de bom senso se esquivar do que sair atirando feitiços a um inimigo." Ele fez uma careta ao ver o amigo ser atingido no braço, e sangue começando a atravessar a manga. Ooh, aquilo devia mesmo doer.

"Harry, ele está machucado! Pare o duelo!", alguém gritou.

"Você acha que um Comensal vai parar se você se cortar?", Harry retorquiu, a voz dura. Eles não entendiam. Não ainda. "Se você quer viver, tem que trabalhar a dor. Saber como lidar com ela." Rony ainda estava se segurando, ele notou com prazer, embora estivesse se movendo um pouco mais devagar. Ele acertara uma bela Azaração das Cócegas, entretanto, o que lhe deu alguns segundos para se posicionar melhor e passar a atirar feitiços. Infelizmente para ele, Draco estava tão preparado para se esquivar quanto ele e provavelmente tinha mais experiências com a coisa toda.

"_Reverso_!", Malfoy gritou, e Rony foi abruptamente atingido com o jato de luz azul que ele próprio jogara. Caiu como uma pedra, uma bem grande, considerando seu tamanho. Malfoy se endireitou se sua posição de combate quase sem fôlego, Harry notou com um prazer malicioso. Ele atravessou a sala, por pouco escapando de um Feitiço Incendiário para Pés, e tomou a varinha da mão pálida de Rony, a sua própria nunca deixando o tórax do amigo. Ele murmurou sob a respiração e logo Rony estava novinho em folha, da cabeça aos pés.

"Regra número um", Malfoy sibilou, virando-se para os outros. "Nunca, NUNCA deixe seu oponente com a varinha, ou a possibilidade de contra atacar. Comensais podem ter duas varinhas. Eles podem ter outras poções traiçoeiras ou brinquedinhos embaixo da manga. Sempre pegue a varinha, quebre-a, e deixe o Comensal preso. Ou morto."

Houve uma onda de murmúrios bravos a isto, e Malfoy lançou um sorriso afetado a Harry, como se esperasse que contradissesse o que ele acabara de ensinar. Harry apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Quando é vida ou morte, você tem que saber escolher qual vida deve prosseguir", ele disse friamente. "A sua ou a dele." Houve um leve traço de consideração naqueles olhos cinzentos, e a mera sugestão se um aceno. Talvez eles pudessem trabalhar juntos, afinal.

"Certo, então", ele disse, virando-se de novo para a multidão, "Vocês acabaram de ver um belo duelo. Esquivas. Dores ignoradas. Feitiços simples e complexos usados, tentando tirar a guarda do oponente. Finalmente, o oponente sendo desarmado." Ele assentiu. "Arrumem pares, e pratiquem. Sem socos, e eu estou falando sério.", ele disse.

Houve uma pausa antes que o movimento lentamente começasse, um murmúrio começando a se erguer da multidão conforme eles circulavam pela sala. Nada realmente aconteceu até que a voz de Hermione se erguesse num "Expelliarmus!", para que de repente Ernie McMillan ficasse sem sua varinha. E então os duelos começaram.

Harry andou até Malfoy e estendeu a mão, esperando pela varinha de Rony. O sonserino estudou-o por um momento antes de jogá-la para ele. Harry a pegou no ar sem problemas.

"Você se esquivou de mim, Potter. Por quê?", o loiro exigiu.

Harry curvou um canto de sua boca para ele. "Eu não quis te matar", ele disse, perfeitamente sério.

Draco fez um careta, como que prestes a dizer algo desagradável, e então parou. "Está bem sério", ele disse, em voz baixa.

Harry assentiu, fitando olhos cinzentos. "Estou confiando em você para me ajudar a salvar vidas, Malfoy", ele falou. "Não quero fazer você parecer um grande idiota antes de começarmos."

Draco ficou em silêncio por um momento, com aquele olhar frio e inexpressivo que tanto usava. "Parece justo", ele finalmente disse. "Apenas você me deve aquele duelo."

Harry assentiu. "Parece justo", ele repetiu antes de se voltar para Rony. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e começou a murmurar contra-azarações e feitiços de cura antes de dizer, "_Enervate_."

Rony grunhiu e balançou a cabeça sem se erguer do chão, audível por muito pouco em meio ao ruído dos duelos e feitiços voando entre eles. "Perdi, não é?", disse sombriamente.

"_Bang_, você está morto", ele provocou, simpático como sempre, atrás de Harry.

"Faça um quadro e ponha na parede, Malfoy", Rony disse, se erguendo tão depressa que surpreendeu Harry. Ele se pôs sobre os pés e estendeu a mão para pegar sua varinha. "O quê?", ele perguntou, as pontas das orelhas ficando vermelhas enquanto Harry o fitava com interesse.

"Apenas curioso sobre como você está calmo", Harry disse calmamente, baixando a cabeça e considerando. E mais do que um pouco tentado a invadir a mente dele.

Rony deu de ombros, as orelhas mais rubras. "Eu só sou como eles", ele disse, indicando-os. "Preciso praticar e aprender. E Malfoy é bastante bom, uma desgraça assumir, mas ele é." Então Rony sorriu afetado, ignorando o sonserino próximo. "Além do mais, eu pego ele da próxima vez."

"Continue contando com isso, Weasley", Draco replicou prontamente.

Harry sorriu e entregou a varinha. "Certo, então. Rony, você conhece o exercício. Draco, vamos circular por aí, tentar evitar que alguém acabe morto e curar qualquer um que esteja no chão. Ofereça dicas se tiver chance. Da próxima vez vamos trabalhar em uns feitiços específicos, mas agora vamos acostumá-los com essa coisa de luta."

Draco sacudiu a cabeça e sumiu entre a multidão, bastante depressa para alguém com um pé ferido. Harry pensou que ele se curara sozinho, mas pelo jeito deixara para outra ocasião. Apenas deixou seu melhor amigo inconsciente mesmo.

Rony fez um sinal com a cabeça. "Vamos?", ele perguntou.

Harry se preparou. Não que ele realmente quisesse, mas sua vontade não era muito levada em conta desde que entrara naquela escola. "Certo.", ele disse.

------

Cara estava sentindo bastante dor depois que aquela longa sessão terminou. Deuses, Harry iria matá-los. E ele ainda deixaria Draco ajudá-lo. Claro, ela pensou, andando com dificuldade na direção da Grifinória, ele sempre podia pôr um fim na vida de Draco e resolver o problema. E ela sabia onde acertá-lo, também...

Uma sombra surgiu detrás de uma estátua enquanto ela passava para dizer, "McDouglas" com suavidade.

Ela se virou e o encarou, com as mãos na cintura. "Eu não estou terrivelmente feliz com você agora", ela anunciou para o corredor escuro. Hum. Claro que Gina tinha que ficar para trás para se atracar com Harry. Maldita amiga.

Draco andou lentamente até ela, os olhos significativos, fixos. Daqueles tons cinzentos que pareciam dizer mais do que se ouvia. "Você me disse antes que estaria nessa guerra quer eu quisesse ou não", ele disse calmamente, com as mãos estranhamente nos bolsos. "E se eu não disse isso ainda, minha principal finalidade nisso tudo é manter você viva na guerra. Então aqui estou."

Cara piscou e então engoliu em seco. "A única razão para você fazer isso sou eu?", ela perguntou. E sua voz se enrolou um pouquinho.

Ele desviou o olhar, como se considerasse. "Quase.", ele disse afinal. Os olhos ainda no escuro. "Eu não tenho amor algum pelo Lord das Trevas ou por seus interesses. Eu não lutaria por eles. Mas eu também não tenho vontade de arriscar a minha vida para impedi-los." Os olhos dele voltaram para ela. "Mas eu arriscaria para manter a sua."

Os olhos de Cara de repente queimaram, ficaram cheios d' água. Ela não sabia deste ponto, do quão difícil fora para Draco chegar até onde ele estava, dado seu passado. A Professora Snape fizera aquilo quando, de alguma forma, capturara o coração de Draco. Cara não tinha ilusões. A Mestra de Poções era profundamente amada por seu namorado. Ela era mãe e professora e mentora e amiga mais confiável. Cara suspeitou que fosse porque ela foi a primeira pessoa a se importar de verdade com ele.

E seu marido, aquele morcegão assustador, se parecia muito com Draco. Mesmo que Gina não pensasse bem isso, ela sabia que ele era um participante ativo contra o Lord das Trevas. Ele fora um espião, diziam, e agora se enterrara em pesquisas em prol do lado da luz.

E ali estava aquele sonserino loiro de olhos cinzentos, observando-a com olhos gelados enquanto ele esperava por sua reação para a novidade de que ele considerava a sua vida digna de ser salva, e a dele não. O que uma garota deveria fazer?

Cara prontamente rompeu em lágrimas e se jogou contra seu namorado. Lábios se encontraram, mãos e braços se trancaram, e os dois foram cambaleando até a parede num forte abraço. Enquanto lábios fortes e mornos investiam contra os dela, Cara separou um pensamento de todo o prazer físico daquilo. Se o único pensamento dele era manter a vida dela segura, então ela faria o mesmo com a dele.

-----

Severus se recostou em sua cadeira, realmente sem querer ir a mais uma reunião do corpo docente. Será que Alvo não tinha mais nada, _nada_, melhor para fazer?

E o velho tolo escolheu aquele momento para cortar seus pensamentos. "Vamos, Severus", o diretor sorriu. "Você não concorda?"

"Eu não ligo a mínima para o que possa haver na Torre de Astronomia.", ele retorquiu, sabendo que o velho bruxo estava provocando-o, embora estivesse aborrecido demais para reagir. "Ande com isso, termine essa maldita reunião, Alvo."

McGonagall sorriu afetada de seu assento à frente dele, como se estivesse se divertindo com seu aborrecimento. O que, claro, ela estava fazendo. Eles costumavam aproveitar muito os momentos de raiva um do outro, o orgulho de Casas sempre tomando parte naquilo. Para ser perfeitamente franco, ele tinha o maior respeito pela bruxa, e sempre tivera. Ela podia ser assustadora com uma varinha, ele sabia disso. E ela parecia devotá-lo certo respeito em troca, ele pensou, com satisfação nada pequena. Provavelmente porque ele podia manter a sua através da varinha, de ameaças ou palavras. Ele sorriu malicioso de volta companheiramente.

A seu lado, sua maldita esposa pareceu decidir que era hora de mexer um pouco com ele. "Oh, nossa, acho que Severus se esqueceu de seu Feitiço para Animar do dia", sua querida esposa ecoou. Houve uma onda de diversão pela mesa, e ele respondeu a todos os sorrisinhos com um olhar malvado que anunciava uma vingança próxima. Talvez um belo laxante no suco de abóbora, na manhã seguinte...

Enquanto isso, Dumbledore estava tossindo vividamente, os olhos brilhando como o maldito espertinho cretino que ele era. "Se eu puder continuar", ele disse, mordendo um lábio na espera. Severus fuzilou os outros mais uma vez, depois retomou a atenção.

"Eu devo agora falar de um assunto muito mais sério", o diretor disse, e então Severus realmente atentou para ele. Hum, talvez _houvesse_ uma razão para que aquele encontro fosse obrigatório. "Como alguns de vocês perceberem, os alunos retomaram um certo clube, um que foi visto há dois anos, quando a charmosa Professora Umbridge estava conosco." Houve mais murmúrios a aquilo. Os professores de Hogwarts ainda não haviam esquecido ou perdoado aquela maluca Umbridge. "Eu falo, claro, da AD."

"Eles começaram de novo?", Flitwick inquiriu. "Mas por quê, Alvo? Afinal de contas, nós temos o jovem Gui aqui, que é bem competente em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas." Weasley assentiu para seu colega em agradecimento, mas não tirou sua atenção do diretor. Aquilo contava pontos para ele, Severus pensou. Infelizmente.

"Tudo que vocês sabem é que Voldemort está crescendo em força", Dumbledore disse, completamente sério. Já não havia resquício do brilho em seus olhos. "Que ele está aumentando seu poder, e que isso andou quieto demais por tempo demais. De fato, muitos de vocês me falaram das suas preocupações." O diretor suspirou. "Não há como se esconder disso, meus amigos. E não importa quanto o Ministério tente evitar isso, o fato permanece. A guerra está chegando. E está chegando depressa."

"Maldito Fudge", Weasley murmurou, e houve murmúrios de concordância. Ninguém na mesa era fã do Ministro da Magia, mesmo que ele tivesse finalmente se retratado sobre aqueles antigos debates com Potter e admitido que, afinal, Voldemort estava vivo e bem. Mas não, o velho Cornélio estava batendo os pés quase com tanta força quanto antes, determinado a provar que as coisas não estavam tão ruins quando de fato acontecia. Infelizmente, a pausa nas atividades de Voldemort para acumular forças apenas deu a Fudge o poder para convencer a população bruxa de suas teorias.

"Eu temo que devo compartilhar seu sentimento, Guilherme", Dumbledore disse gravemente. "Cornélio certamente não está ajudando, e pode na verdade estar atrapalhando. Negligente." E a isto todos se endireitaram. Severus também. Eles estavam prestes a ter alguma informação nova. "Um ataque está vindo, meus amigos. Este ano, neste castelo. Voldemort vai procurar destruir todos os seus inimigos em um único e grande golpe, e é muito provável que nós seremos os únicos se colocando em seu caminho."

Houve silêncio por um longo momento enquanto aquilo era digerido, antes que McGonagall falasse. "Como você sabe, Alvo?", ela perguntou. Havia outra coisa que fazia Severus admirar a Diretora da Grifinória. Ela nunca falhava em fazer as perguntas difíceis.

O diretor olhou diretamente para sua professora de Transfiguração. "O jovem Sr. Potter, eu temo", ele disse. Houve um coletivo suspiro de desânimo. Os "avisos" de Potter tinham uma péssima tendência de serem verdadeiros. O incidente no quinto ano fora a única exceção. "E isso nos leva à AD mais uma vez. O Sr. Potter a retomou para si a fim de garantir que seus companheiros e amigos não estejam sem defesas no momento em que o ataque vier."

"Eles são apenas estudantes", Sprout protestou. "Eles não deviam lutar."

"O Lord das Trevas não se importa com 'não deviam', Sprout", Severus resmungou para ela, sentindo a escuridão atormentar sua alma. Será que aquela batalha entre Luz e Escuridão dentro dele nunca terminaria? "Os alunos serão jogados dentro da confusão se a batalha for aqui, e algumas Casas", e lançou um olhar significativo para McGonagall, "são estúpidas o suficiente para se envolverem sem o devido conhecimento."

"Por isso o Sr. Potter está ensinando-os", ela sibilou de volta para ele, sempre defendendo seu aluno-estrela. Malditos grifinórios. Sonora se esticou por baixo da mesa e pôs uma mão confortadora em sua perna. Por ela, ele se conteve para não prosseguir naquilo, ao invés disso se recolhendo e murmurando sozinho.

"Com licença?", Dumbledore esperou por um momento que todos os professores se voltassem para ele, sendo os diretores de Grifinória e Sonserina os últimos a fazê-lo. "Eu desenho que vocês todos não punam seus alunos por sua participação. Permitam certa indulgência se os pegarem nos corredores, indo ou voltando das reuniões. Nós devemos confiar na liderança do Sr. Potter", ele assentiu para a Professora McGonagall, que sorriu afetada. "E na do Sr. Malfoy, também."

E foi a vez de Severus sorrir, mesmo que a informação fosse novidade para ele. Malfoy se envolvera naquela pequena festa? Bem, ele supôs que os alunos então talvez _tivessem _uma noção do que estava vindo, então.

"E nós, diretor?", Weasley falou, o rosto sério. "O que nós podemos fazer para ajudá-los a se preparar?"

Dumbledore olhou para ele. "Temo que não podemos fazer nada além de esperar, meus amigos. Aumentem seus poderes de duelos. Pesquisem livros de feitiços e azarações. Tentem descobrir algum modo de proteger o castelo da invasão." Ele suspirou. "Hogwarts possui certa magia por si mesma, e quanto o tempo vier, não ficará imóvel para se deixar ser abatida. Vocês saberão o que devem fazer, quando a hora chegar."

Maldito Dumbledore e malditas vagas afirmações, Severus pensou amargamente. Com certeza ele saberia o que fazer. Colocar o corpo na frente dos outros e morrer sob a varinha de um antigo colega, claro.

------

Gina esperou até que todos os alunos tivessem saído, e houvesse apenas Harry ali, parado, olhando através da janela para os jardins escuros abaixo. Ele estava girando entre as mãos um pedaço da bandagem que Hermione conjurara para a cabeça de Ana Abbott depois de ela tomar uma boa pancada ao acertar a parede.

"Harry", ela finalmente disse em voz baixa.

Ele virou o rosto e olhou para ela. Aqueles olhos de um verde grama pareciam distantes, cerrados. "Eles não deveriam ter que fazer isso", ele afinal falou.

Ela o olhou de volta, significativa e determinada. "Tampouco você", ela falou, ainda baixo.

A boca dele estremeceu um traço frágil de um sorriso, e ele jogou no chão o pedaço de bandagem. "É a droga do meu destino, não o deles", ele disse, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e começando a vagar sombriamente pela sala. "Ninguém deveria ter que passar pelo que vou fazer eles passarem."

Gina ouvira aquilo antes, e francamente, não estava interessada em ouvir tudo outra vez. Harry ainda não entendia, e talvez nunca entendesse. Mas enquanto isso, ela sabia que havia coisas mais importantes a fazer do que ficar repetindo. Ela guardou a varinha segura e começou a andar na direção dele, desabotoando os três primeiros botões de sua muito suada blusa enquanto ia. Levou um minuto para que Harry percebesse, mas a tempo suficiente seus olhos se alargaram diante da pequena abertura da camiseta, que denunciava uma bela parte de pele.

"Er, Gina?", ele disse, enquanto ela se aproximava dele.

"Cale a boca, Harry", ela disse amistosamente. "Você vai se preocupar e se sentir culpado, e não vai me deixar ajudar assim. Então, por enquanto, nós vamos deixar tudo de lado, e seremos apenas nós. Ok?"

Ele ainda estava olhando para baixo, com um olhar bem fascinado no rosto. Era realmente gratificante, depois de todo esse tempo, ver aquele olhar meio tonto no rosto de seu antigo amor. Ele engoliu em seco. "Ok", ele disse.

Gina sorriu largamente e estendeu uma mão, pegando-o pela camiseta. "Eu gosto mesmo desse tipo meio desgrenhado de roupas tortas", ela disse a ele, antes de puxá-lo para baixo e beijá-lo até a morte de ambos.

Quando eles se soltaram para respirar, estavam ambos sem fôlego. As mãos de Harry haviam encontrado seu caminho por baixo da camisa dela, e sobre a pele das suas costas. Ela prendera uma no cabelo dele e a outra estava ocupada desabotoando a camiseta dele. "Você me faz esquecer que estamos em guerra", ele disse, meio grossamente enquanto ela trabalhava, removendo botões do tecido, afagando a pele exposta e deixando pequenos beijos ao longo do tórax. Céus, ela amava o modo como eram feitos os garotos, tão diferentes delas. Ele era todo rígido de músculos onde ela era toda suave de seios.

"Bom", ela falou, sua própria voz alterada, e ele a beijou. Quente, úmido e faminto. Aquele beijo cresceu e cresceu até que cabeças e línguas e mãos se apertassem bem juntas, partes ansiando para serem tocadas. De alguma forma eles foram parar no chão, o corpo de Harry quase cobrindo o dela, suas roupas jogadas por ali, misturadas com as dela. Gina gemeu, sua cabeça para trás e suas costas doendo enquanto os lábios dele corriam sobre as pontas de seus seios nus. Seus dedos correram pelas costas dele, cada vez mais baixo tentando se agarrar a ele.

"Eu... Você me deixa louco", ele disse rouco, a voz abafada contra seu umbigo, as mãos correndo por suas pernas.

"Eu também", ela gaguejou, meio incoerente. Ele pareceu entender, entretanto, porque seu corpo se moveu contra o dela, e suas mãos escorregaram para aqueles lugares quentes e escuros que estavam simplesmente malucos pelo seu toque e Gina gritou, se agarrando a ele. Ele correu os dedos sob ali, acariciando sua pele quente, úmida e sensível, e então muito hesitantemente pressionou para dentro. Ela engasgou, chocada com a sensação, tão boa e tão assustadora de uma só vez.

"Merlin", ele murmurou, movendo a mão apenas um pouco e lançando ondas de prazer através dela de novo.

"Faça isso outra vez", ela balbuciou, certa de que algo maravilhoso ocorreria se ele o fizesse. Ele fez como ela pediu, e a sensação aumentou. Ela grunhiu, o que pareceu enconcorajá-lo. Ele fez de novo, e de novo, e Gina se sentiu contorcer com mais e mais força, se agarrando a ele e o apertando mais enquanto ele prosseguia.

E então algo dentro dela se rompeu, e seu corpo inteiro pareceu explodir de dentro para fora. Pequenos e estranhos gritinhos escaparam por sua garganta enquanto ela tremia. Nunca nada fora tão bom em toda sua vida.

Lentamente seu corpo pareceu se acalmar, e ela respirou com dificuldade, erguendo os olhos para ver Harry inclinado sobre ela, um olhar de admiração e malicioso prazer em seu rosto. "O quê...?", ela começou.

Mas foi cortada por outro beijo entorpecente, um daqueles que faziam a coisa toda começar de novo, antes que ele parasse. "É melhor pararmos", ele disse, a voz falha.

Gina o examinou. "Por quê?", ela perguntou, passando dedos pelas costas dele e o fazendo estremecer.

"Porque eu não vou destruir tudo isso", fechando os olhos e se inclinando sobre ela. "Não vou apressar nada."

"Humpf", ela grunhiu, passando as mãos pelo rosto dele. "Malvadinho."

Ele deu uma risada sentida. "Acredite em mim. Estou sofrendo". Gina olhou para baixo e corou furiosamente, e Harry abriu os olhos em tempo de vê-la. "Eu amo mesmo essas coisas de corpo inteiro enrubescido", ele falou, sorrindo.

"Oh, pare com isso", ela murmurou, ficando mais vermelha.

"Nah", ele disse, erguendo-se e estendendo uma mão para puxá-la. "Não acho que eu vá parar."

Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha delicada ao começar a pegar suas roupas. "Duas palavras", ela disse docemente.

Ele ergueu as mãos. "Ok, ok, dito suficiente", ele falou. Claramente lembrando uma certa conversa num certo jantar no Salão Principal. Com as roupas no lugar, ela esperou enquanto ele checava se sua varinha estava segura no bolso, e então segurou a mão dele quando ele a estendeu.

Enquanto eles passavam pelo batente da porta e passavam para o corredor escuro, Harry baixou os olhos para ela. Sentindo os olhos dele, ela ergueu os seus. "Obrigado", ele disse baixinho.

Ela ficou mais vermelha, visível mesmo no escuro. "Por quê?", ela perguntou, embarassada.

Ele sorriu. "Por me fazer esquecer, por um ótimo e longo minuto", ele respondeu. Ela apertou mais a mão dele em retorno e enquanto eles faziam seu caminho até a torre, tristemente desejou que tivesse sido mais que um minuto.

-----

**N/T: **Loucura, loucura. Adivinhem de que cor eu estou... Ser inesperiente é muito confuso nessas horas! De qualquer forma, me desculpem pela demora...

_Miri: _Sim, eu já me acostumei com o seu amor por garotos malvados. A autora sofre do mesmo mal, pobrezinha... O que a Mione fala sempre tem lógica, né? Paciência. Eu particularmente adorei a cena Draco/Cara desse capítulo... Você sabe da minha posição sobre HG. Obrigada!

_Akiko: _Ha, parece conspiração. Esse capítulo é enorme, e eu tive uma série de provas apavorantes, incluindo uma de física que eu me matei por semanas... Eu também adoro sonhar. Um deles é aprender a lutar com espadas, também. Adoro isso. Ah, e quero ir pra Terra Média. Mas ninguém me convida! Hehe, obrigada pelo review!


	22. O Tempo de Revolta

**Mares em Revolta**

_**Capítulo Vinte e Um – O Tempo Se Revolta**_

Sonora Snape franziu a testa e resistiu ao impulso de jogar o volume pesado à sua frente contra a parede. Mas que droga de coisa estúpida, ela pensou passando uma mão pelas leves mechas de cabeça que haviam se soltado. Ela estivera naquilo fazia tanto tempo, e o feitiço que ela normalmente punha em seu cabelo afinal se desfizera. Tudo pro inferno. Por dois anos, ela estivera tentando adaptar aquela poção. Dois malditos anos.

Finalmente desistindo diante daquela sensação poderosa de frustração, ela agarrou a caneca de vidro que descansava inocentemente sobre sua mesa e atirou-a contra a parede com grande entusiasmo. E a caneca se quebrou com um barulho muito satisfatório, então ela pegou outra. E já tinha conseguido destruir quase metade das canecas envidraçadas quando alguém a segurou por trás.

"Mas o que diabos você está fazendo, mulher?", a voz de seu marido soou em sua orelha. Ela se contorceu um pouco, ainda brava consigo mesma e pronta para quebrar outra. "Você conseguiu destruir umas duas dúzias de canecas!"

"Deixe-me... em paz", ela grunhiu, ainda se esquivando. Hah. Como se houvesse outro modo de sair dos braços _dele_ a não ser que ele a deixasse sair. Ainda assim, foi um protesto válido. "Isso me fez sentir melhor!"

Houve um suspiro atrás dela, com uma rajada de fôlego nos primeiros fios de cabelo de sua nuca. "Sonora", aquela voz profunda, sombria e velada falou lentamente. "Nós encontraremos um modo."

Ela parou de se debater, e suspirou também, se deixando afundar nele. Ela sempre podia contar com Severus para segurá-la quando ela estava enlouquecendo, literal e figurativamente. "Eu sei", ela disse, sentindo-se perigosamente próxima das lágrimas, "mas nós estamos tão _perto_! E eles vão precisar disso, Severus, já estão precisando."

Ela foi virada com delicadeza e trouxe-a para mais perto. Sonora apertou o queixo contra o ombro dele, contra o tecido ligeiramente tosco das vestes dele. "Nós encontraremos um modo.", ele disse de novo acima dela.

Sonora assentiu sem força, seu coração ainda apertado dentro dela. Harry Potter dissera que a guerra estava vindo. Vindo logo, brevemente, e seria ali. Ela tinha que encontrar um modo... os dois tinham. Se a guerra viesse para Hogwarts, Severus se colocaria na linha de frente, e seria como um alvo pintado diante de todos. Tantos de seus velhos colegas adorariam derrotá-lo... Ela não suportaria perdê-lo. Seus braços se enrolaram na cintura dele quando ela o apertou com mais força.

Os braços dele estavam fortes e protetores e tudo mais que ela precisava, e ainda mais preciosos porque ele guardava aquela imagem apenas para ela. "Eu suspeito que Malfoy apareça logo", ele murmurou no cabelo dela, seus dedos já encontrando o caminho dos fios soltos. O homem tinha um fascinação com aquilo. Ela não entendia muito bem isso, afinal de contas, era apenas cabelo e nem era um cabelo tão incrível assim. Era apenas longo, grosso e escuro.

Ele estava enrolando uma mecha no dedo. "Suponho que eu deva limpar isso", ele resmungou, sem realmente querer se mexer. Ela ficou ali acomodada, a força dele contida. Ela precisava dele tanto quanto ele precisava dela, pensou, não pela primeira vez.

Ele a apertou um pouco mais. "De fato", ele disse. "E arrume seu cabelo outra vez." E havia outra coisa. Aquele homem não gostava de dividir, mesmo algo tão pequeno quanto uma mecha de seu cabelo solto. O que era até bom para ela, já que todo aquele cabelo no pescoço incomodava demais.

Com um suspiro ruidoso, ela se afastou dos braços dele e repôs todos os feitiços e grampos que mantinham seu cabelo intacto. Severus assistiu, os olhos negros e astutos, para depois se virar para os vidros e, com um aceno de varinha, colocá-los em seus lugares, inteiros como novos.

"Pronto", ela grunhiu, a última parte em seu lugar. "De volta à maldita prancheta de desenho."

Ele se inclinou e pressionou os lábios contra os dela. "Nós encontraremos algo", ele disse uma última vez, recuando apenas um pouco.

Ela suspirou pela milionésima vez, parecia, e se ergueu para beijá-lo de novo. "Você está certo", ela disse.

Ao dizer isso, houve uma ligeira batida na porta e Sonora se virou para ver Draco debruçado sobre a porta entreaberta. "Entre", ela disse ao garoto com um sorriso cansado. Ele se enditeitou, assentindo para Severus. Severus claro respondeu com um movimento curto. Sonora resistiu ao impulso familiar de gargalhar. Como eram parecidos, aqueles dois... E então ela pensou em um garoto de olhos verdes. Todos os três. Tão similares, tão certos de que podiam carregar o mundo inteiro nos ombros.

A própria Sonora se esticou. Cabia às mulheres, os amigos próximos deles, amantes e colegas, evitar que os três se matassem para que fossem salvos. "Certo então", ela disse com um sorriso morno para os dois homens de que mais gostava. "Vamos?"

-------

Harry estava sentado na sala comunal, pronto para queimar o neurônios com aquele dever de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Honestamente, Hagrid estava totalmente desequilibrado. Um metro e meio sobre o cuidado e alimentação dos vermes? Um centímetro e meio, tudo bem. Mas metros? Para a turma de N.I.E.M.s?

Do outro lado da mesa, Rony parecia estar ocupado com os mesmos murmúrios que ele. "Maldito maluco... Hagrid não parece estar... droga de burro... Inferno sangrento!", Harry ergueu a cabeça então, para ver que Rony conseguira derrubar todo o vidro de tinta em cima do papel. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreso.

"Problema?", ele perguntou.

Rony revirou a bagunça de tinta e pegou uma nota no meio da piscina de tinta. "_Scorgifaça"_ , ele disse distraidamente, apontando a varinha com dedos muito pretos. "Eu fiquei louco por causa disso". Ele estendeu a anotação e enrugou o nariz com a bagunça à sua frente.

Harry olhou-o, curioso. "O que está aí?". Parecia que a tinta estava escorrendo para fora ao invés de ser absorvida. Alguém tinha colocado um Feitiço Repelente ali. Harry começou a desenvolver uma certa suspeita.

Rony desdobrou o papel cuidadosamente, franzindo a testa enquanto mais tinta caía na mesa. Suas sobrancelhas estavam juntas numa única linha vermelha enquanto ele lia, depois fechou a cara. "Bem?", exigiu Harry, louco para saber de estava certo e a Monitora Chefe decidira fazer uma revelação ou duas.

Para sua surpresa, Rony atirou o papel para ele. "Leia", ele disse depressa, tentando voltar ao seu trabalho.

Harry lançou ao seu amigo um olhar zombeteiro, depois pegou o pequeno rabisco.

_Rony,_

_Venha dar uma volta comigo depois da patrulha. Nós precisamos conversar._

_H._

Harry franziu a testa. Hein? Aquilo não soava como algo particularmente bom, ele pensou, com um olhar interessado para Rony, que estava muito vermelho. Ele dobrou o papel de novo. "Você vai?", perguntou em voz baixa.

Um canto da boca de Rony se ergueu com certa tristeza, mas ele não ergueu os olhos. A reação de Hermione a suas flores certamente ainda o feria. "Claro que vou", ele falou enrolado. "Desde quando eu não faço o que Hermione me manda?". Ele capturou o olhar de Harry quando ergueu a cabeça. "Ao menos uma vez", ele decidiu.

Harry deixou aquela passar. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, Rony sempre fazia o que Hermione mandava. Ah, claro havia os momentos em que ele convencia seu companheiro Chefe a fazer a cabeça DELA, mas ainda era o turno de Hermione no ciclo.

Harry se recostou e estudou o amigo. Rony ergueu o olhar ao percebê-lo. "O quê?", ele perguntou, soando um pouco irritado.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. "Quer um conselho?", disse.

Rony bufou. "Certo. Você está saindo com a minha irmã há menos de uma semana e já quer me dar conselhos? Vai se ferrar, Potter."

Harry o ignorou. Naturalmente o cara estava frustrado. Ele estaria em seu lugar, também. "Ela andou pegando você com a guarda baixa com essa coisa toda dos beijos", ele disse, cruzando os braços e esticando as pernas. "Já me parece que você deveria virar a mesa".

Então Rony olhou-o. "Quê?"

Harry deu de ombros e sorriu largamente. "Pense comigo", ele disse. "Você está ligado nela, ela em você... Vocês dois estão deixando um monte de merda entrar no caminho. E sim, isso é algo que eu conheço muito bem", ele disse, interrompendo Rony que já estava abrindo a boca.

Rony fechou a boca e ficou fuzilando-o por um minuto, para depois se recostar. "Então o que você quer dizer? Calá-la do modo divertido?"

Harry fez uma careta. "Eu não precisava da imagem, obrigado", ele disse, tentando não imaginar. "Mas é. Basicamente, vocês dois ficarão felizes, e falando sério agora, cara", ele disse, a expressão e a voz ficando sombrias, "Não há muito tempo para ficar perdendo com bobagens antes que tudo fique realmente mal". E encarou Rony mais uma vez. "Vocês realmente não querem passar esses últimos meses um na garganta do outro?"

Rony fez uma careta para ele, mas pareceu estar pensando. Harry deu de ombros e voltou a atenção a seu papel. Um momento depois, Rony fez o mesmo.

Uma boa hora depois, Harry quase pulou quando uma mão pousou em seu ombro. "Merlin, Hermione", ele grunhiu quando a Monitora Chefe se inclinou sobre seu ombro, lendo o que ele escrevera. "Dê ao idiota aqui algum aviso."

Rony, enquanto isso, começara a juntar suas coisas. "Hora da patrulha?", ele perguntou numa voz neutra.

Hermione ergueu o olho do papel, e Harry mal pode vê-la morder o lábio. "Sim", ela disse. "Pegamos a Torre de Astronomia esta noite."

"Que adorável", Rony resmungou. "Vou congelar. É melhor pegar a minha capa." E ele desapareceu nas escadas.

A mão de Hermione escorregara do ombro de Harry, e ele virou-se para ela quando ela estava fitando o ponto onde Rony sumira. Ela parecia tão confusa, ele pensou. Nada normal para seu cérebro muitas vezes mais rápido que a luz. "Sabe, é realmente muito fácil, Hermione", ele disse baixinho.

Ela piscou e baixou os olhos para ele. "Hã?", ela perguntou, claramente pega de surpresa.

Ele se virou melhor para olhá-la direito. "Não é tão complicado assim", ele disse de novo. "Apenas um caso do coração." Ele deu um sorriso frágil. "Apenas siga direções."

Hermione o encarou, depois piscou. "Desde quando você ficou tão introspectivo assim, Harry?", ela exigiu. "Você, que se negou a dizer uma palavra fora de Quadribol ou aulas nos últimos dois anos?"

Harry deu de ombros, um pouco embaraçado. "Com vocês dois, eu andei guardando isso pro momento certo", ele disse. "Não se preocupe, é tudo que eu posso te dizer. Terei que perguntar à Gina sobre qualquer outra coisa.

Hermione bufou, mas pareceu mirá-lo com um olhar bastante assustado. "Você está sendo legal com a Ginny, certo?", ela perguntou.

Harry arregalou os olhos para ela. "Ela tem seis, conte bem, SEIS irmãos mais velhos", ele disse. "Eu acho que você saberia se eu não estivesse." E claro, Deus o ajudasse se um deles descobrisse o que eles andavam fazendo na Sala Precisa... Harry tentou não enrubescer. Teria que guardar aqueles pensamentos para saborear mais tarde.

Hermione sorriu um pouco a isto, mas qualquer coisa que ela fosse dizer foi cortada pelos passos ruidosos de Rony. "Pense nisso", Harry falou depressa, antes que Rony chegasse a passos largos até eles, a capa enrolada nele.

"Vamos", ele disse. "E eu juro se eu pegar aquele Martin Filburton lá em cima mais uma vez, vou grudar as pernas dele juntas e usá-lo como nova bandeira da Grifinória. Aquele moleque tem mais namoradas do que Harry tem inimigos."

Harry bufou, rindo no fundo, e observou enquanto os dois deixavam a sala comunal juntos. Deu uma olhada nas escadas que davam para os dormitórios femininos. Gina fora direto para lá, alegando estar seriamente cansada, dando-o apenas um beijo curto que o deixara ali, feito um idiota, querendo mais.

Deixou um suspiro escapar. Ele não sabia bem o que estava fazendo com ela. Não fazia só uma semana que estava jurando para si mesmo que não arriscaria a pessoa que mais lhe importava? E mesmo assim, ali estava ele, com a mão subindo sob a camisa dela uma semana depois. Ele enrubesceu depressa, quase sentindo os óculos tremerem ao se lembrar daquele momento particular em que ela soltara aquele gemido amolecido e ele sentira aquela assustadora impressão de amor e poder que o atravessara...

Harry se arrancou de suas memórias e de volta para o mundo real, muito agradecido que houvesse uma mesa há sua frente, tão logo uma série de barulhentos primeiranistas entraram na sala comunal. Suspirou de novo. Ele tinha um ensaio para terminar, depois o treino de quadribol para planejar. Seu primeiro jogo, contra a Corvinal, estava chegando e ele precisava fazer os batedores trabalharem mais duro. Ele precisava de tanto poder de fogo quanto pudesse arrumar. E ainda havia aqueles feitiços nos quais Hermione estava trabalhando... Ele precisava ver se conseguia fazer alguns.

Ele respirou fundo, sentindo a tensão afrouxar e uma bola fria de ansiedade tomar seu lugar. Às vezes ele realmente temia no fundo não ter nenhuma chance. Contra um homem que passara a vida toda no meio das Artes das Trevas? Como ele, um adolescente, poderia ser capaz de destruí-lo? E por que diabos não podia Dumbledore, que deveria ser o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo vivo, apenas destruir Voldemort em pedacinhos?

Um poder que ele não conhece, Harry pensou com frustração. É, bem, Voldemort não era o único que estava no escuro com aquela história. Com certeza, Harry era bem forte com feitiços. Mas ele não tinha ilusões, claro que Voldemort era melhor.

Ele estendeu o braço e pegou sua pena. Era melhor terminar aquele ensaio, ele pensou, voltando ao trabalho. Havia tão pouco tempo para entender tudo aquilo. Ele deu uma olhada no retrato fechado. Tão pouco tempo, para tantas coisas.

-------

**N/T: **Olá mais uma vez. Capítulo curto, eu sei, mas não se esqueçam do tamanho do último, por favor! _E muito importante: aniversário da tata aqui, nessa segunda! A tradutora está esperando cumprimentos! cara de carente _

_Carlos Bert: _Puxa, obrigada. Espero mesmo que esteja gostando. Traduzir até é bem divertido! Obrigada!

_Mimi Granger:_ Nossa! A fic tá tudo isso mesmo, é? Mas eu sei como é. Estou lendo Ligações Perigosas, da Scila, e apesar de pirar quando vejo que ela atualizou, sempre escolho um momento mais oportuno pra ler. Felizmente minhas provas estão quase no fim, só faltam Física (eu preciso passar de qualquer jeito!) e Filosofia. Foi um mês louco, mas compensa... Meu aniversário, inclusive, é dia 28 agora, depois da Fuvest! Quem merece isso, Merlin? E obrigada por tudo!

_Miri:_ Ah sim, o Draco dessa fic é adorável. Eu tenho certa resistência a P.O.s, mas adorei mesmo a Cara. Gosto mais dela que da Gina, na verdade... Nhá, minha cara ficou horrível! O pior foi tentar encontrar sinônimos mais brandos para as cenas quase-NC, porque no original as palavras não estão tão suaves, e ficaria de mal gosto em português. E obrigada por tudinho.

_Mari Madeira:_ MENINA! Eu simplesmente adoro seus reviews gigantes! Hum, como eu te disse, não li tudo. Mas tenho fortes (fortíssimas) razões para crer que você terá o que quer no capítulo 24! Porque dizem algo como "aquela era a noite deles". E o número 23 acaba aí. Então... Já viu! E puxa, homens lerdos dão um trabalho! A gente nunca sabe se eles querem ou não. Mas não tem como não amá-los. Mas é inegável: dá UMA mão de obra... Adoro você também viu? A gente se esbarra no MSN! Obrigada!

_Keitaro:_ Eu, safada? Eu já te expliquei muito bem os fatores de eu ter acabado traduzindo essa fic. Primeiro veio Intenções Secretas, com o Sevie, e depois Incógnitos, com o Draco. E eu não podia deixar tudo largado... Moral, sabe. Mesmo que eu não seja HG. Mas essas cenas RH valem o esforço Não me bata, é só a verdade! Hehe que bom que a coisa está prestando, e também logo deve acabar essa fic, força de vontade pra mim. E estou esperando seu telefonema na segunda, hein? Não vai fazer o mesmo que eu! Sorry Obrigada pelo review!


	23. Finalmente, amigos

**Mares em Revolta**

_**Capítulo Vinte e Dois – Finalmente, amigos**_

Gina estava profundamente adormecida, dormindo o sono bem merecido daqueles recentemente amados, quando alguém arruinou seu sonho pelo ato de sacudi-la pelos ombros de forma bastante rude. Maldição. Agora que ela estava chegando na parte boa...

"Sai daqui", ela murmurou contra o travesseiro, agitando um braço sem ver sobre a pessoa. Não houve o afastamento, entretanto, apenas alguma fala indistinta e ela foi sacudida de novo. Então Gina fez o que qualquer garota com seis irmãos mais velhos faria: jogou-se para cima para socar quem quer que estivesse ali.

Para a sorte da Monitora Chefe, que Gina percebeu ser a pessoa mais do que rude que a balançara, Gina acertara apenas o meio dos ossos acima dos seios. Mesmo assim, Hermione caiu para trás para depois se jogar em cima da cama dela com um gritinho bem dolorido, "Gina!", ela exclamou.

Gina examinou o escuro, apenas identificando o contorno dos cabelos fofos. "Ah, Hermione, que inferno", ela suspirou sonolenta, forçando-se a sentar. "Desculpe. Bem, não estou TÃO arrependida, afinal você me acordou, mas se eu soubesse que era você teria segurado o soco."

Hermione estava massageando o ponto atingido, ainda parecendo ofendida. "Deus, você bate com força", ela disse.

Gina deu de ombros. "Gred e Forje", foi tudo que ela falou.

Hermione suspirou. "Eu só quis falar com você", a garota mais velha disse. Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha diante da incerteza na voz dela. Hermione? Confusa? Gina sorriu largamente no escuro. Olááá, Rony.

Esticando-se depois de abrir as cortinas, pegou a varinha na mesa de cabeceira. Lançou um rápido _aurus impervious_, seguido de um _lumus_. O rosto de Hermione de repente apareceu diante da luz fraca, parecendo bem... hmm... amarrotado. Gina tentou não sorrir. Oh sim. Era seu irmão, com certeza.

"Qual o problema?", ela começou. Afinal de contas, nunca funcionaria assustar a garota sendo direta. Não, não, não, ela estivera esperando tanto por aquilo. Pena que não acontecera um mês antes, senão ela ganharia uma bela quantidade de sicles.

Hermione mordeu o lábio quando ela finalmente baixou a varinha. "Rony e eu estivemos na patrulha noite passada", ela começou, e então parou. Gina examinou-a. Há. Ela estava enrubescendo.

"E?", Gina tentou-a.

Hermione suspirou. "Nós tivemos que checar salas de aulas, limpar alguns armários de vassouras, e a última parada foi a Torre de Astronomia." Gina mordeu o lábio, se esforçando para não rir. Vai lá, irmãozão, ela pensou.

"De qualquer forma, nós nos separamos para examinar os cantos, assim que chegamos", Hermione continuou, um pouco incerta. "Rony pegou um casal de Corvinais e os chutou dali, mas eu não encontrei ninguém." Hermione mexeu com a coberta e pareceu parar de repente.

Gina examinou-a de novo. Hmm. Claramente aquilo estava sendo difícil para a Monitora Chefe. Certo. Aquilo exigia reforços. "Espere um pouco", ela disse, erguendo uma mão. Escorregando da cama, ela foi até a de Cara, e se pôs a fazer a mesma coisa que Hermione fizera com ela. "Psiu, Cara!", ela sibilou. Conseguiu apenas um resmungo e uma virada na cama. Gina sorriu. Ela sabia como acordar sua amiga.

"Hermione está prestes a contar tudo do Rony!", ela sussurrou na orelha de Cara. Incrivelmente a garota se endireitou e a encarou com olhos despertos.

"O quê? Rony? Segredos? É?", sua amiga disse, as palavras não exatamente completas, embora Gina suspeitasse que ela ainda não terminara de acordar. Gina puxou-a e as duas tropeçaram até a cama da ruiva, para encontrar Hermione confortavelmente encolhida contra um dos pilares da cama.

Cara acordou de vez ao encontrar Hermione. "Ohhhhh", a melhor amiga de Gina falou. E sorriu também. Aparentemente Gina seria perdoada pela sacudidela.

Cara se arrumou na cama, ajeitando algumas cobertas para si própria. Gina fez o mesmo, e as duas se puseram a olhar cheias de expectativa para Hermione. Houve uma pausa muito, muito longa mesmo.

"Bem?", Gina finalmente exigiu.

A boca dela se abriu, e então se fechou, e Hermione balbuciou. "Eu... Ele... Eu não sei!"

Cara examinou Hermione sob a luz da varinha de Gina, para depois assentir e olhar para Gina. "Eu diria, julgando pelo rubor e a quantidade de embaraço, que nós estamos falando de línguas, algumas roupas caindo, e um choque imenso."

"Como você sabe?", Hermione demandou, parecendo antes se destravar, depois ficando ainda mais vermelha. Ei, em um minuto elas não precisariam da varinha acesa.

Cara sorriu afetada. "Confie em mim, eu sei", ela disse.

Gina esfregou as mãos. "Então o que aconteceu?", ela perguntou. "Quero dizer, você está tentando levar o meu irmão a isto faz _anos_. Por que você está tão...", ela gesticulou.

Hermione ergueu as mãos e escondeu o rosto. "Eu, bem, veja que nós estávamos acabando de limpar a Torre de Astronomia", ela começou de novo, soando um pouco mais como ela mesma. "E eu tinha mandando um bilhete para Rony mais cedo, dizendo para termos uma conversa depois da patrulha. Sobre o que o Harry tinha dito", ela disse, olhando para Gina. Gina assentiu, ignorando o cutucão significativo de Cara.

"Então assim que limpamos o lugar, tínhamos acabado, eu perguntei a Rony se ele gostaria de conversar. E ele meio que me olhou como se achasse graça, e depois se virou e apontou a varinha para a porta". Ela enrubesceu de novo. "Eu... Ele a trancou, e se virou de novo pra mim ainda com aquele olhar engraçado. E ele disse algo sobre como conversar fica sempre no caminho, e como Harry estava certo, não valia a pena deixar toda aquela porcaria se meter na história." Ela mal parou para respirar. "E eu estou ainda me perguntando do que diabos ele estava falando, e então de repente ele estava, bem, _em cima_ de mim. Me beijando."

Cara cutucou Gina de novo. "Língua", ela sussurrou, sorrindo afetada diante do rosto avermelhado da Monitora Chefe.

"E... Bem, eu meio que esqueci o que estava acontecendo e nós estávamos nos beijando e havia uma parede e..." Hermione estava tão vermelha que Gina começou a pensar se devia congelá-la e guardar pra pendurar na árvore na noite de Natal.

"Apenas até onde você foi?", Cara perguntou, com um brilho nos olhos. Gina fez uma careta, ela realmente não queria saber aquilo sobre seu irmão.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça freneticamente. "Bem, ele meio que me derrubou e depois de um tempo se afastou, e disse algo sobre ser a minha vez de desistir dos jogos e droga, simplesmente foi embora."

Gina quis aplaudir seu irmão. Rony estava tão acostumado a ser o escudeiro, o garoto mais jovem, o último na linha, que geralmente não se importava muito com a fama de poder da linhagem Weasley. Mas ele _era_ Monitor Chefe, afinal de contas, e ela sempre conhecera seu irmão como alguém que podia assumir a responsabilidade e fazer as coisas. Afinal, houve um dia em que Fred e Jorge amarraram sua boneca favorita a barquinho deles e o mandaram flutuando para o meio da lagoa e Rony conseguira amarrar uma...

Ele se sacudiu de volta à realidade e se inclinou para cutucar Hermione, sentada entre ela e Cara. "Mione", ela disse, emprestando o apelido carinhoso usado por seu irmão, "você apenas foi beijada por um Weasley. REALMENTE beijada." Ela sorriu com orgulho. "E não me impressiona que você esteja assim, entorpecida. É um efeito colateral muito comum."

Cara falou apressada. "Do Rony?", perguntou.

Gina bufou. "Cara, querida, por que você acha que os meus pais acabaram tendo sete filhos?", ela perguntou. "E como você acha que Fred e Jorge conseguem manter as namoradas, com todos os truques e explosões? Sem mencionar Percy, o panaca, ele ainda está se encontrando com a Penélope, e Gui e Carlinhos podem ter a garota que quiserem, a qualquer momento..."

Cara ergueu uma mão, cortando-a. "Mas Rony? Ele sempre foi tão..."

Hermione interrompeu-a. "Rony é perfeitamente capaz de ser eficaz", ela grunhiu. Só um pouco. Isto fez Gina sorrir, mais ainda. "Ele É Monitor Chefe, apesar de tudo, ele é sempre o primeiro a saltar para tentar salvar alguém, quer use a cabeça ou não, e só porque Harry é sempre o centro das atenções por conta do maldito Voldemort não quer dizer que Rony..."

Cara estava sorrindo com malícia. "Eu entendi, Hermione.", ela disse. "E fico feliz que você finalmente tenha captado." Ela sacudiu a cabeça para a outra garota. "Afinal, você o arrastou pelo nariz por tanto tempo que eu estava meio que me perguntando o que aconteceria se ele resolvesse virar a mesa em cima de você."

"Eu não o arrasto pelo nariz!", Hermione soou ofendida, o que Gina suspeitou ser apenas um disfarce de seus nervos ainda sensíveis.

"Na maioria das vezes arrasta sim", Gina disse, recostando-se de novo. Cara fez o mesmo, mas Hermione continuou sentada e reta. "Claro, porque ele deixa você fazer isso."

"Você me faz parecer..." Hermione calou-se, e então suspirou e se recostou com as outras duas. Elas ficaram ali, uma do lado da outra, em silêncio, por um tempo. Então Hermione falou de novo. "Acho que sou terrivelmente mandona, né?"

Gina cutucou-a de novo. "Claramente, Rony gosta disso.", ela disse.

Cara cutucou-a também, do outro lado. "E claramente, você gostou dele mandando de volta", ela disse. E gargalhou. "Apenas até onde as coisas foram, de qualquer forma?"

O rosto de Hermione avermelhou-se de novo. "Longe o suficiente", ela disse.

Gina esticou uma mão para tirar da blusa de Hermione uma linha solta e rebelde. "Longe o suficiente para perder um botão?", ela provocou. Hermione gemeu e enterrou a cabeça nas mãos enquanto Gina e Cara gargalhavam.

"Não se preocupe, querida, é tudo perfeitamente normal e maravilhoso. Ou impróprio, como preferir.", Cara falou sombriamente, ainda com o olhar malvado. "E pense assim, quando você for até ele amanhã e deixá-lo saber que está desistindo dos joguinhos, pode conseguir um pouco mais." Hermione gemeu de novo, e Gina sorriu afetada.

"Espere até ter mais, Hermione", ela disse, um pouco sonhadora. "É simplesmente... bom."

* * *

Harry estava sentado à mesa do café da manhã, de frente para a sua garota e comendo uma torrada. Ainda era muito estranho pensar nela daquele jeito. Sua garota. A garota em questão estava sorrindo com malícia muito mais do que o normal naquela manhã.

Limpou as migalhas do rosto. "Então você vai me contar?", ele perguntou.

Ela sorriu mais ainda. "Contar o quê?"

Ele virou os olhos. "Sabe, eu vou acabar descobrindo no final", disse a ela.

Gina riu. "Mas enquanto isso, é tão bom te torturar".

Então Rony se jogou ao lado dele, parecendo atormentado e cansado. Harry olhou para Rony enquanto este apenas encarava a comida sem esticar a mão para pegá-la. "Você está bem?", ele perguntou, preocupado.

Rony esfregou uma mão no rosto. "Acho que eu ferrei tudo", ele murmurou em voz baixa. Gina estava se inclinando sobre a mesa, a fim de ouvi-los.

As sobrancelhas de Harry se ergueram. "Noite passada?", ele quis saber. Rony assentiu, e deixou a cabeça cair sobre as mãos, estático diante da comida. Harry olhou para Gina, que parecia preocupada embora bastante satisfeita. Ah. Ele tinha uma boa idéia das razões para os sorrisinhos dela agora.

E então, pelo canto do olho, ele viu Hermione entrando no Salão Principal. Ela parou no portal, olhando em volta com certa incerteza. Por eles, ele supôs. Então seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco, e ele sorriu. E cutucou Rony, não com muita gentileza. "Ei, cara, acho que você vai querer erguer a cabeça e ver isso", ele disse.

Rony relutantemente ergueu a cabeça, e olhou para onde Harry indicava. Seus próprios olhos se alargaram ao reconhecer Hermione, parecendo desconfortável enquanto esperava na entrada, usando uma tiara de margaridas no cabelo. O Salão Principal não estava exatamente vazio e as pessoas foram muito rápidas em notar o estranho comportamento da Monitora Chefe.

"Rony, seu idiota, mexa-se!", Gina sibilou. Aquilo pareceu arrancar Rony de qualquer que fosse o planeta no qual ele estivesse, encarando Hermione, e ele finalmente se ergueu. Ele andou até Hermione e parou, com as mãos nos bolsos.

"Bem?", ele disse, e quase cada ouvido no salão, inclusive os da mesa dos professores, se aguçava para escutar.

Hermione parecia mesmo muito rosada, mas olhava determinadamente para Rony. "Eu... Eu vim te dizer, você está certo", ela disse claramente. "E está na hora de tirar a merda do caminho". Houve uma engasgada coletiva com a linguagem da Monitora Chefe, e mais outra quando ela estendeu uma mão e puxou-o pela gravata, beijando-o em seguida. Então as engasgadas transformaram-se em assovios e gritinhos quando ele abraçou-a contra si, beijando-a de volta.

Harry fez uma careta e depressa desviou o olhar. NADA que ele quisesse ver. Gina estava fazendo o mesmo. "Bem", ela disse. "Está mais do que na hora deles chegarem a isso, mas eu gostaria que eles fizessem lá fora".

Harry sorriu. "Ali vem McGonagall", ele disse. "Acho que eles estão prestes a se soltar."

* * *

Harry estava assoviando enquanto tomava seu rumo para a aula de Poções. Imagine. Assoviando no caminho para a aula do Grande Cretino. Ah, bem, não era todos os dias que seus amigos finalmente se arrumavam, depois de anos de repressão e negação.

Estava passando pelo penúltimo lance de escadas e prestes a virar um corredor quando de repente um rápido estrépito, como dedos estalando uma vez. Harry girou nos calcanhares, a varinha escorregando para as mãos, os olhos aguçados, procurando. Aquele não era um som normal, e seus pêlos da nuca estavam se ouriçando.

O corredor estava vazio atrás dele, e assim foi por toda a descida. Exceto... ele observou enquanto um pedaço de papel preto vinha flutuando pelo ar. Ele o deixou cair no chão e estudou-o por um longo momento. Então deu um passo de cada vez na direção da carta, sabendo o que era e não querendo vê-la.

Ele não a tocou, não seria tão estúpido. Ao invés disso apenas olhou-a de cima.

_**Logo.**_

Então ela rompeu em chamas violentas e desapareceu. Harry encarou as cinzas que restaram e resistiu ao impulso de sair enfeitiçando tudo à sua volta para descarregar a raiva se revirando dentro de si. Ao invés disso virou-se na direção de Poções, e deu dois passos antes de parar.

Poções não o ajudaria agora. Deu as costas para a aula e tomou um corredor diferente, com uma porta que ia e vinha. Ele podia pensar em apenas uma coisa que pudesse, e isso agora significava que ele não tinha tempo pra mais nada.

Harry respirou fundo e torceu, acima de si mesmo, para que eles tivessem tempo para os encontros da AD, pelo menos. Porque ele tinha uma sensação forte de que eles estavam quase sem tempo.

* * *

**N/T: **Semana legal! Estou mais velha... Estou na segunda fase da Fuvest! Estou no segundo colegial... Que medo de tudo!

_Miri: _A Eleanor sabe nos fazer ver o Snape duma forma diferente, né? Mais sentimental. Não dá pra negar que ele mudou muito... Ficou humano... Nada como um Severus protetor (e não traidor!) pra gente se sentir melhor. Vai sentir falta mesmo? Eu não sei, parece que traduzir essa série já é parte de mim, faz bem um ou dois anos que comecei... Obrigada!

_Carlos Bert:_ se não disse, ficou dito! E muito obrigada, pelo review e pelo parabéns!

_Akiko:_ Pois é, era um capítulo curto, mas fazer o quê, não sou eu quem dita as regras... Olha só, uma semana e já atualizei de novo! Viva férias! E obrigada!

_Keitaro:_ Sim, Kei, caso você não tenha percebido, as mulheres ruleiam tudo nessa série. A Sonora fez o Severus perceber que gostava dela, a Cara deu jeito no Draco... É a vez da Gina e do Harry, oras. A verdade é que eu não vi o final das "cenas" que você diz, apenas traduzo mesmo! Comecei pra pegar prática, sem ter lido as fics. Mesmo! Agora, eu sei que esse capítulo também não ajudou muito, mas paciência, o próximo é mais comprido. Obrigada de novo!


	24. O Planejamento Deve Começar

**Mares Em Revolta**

_**Capítulo Vinte e Três – O Planejamento deve começar**_

Foi Hermione que veio e encontrou Harry, várias horas depois. Àquela altura ele estava encharcado de suor, com as orelhas chamuscadas e se esquivando por pouco de uma Azaração Explosiva que não tinha dado muito certo.

"Harry?", a voz dela veio detrás dele, e ele girou depressa, reagindo antes de pensar.

"Imobilus!", ele atirou, apontando com os dedos antes que tivesse se virado completamente. Então ele viu que era Hermione e suspirou. Droga. "Desculpe", ele murmurou e estalou os dedos, deixando-a afinal mudar de posição e se mexer de novo.

"Merlin, você está ficando assustadoramente forte", ela disse, fazendo uma pequena careta. Ele até pensou que ela soara um pouco invejosa. Harry sentiu o prenúncio de um sorriso bem sombrio. Era bem Hermione, aquela vontade de ser capaz de fazer mágicas poderosas. Hermione era a mestra em aprendizado, sabedoria, aquela coisa de se afundar mais e mais fundo no que se busca, em suas origens e suas capacidades. Afinal de contas, ela tinha aquele cérebro incrível. Mas vamos encarar isso, ele pensou, flexionando um pouco os dedos e andando até onde deixara sua camiseta, havia também uma parte de Hermione que amava ser a primeira a fazer tudo.

Atrás dele, ela bufou um pouco. "Você se cortou", ela disse, vindo atrás dele. "Espera, me deixa dar um jeito nisso."

"Não, realmente...", ele começou, não querendo falar sobre o tipo de maldições que estiveram voando por aquela sala antes que ela entrasse.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, olhando-o de uma maneira reprovadora e maternal ao mesmo tempo. Maternal? Woa, ele estava ficando com fome ou algo do tipo. "Harry, apenas cale a boca e me deixe tomar conta de você antes que a Gina te encontre assim e descubra o que andou, ok?" Harry calou-se. Ela estava certa. Gina provavelmente o deixaria em pior estado do que aquele em que o encontraria.

Uma linha fina se formou bem onde as sobrancelhas de Hermione se juntaram enquanto ela recitava feitiços de cura e diagóstico. Harry apenas ficou parado e observou-a. Ela não disse uma palavra, entretanto, de modo que ele ficou agradecido. Não estava com humor para mais um discurso naquele momento; ele ainda tinha aquela raiva pulsando em suas veias.

Ela finalmente baixou a varinha. "Pronto", ela disse. "Isso vai dar, eu acho." Então ela se virou e andou até a janela, se jogando em uma cadeira ao lado desta. "Agora", ela falou, olhando para ele. "Quer me contar?"

Harry fechou o rosto e pegou de novo sua camiseta. "Não mesmo", ele murmurou. Pro inferno com essas coisas de conversar.

Ela apenas esperou, e afinal Harry suspirou, fechando a camisa. "Eu estava indo para Poções", ele começou. "Chegou uma mensagem, acho que é como se pode chamar."

"Nós nos perguntamos, quando você não apareceu para a aula", erguendo os joelhos e abraçando-os enquanto ela o observava pegar a gravata. "Snape estava particularmente terrível, principalmente quando sua esposa não podia ouvi-lo."

Harry resmungou. "Quando ele não está?", perguntou, sem realmente querer uma resposta.

"Então", ela pressionou, enquanto ele dava o nó na gravata. Por que se importar com aquilo?

Harry desistiu e andou pelo quarto até se jogar no chão e sentar-se ao lado de Hermione. "Voldemort", ele disse. "Uma simpática cartinha, só pra mim. Uma palavra. 'Logo'." Ele sentiu Hermione estremecendo a seu lado, e tentou não suspirar. "Nós não temos muito tempo", ele disse, inclinando-se para a frente.

Hermione ficou em silêncio por um momento, depois falou com firmeza, "Então nós precisaremos de reuniões da AD toda noite. E eu preciso colocar aqueles feitiços numa ordem lógica. E nós precisamos de algum tipo de plano."

Harry piscou e olhou para ela. "Hã? Quê? Plano?" Francamente, ele pensara que treinar para se defenderem de maníacos com vestes negras já era um plano.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, o cabelo lanzudo agitando-se loucamente. "Não, nós precisamos de um plano para quando eles atacarem", ela disse, aquela linha entre suas sobrancelhas se aprofundando. "Quem vai defender qual parte do castelo? Onde as criancinhas vão ficar? Quem irá levá-los até lá? Esse tipo de coisas."

Harry teve que admitir, ele não se importara em pensar tão longe. Droga, ele estava tão preso naquilo de Eu-Tenho-Que-Matar-o-Lord-Das-Trevas. "Você está certa", ele disse, cruzando os braços e se inclinando de volta. E sorriu de modo sincero. "O que nós faríamos sem você, Hermione?"

Hermione enrubesceu um pouco, mas sorriu de volta. "Vocês todos estariam reprovados nas aulas, mal podendo sobreviver aos ferimentos do quadribol, e não teriam a menor idéia de onde fica a biblioteca", ela disse, presunçosa. Harry riu.

"Você está certa", ele concordou, e se pôs de pé. E estendeu uma mão para ela. "Jantar?", perguntou.

"Não esqueça sua capa", ela disse a ele, cutucando-o no lado, e então enrugando o nariz. "E céus, por favor use algum tipo de feitiço de limpeza. Você está fedendo".

"Quem, eu?", ele provocou, erguendo de propósito um braço bem na frente dela. Ela gritou e correu para a porta. "Ohh, com medo de um pouquinho de suor, Hermione?", ele chamou, correndo atrás dela. Depois de um feitiço discreto, claro.

"Idiota", ela gritou por cima do ombro ao parar no topo do primeiro lance de escadas. Os olhos dela estavam brilhando com o bom humor, embora os pensamentos sérios continuassem ali debaixo. "Vamos, Fedido", ela disse enquanto ele se apressava para alcançá-la. "Nós temos uma reunião para convocar." Ela puxou-o pelo braço enquanto eles desciam as escadas, e enquanto caminhavam, Harry teve um breve pensamento da garota andando a seu lado. Ela estaria ali, ele percebeu, talvez a primeira vez que realmente percebia. Hermione e Rony e Gina e provavelmente todo o resto. Eles todos estariam ali, porque era _certo_. E isso finalmente fez algo relaxar dentro dele.

------

Draco estava no meio de algo prazeroso demais pra ser interrompido, quando aquela maldita garota Weasley apareceu. "Cara, Draco", ela chamou, abrindo com tudo a porta da sala que eles estavam, hum, naquele momento, bem, ocupando, e metendo a sua cabeça ruiva pra dentro. Então ela cobriu os olhos depressa. "Oh, eu não precisava mesmo ver isso."

"Então fique do seu lado do castelo, Weasley", Draco grunhiu, seriamente aborrecido e contemplando uma certa idéia de retribuição. E isso tornaria as coisas um pouco... desconfortáveis para Potter também. Hehehe.

Cara, infelizmente, o conhecia bem demais. Ele foi ameaçado com um olhar, em seguida havia uma camiseta em cima de sua cabeça, e uma bela namorada que se afastou. "Desculpe, Gina, o que está errado?", o amor de sua vida perguntou enquanto ela buscava suas próprias roupas, apressada. Draco nem pensou em se apressar. Não faria isso por ninguém.

A pequena Weasley ainda estava cobrindo os olhos. "Reunião da AD", ela disse. "Essa noite, e todas as outras a partir de hoje."

Draco fechou a cara. "Por que diabos...?", ele demandou. Será que Potter tinha finalmente pirado?

"Harry recebeu uma mensagem", Weasley disse os olhos ainda cobertos. "Nós não temos muito tempo."

"Ah, pelo amor de Merlin tire essa mão da cara", Draco sibilou, seriamente irritado e mais do que um pouco abalado. Ele não queria que _aquele_ dia viesse. Ele queria, pensando bem, mas todas as preocupações iriam com a mesma velocidade que viessem, de modo que ele pudesse voltar a ter aqueles momentos incríveis com Cara para sempre.

Weasley apenas espiou cautelosamente entre os dedos antes de tirar a mão do rosto. "Nós precisamos juntar todos essa noite", ela disse, olhando brevemente para ele antes de se virar para Cara. "Nós precisamos da AD, e precisamos também começar a fazer um plano."

"Plano?", sua tão solícita namorada perguntou enquanto eles rumavam para a porta, as roupas ainda um pouco amassadas mas ao menos, completamente vestidas.

"Hermione está começando", Gina disse a ela. "Quem vai ficar onde, o que vamos fazer com os menores, quem irá levá-los. Esse tipo de coisa."

"Isso não vai importar." Draco murmurou. "Se acabar tudo... Não terá importância."

Gina lançou-lhe um olhar severo. "Por isso os encontros toda a noite", ela disse. "Vamos, Malfoy", ela disse, e saiu da sala. Cara estava logo em seus calcanhares, com um olhar preocupado e os lábios contraídos ao olhar depressa para ele. Ele assentiu, dando a entender que estava indo, e ficou onde estava.

Quando as garotas foram e a porta se fechou mais uma vez, Draco deixou os ombros caírem. Droga de inferno sangrento, ele pensou, passando as mãos pelo cabelo e resistindo ao impulso de se erguer. Tudo daria em merda. E o que eles estavam fazendo, tentando derrotar o Lord das Trevas sozinhos? Claro, havia aquela pequena coisa de Potter que ele revelou na noite de bebida na Torre de Astronomia... algo sobre ser o único. E ele tinha suas suspeitas nesse único.

E correu as mãos pelo cabelo de novo. E agora ele tinha que transformar um bando de alunos grosseiros em guerreiros decentes. Cada maldita noite dali em diante.

Draco sacudiu a cabeça, sentindo o desespero subir pela garganta. Como aquilo poderia ser suficiente?

--------

Sonora sentou-se e encarou vagamente o caldeirão. O que estava faltando? Ela estava tão perto, tão perto mesmo. Tinha que ser algo, algo que fosse assustadoramente simples. A Poção da Intenção era para uma pessoa. De algum jeito, devia haver um modo de fazer para várias.

"Ainda, Sonora?", veio aquela voz grave e sedosa detrás dela.

Ela suspirou. "Tem que ter um jeito", ela murmurou, e se virou de novo para as pilhas de papéis e livros sobre sua mesa. Tinha que ter um jeito.

Mãos se fecharam sobre as dela. "Pare", disse a voz, gentilmente. As mãos dela ainda seguras. "Não vou deiar que você fique doente com tudo isso." Severus disse por cima dela, soando um pouco ditatorial. "Você não tem dormido, você não come, e está se enterrando aqui dentro."

E algo dentro dela se destravou. "Pessoas vão _morrer_!", Sonora explodiu. E elevou-se de repente de sua cadeira, a raiva súbita dando impulsão à sua perna fraca e mandando-a para o outro lado da sala. "Pessoas vão morrer se eu não resolver isso! Se eu não puder encontrar uma resposta e logo, haverá corpos cobrindo os terrenos de Hogwarts. E você estará lá", ela rosnou, girando e apontando um dedo para seu marido de aparência surpresa, porém severa. "Você estará lá, com aquele alvo gigante pintado no seu peito, e você acabará MORTO."

"Sonora", ele resmungou, indo até ela.

"Oh, não, fique aí você", ela gritou de novo, apressando-se em ir para o lado oposto. "Não tente me dizer que nós vamos descobrir tudo ou que você não acabará morto no final. Porque eu CONHEÇO você", ela choramingou, virando-se e sentindo lágrimas ardendo em seus olhos. E droga, aquela força súbita em sua perna fraca estava se desvanecendo. Ela teve que se apoiar em uma carteira e piscar para afastar o choro.

"Você estará lá no ataque, vai bater uns doze Comensais da Morte, e então eles te matam. Provavelmente para salvar Dumbledore ou mais alguém que você pensa ser mais importante do que si mesmo." Havia lágrimas em suas bochechas agora, e seu peito arfava. Seu fôlego estava entrecortado, e era difícil respirar, a raiva e a miséria tão firmes na garganta. "E maldição, Severus, eu não posso te perder! Eu não vou te perder! NÃO VOU!"

Ela estava quase cega com as lágrimas, tropeçando nas palavras, e então houveram braços duros apertando-a a lábios contra os seus e o mundo voltou a seu eixo. Quando este se acomodou no lugar, ela se viu abraçada com força pela única pessoa que importava, entre todas as pessoas e coisas.

"Eu não posso fazer promessas", ele disse, a voz sombria. Ela não teve que erguer os olhos para saber o quanto ele próprio estava desalentado. "Eu nunca pude."

Ela estremeceu. "Eu sei", ela disse abafada, o rosto apertado contra as vestes ásperas dele. "Eu sempre soube. Mas maldição, vou te proteger nem que seja meu último ato."

O peito dele se moveu por baixo quando ele resmungou. "Eu pensei que esse fosse o meu trabalho."

"Coma poeira", ela murmurou. "É o meu também." E então algo ocorreu-a. Algo que a fazia querer dançar e gritar em frustração ao mesmo tempo.

"O quê?", ele exigiu, tenso, as mãos apertando-a quando ela tentou se afastar.

"É algo em comum", ela disse, pensando furiosamente enquanto se endireitava e o encarava nos olhos. "Algo que aqueles que beberem devem dividir, algo que faça a intenção ser de TODOS eles."

Os olhos dele se estreitaram. "O que você está pensando?", ele demandou.

Ela foi até seu caldeirão, caminhando com dificuldade, para seu aborrecimento. Ela queria velocidade, não graça. "Tudo em comum, algo totalmente comum...", ela murmurou. E estava virando páginas, resfolegando, pensando o mais depressa que podia. "Droga. Droga!" Ela bateu o livro e fechou-o. "É isso!"

"O quê?", Severus exigiu saber asperamente.

Ela encarou-o, triunfante, selvagem. "Todos eles, cada um lutando pelo lado da luz nessa guerra, têm em comum", ela disse, e pôs uma mão sobre o coração. "Isto aqui."

------

Harry deu uma olhada nas pessoas cansadas à sua volta. "Vão para a cama", ele disse, tenso. "E não esqueçam de vir amanhã à noite."

Houve murmúrios e resmungos vindos da multidão enquanto eles rumavam para a porta. Harry se virou, sem se incomodar em escutar.

Eles disseram que o seguiriam, que acreditavam nele. Ele certamente estava testando sua fé, pensou sombriamente. Seria interessante ver quantos apareceriam no dia seguinte.

Malfoy apareceu próximo dele, parecendo frio como sempre. Havia leves sombras em seus olhos, entretanto, e um cansaço inato em seu corpo, mesmo enquanto ele ficava parado ali e relaxado. "Você realmente acredita que eles podem lidar com isso, Potter?", ele grunhiu.

"É a única opção deles", Harry disse firmemente.

"E nós vamos continuar", veio outra voz. Harry olhou por cima do ombro para ver Neville parado, as mãos enterradas nos bolsos, o cabelo suado e grudado no rosto. Neville parecia um pouco aborrecido, seu rosto normalmente amigável então sério e significativo. "Ninguém está confuso sobre o motivo de estarmos fazendo isso. Vamos ficar ao seu lado, Harry, porque não temos outra escolha." Os olhos de Neville estavam trancados nele. Ele sabia, Harry percebeu.

"Você nunca se pergunta, Neville?", Harry disse suavemente, encarando o outro. "Se isso não foi um total acidente de nascimento?"

Neville lentamente sacudiu a cabeça, os olhos nunca desviando dos dele. Nem prestou atenção a mais ninguém na sala. "Não", ele disse em voz baixa. "Você nasceu pra isso, Harry. Eu nasci pra alguma outra coisa." E sorriu meio inesperadamente. "Eu não sei o quê, ainda, mas acho que vou descobrir se passarmos por tudo isso."

"Bem, isso é adorável e tudo mais, mas podemos voltar ao assunto principal?", o rosnado de Malfoy cortou toda a intensidade do momento.

Harry manteve o olhar de Neville por mais um minuto, tentando dizer sem palavras. De alguma forma, a mensagem chegou. Neville baixou a cabeça, depois virou-se para Malfoy. "Tem algo a dizer, Malfoy?", seu amigo usualmente calmo disse.

Malfoy ergueu uma fria sobrancelha. "Então finalmente cresceram alguns dentes no verme?", ele murmurou.

"Chega", Harry falou com impaciência. E virou-se para ver os outros. "Hermione, você já tem algumas idéias?"

A Monitora Chefe limpou a garganta, forçando-se a se erguer, cansadamente. "Eu diria para irmos para a sala comunal, mas acho que teremos ouvidos demais perto da gente", ela disse. "Então é melhor todos se aconchegarem por aqui." Draco virou os olhos, mas Harry deu de ombros. Transfiguração, certo?

Várias cadeira e uma mesa depois, todos já estavam sem meias e Harry sem a gravata. Hermione despejara diversos mapas em cima da mesa. "Nós precisamos de um plano", disse ela, apontando um deles. "Este é o castelo. Nós precisamos saber quais são suas fraquezas, e quantas pessoas precisam vigiar ou defender quais pontos." Ela gesticulou para uma lista. "E precisamos saber quantos alunos há nos três primeiros anos, e descobrir onde podemos deixá-los."

"Os terceiranistas podem cuidar dos mais novos", Rony falou, os olhos significativos em sua nova namorada, sério. "Até agora eles já aprenderam como trancar uma porta e estuporar quem quer que passe por ela."

"Podemos tentar fazer os quartanistas revisarem feitiços com os do terceiro e os menores", Gina sugeriu.

Hermione assentiu. "Bom." E olhou para Malfoy. "Draco. Quantas pessoas da sua Casa estão do nosso lado?"

Todos os olhos se voltaram para o sonserino loiro que estava encostado negligentemente em sua cadeira. Seus olhos eram frios. "Você está pronta para uma guerra aqui dentro mesmo?", ele disse, a voz rígida e baixa. "Porque é o que você terá. E acredite em mim quando eu digo que eles treinaram para isso a vida inteira. Não como as crianças que temos aqui." Seu rosto se contorceu um pouco. "Seus pais e suas mães andaram treinando-os desde que eles começaram a andar, apenas esperando o momento." Sua voz era áspera na sala silenciosa. "Haverá guerra aqui dentro."

Foi Rony que finalmente quebrou a atmosfera opressiva. "Em quantos você confiaria, Malfoy?", ele exigiu. Afinal, era o Monitor Chefe, o estrategista, o mestre no xadrez. "Em quantos você confia, e poderia trazê-los para cá?"

Malfoy fez um pequeno gesto, talvez seu primeiro sinal de relaxamento que eles puderam ver. "Poucos. Alguns dos mais novos. Ninguém acima do quinto ano."

Todos se voltaram para Harry, e ele teve que resistir ao impulso de fechar a cara. Ele odiava aquilo, odiava mesmo. "Então nós temos que tirá-los daqui", ele disse, a voz firme. "E prender os outros com os pequenos."

Draco assentiu lentamente. "Vou mandá-los pela porta dos fundos.", ele disse. "E cuidar para que ela se tranque atrás deles."

"Eles vão saber como?", Hermione perguntou. "Quero dizer, o suficiente para manter os outros dentro?"

Draco deu uma risada áspera. "Você ainda não entendeu, Granger. Eles sabem como. Eles vão saber mais do que você poderá sonhar em toda a vida."

Rony o cortou com um gesto. "Chega", ele disse, impaciente. "Nós entendemos, Malfoy. Você se mistura com aqueles que confia."

"Eu posso checar", Harry falou em voz baixa. E de novo todos o olhavam. Mas ele fitou Malfoy. "Eu posso dizer se eles realmente são do lado das trevas ou não."

O rosto de Draco estava terrivelmente tenso. "Eu odeio essa maldita guerra.", ele disse. "Faça."

Harry assentiu levemente, e olhou para Hermione. "Continue", ele ordenou.

Hermione parecia miserável e teve que respirar fundo. "Então é isso. Agora nós precisamos descansar."

----

Gina abraçava Harry com força enquanto eles estavam sentados num sofá da sala comunal, encarando o fogo. O braço dele estava firme em sua cintura, a outra mão distraidamente mexendo no cabelo dela. Ela podia sentir a tensão presa dentro dele.

Bem por cima ela se perguntou quanto tempo faltaria para que Harry tivesse que enfrentar seu destino. Como tudo acabaria? Ela sabia que ele estava assustado. Ele estava com medo por todos eles, e por si mesmo.

Ela chegou mais perto, os olhos caindo sobre seu irmão e Hermione no outro sofá, apoiados firmemente um contra o outro. Eles se precisavam, especialmente agora que os dias iam lentamente terminando, ela pensou. A espera. Aquilo era que testaria todos eles.

A mão de Harry continuava se movendo com distração pelo cabelo dela, e Gina finalmente virou-se de frente para ele. Ela apertou os lábios no pescoço dele e sentiu sua pulsação acelerar. "Venha comigo", ela disse, num sussurro. Ela o sentiu assentir um pouquinho.

Rony olhou-os quando eles se levantaram, mas Gina o fuzilou com o olhar apenas. Seu irmão continuou a encarando em retorno, depois assentiu também. Gina sentiu uma onda de afeição pelo ruivo alto que fora seu melhor amigo, seu colega de brincadeiras e seu mais ativo defensor a vida toda. Agora ele estava colocando de lado todos os seus instintos protetores e reconheceu que era apenas o que duas pessoas que importavam para ele precisavam.

Ela apertou a mão de Harry com mais força enquanto o levava para seu dormitório. Aquela noite era para eles.

----

**N/T:** Certo, parem de reclamar do tamanho dos capítulos. Este até é maiorzinho. ¬¬

_Rodrigo Black Potter: _hum, você viu, dessa vez tivemos um mas a autora preferiu pular. Entretanto, como eles serão todas as noites agora, acho que você deve ter alguns, sim. E obrigada!

_Mimi Granger:_ Sim, a Hermione anda muito imprevisível, se quer saber. Mas ai... Eu adoro RH, fazer o quê. Ah, e obrigada pelos parabéns. E pelo review, claro!

_Miri:_ Isso é que é ser sucinta. Eu queria ter visto a cena na torre em detalhes, mas não se pode ter tudo... Também sou leitora! E obrigada.

_Keitaro:_ Pára de reclamar! Pode parecer que não, mas eu tenho vida real. E outra fic pra tocar, também. Mocinho apressado... Agora tá acabando, agüenta firme. E obrigada pelos reviews e elogios!

_Renata:_ Sentindo falta? Mas eu to sempre atualizando! Por que isso? Não entendi! Bem, obrigada!


	25. Sondando

**Mares em Revolta**

_**Capítulo Vinte e Quatro – Sondando**_

Harry estava no caminho para o café da manhã, inesperadamente sozinho enquanto Rony já tratara de tirar o traseiro da cama mais cedo. O motivo, Harry não sabia. Chegou ao Salão Principal, olhando em volta buscando seu melhor amigo e encontrando a cabeça vermelha e reluzente diante de um prato de mingau muito largo e um rolo de pergaminho.

Harry se deixou cair de frente para o amigo. "Dia", ele disse, e estendeu a mão para se servir.

Rony lhe lançou um olhar inesperadamente claro, considerando que seu melhor amigo não se forçava para fora da cama até o último minuto. "Você está terrivelmente alegre", ele disse, antes de encher de novo a boca.

Harry deu de ombros. "Apenas não pensando muito", ele falou, adicionando leite e açúcar. Muito açúcar. Que bom que Hermione não estava ali para discursar sobre seus dentes. "Eu tenho que pensar em tudo a cada maldito minuto de cada maldito dia, então estou tomando café e tentando não me importar."

Rony assentiu, voltando-se para seus papéis e para sua tigela cheia pela metade de cereal. Harry se recostou e tentou não pensar. Apenas se concentrou no sabor da comida em sua boca, o som baixo da pena correndo sobre um pergaminho e e o suave murmúrio das outras pessoas que chegavam ao Salão Principal. Ele se deixou vagar mentalmente. Provavelmente estava bem frio lá fora, ele pensou, erguendo os olhos para o céu nublado. Provavelmente um ótimo dia para voar...

"Ei, cara", a voz de Rony o interrompeu. Harry piscou e olhou para o lado. Rony não parecia feliz.

"O quê?", Harry perguntou. E empurrou sua tigela quase terminada ao fazer isso. Ele imaginou que aquele olhar significava que a hora de vagar estava terminada.

Rony fez uma careta. "Desculpe", ele disse, parecendo ter uma boa idéia do que passava pela cabeça de Harry. "Mas eu estive trabalhando nisso por umas duas horas, e você precisa ver."

Harry murmurou algo profano sob a respiração, que fez Rony soltar um sorriso, e estendeu a mão para a folha que o Monitor Chefe segurava. E escaneou-a rapidamente. Havia anotações encolhidas nos cantos e parecia ser uma versão menor do mapa do castelo de Hermione. Harry estudou-o silenciosamente.

Rony aparentemente não queria esperar que Harry decifrasse seus garranchos. "Não vai funcionar", ele disse. "Não com o que nós temos, não com o tempo que nós temos." Ele suspirou e afastou sua tigela também. "E francamente, vamos encarar isso, nós precisamos de poder de fogo. E isso significa envolver os professores."

O humor de Harry foi piorando. "Você sabe que eles vão tentar nos trancar lá em cima", ele disse, derrubando o esboço na mesa. "É o que eles sempre fazem."

Rony bufou. "É, mas isso foi antes de eles descobrirem que você tem que salvar a droga do mundo", ele disse. E fechou a cara diante da expressão de Harry. "Olhe, cara, você vai ter que dizer a eles. Você sabe disso, eu sei disso, e, infelizmente para você, Hermione também. E se você não fizer isso, é melhor saber que ela vai." Harry murmurou qualquer outro impropério e Rony sorriu tristemente. "Ela está com a Gina nisso. Decidida e determinada a salvar você, não importa o que você faça."

Harry encarou-o, depois franziu a testa para a mesa. "Eu estou cheio de ouvir que eu tenho que..."

Rony cortou-o virando os olhos. "É, é, Potter, muito bem, chega disso." Harry perdeu a careta. Rony estava certo.

Suspirou. "Certo", ele murmurou. "Mas você vem comigo."

Os olhos de Rony se alargaram. "O quê? Espere, sem chance, isso é coisa sua, eu não acho que tenho que..."

Agora Harry começou a sorrir. "Há. Você é o homem do plano, Monitor Chefe. Você vai levar o seu traseiro oficial até o escritório de Dumbledore e dizer a ele do que nós precisamos."

"O diretor, que acontece de ser um dos mais poderosos bruxos vivos do mundo, _poderia_ ter algumas idéias para ajudar, você sabe", veio a voz de Hermione, ríspida. Os dois garotos se viraram para dar de frente com duas garotas de aparência muito aborrecida. Oh-oh.

"Dia", Rony tentou.

"Não me venha com 'bom dia', Ronald Weasley", Hermione atirou. "O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo, planejando e ajeitando tudo sem nós?"

"Nós teríamos esperado por vocês", Harry sugeriu, embora sem força. Ele ainda queria proteger as duas garotas que mais importavam. Matem-no por isso...

Aparentemente era justamente isso o que Gina considerava fazer, se for notado o olhar assassino com que ela o fitava. "Claro que teria, Potter", ela disse maliciosamente. "Logo depois do momento em que você começaria a declamar poemas pra mim."

Harry enrubesceu, mas sabiamente fechou a boca. Este era um daqueles momentos impossível-vencer-as-garotas. De narizes empinados, as duas graciosamente se arrumaram ao lado de Harry e Rony e trataram de tomar um café da manhã bem modesto, atirando aos garotos olhares muito assustadores para o caso de estarem cogitando levantarem-se.

Finalmente Hermione limpou os lábios. "Certo, então", ela disse, decidida. "Mostre isso, Ronald". O Monitor Chefe de quase um metro e oitenta humildemente entregou as anotações para sua namorada e observou enquanto ela comprimia os lábios e lia. "Bem", Hermione disse, pensativamente. "Você foi muito completo." E as passou para Gina.

"A única coisa que eu adicionaria", Hermione continuou, "é que nós devemos todos ir até Dumbledore. E apresentar o plano da maneira mais lógica e inteligente possível."

"O que você quer dizer com 'todos'?", Harry exigiu. Ele já não estava muito feliz com a coisa toda, e tinha uma sensação ruim de saber onde aquilo acabaria.

"Nós, Draco, Neville", Gina disse, baixando o plano. "Você sabe, todos os que estavam esquematizando tudo ontem à noite."

Rony fez uma careta e Harry concordou em silêncio. Maldito Malfoy. AQUELE era um motivo para acabar com a guerra, de modo que eles nunca tivessem que andar juntos de novo. "Certo.", ele grunhiu. "Mas você busca o Malfoy, eu não vou fazer isso. Já andei sendo muito legal."

"Garotos", Gina suspirou enquanto se erguia. "Eu faço isso, afinal já vi mais do garoto do que todos aqui." Harry engasgou e o queixo de Rony se espatifou no chão enquanto ela rumava para a mesa da Sonserina, onde Cara estava sentada com seu namorado.

"O quê?", Rony disse, começando a ficar um pouco roxo.

Hermione sorriu larga e maldosamente. Harry estava ainda muito chocado para perceber. "Calma agora, Rony, não saia tirando conclusões", ela disse docemente. "Ela apenas acabou encontrando Cara e Draco em uma posição comprometedora, é tudo." Hermione examinou as unhas. "Ela disse que realmente entendia agora porque Cara estava tão caída por ele, entretanto..."

Rony estava mais do que um pouco roxo agora, e Harry conseguira forçar sua mente a seguir alguma ordem de novo. "Certo", ele disse, sem fôlego. "Vamos... Vamos encontrar o Neville e ir, ok? Antes que tenhamos que ir pra aula."

Rony olhou fixamente na direção do loiro antes de se pôr sobre os pés. Hermione esticou-se e deu tapinhas no peito dele. "Não se preocupe, Roniquinho", ela disse com uma sorriso afetado de consolo. "Você é tão lindo quanto ele."

Rony sorriu, e lançou um olhar sombrio para Harry. "Há. Eu SOU lindo, Potter", ele disse, tentando fazer uma piada.

Harry plastificou um sorriso em seu próprio rosto, tentando parecer animado. "Continue dizendo isso pra si mesmo, Weasley". Seus próprios olhos encontraram os de Ginny, que voltava com um Malfoy de testa franzida. Cara tinha quase a mesma expressão ao segui-los.

"Vamos acabar com isso", Malfoy sibilou ao alcançar os três. "Eu tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer do que andar em companhia de grifinórios demais."

"Aham!", Cara alertou.

Malfoy girou para encará-la. "Nós já discutimos isso", ele replicou.

Ela pôs as mãos na cintura e encarou-o de volta. "Não, VOCÊ discutiu e eu te ignorei." E olhou para Harry por cima do ombro do garoto maior. "Eu também estou isso, Harry. Nem mesmo pense em me tirar."

Harry estudou-a, a mesmo que contivesse captou uma onda de pensamento da garota. "Parece justo", ele disse. E ergueu uma mão. "Guarde o comentário, Malfoy.", ele disse. "Vamos buscar o Neville e acabar logo com isso. Eu também não estou nada ansioso para a coisa toda."

------

Draco fitava afetado a parte de trás da cabeça de Potter, seguido por uma roda de grifinórios. Malditos idiotas que só sabiam chamar à atenção e passar por heróis...

"Qual é a droga do problema dele?", murmurou sob a respiração.

Aparentemente o Garoto-Verme, também conhecido por Neville, o ouviu. O que acabou sendo uma vergonha, já que o paspalho diminui para ficar ao lado dele e dizer uma insanidade qualquer, sem dúvida. "Você sabe o que é tentar dizer a verdade por seis anos, e ver que todos no mundo se recusam a escutar?"

"Ele é o Harry Maldito Potter", Malfoy se descobriu sibilando de volta. "Não tente me convencer do quão dramática é a vida dele."

Longbottom parou de súbito e virou-se para fitá-lo. "Sabe do que mais, Malfoy? Você é um pé no saco. E pior, você é um estúpido pé no saco."

O rosto de Draco se congelou e ele se aproximou, muito mesmo, do outro garoto. "Você se importaria de dizer isso de novo, Longbottom?", disse baixinho.

Para sua surpresa, o Garoto-Verme o encarou de volta. "Você não entende, não é? Não é sobre você, é sobre o Harry. É sobre a coisa certa. É sobre defender as pessoas que não podem fazer isso sozinhas. É sobre", ele falou suavemente, bem como Draco fizera um momento antes, seus olhos igualmente incisivos, "É sobre parar com o egoísmo, e perceber que ninguém vai te segurar se você não fizer isso mesmo sozinho, já que você é apenas um pino em uma grande roda." Longbottom recuou. "Além do mais", e foi se reunir aos outros. "Se você soubesse o que Harry tem que fazer, você calaria a droga da sua boca e trataria de se mexer."

Draco o observou por um segundo, depois continuou andando. Malditos grifinórios idiotas.

-------

Gina estava quase se arrependendo de ter provocado Harry mais cedo com aquele comentário sobre Draco. Ele estivera tão seco e sério desde então... Claro, ela sabia que era porque ele logo teria que falar sobre tudo com aqueles que certamente desejavam trancá-lo lá em cima e tirá-lo da luta, principalmente os que já tinham feito isso antes.

Era algo, ela supôs enquanto eles esperavam que a gárgula do escritório de Dumbledore desse passagem, que Harry e o diretor pareciam ter chegado a um certo acordo de paz. Ela ainda não sabia sobre toda a história por trás do ano passado, mas houvera um definitivo degelo recentemente. Aquilo deveria tornar as coisas mais fáceis, não é?

As escadas apareceram, e Harry guiou-os por elas. Eles estavam todos quietos enquanto subiam os degraus. Cara estava bem em seus calcanhares, ainda bufando por conta de Draco. Ela estivera mais do que um pouco aborrecida ao saber que o namorado a enganara e a fizera perder a reunião. Cara estivera indubitavelmente do lado deles desde o começo, e merecia mesmo estar no planejamento.

Gina não ficou particularmente surpresa de ver Dumbledore esperando por eles no alto das escadas. "Sr. Potter", ele disse calmamente. "Venham, todos vocês. Suspeito que eu saiba porque estão aqui."

"Sorte nossa", ela ouviu Harry murmurar enquanto eles entravam. Gina engoliu em gemido ao ver os Professores McGonagall e Snape-o-Morcego sentados a um canto da sala. Aquela seria uma longa manhã.

-----

Harry estava de volta à Sala Precisa, tirando a poeira de outro boneco quando a porta se abriu.

"Potter", aquela voz irritantemente gelada veio por trás dele. "Acho que você me deve um duelo."

Fora uma manhã difícil. Ele tivera que lidar com as bufadas e olhares assassinos de Snape e os protestos de McGonagall sobre envolver os alunos, e os olhares de sabe-tudo de Dumbledore seguidas das palavras de sabedoria impossíveis de entender. Honestamente, o diretor deveria ser um dos bruxos mais poderosos do mundo. Ele tinha até seu cartão nos sapos de chocolate. Por que ele não podia falar em inglês claro?

De qualquer modo, foram talvez todas aquelas irritações combinadas com o stress que estivera possuindo-o nos dois últimos anos que levou Harry a deixar que o impulso raivoso do momento tomasse conta dele.

"Certo, Malfoy", ele disse, não se incomodando em virar-se. "Incêndio!", e lá foram eles, ambos. Maldições e azarações e toda a sorte de feitiços complicados. Malfoy era bom, Harry percebeu. Escorregadio e malvado, e que ele morresse se algumas daquelas maldições não fossem ilegais.

Harry se esquivou quando um jato amarelo cruzou o ar perto de sua orelha. Claro, ele ainda não perdera a varinha...

Meia hora depois, a sala estava uma confusão. Partes da parede estavam faltando, a matriz vaporizara havia muito tempo. Eles estavam suados, queimados, sem energia, e Draco estava derrotado. Ele sabia disso, e claramente não ficou feliz. Respirando pesadamente, Harry ergueu uma mão e a apontou para Draco, que estava mancando sobre uma perna, desarmado. "_Imobilus_", ele sussurrou.

Deixou Draco cair no chão duro e olhou-o por um minuto antes de relaxar e se sentar no chão próximo dele. "Satisfeito?", ele disse em voz baixa. "Você é a...", e contou em silêncio. "Quinta pessoa que descobre até onde eu posso ir. Na verdade, você conseguiu uma exibição maior do que eu costumo fazer." Ele deu de ombros e forçou um sorriso fraco. Aquilo era interessante, falar com alguém que não podia responder. "Você deveria se sentir especial."

E ficou quieto por um momento, pensando. "Você se lembra daquela noite na torre de Astronomia, Malfoy?", ele disse suavemente. "Nós dois ficamos absolutamente malucos com o medo de machucarem nossas garotas." E sorriu, sádico. "Eu me pergunto se teremos whisky de fogo suficiente para nos ajudar a superar tudo que está vindo. Vai ser feio", ele disse, mais para si mesmo. "Merlin, todos que vão morrer... Eu odeio isso. Odeio tanto. E que desgraça, odeio saber que é tudo por causa de uma estúpida profecia."

Ele deu uma olhada na forma rígida do outro garoto e suspirou. "Certo", ele disse, e estalou os dedos. Draco se sentou lentamente, e Harry ao menos conseguiu um pouco de satisfação em saber que batera o outro garoto. Afinal de contas, Draco quase fora um Comensal da Morte, e era um bruxo bem poderoso.

"Você é um vagabundo pior do que qualquer outro que eu tenha conhecido", foi a primeira coisa a sair da boca do loiro. "E quem se importa com uma maldita profecia? Ninguém disse que você tinha que sair correndo para cumpri-la."

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Ah, eu suponho que você tenha se distraído sendo um panaca malvado", disse em zombaria. "Está lembrado da morena que por acaso você está namorando? Precisa de uma razão melhor?"

"Desgraça", Malfoy murmurou. "Malditas sejam essas garotas estúpidas e o amor e as pessoas boazinhas. A vida é muito mais simples como um bruxo das trevas."

Harry deu de ombros, mas apenas com um deles. "Continue dizendo isso a si mesmo", ele disse. E lentamente ergueu-se de pé e estendeu uma mão. "Agora vamos sair daqui, jantar, e assim poderemos voltar e chutar uns traseiros por aqui essa noite."

Draco olhou-o por um longo momento, então suspirou e pegou a mão do outro. "Mal posso esperar pra poder voltar a odiar você como antes", ele grunhiu.

"Eu também", Harry resmungou, e os dois passaram pela porta.

----

**N/T:**Vejamos... fazendo as contas se este é o capítulo 24... Só faltam cinco capítulos para o final da fic! Decisivamente! Nem acredito que estou acabando... Faz anos que estou nisso! Literalmente! Bem, já que estou aqui é melhor dar o clássico "Feliz Natal" para todo mundo, embora eu tema que esteja sendo meio desanimada. Sabem o que é? Se eu vir mais UM filme natalino, acho que enlouqueço. Não se fala de mais nada!

_Mimi Granger: _Haaa, o pessoal que esperava a NC caiu do cavalo! Eu mesma achei que ela fosse detalhar, mas pelo jeito deixou quieto... Enfim. Não é minha escolha! Mas a gente se apega mesmo a personagens. Eu e meu luto pelo meu bisavô (Dumbledore) que o digam. É como se eu tivesse convivido com ele! Mas não tenha medo de gostar deles, personagens são mesmo ótimos, fora o fato de não serem reais... Enfim de novo. Obrigada pelo review!

_Renata:_ Hum, se você é maluca eu não sei. Mas que deve ter um Natal bem mais tranqüilo de se livrar do cara chato no seu msn... Já deve ser ótimo. Aqui está seu capítulo e espero que tenha gostado! Obrigada!

_Carlos Bert:_ Como você pode ver... Num tem como ter certeza sobre a ruiva pervertida. De qualquer modo, talvez um dia nós saibamos, não é? Obrigada!

_Miri:_ Às vezes eu tenho a impressão de que a fic toda é pré-épica. Aqui entre nós, eu num agüento mais essa de "vai ser difícil, pessoas vão morrer..." porque é tudo muito óbvio. Estou é com os leitores, esperando a bagunça começar de verdade! E obrigada!

_Keitaro:_ Ah, eu estressei de verdade. Mas se você visse outra tradutora aí, coitada, ela quase pirou com o povo pedindo atualização. Até colocou uma NT reclamando... Pobrezinha, eu sei como é. Ah, e você variou mesmo, elogiando a fic daquele jeito! Você me fez lembrar que depois da fic, ainda tenho que traduzir todos os reviews das três fics e mandar pra autora! Socorro! E obrigada...

_Rodrigo Black Potter:_ É, eu vi como você se empolgou. Você me assusta às vezes! Porque você sabe, é tradução, a coisa já estava pronta antes! E faça sua fic sim, por favor! Você realmente se empolga com essas estratégias. Fiquei assim de ver, olha: OO Hehehe. Obrigada!


	26. Ao Anoitecer

**Mares em Revolta**

_**Capítulo Vinte e Cinco – Ao anoitecer**_

Foi uma longa semana. Uma semana muito longa. A cada dia Harry sentia como se estivesse se salvando por um fio mais frágil de se afogar, cada vez mais longe da margem. Ele passava sempre seus dias ou na Sala Precisa ou na classe de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e a cada noite ele forçava mais e mais os membros da AD.

E naquela noite, ele olhou sobre os alunos exaustos, sangrentos e sem fôlego e simplesmente se sentiu cansado. Com um aceno de varinha, ele lançou faíscas para o alto e assustou os outros. Harry esperou por um momento até ter a atenção de todos, então falou. "Pessoal, terminamos mais cedo hoje. Vocês precisam dormir e cuidar desses machucados. Vejo vocês amanhã à noite."

Houve uma comemoração entrecortada em um canto, onde alguns quintanistas da Corvinal estavam abaixados, sem ar. Grande surpresa eles estarem entre os mais cansados, Harry pensou. As pessoas começaram a conversar e murmurar enquanto rumavam para a porta, e Harry deu-lhes as costas. Ele não estava interessado em conversar com vinte alunos diferentes, do tipo que sempre tinha uma pergunta ou outra. Ao invés disso ele se inclinou contra o costado da janela e fitou os jardins escuros. Não havia estrelas aquela noite, ele pensou. A lua era apenas um disco prateado pendurado no céu. Remus estaria contando os dias logo.

Houve um leve toque em seu braço, e Harry olhou por cima do ombro para ver Hermione parada ali. "Você está bem?", ela perguntou, parecendo preocupada.

Harry pensou por um momento em contar a ela sobre aquela sensação agourenta da qual ele não conseguia se livrar mesmo quando dormia. Então ele baixou os olhos e viu as sombras sob os olhos de sua amiga, e o corte que ela tinha na bochecha. Deu um sorriso contido. "Estou", ele disse, tentando soar convincente. "Vá para a cama, Hermione. Sem dever de casa dessa vez."

Ele olhou em volta por cima dela e ergueu uma sobrancelha para Rony. Seu melhor amigo assentiu devagar, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. Rony cuidaria dela, provavelmente de uma maneira sobre a qual Harry não queria se demorar pensando.

"Vamos, Mione", Rony disse, estendendo uma mão, "Venha". A voz do Monitor Chefe também estava cansada, conforme os dois saíam da sala.

Harry observou a porta se fechar, e quando tudo estava quieto e imóvel, ele se deixou cair. Deixou-se jogar na cadeira da janela, esfregando as têmporas, exausto. Não conseguia afastar aquela dor de cabeça que o perseguia havia dois dias. E os sonhos... Ele não dormia bem fazia uma semana.

Houve um ruído do outro lado da sala e Harry ergueu a cabeça, os olhos se estreitando. "_Lumus_", ele sibilou, e a sala se iluminou o suficiente para que ele visse uma cabeça ruiva familiar apoiada contra a parede. Ele suspirou. "Gina", disse. "Vá pra cama."

Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Você está entrando demais nesse espírito de professor, não?", e crispou aqueles lábios adoráveis num sorriso malicioso enquanto ela se erguia de seu canto. "Parece que você anda precisando de um belo relaxamento."

Algo muito quente se revirou dentro de Harry. Ele se recostou, plantando as mãos no assento onde estava. "É?", ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Seu coração estava começando a bater um pouco mais depressa, e ele estava começando a esquecer a dor de cabeça.

Ela estava se aproximando silenciosamente agora, os lábios se movendo ainda com aquele sorriso no rosto. "Sim, 'é'", ela murmurou. E estava muito perto dele, perto mesmo. Ele podia ver o brilho do suor em sua pele, sentir a leve fragrância de seu xampu. Gina casualmente ergueu uma perna e se sentou no colo dele, com as duas pernas abertas. Ela se inclinou para a frente, levando as mãos até as dele.

"Que tal outro 'é'?", ela disse suavemente, e então o beijou. Beijos úmidos e profundos que tinham línguas e dentes se misturando. Então ela ergueu as mãos e deu um sorriso malvado. "Oi", ela disse e então puxou-o. Os dois seguiram rolando no chão e Harry se descobriu rindo. Claro, o riso parou bem depressa quando ela beijou-o de novo, e suas mãos correram até os botões e os fechos. Ele beijou-a, faminto, querendo-a mais e mais. Seus próprios dedos buscaram os botões de sua calça, sua blusa, escorregando para dentro a fim de tocar a pele. Ele se sentia como se a sua própria pele estivesse em fogo, como se houvesse uma urgência que não podia esperar.

Gina estava respirando com dificuldade quando ela ergueu a cabeça e o fitou de cima. "Oi", ela disse de novo e então desceu mais uma vez. Harry descobriu sua mão presa da camiseta, e a rasgou na impaciência. Gina estava em todo lugar, sua boca, suas mãos... Harry engasgou de repente quando seus dentes o beliscaram inesperadamente. Merlin, ela iria matá-lo e ele não ia se importar nem um pouquinho.

Ele tateou um pouco, tentando se livrar das roupas dela, até que ela se afastou e o ajudou. E então havia apenas a pele suave de mulher em suas mãos, e foi quando ele realmente se perdeu. Bocas e mãos e corpos se moveram e se misturaram e ambos engasgaram, e então o mundo girou e estremeceu até que só houvessem apenas os dois em seu mundinho passional.

Mais tarde, ele não soube quanto, Harry baixou de volta para a terra. Se ele estava cansado antes, ele estava _realmente_ cansado agora. Mas dessa vez não era aquele cansaço-profundo-da-alma. Aquele era mais o tipo que passava depois de dormir.

"Não saia", Gina murmurou em seu peito, seu cabelo espalhado por seu braço. Harry pensou meramente em tirá-lo do rosto dela, mas não teve a energia pra tanto.

"Eu não acho que possa me mover", ele sussurrou de volta, fechando os olhos. Reunindo toda a sua energia, ele se esticou para a cadeira onde estivera e convocou um travesseiro. Para sua surpresa, um lençol veio junto. Aparentemente a Sala estava gostando de atender pedidos diferentes. Ele mal conseguiu jogar o lençol por cima dos dois antes de se ajeitar de novo. O amanhã estava chegando muito depressa. Estava vindo cedo demais. Ele o enfrentaria, mas agora ele estava tão confortável, com Gina aninhada ali contra ele...

-------

Foi Rony quem os acordou, infelizmente. Gina estava morna e confortável e dormindo melhor do que dormira toda aquela estúpida semana quando o Irmãozão resolveu fazer sua aparição.

"Maldição, Potter", ela ouviu um grunhido aborrecido e abriu um olho só.

"Se manda, Roniquinho", ela murmurou, sem erguer a cabeça. Ela não perderia seu lugar.

Ela sentiu o peito de Harry se erguer num suspiro. "Vá embora, Rony", o amor de sua vida disse acima de sua cabeça. "Ou eu vou perguntar o que você fez com Hermione noite passada."

Houve silêncio, então um resmungo baixo e o som de passos se afastando, seguidos da porta fechada. "Vou dormir de novo", Gina informou seu travesseiro, sonolenta.

Braços a trouxeram mais perto. "Ok", a voz de Harry disse. Ela bocejou e fez exatamente o que dissera.

------

Cara observou Harry cuidadosamente no café da manhã. Ele estava parecendo tão firme no dia anterior, para de repente mandá-los mais cedo para a cama. Não que ela se importasse, ela estava quebrada e aquilo permitiu que ela ficasse bem junto de Draco um tempinho a mais.

Julgando pelo estado relaxado de Gina, ela sorriu para si mesma, Harry também tivera o seu momento de 'ficar junto'.

Cara estava justamente estendendo a mão para a manteiga quando Harry deu um grito de dor e levou a mão à testa.

"Harry, o que é isso?", Hermione perguntou, alarmada.

Harry teve que destrancar a mandíbula para responder. "Coloque todos em seus lugares. Agora. Nós estamos sem tempo." Todos eles se endireitaram e o fitaram, os olhos bem abertos. Cara não sabia o que pensar. Agora? Ele estava dizendo que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado estava ali? _Agora_?

"Vão!", Harry sibilou, tirando a mão do rosto, os olhos duros e cerrados. Ele se levantou e foi até a mesa dos professores.

Rony se pôs de pé e gritou até ter a atenção de todos. "Ei, calem a boca!" E realmente as pessoas se calaram e voltaram-se para ele. "Certo. Então, é isso. Membros da AD, vocês sabem o que fazer."

"Alunos do primeiro até o terceiro ano, para suas salas comunais!", Hermione berrou. Ela estava pálida, muito pálida. E Gina... Uma mão escorregou até a sua própria e a apertou. Cara olhou de lado para sua amiga, mais do que branca. Nenhum deles estava realmente pronto para isso. E Draco...

Com uma sensação de pânico, Cara percebeu que Draco não estava ali. Onde ele estava? Será que sabia? Como ela poderia mantê-lo seguro se ele não estava ali...

"Draco acabou de passar pela porta", Gina sussurrou em sua orelha enquanto os alunos começavam devagar a se mover e a seguir instruções, os membros da AD os apressando tanto quanto possível. "Ele tem sua parte a fazer, você sabe."

Cara engoliu em seco e assentiu depressa. "Tanto quanto nós", ela disse. Draco a encontraria. Ele ficaria bem, tudo que ele tinha a fazer era separar os sonserinos que podiam ser confiáveis... Ela engoliu em seco e apertou a mão da outra de volta. "Vamos."

Ela olhou por cima do ombro e viu Harry se inclinando sobre a mesa, falando rapidamente com um grupo de professores. Rony e Hermione, enquanto isso, faziam todos irem mais e mais rápido, e... Ela olhou em volta, apressada. Havia muito poucos sonserinos à vista.

Cara suspirou e, soltando a mão de Gina, rumou para a saída do Salão Principal. Já era hora, era isso. Sua mão escorregou para o ombro e ela puxou a varinha. Ela apenas esperou que todos conseguissem sair vivos dali.

-----

**N/T: **Vale lembrar que eu não mando no tamanho dos capítulos... Eu só traduzo! E está acabando, viram? No próximo capítulo, clímax!

_Rosangela: _Ah, puxa, muito obrigada! Só tem uma coisa que eu queria que você lembrasse. Essa fic não é minha. É só minha tradução, viu? Feliz ano novo pra você também! E obrigada!

_Keitaro:_ Ai, você já escreveu ou traduziu uma fic, Kei? Antes desta aqui eu não sabia como as pessoas são capazes de me enlouquecer pedindo atualização. É uma doidera. Mesmo. Mas traduzir é legal, ainda gosto. Obrigada por tudo, viu, moço?

_Gisele Weasley:_ Olá! Que bom que você gostou. Bem, nós tivemos um pouco de action HG neste capítulo, não acha? Heheh. Obrigada!

_Renata:_ Viva! O pregão não deu sinal! aplaude Que bom. Seu Natal deve ter sido mais calmo, então. Aqui está o capítulo novo... Espero que tenha gostado! Obrigada!

_Miri:_ Pois é! É muito engraçado ver os dois conversando, conversando... Até que de repente eles percebem que NÃO são amigos. Hehe. Este também foi curto, mas não posso fazer nada! Obrigada!

_Carlos Bert:_ Demorei o possível... Com outra fic em andamento. Obrigada e espero que os seus feriados tenham sido bons! Obrigada por comentar!

_Rodrigo Black Potter:_ Oh não! Você leu a minha primeira fic! Isso que dá... Eu devia simplesmente deletar essas fics da minha conta. Mas tenho dó, sabe. Estão ruins, mas eu gastei tanto tempo trabalhando nelas... Eu abandonei a série, por isso você não deve se lembrar. A fic do sétimo ano, eu parei no capítulo 5. Ah certo, eu entendo. Boa viagem pra você! E obrigada também!


	27. O Sinal da Violência

**Mares em Revolta**

_**Capítulo Vinte e Seis – O Sinal da Violência**_

Sonora estava nas masmorras quando ouviu. Ela parara atrás de Severus naquela manhã, dizendo que estaria logo lá em cima e que ele não deveria esperar por ela, o grande idiota. Afinal de contas, depois da quantidade de "atividade" amorosa que ocorrera na noite passada, não era surpreendente que ela estivesse um pouco, ah, atrasada naquela manhã.

E sendo assim ela estava sentada na cama, terminando um de seus complicados feitiços para o cabelo que ela usava para manter aquela longa massa presa e segura quando ouviu. Um longo guinchado agudo que ecoou nas paredes de pedra. Sonora instintivamente se abaixou, sem saber por quê. Algo naquele som... era familiar e aterrorizante...

E então o castelo estremeceu. Estremeceu. A própria Sonora gritou para logo agarrar sua bengala e sair se arrastando da sala o mais depressa possível. Merlin, era aquilo, não, ela pensou freneticamente. Severus, onde estava Severus? Ela tinha que encontrá-lo, tinha que protegê-lo de todos aqueles Comensais da Morte que queriam a sua cabeça...

Alguma parte racional de seu cérebro alcançou-a um momento depois, e ela se virou depressa e envergonhada, quase tropeçando. As poções. Ela precisava das poções. Um aceno de varinha e ela se ia de novo, o amontoado de frascos seguindo-a conforme ela coxeava, descendo os longos corredores de pedra. Ela podia ouvir os sons das vozes acima enquanto se agarrava ao balaústre e se forçava a subir as escadas mais depressa. Vozes assustadas e nervosas, ainda que tentando murmurar e se controlar.

Ela estava respirando com dificuldade quando finalmente atingiu o Salão Principal. De fato, encontrou uma multidão. O diretor estava falando com os professores, e havia uma massa de estudantes, todos os mais velhos, reunidos em volta da mesa da Grifinória.

"Atenção", uma voz cortou o ar. "Ouçam, pessoal, é isso." Sonora ainda estava se sentindo fraca quando reconheceu o Sr. Potter subindo em cima da mesa. "Certo, aqui estão as tarefas."

Um aceno de varinha mandou um tipo de plano girando pelo ar e Sonora pensou ter visto Dumbledore acenar naquela direção, também. O plano se expandiu até que Sonora pudesse lê-lo claramente de onde estava.

"Alunos do sétimo ano aqui, aqui e aqui", o Sr. Potter dizia, apontando. "Vocês estão agrupados de acordo com suas casas, então usem as suas cores. Sextanistas, aqui. Quinto e quartanistas, de todas as Casas, para as torres. Vocês vão atirar de cima. E não discutam, é onde precisamos de vocês, não porque eu queria afastar qualquer um. Já cuidamos das crianças menores. Professores", ele acenou para os professores reunidos à volta de Dumbledore. "Nós precisamos que fiquem na frente junto com os setimanistas e os sextanistas. Se vocês vão ficar lá", ele voltou-se para os alunos. "É porque têm nossa confiança. Então dêem uma boa olhada. Nós parecemos saber quem está do lado de Voldemort", houve uma estremecida coletiva com o nome, "Mas não há garantia de que eles não ataquem mesmo assim. Olhem bem por onde andam."

Sonora forçou suas cordas vocais a trabalhar. Era por isso que ela viera, afinal de contas. "Harry!", ela chamou, erguendo a voz tanto quanto podia. O garoto deveria ter as orelhas de um gato, ela pensou quando ele se virou para ela.

"Professora?", ele perguntou, um pouco impaciente.

Ela mandou o engradado da direção da mesa dele. "Isto é para os alunos daqui. Uma proteção contra a _crucio_, embora temporária." E o rosto do Sr. Potter se iluminou quando ele baixou os olhos. "Um gole para cada um vai servir", ela gritou. "Passe isso, e depressa."

"Certo então, passem isso por aí, pessoal, e não mais do que um gole", Harry dizia conforme os frascos eram retirados do engradado. Sonora estava distraída, entretanto, vigiando a mesa dos professores e procurando por Severus. Onde ele estaria?

Ela viu McGonagall, Dumbledore, Sprout... até mesmo viu Hagrid. Mas em lughar algum viu a cabeça obscura de seu marido. Ela estava se sentindo ainda fraca por aquela corrida/arrastamento pelos corredores, e sua perna doía. E agora seu coração estava martelando ainda mais ao começar a temer pela segurança de seu marido.

"Assim que tomarem sua dose, para os seus lugares", veio a voz de Harry de novo, soando um pouco aguda em seus ouvidos. "Nós não temos muito tempo, mexam-se, mexam-se..."

Sonora se apoiou na parede, seu coração batendo muito depressa, e sua mão encontrando o pingente à volta de seu pescoço. Era seu pequeno pedaço de Severus... claro que ele encontraria seu caminho naquilo tudo e sairia bem...

* * *

Gina tomou seu gole daquela poção exageradamente doce e estava agarrando sua varinha nervosamente enquanto ela e outros sextanistas tomavam seu caminho até as portas frontais. Sua tarefa era proteger a entrada. Os setimanistas e professores deveriam se espalhar pelos gramados em suas posições e tentar abater os Comensais da Morte de lá. Até onde Hermione conseguira imaginar, o único ponto fraco nas defesas de Hogwarts eram os portões na entrada. As paredes do castelo, explicara ela, eram feitas de mais do que pedras. Havia algum tipo de feitiço antigo de proteção que costumavam atribuir ao próprio Merlin. Mas o portão era algo que os Fundadores tinha arrumado, de modo que era possível que Voldemort o quebrasse.

E então ali estavam todos eles, esperando convergir os Comensais da Morte para os portões do castelo e encurralá-los. Gina estremeceu quando eles se aproximaram da entrada. Ela se perguntou se os professores teriam conseguido chamar os Aurores; certamente toda aquela magia que eles haviam sentido havia alguns minutos teria alertado alguém em Hogsmeade, não é? O Ministério? Alguém?

Cara estava avançando à frente dos outros sextanistas, parecendo pá frente dos outros sextanistas, parecendo pntido havia alguns minutos teria alertado algulida, porém determinada. Eles não tinham visto traço algum de Draco, ou de Snape, inclusive, desde os avisos de Harry. Um jorro de ar frio invadiu o ambiente quando Cara e outra garota qualquer da Corvinal puxaram e abriram as portas, e Gina teve que piscar para afastar aquela sensação ardida nos olhos. Ela ouviu pessoas engasgando atrás dela e observou a distância.

Ela viu a fumaça se erguendo entre as árvores, na direção de Hogsmeade, e seu coração caiu. Todas as pessoas que viviam ali... o que provavelmente significava que houvera Aurores ali, e que se Voldemort já estava avançando para tomar Hogwarts, não poderiam esperar muita ajuda vinda do vilarejo. Ela engoliu em seco. Estava tudo nas mãos deles.

"Certo, vamos nos espalhar, e sem sair da posição, pessoal, vocês não vão querer ser atingidos nas costas por um colega por acidente", Cara estava gritando conforme gesticulava para o resto deles. Gina seguiu-a quase cegamente, sua mente já se apressando para uma pergunta mais urgente. Onde estava Harry?

* * *

O coração de Harry estava martelando com tanta força, que ele temia que alguém o ouvisse. Rony e Hermione ainda não tinham voltado da tarefa de verificar a segurança das salas comunais; eles deveriam juntar-se a ele em posição para defender os portões da frente. Eles insistiram em ficar logo ao seu lado, apesar de tudo que ele tentara dizer. Nada mudara em suas mentes.

Neville e Simas estavam abaixados num canto oposto a ele, a bem uns cem metros de distância. Harry podia mais senti-los do que vê-los. Na última vez em que ele vira Neville, o garoto estivera doentiamente pálido e tremendo um pouco. Ele torceu para que Neville acabasse reencontrando toda a coragem que demonstrara nas últimas semanas. Os hábitos de uma vida inteira eram difíceis de abandonar.

Draco deveria estar com os dois grifinórios, mas ainda não havia sinal dele. Pela centésima vez nos últimos minutos, Harry se preocupou pensando numa guerra _dentro _das paredes de Hogwarts, e que Draco estaria preso nela. Maldição, ele estava se preocupando com a segurança daquele sonserino cretino? Aquela guerra ERA uma pura maluquice.

Sua mente foi até Gina. Ele sabia onde ela deveria estar, e não tinha dúvidas de que ela estava esperando, varinha em mãos, por o que quer que estivesse vindo. Fique em segurança, ele pensou silenciosamente.

Foi tudo que ele teve tempo de pensar, porque houve uma onda de poder que o atravessou, jogando-o de costas para trás e explodindo em dor dentro de sua cabeça. Os portões foram jogados para dentro e o ar se encheu co poeira e cascalhos. Uma peça foi atingir o lado da cabeça de Harry, fazendo pelo menos que a dor interna fosse esquecida por um momento. Harry ao menos conseguia pensar através daquela ferida sangrenta, e se forçou a ficar de pé.

Ao fazer isso, figuras vestidas de preto começaram a aparecer da nuvem de poeira. Merda, Harry pensou, e ergueu a varinha.

"_Estupefaça_!", ele gritou, e a batalha começou.

* * *

Draco estava arrebanhando os quatro últimos sonserinos para a "porta dos fundos" quando Snape apareceu.

"Professor?", começou Draco, antes que fosse interrompido.

"Mexam-se, depressa", Snape sibilou numa voz suave para as crianças. Os assustados primeiranistas trataram de correr na direção que ele indicara. "Nós temos um proble...", Snape começou em voz baixa, antes que houvesse um jorro de luz amarela repentina da qual ele se esquivou por muito pouco. Draco instintivamente fez o mesmo, batendo a porta atrás dele e murmurando o maior feitiço de tranca que conhecia.

"_Protego_", Snape sibilou e entre os dois se formou um escudo que os imunizou de quem quer que estivesse atirando maldições.

Houve um riso agudo. "Seus malditos traidores! Pensaram que nós não sabíamos o que estava acontecendo?", e Draco reconheceu a voz. Pansy. Aquela maldita prostituta, estivera apenas esperando para encurralá-lo, não é? Ela nunca perdoara sua saída do lado das Trevas, seguida de sua perda de poder e controle no quinto ano. Ele pensou que ela ficaria contente em fazê-lo passar o inferno durante seu período de testes e então fingiria que ele não existia. Mas pelo jeito estava errado.

Ele examinou a forma imóvel de Snape. O Mestre de Poções estava murmurando feitiços sob a respiração enquanto mantia o escudo. Draco viu Pansy, vestida de preto, e uma onda de colegas atrás dela.

"Nós não podemos segurar todos eles com o escudo", Draco falou em voz baixa para o homem ao seu lado.

"Eu sei", disse ele, soturnamente. "Você está pronto?"

Draco pôs mais força na mão que segurava a varinha, os músculos trêmulos na antecipação. "Pronto", ele disse. E Snape rompeu o escudo.

* * *

**N/T: **Olá! Desculpem a demora, como sempre...

_Miri: _Sim, finalmente as coisas vão ficar emocionantes. Ah, e obrigada por comentar duas fics num review só Me poupa muita coisa... Nem me fale dessa HL! Está tudo fugindo do meu controle! Hehe. E obrigada!

_Carlos Bert: _Obrigada! Espero que perdoe o tamanho do capítulo...

_Mimi Granger: _Sabe como é, mesmo com esse negócio de responder reviews, eu prefiro responder aqui... Tem gente que não é registrado, sabe? E sim, afinal a batalha. Afinal a fic está terminando! comemora E obrigada por comentar!


	28. Gritos Silenciosos

**Mares em Revolta**

_**Capítulo Vinte e Sete – Gritos Silenciosos**_

Severus desativou o escuro e o inferno se quebrou sobre eles. Ali estava ele, atirando maldições sobre seus próprios alunos, sua própria Casa. As crianças que ele tentara com tanto afinco manter longe da Marca Negra. Ele se esquivou de um jato laranja muito mal intencionado e devolveu depressa com dois Estuporantes. Ao menos não estava errando seus feitiços.

Seus alunos podiam não ser mais crianças, pensou soturnamente, atirando de novo e acertando Emília Bullstrode com outro feitiço, mas ainda não eram adultos. Não eram Comensais da Morte no auge de seu poder, e ainda eram incapazes de fazer o mesmo estrago que seus pais.

A seu lado, Draco estava fazendo o louvável trabalho de proteger as suas costas e desviar feitiços nada simpáticos direcionados a ele. Feitiços de corte e de paralisia total pareciam ser seus atuais favoritos. Ainda eram apenas dois contra vinte, entretanto, Severus pensou de súbito, o que significava que ainda havia uma boa parte para sair da frente antes que se considerassem salvos. Parkinson, por exemplo, tinha a ânsia por sangue estampada nos olhos.

Ouviu um grito atrás de si e logo soube que Draco deveria ter sido atingido por algo, e a desigualdade aumentou. Maldição, ele prometera a Sonora... Os lábios se Severus se contraíram quando ele tentou lançar um Feitiço Mata-Nervos forte o suficiente para os dois. Feitiço esse que não funcionou.

Parkinson estava se aproximando, com uma dúzia de sexta e setimanistas atrás dela, enquanto Draco coxeava um pouco atrás dele. Oh, o garoto loiro continuava reto e impassível, mas seu braço esquerdo parecia ter perdido o uso.

-Expelliarmus! – vieram gritos gêmeos do outro lado do salão, que pegaram Severus de surpresa. – Mas também pegou os sonserinos de surpresa, quando meia dúzia de varinhas voaram para longe de seus donos. – _Estupefaça_, _Petrificus totalus_, _Estupefaça, Estupefaça_! – e a vantagem pareceu começar a mudar de lado conforme aqueles vestidos inteiramente de preto começavam a tropeçar e cair. Ao lado dele Draco continuava atirando feitiços poderosos como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Saia e receba o que você merece, Sangue Ruim! – veio o grito agudo de Pansy. Granger, Severus percebeu. Maldição, eles deveriam estar lá na frente com Potter, ele pensou, com a certeza de que Weasley deveria estar ao lado dela.

-Pela última maldita vez, NÃO A CHAME ASSIM! – veio um urro, provando-o certo. Ao menos Weasley seguira aquela afirmação de mais meia dúzia de feitiços bons, derrubando três alunos. Eles já haviam sido rebaixados a três figuras vestidas de preto, além de Pansy, que se tornara surpreendentemente escorregadia e hábil com maldições. Severus tivera dificuldade de se esquivar.

Houve uma rápida sucessão de Feitiços Estuporantes, e então era apenas Pansy, parada e sem varinha. Ela encarou não Severus, mas Draco. – Traidor – ela sibilou, - Traidor apenas por uma vaca grifinória, um estúpido amante de trouxas que só quis saber de f... – E então ela caiu como uma pedra, com sangue escorrendo de um corte na testa.

-Expelliarmus – murmurou a voz de Granger, a Monitora Chefe finalmente se fazendo ver. Ele estava ficando velho demais para aquilo, Severus pensou exausto, fitando os corpos inconscientes que forravam o corredor. – Rony, dê um jeito neles, nós precisamos correr para a frente de tudo. – Por alguma razão, Weasley já estava fazendo aquilo antes de ela falar, e Severus apenas ficou parado observando. A garota girou nos calcanhares para vê-lo e a Draco. – Você está bem, Malfoy? Deixe-me ver esse braço. – ela ordenou. Uma sobrancelha de Severus se ergueu quando Malfoy obedeceu com um resmungo contido. Com alguns acenos e feitiços murmurados Draco já estava flexionando sua mão de novo. – Pronto, Rony? – Granger perguntou, girando mais uma vez.

-Quase – Weasley retorquiu.

-Certo, professor, aqui estão as varinhas – um grande amontoado delas foi jogado nas mãos de Snape. – Venha, Rony, temos que correr para a frente do castelo!

Naquele momento houve um _boom_ distante, seguido de uma chacoalhada que todo o castelo sentiu. – Harry! – Granger gaguejou, e logo ela mais Weasley estavam se apressando para fora, com Draco em seus calcanhares.

Severus observou enquanto eles iam, sentindo-se muito velho e ferido. De várias maneiras, ele pensou pela primeira vez, olhando para as varinhas em suas mãos e as formas inertes jogadas próximas dele, aquela não era a sua guerra. Ela continuara, absorvera outra geração. Ele nunca apreciara aquilo de verdade antes, já que sempre estivera tão profundamente imerso nas Artes das Trevas...

Curvando-se, Severus juntou de novo as varinhas e apontou a sua para elas. – _Implodius_ – ele murmurou e assistiu enquanto o fogo as consumia, em verde brilhante e lilás enquanto as varinhas queimavam. A fumaça ficou diante de seus olhos até que ele passou pelo último corpo caído e sob um feitiço que ele se encarregara de pôr no centro do lugar, tomando depois o rumo das portas frontais ele mesmo.

Talvez aquela não fosse mais a sua guerra, mas ele ainda tinha um papel a cumprir nela, e seu coração para proteger.

* * *

A explosão dos portões fizera com que todos estremecessem surpresos, os dedos se apertando de forma dolorosa sobre as varinhas. Cara ficou parada ao lado de Gina e desejou pelo inferno que Draco estivesse por ali. Maldito garoto, ela queria chorar. Ele tinha que ir e salvar a droga de seus colegas e ser uma droga de um herói. Ela nunca o perdoaria se ele acabasse morto.

Poeira e entulho se misturavam onde deveriam estar os portões e então todos o ouviram. A voz de Harry, erguendo-se clara e forte. – _Estupefaça_ – veio de uma só vez, e jatos de luz começaram a chiar pela nuvem de poeira.

-Eu não posso ver – Gina murmurou ansiosamente. – Não consigo ver porcaria nenhuma para acertar nessa bagunça, e eu tenho medo de pegar um dos nossos mesmo que enxergasse. – E a nuvem estava se aproximando e se dissipando, Cara percebeu. Seria aquele mais um dos truques de Voldemort? Houve um grito de dor, e mais um, e eles não conseguiam ver quem era.

A nuvem estava mais perto, talvez a alguns metros. E finalmente Cara viu um, um vulto negro de olhos furiosos. Ela ergueu sua varinha, mas seus colegas foram mais rápidos. Meia dúzia de feitiços acertaram o homem que caiu e sumiu de vista.

E então estavam sobre eles, e eles foram engulfados pela bagunça de poeira e sangue e gritos e feitiços. Cara se descobriu engasgando para respirar, esquivando-se e ondeando e atirando cada feitiço de paralisia em que conseguia pensar. Tire-os de combate, tire-os de combate, sua mente continuava repetindo. Houve um grito agudo de dor perto dela e ela virou-se para ver Gina parada com sangue escorrendo por seu rosto, embora ainda se mantivesse em pé, agitando a varinha furiosamente.

E então Cara girou nos calcanhares para encontrar seu próprio demônio pessoal. Um que ela imaginou estar morto e seco havia muito tempo. Bellatrix.

A mulher de cabelos negros deu uma risada aguda, os olhos selvagens e exultantes. – Eu estava procurando por você – ela ecoou. – A grifinoriazinha de Draco. – E Cara estava quase congelada com o choque quando Bellatrix ergueu a varinha. – _Crucio_!

Cara recuperou os seus sentidos e se esquivou tarde demais, sabia disso. Cada músculo ficou tenso, antecipando a dor, a insuportável dor de uma Imperdoável. Ao invés disso o jato de luz a acertou e explodiu num brilho azul que envolveu seu corpo. Bellatrix recuou um passo diante da redoma.

-O quê? – ela gritou, mas Cara já se recuperava. Obrigada, professora, ela pensou em silêncio.

-_Petrificus Totalus_! – ela gritou e fez Bellatrix se esquivar. – _Estupefaça! Estupefaça_! _Estupefaça!_

* * *

Harry estava com medo. Estava com medo porque tudo estava parecendo fácil demais. Os Comensais da Morte estavam caindo; lentamente, na verdade, e para se honesto dava para ver alguns de seus colegas caindo também. Ele torceu para que nenhum estivesse morto, já que não vira nenhum jato de luz verde cortando o ar.

Mas ainda estava tudo muito fácil e Harry sabia disso, mesmo enquanto sacudia a varinha para atirar cada azaração, cada feitiço, cada encantamento que conhecia, raspando e cortando e petrificando e arrancando o fôlego de um bom número de figuras de preto. Tudo fácil demais.

E então uma dor explodiu em sua cabeça de novo, fazendo-o cair sobre um joelho, sua mão esquerda se apressando em esfregar a testa. E então ele o ouviu. Rindo.

-Potter – a voz rolou triunfantemente pela escuridão daquela nuvem de poeira infernal. – Venha até aqui, Potter. – Ele não podia ver, Harry percebeu num momento de pânico, ele não podia ver mais ninguém por perto. Estava subitamente parado e sozinho no meio daquela névoa de poeira, sem nem mesmo Comensais da Morte por perto. Todos os sons da batalha tinham se afastado e ele não podia ouvir nada além do zumbido em sua cabeça e aquela voz gelada que lentamente se erguia do escuro.

-Não. Agora não e a hora nem o lugar. – Harry se descobriu gritando. Como em seu sonho...

-Eu escolho a hora e o lugar, Potter – veio de novo aquela voz, mais próxima. Sentia como se sua cabeça fosse logo explodir, e Harry teve que se forçar, cambaleando, a ficar de pé. Sentiu um arrepio gelado percorrendo suas costas, como acontecia com os dementadores e quase sem pensar, girou sua varinha no escuro.

-_Expecto Patronum_! – ele gritou sem força, e uma luz prateada saiu de todos os lados, brevemente iluminando a nuvem e mostrando Neville e Simas, não muito longe dele, trancados num duelo com Comensais da Morte. E então a luz desapareceu, como que procurando a origem daquele arrepio.

-Então você andou aprendendo, não é? – veio aquela voz de novo, bizarramente divertida. – Talvez isso seja mais interessante do que eu pensei.

E então a cabeça de Harry explodia e ele caiu sobre seus joelhos, as mãos agarradas ao chão, pedras cortando suas mãos sem que ele visse qualquer coisa além da agonia em sua mente. Sua varinha rolou no chão, inútil. Não, ele gritou em silêncio, tentando desesperadamente reconstruir suas paredes, aquelas que ele construíra com tanto cuidado durante dois anos.

_É inútil, _aquela voz disse em sua cabeça. _Eu tenho sua mente. Você é meu, meu para pegar, para partir, para destruir. _E cenas começaram a passar diante de seus olhos, e Harry gritou de novo em agonia vendo Rony e Hermione sendo torturados, e Gina era violentada mesmo tentando se debater contra seres vestidos em preto, e enquanto Neville, Cara, Dino e Simas caíam um por um no chão, os olhos vidrados e vazios.

_Veja o que está por vir,_ soou dentro de sua mente. _Veja o que eu farei, assim que me livrar de você._

E então houve um grito, meio abafado, como se viesse de muito longe. – _Crucio_! – ele gritou, e de repente Harry se sacudiu, e ele estava livre de novo, em pessoa. Afastou o sangue que tinha nos olhos e aparentemente escorrera por seu rosto, para ver alguém em pé perto dele, a varinha apontada para outra figura, sendo esta alta, sombria e fria.

Neville, Harry percebeu. Neville.

E então Voldemort resmungou qualquer coisa e acenou na direção de seu amigo, fazendo Neville cair para trás. – Você acha que pode me enfeitiçar, moleque? – o Senhor das Trevas sibilou. – Sua tolice não deixará de ter sua punição.

-Não! – Harry tentou gritar enquanto se erguia, tentava se mover, mas era tarde demais.

-Avada Kedavra! – e aquele jorro esverdeado, tão sombriamente familiar a Harry, saiu de Voldemort e Harry engasgou ao ver Neville perder a força e cair inerte ao chão.

-Não! – Harry urrou. – Neville! NEVILLE! – Algo surgira dentro dele, algo profundo e desconhecido que começou a crescer embaixo de seu peito. Seu amigo tentara salvá-lo e agora estava morto.

E Voldemort gargalhou. – Ele se foi, e agora é a sua vez. – disse aquela voz maligna, gelada. Olhos vermelhos brilharam violentamente no escuro, conforme a poeira à volta deles parecia ir abaixando. Os dois estavam num círculo agora, um círculo limpo de escuridão, sendo os dois as únicas coisas visíveis.

Harry estava em chamas, queimando em alguma coisa, algo tão poderoso que ele não entendia. Mas ele sabia como usar essa coisa. – Eu não deixarei que você mate mais! – ele gritou. – Nunca mais, seu projeto patético de bruxo!

Voldemort sibilou e ergueu a varinha. – Estou cansado disso. – ele disse. – Avada Kedav...

E Harry _empurrou_, com toda sua força. Empurrou toda aquela raiva, aquele poder, aquele amor que emergira dentro dele com a cena de Neville atacando Voldemort. Uma luz branca saiu de suas mãos, para frente, envolvendo os dois. A luz o cegou, o fez tropeçar. Sua cabeça estava explodindo de novo, a dor partindo seu corpo, seus braços, suas pernas, seu peito. Seu coração batia com tanta força que parecia estar prestes a irromper para fora a qualquer momento. E através de tudo ele ouviu dois gritos, sendo um deles dele próprio.

* * *

**N/T: **Será que só eu estou chorando aqui? Esse é com certeza um dos melhores textos que eu já li. Ah, sim, eu tive que usar travessão neste capítulo, porque o meu teclado pirou e eu fiquei sem aspas. Enfim... Vamos aos seus comentários:

_Keitaro: _Ah, por favor, pare de reclamar... Você sabe que não sou eu quem manda no tamanho dos capítulos. O capítulo veio devagar por causa de duas coisas, e você sabe quais: a fic que eu estou escrevendo e o nosso companheiro chamado terceiro colegial. Mas enfim, obrigada por comentar e ler

_Carlos Bert:_ Pois é... assovia Então né? O que importa é que finalmente está publicado... Obrigada!

_Miri:_ Ai, esse capítulo acabou comigo, me desmanchou... Espero que você também, a autoria ficará satisfeita de nos emocionar assim. Pois é, a HL está meio que criando vida própria, mas já que essa vida própria está sendo apreciada pelo pessoal... Nada contra! Heheh. Obrigada!

_Rodrigo Black Potter:_ Certamente que esta é a batalha final! Pior que isso fica difícil de imaginar. Ah, por isso que você gostou da minha série. Quando se trata de primeira fic, é normal gostar, a gente não compara... Minhas primeiras fics lidas também devem ser ruins, mas eu gosto até hoje! Obrigada!

_Zaz:_ Calma, já publiquei. Aproveite e obrigada!


	29. Ruínas da Guerra

**Mares em Revolta**

_**Capítulo Vinte e Oito – Ruínas da Guerra**_

Branco. Era tudo que ele podia ver. Apenas branco, estendendo-se e mais e mais para sempre. Não havia som, nada acima ou abaixo dele. Apenas branco.

Era estranhamente confortador, ele pensou, ter o corpo e a mente à vontade, apenas flutuando naquele vazio. Muito confortador...

Gina estava no meio do ato de se esquivar de um _Impedimenta_ sórdido e jogando-se de costas contra a morena alta de vestes negras quando o mundo explodiu. Uma onda de luz perspassou a nuvem negra na qual todos estavam lutando, e o chão rolou sob seus pés. Ela tropeçou e escorregou, caindo sobre um joelho antes que pudesse se conter. À sua volta, todos estavam tendo o mesmo problema. E então ela ouviu os gritos. Dois deles, para ser precisa, e seu coração parou.

Um era raiva e fúria e todo o ódio escorregando por um único som agudo, o outro era agonia e dor e determinação. "Harry", Gina suspirou. "Harry!"

À sua frente, a Comensal da Morte estava tapando os ouvidos, esganiçando-se própria em agonia. E em volta os outros começavam a fazer o mesmo.

Os gritos foram ficando mais altos, a luz mais brilhante. Gina não conseguia enxergar, a luz estava a cegá-la. Ela tentou girar a cabeça e olhar na direção do castelo para saber se aquilo aliviaria a sensação de cegueira. Fracamente ela viu os muros cinzentos do castelo de pedra começarem a aparecer, refletindo um arco de cores aumentando e diminuindo de intensidade.

O castelo pareceu refletir as cores mais uma vez, e então houve outro estremecimento e todos que ela podia ver foram jogados para o chão de novo, incluindo ela. Ela aterrissou sobre um braço de forma mais do que pouco dolorosa e gritou ao ouvir o ruído dele quebrando. Ela sugou o ar entre os dentes, tentando respirar através da dor; afinal de contas, havia Comensais da Morte espalhados por todo o lugar e ela não queria acabar morta.

Mas o chão continuou tremendo e ela não pode agüentar, e a brancura ainda cegava e os gritos não cessavam. E tudo que Gina conseguia sentir era medo e amor e um terror urgente de que aquilo poderia ser o fim de tudo que ela tinha e tudo que ela ainda queria. "Harry!", ela tentou chamar mais uma vez, desejando que ele se saísse vencedor.

E então parou. A luz, o som, o chão. A escuridão. Estava tudo imóvel, e não havia ainda um pássaro ou brisa que atrapalhasse o silêncio absoluto. Lentamente, Gina abriu os olhos e tentou se sentar, a dor atravessando seu braço enquanto o fazia.

Ela olhou em volta. O céu estava claro. Hogwarts parecia intocada. E em toda a volta as pessoas jaziam caídas e ela nem mesmo sabia se estavam vivas ou mortas.

Draco já atravessara o inferno antes e vivera para contar a história, mas desta vez ele não estava certo se seria tão sortudo. Ele saíra correndo atrás de Granger e Weasley, alcançou logo a batalha e viu-se cara a cara com um dos velhos amigos de seu pai, Avery.

Não fora nada bonito, porque o homem mais velho era perspicaz e esperto e gostara de enfeitiçar Draco quando ele era apenas uma criança. E ele acabara de ser atingido por algo que o fazia recuar e gritar de dor quando o mundo explodiu em luz e num chão que estremecia perante todos aqueles gritos terríveis.

Conforme todos à sua volta começavam a cair no chão, desequilibrados pela terra rolando por baixo deles, ou com a dor em seus ouvidos ou a cegueira em seus olhos, Draco lutou para manter a escuridão afastada. Ele tinha que alcançar Cara, pensou, tentando se jogar para frente no chão que não parava. Cara, ela tinha que estar ali em algum lugar. Ele a vira logo antes de Avery começar o duelo, tinha que estar em algum lugar por ali.

Ele não deveria ter se afastado muito até que sua mão, a boa, e não aquela que Granger curara, tocou o material áspero das vestes da escola. E então sua mão se fechou sobre outra e tudo nele desmontou em alívio. Cara. E julgando pelo modo como ela se aconchegava contra ele, ainda viva e sã.

Draco se empurrou até cobri-la com seu corpo, a escuridão ainda o ameaçando, tentando afastá-lo de todo aquele branco. E então tudo parou, e ela ficou deitada sob ele. Então seus dedos apertaram os dele, e Draco relaxou. Ela estava bem.

Severus fora jogado contra a parede do castelo, depois de derrotar dois jovens Comensais da Morte de uma vez. Os sobrinhos mais novos de Nott, ele achava que eram, e não sentiu nenhuma culpa de atirar as piores maldições em que conseguia pensar sobre os dois. Afinal de contas, ele se lembrava de como eles gostavam de brincar com os prisioneiros nas reuniões dos Comensais. Lembrava bem demais.

Não muito longe, ele podia ver vagamente Granger e Weasley, um de costas para o outro, movendo-se firmemente na direção da nuvem de poeira onde Potter deveria estar enterrado. Voldemort estava ali, Severus podia sentir pela queimação na marca de seu braço. Era a agonia para ele, quase o impossibilitando de se lembrar de onde estava. Mas ele trancou a mandíbula e persistiu, determinado que não iria morrer nas mãos daqueles diabinhos que simplesmente não paravam com as azarações.

Pelo outro canto dos olhos, pode ver um flash de vestes azuis saindo do castelo. Dumbledore, ele pensou com alívio. Eles podiam usar o velho bruxo naquilo...

E foi quando tudo aquilo arrebentou, a escuridão, o chão e o ar à sua volta. Gritos e luz branca, e a grama estremeceu sob seus pés. Severus tropeçou e caiu sobre os joelhos, pondo uma mão contra o muro do castelo e tentando se controlar. Ao invés disso sibilou de dor, puxando sua mão de volta e involuntariamente olhando para ver porque sua mão estava como se tivesse sido arrebentada por um atiçadeiro quente. Atrás dele, os muros do castelo começavam a brilhar, arco-íris de cores atingindo a superfície de pedra. O chão se sacudiu mais, e a poeira se combinou com a luz branca de modo que ele não pudesse ver além de sua própria mão.

E então tudo parou. Tudo ficou imóvel, exceto pelo engasgo de Severus, por alguns momentos. Ele finalmente ergueu a cabeça para ver corpos ainda jazendo sobre o chão. Algumas cabeças começavam a se levantar, também.

Forçando-se a fazer a tarefa à sua frente, Severus agarrou sua varinha com a mão boa e murmurou, vendo depois surgirem cordas que prendessem os dois corpos lívidos no chão. Então, devagar e sentindo muita dor ele se levantou. Sentia-se velho, percebeu, olhando em volta para os corpos jogados e as crianças misturadas entre eles.

Granger estava se sentando, parecendo zonza, e Severus forçou sua mente a trabalhar. "Amarre todos eles", ele ordenou com tal rispidez que mais parecia um auto falante portátil através do silêncio. Ela olhou-o, e ele viu que havia sangue em suas vestes, mas ela assentiu e tentou se pôr em pé. Weasley estava a erguer a cabeça, um grunhido baixo saindo de sua garganta, de modo que Severus virou-se e olhou em volta, os olhos escaneando os jardins.

Seus olhos caíram sobre as formas lívidas jogadas sobre os degraus do castelo. Reconheceu as vestes de McGonagall e de Dumbledore. Dumbledore.

Dolorosamente, Severus começou a coxear na direção deles. Ao fazer isso, a cabeça de Minerva se mexeu um pouco, e sua mão se ergueu fracamente até a testa. Dumbledore permaneceu caído, entretanto.

"Você está bem?", Severus indagou asperamente para sua colega conforme se aproximou.

McGonagall fez uma careta. "Uma maldita dor de cabeça mas nada danificado", ela disse numa voz que soou rude. "O que aconteceu?"

"Eu não sei", Severus disse, agachando-se diante de Dumbledore. "Diretor. Diretor!" O velho homem ainda estava quieto e imóvel. Seus dedos tremiam um pouco enquanto ele tentava encontrar pulsação.

Atrás dele, houve um grito agudo. A garota Weasley. "Harry!"

Sob os seus dedos, a pulsação batia, firme e forte. Severus sentiu o alívio espalhando por ele todo, e então Dumbledore grunhiu e ergueu a cabeça. "Diretor?", Severus perguntou ansiosamente, abaixando a cabeça.

Houve um sorriso fraco, sem brilho naqueles olhos. Apenas mágoa, uma profunda mágoa. "Severus", o velho bruxo disse. "Eu estou muito bem, meu amigo."

E quando o velho começou a se sentar, McGonagall disse de novo, "O que aconteceu?"

"Hogwarts protege a si mesma", Dumbledore disse lentamente, e com certa dor enquanto os três se punham em pé. Eles se viraram e olharam para frente, examinando os jardins. Corpos cobriam a grama, alguns ainda sem se mover. "E agora o resto fica conosco", ele disse tristemente, e Severus o seguiu descendo as escadas.

Brancura. Era um certo alívio, aquela ausência de cor. Embora ele sempre tivesse ouvido que branco era todas as cores combinadas, e que preto era a ausência de cor. Então talvez fosse a presença de toda aquela cor que o estivesse confortando.

E o silêncio... Depois dos gritos e os jatos de feitiços, era também tão confortador. Ele podia ficar ali para sempre, vagando naquele branco.

Sonora se arrastou até a frente da entrada, encarando a paisagem além das portas. Ela e Pomphrey tinham toda uma ala hospitalar montada no Salão Principal, apenas esperando. Quando o castelo se sacudira tão violentamente, entretanto, ela caíra, perdera sua bengala e não conseguia encontrá-la. E aquele grito... Terrificara-a até o fundo de seus ossos.

E agora ela olhava para fora, para os corpos espalhados através dos gramados e teve que piscar para afastar as lágrimas. Eram tantos... Alguns estavam mortos. Ela podia ver pelos ângulos estranhos formados a partir de cabeças e pernas, naquela estática imutável dos tórax que não se erguiam. Alguns estavam sangrentos, e alguns se arrastavam, cordas enroladas naqueles vestidos de preto.

Seus olhos ainda procuravam ansiosamente, e então ela o viu, alto e forte enquanto seguia Dumbledore e Minerva conforme eles faziam seu caminho através dos portões para o que parecia ser o centro da confusão. Cada músculo nela ficou lívido e ela quase caiu.

"Oh, obrigada", ela sussurrou. "Obrigada, Merlin, eu ainda o tenho". E então ela respirou fundo e procurou sua varinha. Agora era hora de começarem as curas.

Gina não sabia quanto tempo tinha durado, ou quantas pessoas ela teve que checar se estavam vivos ou mortos, mas finalmente o viu.

"Harry!", o grito foi arrancado dela enquanto tropeçava pelos gramados, ignorando os grunhidos à sua volta, aqueles vestidos em negro que ainda não estavam presos. Ela estava completamente focada naquela forma estática jogava num círculo de terra nua, que antes costumava ter mato.

Ela caiu sobre seus joelhos, sentindo muita dor, com o braço ainda quebrado. "Harry, Harry, não, por favor", ela disse freneticamente, a mão boa tremendo toda que nem conseguia virá-lo.

E então ela finalmente conseguiu girar o garoto e viu a sujeira e o sangue ainda grudados no corte em seu rosto, e como ele estava imóvel... "Por favor", ela sussurrou, inclinando-se embaraçada para tentar ouvir as batidas de seu coração. "Merlin, por favor..."

Uma sombra caiu sobre ela quando sentiu o batimento lento e frágil sob seus dedos. "Srta. Weasley", veio a voz do diretor por trás dela, numa pergunta cansada e triste.

"Ele ainda está vivo", ela gaguejou. Lágrimas indesejadas estavam escapando por seus olhos. "Ele ainda está vivo!"

"Ele também", disse a voz da Prof.ª McGonagall, cheia de medo. Gina ergueu a cabeça para ver a Diretora da Grifinória, afastando-se do outro único corpo estirado naquele círculo de grama queimada. Voldemort.

"Não está terminado, então", veio a voz de Snape, áspera. "Eu pensei que apenas um pudesse sobreviver."

"Apenas um pode", Dumbledore disse. E Gina sentiu um lamento em sua voz.

Ela voltou os olhos para Harry. "Vamos, Harry", ela sussurrou de novo. "Você precisa. Você simplesmente precisa..."

Ele não estava preocupado com nada, nem estava pensando, para falar a verdade. Estava apenas relaxado, embebido naquela brancura.

E então alguém pareceu andar para fora daquelas brumas. Ele a encarou. "Mãe?", e sua voz parecia rouca e irregular. "Mãe?"

Lílian Potter sorriu e abriu os braços. "Oh, meu menino", ela disse suavemente, estendendo as mãos para ele. E ele foi envolto em braços quentes, uma fragrância familiar enchendo o espaço à sua volta. "Oh, meu menino", ela falou de novo contra seu peito, ainda o abraçando.

Outra figura saiu lentamente da névoa. "Você fez bem, filho", disse Tiago Potter, deixando cair uma mão sólida e quente sobre seu ombro. "Realmente fez bem."

"Estamos tão orgulhosos", sua mãe murmurou, ainda apertando-o com muita força, como se nunca fosse deixá-lo ir. Ele torcia para que fosse assim.

Mais uma figura apareceu. "Ei, moleque", disse Sirius Black, parecendo jovem e descansado, com um brilho malicioso nos olhos. "Será que podemos pular a parte melosa?" Outra mão pousou em seu ombro, e ele quis fechar os olhos para guardar tudo aquilo. Era sua família.

"Você não terminou, sabe disso", seu pai disse suavemente, o aperto se intensificando no ombro.

"Não", ele disse, quase sem voz, escondendo o rosto nos cabelos de sua mãe. "Não mais, por favor, mãe, eu não quero. Não mais."

Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo dele. "Exatamente como o seu, Tiago, não abaixa", ela disse, denunciando um sorriso pela voz. Então ela suspirou. "Harry, nós não podemos ficar. Não é permitido. Você tem pessoas esperando por você. Pessoas de quem você ainda precisa." E ela lentamente afrouxou o aperto até que estivesse apenas segurando sua mão, olhando para ele. Sua mãe era menor que ele, pensou brevemente. Ele nunca soube disso.

"Ela está certa, sabe", Sirius disse, a malícia sumindo. Ele virou a cabeça para lançar um olhar pedinte para ele. Sirius assentiu, parecendo um pouco triste. "Ainda não está terminado, e você tem que acabar tudo."

"Não mais", ele balbuciou de novo, sentindo a mágoa se levantar mais uma vez dentro dele. "Eu não agüento mais."

"Harry", seu pai disse em voz baixa. Virou-se e olhou para ele, sentindo a miséria de ter que deixá-los. Os olhos de Tiago Potter estavam tristes e sérios, e olhavam direto dentro dos dele. "Isso é o que você precisa fazer. Você nunca descansaria em paz, aqui ou lá, se não fizesse isso. Está dentro de você". A outra mão de seu pai se ergueu para tocar seu rosto, então passou ao outro ombro, próximo da mão de Sirius. "Você pode fazer isso", Tiago disse. "Todos nós acreditamos em você."

Ele engoliu em seco, sabendo que devia, embora não quisesse. "Tantas pessoas morreram, por minha causa", ele disse, com a voz enrolada. "E eu não consegui evitar, pai, eu não consegui salvá-los..."

"Ei, Potter", veio outra voz. Aquilo fez Harry se virar e encarar outra pessoa. Duas, na verdade. Duas, na realidade. Cedrico, e Neville.

Neville inclinou a cabeça para ele, e deu aquele sorriso levemente tímido que seu amigo dividira com ele tantas vezes. "Sabe, aquilo não foi MESMO culpa sua", ele disse. Cedrico assentiu, em silêncio. "Nós todos tivemos nossa parte, sabe." Ele indicou Cedrico. "A morte dele foi o que fez todos nós percebemos que a hora de brincar tinha terminado, que tudo estava apenas começando. Eu", e então Neville riu, o que pareceu muito iluminado e alegre naquela conversa de morte. "Eu já acho que encontrei o meu lugar, não é?"

Seu amigo deu um sorriso largo. "Eu ia entrar para a História como o maior desastrado idiota que já pôs os pés em Hogwarts. Agora, eu sou o cara que salvou Harry Potter." Neville sorriu e deu de ombros. "Acho que posso aceitar isso como meu destino."

"Mas você está morto", ele disse, as palavras escapando. "Aquilo não devia ter acontecido, você devia estar vivo."

Neville virou os olhos. "Qual é, Harry, aquilo era a guerra. E nós sabíamos que quando passássemos pelos portões de Hogwarts, era possível que não voltássemos. E eu juro, se você não parar com essa viagem de culpa colossal que você anda carregando, vou ter um papinho com o Pirraça para que ele torne sua vida um inferno."

"Você pode fazer isso?", ele se perguntou, sem perceber que falara alto.

Cedric sorriu. "Você ficaria surpreso", o outro rapaz disse.

Neville então ficou um pouco mais sério. "Acabe com isso, Harry", ele disse. "Acabe com isso, e você _vai_ salvar as pessoas. Muitas delas."

Sua mãe ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo no rosto. "Nós te amamos", ela falou em voz baixa.

"Absolutamente", veio a voz de Sirius detrás dele.

Ele olhou nos olhos de seu pai, através de óculos idênticos aos dele. "Vá pegá-los", Tiago disse suavemente, e sorriu.

E então ele foi jogado na escuridão e na dor latejante e nos gritos de miséria onde ele estivera perdido antes. Sua mãe, ele pensou, selvagemente... Seu pai. Neville. Sirius. _Ginny_. E então a escuridão se quebrou em fragmentos de cores e sua mente ficou vazia.

**N/T: **Puxa vida! Estou acabando! O.o

Enfim... Vou responder os seus reviews! Se tudo der certo, no próximo sábado vocês terão o último capítulo

_Rodrigo Black Potter: _Eu não recomendaria minhas primeiras fics nem pra uma criança na alfabetização... Não adianta, eu não gosto mesmo, hahah ... Pois é, lá se foi o Neville. Mas enfim: o portão que explodiram eu imagino que seja o dos terrenos de Hogwarts, sim, viu? Obrigada pelo review!

_Carlos Bert:_ Pronto, aqui! O último capítulo, assim que eu puder! Obrigada!

_Miri:_ Pois é, a Pansy me surpreendeu também. E eu que achei que nem um Feitiço de Levitação ela sabia fazer. As pessoas nos surpreendem, não? E a minha imaginação voou quando você falou do Voldie virando purpurina. Roxa, né? Hahah. Obrigada!

_Mimi Granger:_ Calma, respire fundo, já passou. Eu SEI que eu demorei, mas eu estive em semana de provas! Muito obrigada por comentar, viu?

_Srta Wheezy:_ Abandona mesmo! Viu só o que perdeu? A fic aqui pegando fogo e você nessas... Ai, menina! Hahah, eu também não gosto do Harry. Paciência, a autora vai bem mais com a cara dele do que eu. Ele não ia ficar com a Luna! Dois anos depois dessa fic o Harry vai dar o pé na Gina e ficar com ela :P Obrigada!


	30. Fechando o Ciclo

**Mares em Revolta**

_**Capítulo Vinte e Nove – Fechando o Ciclo**_

Gina se descobriu apertada contra seu irmão enquanto eles se esticavam para ver Harry. Ele estava deitado tão imóvel naquela cama de hospital que haviam arrumado no Salão Principal... Hermione conseguira curar seu braço quebrado, mas Rony tivera que ser levado a Snape. Ele arrumara uma ferida que simplesmente não parava de sangrar. Agora ele tinha uma cicatriz longa ao lado de seu rosto, que nunca deveria desaparecer. Ela não achava que ele se importava muito, pensando bem, considerando que ele apenas se concentrava em segurá-la com força, para mantê-la afastada de onde Madame Pomfrey estava trabalhando com Harry.

"Por que o cabelo dele está ficando branco?", Gina sussurrou, ainda apavorada até os ossos com a possibilidade de perdê-lo. Ainda não, ainda não, ela insistiu em silêncio. Fora tão difícil ficar com ele, que apenas não podia perdê-lo agora.

Hermione estava branca como papel enquanto se mantinha sentada perto deles, suas mãos apertando uma a outra. Ela estivera ajudando nas curas, as partes mais simples, até que Snape a ordenara rispidamente que se sentasse e bebesse uma poção verde de gosto horrível.

"Ele está usando toda a sua magia", Hermione disse baixinho. "Gastando toda ela, até o fundo da alma. E está tirando vida de cada lugar onde consegue encontrá-la."

Gina não conseguiu conter um lamento. "Vamos, cara", seu irmão murmurou, os braços apertando-a.

Cara estava sentada em outra cama ali perto, Draco deitado ao lado dela. Ele fora atingido por algo que acabara com o feitiço de cura de Hermione, aparentemente. A Profª Snape estava chorando quando o curou, e disse a Cara que ele ficaria bem, mas que sua mão tornaria-se inútil. Estava paralisada e com uma aparência lívida, embora ainda presa ao braço dele.

Simas fora encontrado com o rosto na terra, e sangrara até a morte antes que alguém o encontrasse. As irmãs Patil haviam lutado ombro a ombro e agora tinham queimaduras em seus rostos que nunca sairiam. As duas antigas beldades da escola estavam abraçadas, chorando de alívio. E Neville... Seu corpo jazia imóvel e sozinho, sem marcas e próximo da cama de Harry. Ele salvara Harry, de acordo com Dumbledore, que parecia já tão velho e frágil.

Do outro lado de Harry, sendo observado cuidadosamente pelo próprio Dumbledore, estava o corpo distorcido e pálido que pertencera ao Lord das Trevas. Ele não estava morto, também. Gina mal podia olhar naquela direção, conhecendo a maldade que enchia aquele rosto horroroso.

McGonagall estava andando por ali, falando com membros da Ordem que haviam conseguido se arrastar desde Hogsmeade. Eles todos tinham se apressado para ajudar os aurores, e tantos estavam machucados ou mortos... Ela vira Gui, brevemente, para logo ser arrebatada num abraço forte de seu irmão mais velho antes que ele a beijasse e se fosse encontrar seus pais e irmãos. Merlin sabia se todos teriam conseguido.

Então ali estava ela, com Rony e Hermione, esperando e observando, sem ouvir nada atrás deles. O cabelo de Harry, enrolado na sujeira e sangue do corte que tinha em sua têmpora, estava lentamente ficando branco, mecha por mecha. Ele não se mexia, e por pouco não respirava.

"Por favor", Gina sussurrou, olhando para ele.

E então o ar pareceu ficar estático. Gina se sobressaltou, os olhos se abrindo um pouco mais. O braço de Rony a apertou de novo. E então uma brisa, suave, doce e morna e totalmente avessa ao ambiente invernal que preenchia o Salão Principal, atravessou o recinto, balançando cabelos e vestes.

E Gina viu o peito de Harry se erguer e depois cair. E de novo. E Gina começou a chorar.

"Oh, bendito seja Merlin", Madame Pomfrey disse, sua própria voz abalada. "Nós o temos de volta." Hermione engasgou e se sacudiu e como Gina, começou a chorar lágrimas de alívio. Ela sentiu Rony estremecendo atrás dela, e através das lágrimas viu Dumbledore assentir. Então o diretor se abaixou e tirou o lençol de cima do rosto que costumava ser do Lord das Trevas.

* * *

Foi um grande esforço para Harry abrir os olhos. Tudo doía, do polegar ao dedo do pé. E ele se sentia como se nem tivesse força para abrir seus olhos como antes.

Ele conseguiu, entretanto, e lentamente olhou à sua volta. Estava na ala hospitalar, percebeu. O sol estava brilhando fracamente através das janelas, e havia neve na base das janelas.

Devagar virou a cabeça, e tentou olhar em volta. Vazio. Ele era o único ali. Exceto pela dona de uma cabeça ruiva perto dele, enrolada de forma muito desconfortável em uma poltrona. Parecia que estivera lá por um bom tempo, também, se o estado das roupas podia servir como dica.

Gina. O nome dela ecoou enquanto seus olhos percorriam em festa seu rosto pálido, com uma mecha de fogo que caía até seus ombros. Sua Gina.

Deu um certo trabalho e ranger de dentes, mas ele conseguiu fazer uma mão se mexer e se esticar na direção dela. Seus dedos tocaram os dela, que descansavam largados no braço da cadeira.

Ela se assustou e acordou, os olhos subitamente abertos e selvagens. E então ela o encarou, aqueles olhos castanhos largos e maravilhosos bem como ele pensava que estariam. "Harry", ela sussurrou. Então prontamente ela rompeu em lágrimas e se jogou sobre ele, e Harry não podia sentir mais dor porque os braços dela estavam em volta dele e seu rosto, enterrado no cabelo vermelho.

"Eu te amo", ele murmurou dolorosamente naquela massa grossa de mechas.

"Eu sei", ela disse chorosa contra o ombro dele. "Merlin sabe, eu amo você". Ela ergueu a cabeça e escondeu o rosto atrás das mãos. "Bem vindo de volta", ela disse, e beijou-o. Sentir os lábios dela contra os dele, mornos e doces e tentadores bem como deveriam ser, foi o que o fez esquecer-se da dor, esquecer a fraqueza, e ele a beijou de volta com tudo que podia.

"Harry!", veio do batente da porta, um grito de alegria que ele identificou mesmo estando no meio de um beijo com Gina. Ela ergueu a cabeça e se recostou um pouco antes que ele fosse atingido por outra garota chorosa que o abraçou. Desta vez ele foi enterrado em mechas castanhas, e foi beijado no rosto. "Oh, Harry, você está de volta", Hermione estava fungando.

A mão de Rony baixou em seu ombro e o apertou. "Pelas barbas de Merlin, você nos preocupou, cara", seu melhor amigo disse roucamente, parecendo estar ele próprio com os olhos marejados. "Nós não sabíamos se você acordaria um dia."

Harry encontrou os olhos de Rony por cima da cabeça de Hermione, Gina ainda parada por perto também. Seus olhos percorreram a longa e profunda cicatriz que rasgara o rosto de seu companheiro. "É aqui onde eu preciso estar", ele disse, a voz quebrada e fraca. Cada parte dele parecia tão fraca.

Hermione finalmente se acalmou, e Gina imediatamente se aconchegou mais perto, parecendo incapaz de soltá-lo por um segundo. Harry não se importava, ele a queria ali. Tão perto quanto possível. "O que aconteceu?', ele se forçou a perguntar.

"Está acabado", Hermione falou, secando lágrimas. "Voldemort está morto."

Harry fechou os olhos e soltou o ar. _Apenas um pode sobreviver..._ "E os outros?", ele perguntou, abrindo os olhos. Aquilo era o que ele não queria ouvir.

Rony suspirou. "Nós tivemos sorte. Não foram muitos os mortos", ele disse, sentando-se na ponta da cama de Harry. "Simas sangrou até a morte. Três quartanistas da Lufa-Lufa foram esmagados por uma pedra que caiu das torres, quando um Comensal tentou derrubá-las. Um garoto da Corvinal, primo da Ana Abbott, você se lembra dele? Ele foi atingido por maldições de corte demais e morreu, também." Rony sacudiu a cabeça. "Há alguns mais, também. E a Profª Sprout, ela morreu. Hagrid tentou chegar até ela, mas ela estava sendo encurralada, e ele veio tarde demais. Conseguiu quebrar algumas caras antes disso, porém."

"E então houve Neville", Gina falou baixinho, o rosto virado.

Harry fechou os olhos. Neville. "Eu sei", ele disse. Seu amigo. Abriu os olhos de novo, sentindo a mágoa presa em sua garganta. "Ele me salvou, vocês sabem."

Hermione assentiu, os olhos se enchendo de novo. Ela parecia muito magra, ele percebeu. Não parecia muito bem. "Dumbledore sabe o que ele fez", ela disse, os lábios tremendo um pouco. "O Ministério o premiou com a Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe. Ele é um herói, agora."

Harry deu um sorriso contido. _Exatamente como ele dissera_. "E com você, está tudo bem?", ele perguntou finalmente, os olhos passando pela cicatriz no rosto de Rony para a face pálida dela, e afinal para a garota cansada encostada em seu ombro.

Rony deu de ombros. "Nada que não se conserte", ele disse, as mãos se erguendo para puxar Hermione para perto dele. "Mamãe e papai estão bem, e também os outros", ele disse, parecendo ler a mente de Harry. "Jorge perdeu um olho, foi o pior que houve. Fred disse que vai usar um tapa olho também, para que eles possam continuar enganando os outros."

"Cara torceu o pulso, mas já está bem agora", Hermione falou, aconchegando-se nos braços de seu namorado. "Draco...", ela hesitou. "Perdeu a mão esquerda. Foi atingido por um feitiço, que se misturou com o encantamento de cura que eu tinha feito mais cedo..."

Harry viu Rony se inclinar para dar um beijo de apoio no rosto de Hermione, a sua própria cabeça ficando pesada e começando a doer de novo.

"Você está cansado", Gina disse em seu ombro, estando ali encostada.

"É", ele disse sem força. "Por quanto tempo eu fiquei aqui?" E apostou que não podia ser mais do que o tempo que o manteriam preso no hospital, agora que ele estava acordado.

"Duas semanas", Rony disse, "Nós nos dividimos em grupos, mas tem sido um inferno tirar a Gina daqui." Aquilo explicava as roupas gastas e o rosto cansado, ele pensou. "Da próxima vez, tente não se matar, hein, cara?"

Harry fechou a cara para Rony, antes que Gina se erguesse para mexer no seu cabelo. "Você quase gastou toda a sua força vital, Harry", ela falou, baixo. "Você quase se foi."

Os lábios de Hermione estremeceram antes que ela se controlasse. "Agora você vai começar a moda do cabelo branco", ela disse.

"Branco?", Harry perguntou, confuso, mas não realmente interessado. Seu corpo doía de novo, e era difícil ficar acordado.

"Shh", Gina disse, afagando seu cabelo de novo, antes de se deitar de novo. "Estamos aqui, não vamos sair. Você dorme e depois nós te dizemos tudo."

Harry suspirou, e seus olhos exaustos pararam sobre o rosto dela, no de Rony, e na de Hermione. Sua família, ele pensou. Ele fechou os olhos e as imagens permaneceram em sua mente. Toda a sua família.

* * *

**N/A: **E isto, Queridos Comentadores, é o fim!

Meus agradecimentos a cada e um e a todos. Seus comentários me mantiveram escrevendo, suas sugestões foram o que evitaram que minha história acabasse caindo numa terra de ninguém. Foi uma grande viagem essa, alimentar essa obsessão, minha e de vocês. : - )

**N/T: **Fim! Sim, acabou! Uau, eu nem acredito nisso. Foram uns três anos para traduzir essa série... Sempre misturada com alguma fic minha, parece até de propósito. Eu dividi o tempo dela com umas... Deixem-me pensar... Quatro fics, ou mais. Sem falar das one-shots de desafios... Puxa vida! Tudo começou quando eu queria ver como era traduzir, e queria algo com o Severus, desde que incluíssemos uma personagem original ficando com ele. Um belo dia eu percebo que tinha continuação... E continuação da continuação... E nossa! Teve gente que continuou lendo esse tempo todo. Nem dá pra acreditar! Queria agradecer especialmente à Miri, que é uma dessas pessoas. Foi por causa dessa trilogia que nós ficamos amigas, não é? Isso tudo foi realmente legal, tanto que me fez decidir fazer faculdade de tradução... Ano que vem estarei lá! Tomara...

**Só pra reforçar:** OBRIGADA A TODOS! E viva a autora!


End file.
